Livre 2 : Le Pouvoir de la Chambre
by Arthur-Prince-des-Dragons
Summary: [2ÈME ANNÉE] Harry, Max, Michael, Hermione et Drago rentrent en 2ème année ! "La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez Garde..." aux Nargoles ! [HUMOUR] crack!fic [COMPLET]
1. Instincts bestiaux

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Instincts bestiaux**

_LA DISPARITION D'HARRY POTTER - 1 an après…_

_Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons un bien sombre anniversaire. Rappelez-vous : c'est l'an dernier que le monde des sorciers a été mis au courant de la disparition d'Harry Potter, jusqu'alors connu pour être le Survivant avant la grande révélation d'Albus Dumbledore._

_Vous vous demandez tous ce qui a bien pu se passer au sein du foyer moldu où l'enfant a grandi ? D'après nos sources, la maisonnette tranquille renfermerait de bien lourds secrets : maltraitance d'enfant, corruption de police (cf : les aurors du monde moldu) et détournement de fonds._

_Reste-t-il un espoir de retrouver le jeune Harry Potter en vie ? Malheureusement, les enquêteurs sorciers rejoignent les enquêteurs moldus : les chances sont extrêmement minces, voire quasiment nulles._

_C'était Rita Skeeter, chroniq-_

Plouf !

Le scone tomba dans la tasse en porcelaine et s'effrita avant de disparaître, réduit en bouillie par le thé délicatement fumé.

"Meeerde…" jura Drago Malfoy en essayant de récupérer les miettes dans sa cuillère en argent. "DOBBY !!!"

Le petit elfe de maison apparut dans un 'Pop' sonore avant de s'incliner, son nez toucha le sol.

"Mon thé est froid, il faut le changer." exigea l'héritier, froidement.

"M… Mais c'est impossible, je viens juste de le..."

"SOUS-ENTENDS-TU QUE JE MENTE ???"

Dobby releva le nez et plongea ses yeux globuleux dans les topazes glaciales de son mini-Maître avant d'hoqueter :

"Nooon. Certainement pas, Maître. Dobby est un méchant elfe."

Il s'apprêtait à s'étrangler avec les rideaux…

"ARRÊTE !" cria Drago.

Son père, qui lisait la gazette à l'autre bout de la table, sursauta et plissa les yeux.

"Tu te puniras plus tard." précisa l'héritier, une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa nuque. "Mon thé est toujours aussi froid, c'est intolérable !"

"Merci Maître, Dobby va remplir la bouilloire…"

Le serviteur s'empara du service à thé, reversa trois gouttes dans sa précipitation et disparu avant que Lucius Malfoy n'ait le temps de grimacer (puis hurler, bien entendu).

"Tu te ramolli, fils."

"Le thé était froid."

"J'ai cru comprendre."

"J'avais soif."

"Refreine tes instincts bestiaux et laisse l'elfe effectuer ses punitions, tu compromet le dressage."

Drago lutta fort pour ne pas répliquer un vulgaire "gnagnagna" et préféra incliner la tête en marque de respect. L'elfe réapparu, versa le thé et rajouta une assiette remplie de scones et autres pâtisseries.

"J'avais juste demandé des scones, vas-t'en."

Lucius claqua sa langue sur son palais et vérifia l'heure sur l'horloge en acajou.

"Il ne reste plus qu'une minute avant la livraison du courrier. Tu sais ce que ça signifie."

Drago pâlit.

Lucius était furieux que les Black n'ait pas daigné répondre à son invitation et sans doute tenait-il réellement à leur alliance car il leur avait accordé le délais maximum…

Le hibou Grand-Duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte du salon de thé d'été et lâcha deux lettres : le Ministère et… Severus Rogue. Merde.

"Bien. Très bien. Aucune réponse." constata Lucius Malfoy, il se leva.

"Peut-être qu'ils viendront quand même..." essaya Drago.

"Peu importe qu'ils viennent ou non. Je veux que tu changes tes fréquentations. Ça commencera dès aujourd'hui, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson seront sur le Chemin de Traverse."

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer… il n'avait aucun argument. Il ferma la bouche et baissa la tête.

"Oui, Père."

**-Fin du 1er chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**

* * *

**Résumé du Livre 0 :**

**Le Pouvoir de la Meute**

À neuf ans, Harry Potter échappe à Dudley lors d'une énième chasse-au-Harry et atterrit... dans le Chemin de Traverse ! Perdu, il sera recueilli par deux gamins : Max (fille énergique aux cheveux bleus adepte des sports de combat) et Michael (nerd intello qui établi un étrange lien avec les animaux). Ils décident de l'intégrer à leur Meute s'il réussit une série d'épreuves morbides et potentiellement mortelles.

Après s'en être pris plein la gueule, Harry découvre ses pouvoirs magiques et décide de devenir le plus puissant. L'été se termine et le reste de la Meute revient de Poudlard : les jumeaux Belzebut - Logium (jeune garçon taquin prédisant l'avenir par probabilité, il se transforme en singe), Praesepe (jeune garçon rêveur créant des petites figurines vivantes et taillant des baguettes magiques, il se transforme en castor) et la Louve qui dirige toute la bande : Red Wood.

Au sein de cette Meute, Harry gagnera ses premières pièces d'or, fêtera son premier anniversaire (il recevra l'oeuf du Serpent Originel qui éclora sous le nom de Crowley) et acceptera finalement sa première famille. Une nuit de pleine lune, il découvrira le secret de Red : elle se transforme en loup et chacun de ses louveteaux l'accompagne avec une forme animagus. Michael baptise son hibou, Max échoue à se transformer en renard et Harry passe la nuit à ses côtés… Ils passeront un an ensemble, seuls pendant que la Meute est à Poudlard.

**Résumé du Livre 1 :**

**Le Pouvoir de l'École**

Harry et Max choisissent d'être jumeaux et ils feront leur rentrée à Poudlard sous un nom de sang-pur : ils sont les héritiers Black de la branche slave. Dès le Poudlard Express, ils administrent une potion de contrôle à tous les élèves en rachetant l'intégralité du chariot de friandises. Ils essayeront de se rapprocher de Drago Malfoy et d'Hermione Granger… en vain.

Reparti à Serpentard, leur réputation ne tardera pas à les précéder : l'entièreté des professeurs devient totalement dingue et le château aussi, d'ailleurs (le choipeaux magique se fait la malle). Ils organisent régulièrement des ventes aux enchères pour introduire des concepts moldu dans le monde magique (et arnaquer les acheteurs) : stylo bille, salle informatique et liseuse magique.

Ils tomberont bien vite sur le Cerbère, Harry se fera à moitié dévorer et peu importe la réalité parallèle, il est condamné à visiter régulièrement l'infirmerie. Le jour d'Halloween, un Troll attaque le château. Ils en profitent pour porter secours Hermione Granger, accompagné par un Drago Malfoy sous forme de fouine (posez pas de question...). Cette aventure scelle le trio : Harry, Max et Hermione Harry, Max et Drago, non, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Michael rejoint enfin leur bande de non-Poufsouffle (composé d'un Serdaigle, une Gryffondor et trois Serpentards).

Après Noël, Severus Rogue se pose trop de questions sur les jumeaux Black et attaque leur esprit pour connaître leur secret. Harry projetera tout son esprit à l'intérieur de celui de son professeur et attrapera ses souvenirs au vol. Rogue adopte des chauves-souris (posez pas de question…).

Harry et Max sont puni d'avoir pénétré l'étage interdit, ils rencontrent Hagrid et découvrent une créature qui boit du sang de licorne. Harry vole sur une branche d'arbre après avoir explosé un arbre (posez pas de question) et sera recruté dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard (nooon mais c'est logique, en fait...). Match de Quidditch : Serpentard gagne… ah et Harry a accessoirement pulvérisé les règles du jeu.

Harry, Max et Michael décident de descendre sous la trappe. Ils passent toutes les épreuves, se retrouvent bloqué devant le miroir, Harry invoque un démon et le démon trébuche sur la Pierre Philosophale et leur donne (sisi, c'est logiiique, je vous assure). Ils échouent à s'en servir [autre passage à l'infirmerie] et veulent la rendre à Nicolas Flammel. Michael utilise ses facultés d'hibou pour les localiser, Harry et Max le suivent. Nicolas et Pernelle Flammel sont impressionnés par le trio et décident d'en faire des apprentis alchimistes.

Deuxième match de Quidditch : alors que Serpentard est en tête, le cognard s'emballe et frappe Neville Longdubat dans les tribunes. Harry invoque un bouclier d'anti-matière (non, là c'est pas logique, il est juste un peu con) qui absorbe le cognard et le vide de ses ressources magiques. Son équipe se fait rattraper par les Poufsouffle qui accorde la victoire aux Serpentard pour récompenser la beauté du sacrifice.

Devinez quoi ?! Harry se retrouve à l'infirmerie ! Madame Pomfresh en a marre de lui, part en vacances et le laisse sous la supervision de Severus Rogue qui finira par craquer également et le confiera à Minerva McGonagall. C'est là qu'elle comprend qu'Harry Black est Harry Potter, elle garde cette information entre elle et le professeur Rogue.

Harry, Max et Michael accompagné d'un Ron transformé en poulet (posez pas de question) vont secourir Hermione et Drago qui sont allé secourir Neville qui est parti sauver la Pierre Philosophale du complot de Severus Rogue mais en fait, c'était pas lui mais le Professeur Quirell mais en fait, c'était pas totalement lui non plus mais Lord Voldemort qui cherche à s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale pour revenir à la vie. Et surprise : c'était ça, la créature dans la forêt interdite. Waw. Personne ne s'y attendait. PS : Hermione voit la cicatrice d'Harry dans le miroir de Risèd.

À la fin de l'année scolaire, Serpentard gagne la coupe mais Albus Dumbledore décide de la donner aux Gryffondor parce que c'est ses chouchou. Toute l'école se révolte contre cette injustice et il est obligé de céder la coupe aux Serpentard sous la pression de toute l'école. C'est le Pouvoir de l'École !!!

**Résumé du Livre 1,5 :**

**Le Retour de la Meute**

Harry, Max et Michael retrouvent la Meute pour l'été avec de tous nouveaux louveteaux : Harold (abandonné par sa famille de sangs-purs quand ils découvrent qu'il est Cracmol), Cecil (aveugle-sourd-muet qui a grandi dans un orphelinat moldu avant de découvrir par lui-même la légilimencie) et la fratrie Sanguini - Lestat (vampire âgé de huit ans, chasseur brimé) et Carmilla (vampire âgée de trois ans, chasseuse en devenir).

Harry s'occupe de l'entraînement d'Harold : il lui fournit un pistolet à ressort et une ceinture de potions (qui explosent) comme munition, une Pierre d'Alchimie qui s'active grâce à un petit lézard magique (qu'on appelera dragon, posez pas de question) et un tapis volant.

Michael s'occupe de l'entraînement de Cecil : il perfectionne ses dons de légilimencie et lui fournit un Womatou, une créature magique semblable à un lynx qui a la faculté de lire dans les esprits.

Max s'occupe des de l'entraînement de la fratrie Sanguini : elle gagne. Non, sérieusement, les vampires sont sur-puissants.

Logium passe l'été en stage dans un hôpital psychiatrique sorcier. Praesepe passé l'été en stage chez Ollivander.

Ah et y'a un gros gros gros bordel avec les animaux : Michael possède un chien (Ganondorf) et un cheval d'invocation (Ponyta), Max possède un truc-violet-flippant-non-identifié qu'elle prend pour un chat (Skaro) et un loup d'invocation (Rex). Harry possède le Serpent Originel (Crowley) et un adorable panda roux d'invocation (on ne connaît pas encore son nom mais pour les pauvres lecteurs qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici, il s'appelle Shifu). Et on ne va même pas parler du hibou de Red ou du Dragon (c'est un lézard) d'Harold ou du Womatou (il s'appelle Womatou) de Cecil.

Harry et Max reçoivent une lettre de la part de Drago Malfoy et son père, Lucius Malfoy qui les invite sur le Chemin de Traverse… il y a dix minutes !


	2. Appareil de fusion nucléaire

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Appareil de fusion nucléaire**

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé, rien d'étonnant. Les élèves de Poudlard s'y retrouvaient comme s'ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous au même endroit, le même jour, à la même heure.

"Drago, ne traîne pas." ordonna Lucius Malfoy. "Je t'interdit de les revoir donc n'espère pas les croiser par inadvertance."

"Ils ne sont pas ici. Les commerces sont intactes et il n'y a aucun hurlement ni mouvement de panique." répondit le blondinet comme une évidence.

Et c'est là qu'ils entendirent le premier cri. Le sol se mit à trembler, un sceau de téléportation apparu très exactement sous les pieds de la famille Malfoy et ils reculèrent juste à temps.

Deux jeunes sorciers apparurent, l'un avait les cheveux noirs parcemmés de mèches auburn et les yeux d'un bleu profond tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux bleus en pétards et les yeux exactement de la même couleur. Ils portaient tous les deux la même tenue officielle de sangs-purs, le premier tout en noir et argent et le deuxième d'un bleu beaucoup trop uni pour être de bon goût. À leur doigt, auriculaire, ils portaient la bague des Black.

Aucun doute, c'étaient eux.

"Youhou !!!" cria Harry. "Je suis entier !"

"T'es sûr de ne pas avoir perdu ta protubérance préférée ?"

_Ent… entier ?!_ releva Lucius Malfoy, légèrement verdâtre. _Comment ça ENTIER ?!_

D'un claquement de doigt, le jeune Black fit apparaître une épée de feu qu'elle repoussa d'un coup de sceptre magique. Il la plaqua contre la vitre du marchand de potion qui activa une alarme spéciale en les voyant, les vendeurs s'affolèrent tout autour d'eux et fermèrent les commerces les uns après les autres quand un loup majestueux sortit de la Pierre d'invocation que la fille portait autour du cou.

_Qu… Quoi ?!_ hoqueta Lucius Malfoy dans sa tête (si, on peut hoqueter mentalement). _Non mais... mais... mais... QUOI ?!_

"Lord Malfoy." s'écria Harry Black en inclinant la tête. "C'est un honneur pour moi, Harry Black héritier de la Noble Famille des Black, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer."

"Lord Malfoy." renchérit Max. "Tout pareil que lui."

"Tu t'appelle Harry, peut-être ?!"

"Exactement."

"C'est moi, Harry."

"C'est pas parce que tout le monde t'appelle Harry que c'est ton nom. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu t'appelle Harry que c'est ton nom. Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que c'est toi, Harry ? Si ça se trouve, c'est moi."

"Ça ne peut pas être toi, puisque c'est moi."

"De toutes les manières, ça ne peut pas être moi." approuva Max. "Mais si ce n'est pas toi, la question est légitime… C'est moi."

"Aaah… C'est toi Harry ?!"

"Non puisque Harry Black n'existe pas."

"Mais s'il n'existe pas…" répéta Harry. "Comment t'appelle-tu ?"

"Harry Black."

"Aaah, d'accord. Je comprends mieux."

_Une chaise !_ pensa Lucius Malfoy, blafard. _Il me faut une chaise. Je dois… je dois m'asseoir..._

"Harry ! Max !" cria un garçon qui courait vers eux, un gros chien noir à ses côtés. "Vous êtes entiers !!!"

"C… Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?" demanda Lord Malfoy.

Sa perception du monde commençait à peine à pencher sur la droite, bienvenue parmi nous, prenez une chai… ah, non, il n'y a pas de chaise.

"Nous savons que vous n'utiliseriez l'entrée côté moldu pour rien au monde, ce qui laisse environ 76 autres possibilités. Vous avez indiqué dans votre lettre d'invitation l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes comme point de rendez-vous, ce qui annule 53 possibilités, trop éloignées. Si on retire l'accès aux 13 cheminées gratuites et l'accès aux 8 cheminées de boutiques tenues par des né-moldu, dégradantes pour un sorciers de votre rang, il nous reste plus que 2 possibilités : Le Nid du Corbeau ou Barjow et Beurk. On peut facilement déduire votre point de départ. Hors, nous savions que vous commenceriez vos achats par la boutique de potion, l'itinéraire était plutôt simple à dessiner car vous connaissez cet endroit et vous êtes direct et précis. Alors nous avons calculé votre vitesse de marche en tenant compte de la cadence rapide d'un sorcier adulte agacé (par nous) et le pas lent de son fils espérant nous apercevoir dans la foule. La suite me semble plutôt évidente, non ? Nous avons généré un sceau de téléportation pour atterrir pile poil au bon endroit, tout ça à partir de l'énergie cinétique infini de la patate qui tombe en boucle entre deux portails."

Les trois enfants furent rattrapé par le fils héritier de la famille Beurk, Harr… y ? Non, ça c'était le nom du fils prodige des Potter. Henry ? Harold, peut-être être ? Peu importait, un sang-pur et une bonne fréquentation. Et une jeune femme, plus âgée qui les surveillait de son unique oeil maternel, une battante ou une guerrière, de toutes évidences.

"Drago, ne sois pas impoli et va saluer tes amis."

Une puissance magique hors du commun, une intelligence presque irréelle et… bon, peut-être manquaient-ils de connaissances sur les usages et coutumes mais n'importe quel idiot serait capable de les apprendre. Et ils n'étaient pas n'importe quel idiot, loin de là.

"Mais... mais tu avais dis que..." commença Drago avant de s'interrompre net, il avait failli dire une bêtise. "Bonjour, Harry et Max Black. Bonjour Michael."

Peut-être avaient-ils totalement foiré le premier échange officiel mais ils avaient réussit à rattraper leur bourde en moins d'une minute trente sans la moindre explosion. Quoique...

"Vous m'expliquez pourquoi la totalité des commerces ont peur de vous ?"

Harry, Max et Michael échangèrent un regard nostalgique :

"C'était peut-être la fois où Harry a voulu manger du chocolat..."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport."

"Il a utilisé un appareil de fusion nucléaire."

"C'était un accident !!!" se justifia Harry. "J'ai fais tomber ma barre de chocolat dedans, ça a fait boum mais c'était délicieux."

"On reparle de la fois où tu as invoqué un petit chaton de feu parce que tu t'ennuyais ?!"

"J'ai bien retenu la leçon : on ne transforme pas le chaton en tigre sinon… Boum !"

"Sans oublier la pluie acide…"

"Comment aurais-je pu savoir que la boutique d'en face provoquerait une réaction en chaîne à cause des ingrédients de potions ?!"

"Harry, tu étais littéralement dans la rue des potions !!!"

Drago se tourna vers son père et leva un sourcil, Lucius jeta un oeil aux trois alliés de son fils puis hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. S'il avait écouté ses instincts bestiaux, le blondinet aurait sauté de joie mais il se contenta de s'incliner poliment.

Pfiou. Il avait évité le pire... Maintenant, il pouvait respirer et sa journée commençait enfin sous un bon présage. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, désormais, tout était sous contrôle. Tout.

"Harry ! Max ! Michael ! Dragooo !!!"

Une fille aux cheveux hirsutes se précipitait vers eux en effectuant de larges signes de la main. Le coeur de Drago fit un salto arrière et son cerveau se fit la malle, loin très très loin, probablement aux Bahamas.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Lucius Malfoy, un rictus dégoûté déformait son visage.

"Ça, c'est Hermione Granger."

Merdeuh…

**-Fin du 2ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	3. Max n'est pas à vendre

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Max n'est pas à vendre**

"Non." répondit Hermione. "Il est hors de question que je m'agenouille face à un crétin raciste aux croyances archaïques de votre genre."

Lucius Malfoy resserra son emprise sur sa canne, frustré mais admiratif d'autant d'audace, un parfait cobaye pour éprouver l'autorité de son fils.

"Granger, à genoux." demanda Drago.

"Non."

"S'il te... euh..." il hésita. "Fais-le, c'est tout."

"Non."

"Nous devons rétablir l'ordre." exigea-t-il, peut-être trop fort.

Elle resta debout, la tête haute et commença à rire, doucement. L'ordre était saccagé depuis qu'ils étaient devenu amis avec Harry et Max Black. Puis elle vit Lord Malfoy frapper le sol avec sa canne, agacé et le mouvement de recul de Drago. Ah ? Intéressant... Triste, bien sûr mais intéressant.

Peut-être que l'Héritier prodige avait bel et bien reçu un poney ailé pour ses huit ans dans son grand Manoir en marbre mais il avait visiblement été élevé à coup de canne. Probablement n'avait-il pas été frappé depuis très longtemps mais il gardait les réflexes et un langage corporel limpide.

"Tu refuse ?!" menaça Lord Lucius Malfoy.

"Je n'accepterais rien de votre part, taisez-vous." dit-elle.

"Comment ose-t…"

"Drago, j'accepte ton autorité et je m'incline devant toi." céda-t-elle enfin.

Après avoir analysé la situation, c'était la meilleure solution. Un mouvement humiliant mais stratégique. Elle s'agenouilla et Drago Malfoy la fit ramper au sol d'un mouvement du pieds avant de recevoir enfin le sourire satisfait de son père.

"Tu m'en dois une." chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Drago en se redressant.

"Je sais." répondit-il, entre ses dents.

"Passons aux choses sérieuses, désormais." déclara Lucius Malfoy comme s'ils venaient de régler un désagrément bénin. "À qui dois-je m'adresser pour parler business en ce qui concerne les jumeaux Black ?"

Red Wood s'avança, sa lèvre trésautait dans une grimace menaçante et elle déclara :

"Je suis leur tutrice, toute négociation passera par moi."

"Maieuh…" gémirent les concernés.

"Il m'a semblé comprendre que l'un des deux est une fille..." hésita Lord Malfoy, perturbé par leurs vêtements et coupes de cheveux, rien n'avait de sens.

"Max Black, viens ici." répondit Red.

Lucius fit une grimace en voyant la tignasse bleue immonde les rejoindre. Il aurait préféré l'autre… Les cheveux bicolores n'étaient en rien préférable mais il avait au moins la stature d'un vrai sang-pur.

"Accident de magie ?" demanda-t-il avant de préciser : "De quelle couleur sont ses cheveux, au naturel ?"

"Je suis blonde."

"Très bien, parfait !" s'écria Malfoy avant de prendre une bourse remplie de pièces d'or. "Ça fera de très beaux petits-enfants. Combien en voulez-vous ? 300 gallions ? 500 ?"

P… P… Petits-enfants ?! Max et Drago échangèrent un regard et leur visage devint aussi rouge que la bannière des Gryffondor.

"Pèèèèère !!!"

"Pouaaah !"

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un autre regard avant d'éclater de rire. Mémorable !

"Max n'est pas à vendre." répondit Red.

"Vous êtes dure en affaire. C'est noté, je vous en donne 1000 !"

"Il en est hors de question !!!" hurla Max. "Je ne veux pas épouser la Fouine !"

"Oooh…" s'écria Harry entre deux fous-rire. "Ils se donnent déjà des p'tits noms d'amouuur…"

"AAAH !!! VAS CREVER !!!"

Elle se jeta sur lui, mordit sauvagement son bras avant de l'envoyer plus loin avec une prise de judo. Elle dégaina deux de ses nouveaux katana (rangés dans son dos) avant de le bloquer entre la lame et la vitre de la librairie Fleury et Bott.

"Vous les avez initiés aux arts de combat ?" releva Lucius, de plus en plus intéressé. "C'est très bien, parfait."

"Max n'est pas à vendre." répéta Red.

"Oh nous règlerons ces détails plus tard, voyons." balaya le sang-pur comme s'il avait déjà gagné. "Maximum Black, je t'offre ceci comme gage de mon respect."

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à bondir pour le traiter de tous les noms (et rétablir la vérité sur son nom à elle qui n'est PAS le diminutif de Maximum) mais changea de comportement en voyant l'énorme quantité d'or qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner.

"Black, je te jure que si tu touche cet argent, je vais..." commença Drago mais trop tard, elle tendit la main pour récupérer le joli petit tas d'or. "On est fichu."

**-Fin du 3ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	4. Amoureux

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Amoureux**

"Personne ne t'a appris à ne jamais accepter de l'argent d'un inconnu ?" grogna Drago Malfoy.

Le groupe s'était séparé : Red Wood et Lucius Malfoy d'un côté pour parler business, Max et Drago de l'autre pour "faire plus ample connaissance" sous les encouragements de la Blondinette Malfoy (le surnom venait d'Hermione) et les autres étaient probablement morts de rire dans un coin.

"On peut facilement saboter un mariage." répondit Max comme une évidence. "Au pire, notre Manoir sera tellement grand qu'on ne sera pas obligé de s'adresser la parole."

"Faudrait vraiment que tu t'instruise en politique. On ne plaisante pas avec les unions."

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si dramatique. Je ne suis sentimentalement attirée par personne. Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?"

"Moi ?! Non, bien sûr que non mais ce n'est pas..."

"Bah voilà. C'est juste une formalité administrative, on pourra même chacun prendre des amants. Moi, j'y gagne une montagne de pognon alooors… On s'en sort bien."

"T'es censé enfanter l'héritier !" s'écria Drago, livide (enfin... pire que d'habitude, quoi...)

Max s'arrêta de marcher. En… enfanter ?! Tomber enceinte ??? Et... et...

"AAAH !!! JE VEUX PAS ACCOUCHER, JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL !!!"

"… y'a une étape, avant mais je préfère ne pas y penser." précisa le Serpentard en passant une main sur ses cheveux blonds. "Rend l'argent."

"Mon précieux."

"Rend. L'argent !"

"Je l'ai gagné honnêtement."

"Rend. L'ar-gent."

"Oooh un piti chaaat…"

"Max, reviens et ne change pas le sujet !!!"

Trop tard, elle avait déjà filé en hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était son argent à elle et qu'elle l'avait bien mérité pour ce moment d'humiliation. Épouser la Fouine ? Très peu pour elle, merci bien.

"Tiens, tu pourrais acheter l'une de ces p'tites boules de poils…" suggéra Max en entrant dans la boutique de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

"C'est un Boursouflet, ce truc." répondit Drago avec tout le dédain du monde. "J'étais déjà trop mature à cinq ans pour en avoir ! C'est un animal pour les pauvres."

"Pas pour toi, abruti, c'est pour Hermione."

"Pourquoi j'irai offrir un..." il s'arrêta avant de sourire. "Oooh, ma dette… Brillant !"

La Noble Famille des Malfoy n'était pas du genre à s'endetter sur le long terme.

"Allons voir le fond de la boutique, ils y gardent leurs meilleurs spécimens." précisa Drago.

"Euh... oui. Bah justement, y'a pas de Boursouflet dans ce coin-là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu..."

"Je ne vais pas offrir un Boursouflet à Granger ! Ça se voit que tu ne la connais pas, elle mérite mieux quand même..."

"Aaah. Je comprends..."

Max esquissa un sourire démoniaque.

"Tu ne veux pas m'épouser parce que tu es déjà A-MOU-REUX."

"Quoi ?! Non mais tu délire."

"Pas du tout, c'est clair comme du pipi de chameau."

"Ferme-la. Je sais que c'est une chamaillerie courante mais imaginer le Grand et Noble Drago Malfoy avec miss je-sais-tout Granger sang-de-bourbe, c'est… attroce."

"Ah, tu es dans la première phase : le déni."

"AAARGH MAIS FERME-LAAA !!!"

"Déjà la phase suivante : la colère." commenta Max. "Ça va aller vite..."

"Bon, écoute, si tu m'aide à choisir le paiement de ma dette en silence, je t'offre un paquet de croquettes pour chat."

"Troisième phase : la négociation."

Drago secoua la tête, c'était perdu d'avance.

"Par contre, tu pourras acheter celles au goût saumon ? Elles croustillent sous la dent…"

"Pas pour toi, les croquettes ! C'était pour ton chat..."

"Mon chat ?"

"Le truc violet."

"Aaah mon chat. Oui, c'est vraiment un vrai chat."

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et observa le fond de la boutique : hiboux, serpents ou chat. Trop volatiles, trop froids, trop poilus. Argh ! N'y avait-il rien de suffisant ?!

"Prends un chat." dit Max.

"C'est pas assez bi… euh..." il s'arrêta pour ne pas entendre une nouvelle aberration. "Oui, t'as raison. Un chat ça fera l'affaire."

Il y avait trois félins en vente : une atroce boule aux poils oranges mal léchés, un banal chat noir pour sorciers et sorcières n'ayant pas froid aux yeux ou... oh. La perfection.

Le petit chaton dormait, roulé en boule sur un coussin de soie. Un léopard miniature avec une tête de chat, deux grands yeux bleus qui s'ouvraient doucement et fixèrent ceux pas moins bleus de l'héritier Malfoy : chat du Bengal pour sorciers ou sorcières raffiné.

"C'est celui-là." dit-il en lisant le panneau. "… celle-là, pardon, elle est parfaite."

**-Fin du 4ème chapitre-**

**...à suivre...**


	5. FANS-GIIIRLS

**Chapitre 5 :**

**FANS-GIIIRLS**

"Du calme, Mesdames s'il vous plaît... Ne poussez pas... Attention aux livres..."

À peine le groupe s'était-il faufilé entre les rayonnages pour acheter les ouvrages scolaires qu'Hermione et Michael avaient disparu.

"Bah ils sont passé où ?" demanda Drago.

"VADE RETROOO SATANAAAS !!!" hurlait Max en brandissant son bâton magique pour effrayer la foule.

"Euh... Ouais non mais laisse tomber, en fait."

Ils les retrouvèrent au premier rang, la bouche en coeur.

"Youhou ?! Michael ??? Hermione ??? Y'a quelqu'un ?!"

"Chut, il arrive." répondirent-ils, agacés.

Gilderoy Lockhart entra sur scène comme un prince, défit un bouton de sa chemise et compta les nombreux soupires avec un sourire satisfait. Ça avait toujours son p'tit effet.

"Oh. Merde." prononça Harry d'une voix blanche. "C'est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer."

"Le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?" s'étonna Drago. "Bah... espérons juste qu'il ne cherche pas à nous tuer, ça serait déjà pas mal."

"Pire !!!"

"Pire qu'un tueur à moitié mort hébergeant la conscience de Vold… tu-sais-qui directement greffé sur l'arrière de sa tête ?"

"DES FANS-GIIIRLS !!!" hurla Harry en s'arrachant les cheveux.

"Ah..." Drago regarda Hermione et Michael qui avaient visiblement perdu accès à leur cerveau. "Oui, effectivement. On est mal."

"POUSSEZ-VOUS !!!" cria un petit homme qui prenait frénétiquement des photos. "C'EST POUR LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER !!!"

"Ouais bah c'est pas une raison pour écraser les gens..." grommela Ron Weasley, au milieu d'un champs de roux.

"Bah ?!" s'étonna Harold Beurk qui les accompagnait. "Il est sorti de son sac-à-patate ?!"

"Faut croire…" répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Sac-à-pata…" répéta Drago avant de secouer la tête, peu importe. "Je peux savoir pourquoi ta soeur est immunisée ?!"

Toutes les filles (ou femmes) présentes dans cette librairie avaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Toutes, sauf une. Max Black. Évidemment.

"Bah moi j'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi Michael est touché…" répondit Harry.

"Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas... NEVILLE LONDUBAT !" s'écria Lockhart, en insistant bien sur le nom.

Finalement, les filles (et le garçon) semblèrent reprendre un peu conscience en répétant "Neville Londubat ?!" et enfin, le silence fut. Lockhart attrapa le pauvre Neville et l'attira jusqu'à lui.

"Fais-nous un beau sourire, Neville. Toi et moi, on va faire la une."

Shlik - Shlik - Shlik - Shlik - Shlik

"Il ne peut pas entrer dans une libraire sans faire la une des journaux, celui-là." grommela Drago.

"Toi, t'es jaloux."

"N'importe quoi…"

Gilderoy Lockhart offrait l'intégralité de son oeuvre à Neville.

"… le pauvre." commenta Max. "Il doit TOUCHER ces merdes."

"Bah nous aussi, ça sera nos livres de cours."

"Non ?!"

"Si !!!"

"AAAH !!! JE VEUX CHANGER D'ÉCOLE !!! REEED !!!"

Red était en pleine discussion avec Lucius Malfoy et semblait sur le point d'arrêter de respirer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… Bon sang, les sangs-purs n'avaient aucune notion d'amusement ! Help.

"… Harry Potter !" conclut Gilderoy Lockhart.

Son annonce jeta un froid dans l'assemblée, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres et surtout...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ??? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ???" demanda Harry Black, à peine paniqué.

"On s'en fiche, non ?!"

"Michael ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a…"

"Oh ce jeune garçon semble très intéressé." s'écria Lockhart avec un sourire étincelant. "Monte sur l'estrade, tu seras mon confident très spécial..."

"Moi ?!" s'étrangla Harry. "Non, non, je suis innocent ! J'ai un alibi, j'étais au cinéma..."

"Haha, qu'il est drôle !"

"… hilarant."

Sa voix était tranchante, menaçante et il se donnait des airs inquiétants… Mais il fut poussé sans ménagement jusqu'au devant de la scène. Bon, tant pis pour la discrétion, il allait être étincelant !

"Je m'appelle Harry Black, oui, c'est moi. Je suis celui qui ait combattu Lord V…"

"Chuuut, on veut écouter Gilderoy Lockhart ! Lockhart ! Lockhart ! Lockhart !"

Harry le fusilla du regard. Ok, on change de cible. Cette année, son ennemi aurait un visage d'ange, un regard de saphir et de jolies petites bouclettes blondes. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt agréable à regarder...

_Oh. Non. Pas moi !!!_

"Comme je le disais auparavant, je sais ce qui est arrivé à Harry Potter."

Harry sentit une pierre de terreur tomber au fond de son estomac. Qu… Quoi ?! C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait fait monter sur la scène. Son identité secrète était démasquée ! Il fallait le faire taire. Tout est permis.

Il posa une main sur son épée, hésita puis préféra prendre son poignard. Discrétion.

"J'étais là." poursuivit Lockhart.

Hein ?! Il était caché dans un buisson le Jour de la Dernière Chasse ? Le premier jour du reste de sa vie ?

"C'était une vraie boucherie, le pauvre garçon était poursuivit par d'horribles monstres."

_Ah bah ça, je vous le fait pas dire ! Affreux et bêtes, en plus de ça. Dire que j'ai des gènes en commun avec l'un d'entre eux..._

"Des vampires, des loups-garous…"

_Euh... non mais ça, c'est ma famille, hein. C'est pas eux, les monstres ! Moi je parle de créatures horrifiques : Dudley et sa bande. Brrr…_

"Je ne peux pas trop vous en dire, vous retrouverez les détails de cette journée funeste dans mon prochain livre : Le jour où j'ai failli sauver Harry Potter."

"Vous avez de quoi écrire un livre complet ?" douta Harry. "Je vois pas trop comment..."

"Oh, crois-moi, mon garçon… C'est une longue histoire, très très longue et complexe, y'a de quoi en faire sept livres !"

"… ou huit films."

**-Fin du 5ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	6. À moitié sociopathe

**Chapitre 6 :**

**À moitié sociopathe**

"Depuis quand ton père fait de la charité ?" demanda Michael à Drago, suspicieux.

Le concerné venait de brandir les livres en piteux état de la cadette Weasley pour montrer à qui voulait bien l'entendre que certaines familles de sorciers n'étaient qu'un déshonneur envers les sangs-purs de haut rang tel que lui, les Black ou le jeune Beurk (sans se douter que lesdits Black n'avaient aucunement le sang "pur" et qu'Harold Beurk était un Cracmol, il ne pouvait pas le deviner malgré tout ce qu'il affirmait).

"Eh bien il semblerait que l'éducation de l'héritier échappe à vos principes moraux... Je me trompe ?" sourit Arthur Weasley en désignant Hermione Granger d'un coup de tête qui était plongé dans une conversion passionnée sur la Méthode Scientifique et Drago Malfoy qui l'écoutait attentivement.

Lucius se crispa sur sa canne et décida de battre en retraite, la tête haute. Perdre un débat avec Weasley… Quelle horreur.

"Petite, je te rachète ce carnet !" s'écria Logium Belzebut en sortant une bourse remplie de pièces d'or.

"M… Moi ?" demanda la petite rousse. "M… mais... Pourquoi ?"

"Oh crois-moi, on va éviter une catastrophe ! Combien tu veux ?!"

"Je... je ne sais pas... Papa ?"

"Ma fille n'est pas…" commença-t-il avant de voir la quantité d'or. "Euh..."

"Prenez tout."

Logium leur donna la bourse et s'empara du vieux carnet en cuir noir avant de le glisser entre ses livres scolaires, bien protégé. Praesepe l'interrogea du regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard. Secret entre jumeaux.

"Professeur, j'peux aller dans cette boutique ??? Je voudrais m'acheter un appareil photo magique." s'écria un gamin durant sa première visite du monde des sorciers.

"Allez-y, Crivey je ne suis pas votre babysitteur." grommela le Professeur Rogue qui l'accompagnait.

"Baaah… en fait, vous êtes un peu responsable de moi."

"Oh, détrompez-vous, j'ai le droit à un pourcentage de perte."

Le jeune Crivey hésita pour tenter de savoir s'il était sérieux et il lui semblait plutôt évident que le Professeur Rogue n'avait aucune notion d'humour quel qu'il soit. Il déglutit péniblement avant de disparaître dans une boutique.

"Évitez juste de mourir dans une explosion, ça sera difficile de rassembler suffisamment de morceaux pour rentrer dans mes taux."

"Vous vous amusez bien ?" demanda Harry Black qui arrivait par-derrière.

Il ne sursauta pas, enfin... il sursauta mentalement mais son flegme était légendaire.

"Avec un peu de chance, il sera suffisamment traumatisé pour ne pas oser mettre un pieds à Poudlard." répondit le Directeur de maison.

"Je suppose que vous faites ça tous les ans. Ça a déjà fonctionné ?"

"L'espoir fait vivre, paraît-il."

Harry secoua la tête.

"Votre âme est encore plus noire que mon café... euh, le votre. Enfin le mien quand je vous le vole."

"Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre nuisance ?"

"Vous le savez."

Épaulé de part et d'autre par Max et Michael, le Serpentard avait le visage grave. Il était... sérieux. C'était hautement plus terrifiant que son impulsivité incompréhensible qui défiait régulièrement les lois de la physique.

"Je suis occupé." grinça l'adulte en jetant un oeil où Crivey avait disparut.

Non, il ne le surveillait pas du coin de l'oeil ! Disons qu'il n'avait pas encore peaufiné son discours pour la famille au cas où... C'est de la pure logique, y'a rien d'émotionnel.

"Vous vous défilez ?!"

"C'est un Serpentard." répliqua Michael. "Ils n'ont aucune parooo…"

Il se retrouva avec deux lames de katana à deux millimètres de sa jugulaire et la partie plate d'un poignard posé sur sa joue.

"… ooole mensongère." termina-t-il. "Qu'ils n'ont honnêtes, ces serpentards !"

Les lames furent rangées aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparus.

"On est obligé de faire ça maintenant ?!"

"C'est mieux."

"Ça... fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?" s'inquiéta l'adulte.

"Oh non." répondit Harry avec un large sourire. "Moi, j'vais rien sentir !"

Severus, Max et Michael lèvèrent les yeux au ciel face à un Harry incompris qui était plié en deux par sa propre blague. Si, elle est drôle ! Quand on est à moitié sociopathe, c'est hilarant.

"C'est une emputation, y'a pas de quoi paniquer." répondit plus sagement Michael comme si sa déclaration était rassurante.

"On n'a aucune preuve que ça va fonctionner…"

"Baaah… On sera les premier à essayer."

"Je vais souffrir, risquer de perdre mon travail et ma dextérité de potionniste pour être le premier cobaye d'une théorie fumeuse."

"Sans oublier l'émoglobine : ça va en foutre partout !!!" confirma Max avec un large sourire.

Ces gamins sont flippants.

"Bon bah... allons-y, dans ce cas." dit Severus Rogue.

Ils reculèrent dans un coin sombre, une ruelle déserte que personne ne regardait, jamais. Les trois sorciers fixèrent une vieille maison à moitié détruite avant de soupirer d'un même souffle nostalgique.

"Vous êtes prêt ?"

"Personne n'est prêt pour ce genre de chose..." répondit Severus Rogue avant de rajouter : "Ça fait onze ans que je suis prêt."

"BENZAAAÏ !!!" hurla Max en déguénant l'un de ses katana.

Qu… Quoi ?! Non mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on ampute quelqu'un !!! Ces gamins sont fous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les écoutait ??? AAAH !!! Dans quel pétrin s'est-il encore fouré !!!

… visiblement, c'est la rentrée.

**-Fin du 6ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	7. Aepocalynoustic

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Aepocalynoustic**

Ginny Weasley rentra dans le train peu avant la fermeture des portes. Très très peu, ça avait été limite ! Elle espérait juste que son frère et Neville étaient passé… Et s'ils restaient coincé de l'autre côté ?! Ils atteindraient les parents et passeraient par le cheminée. C'était logique et ce serait complètement crétin de leur part de faire un voyage dans la voiture.

Crétin ? Oh. Mince ! Ils vont prendre la voiture !!!

Elle secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte du premier compartiment à sa portée... et tomba nez-à-nez avec le spectacle le plus étrange de toute sa vie. Non, étrange est un mot trop normal pour décrire ça. C'était plutôt aepocalynoustic ! Voilà. Ça n'a aucun sens ? Exactement !!!

Cinq gamins. L'un d'eux brandissait un serpent magique (y'a des ailes et du feu... du feu !!!) au-dessus de sa tête et souriait comme si l'autre aux cheveux bleus (pourquoi bleus ???) ne s'apprêtait pas à le décapiter avec un katana. Le troisième était en train de faire fondre un siège avec son laser ultra corrosif. Les deux derniers prenaient des paris comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Alors déjà... Non, ça n'a rien de normal !!! Et puis surtout... Pourquoi Drago Malfoy (l'ennemi juré de sa famille pour divergence politique) semblait être le meilleur ami d'une née-moldue ??? C'est Malfoy. Non ?!

"Attendez, coupez ça en six !" s'écria la née-moldue.

"AAAH !!!" hurla Ginny avant de refermer le compartiment et s'enfuir, loin, très loin du meurtre.

Drago Malfoy releva la tête, à peine conscient du coup de vent aux cheveux roux et demanda :

"Pourquoi six ? On est cinq."

"Crowley aime manger des pommes, il lui faut une part."

"Ah, d'accord. Bah coupez un morceau pour le serpent."

"YOWZAAAH !!!" s'écria Michael en passant son laser sur la pomme immédiatement découpée en deux (le porte-bagage mourut dans la manip, paix à son âme)

"Yaka ! Yaka !" répliqua Max en écho.

Shlik - Shlak … et pouf.

Les deux morceaux de pomme furent traversé deux fois par le katana et six morceaux tombèrent au sol, rattrapé de justesse par un sortilège de lévitation.

"C'était qui, la rousse ?" demanda Harry en donnant une part de pomme à son serpent.

"Weasley, première année."

"Oooh non !!! On a fait fuir le premier client…"

"Client ? Déjà ? On n'a même pas encore commencé l'année, techniquement."

"Techniquement, on doit profiter que tout le monde soit coincé dans un train sans échappatoire pour choper tous nos clients de l'année. TOUS !!!"

"Bien sûr." répondit Hermione en proposant un morceau de pomme à son chat. "Tu en veux, ma princesse ?"

"Princesse ?!" releva Drago, écoeuré. "Je ne t'ai pas offert un animal pour que tu l'appelle princesse, c'est décevant."

"Elle s'appelle Ophelia, promise au Prince Hamlet alors… c'est une princesse."

"Hamlet ?" répéta Drago, interdit.

Harry, Max et Michael échangèrent un regard étincelant... S'ils avait été des personnages de BD, leur pupille aurait prit la forme d'un dollar ce qui est idiot : ils sont anglais et sorciers de surcroît. C'est pour des conventions graphiques, paraît-il… absurde.

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant la vendeuse de friandise sans son chariot aux côtés d'une Ginny Weasley terrifiée.

"C'est eux, c'est eux..." dit-elle.

"Bonjour madame aux bonbons !!!" salua Harry en sortant une bourse remplie de pièces d'or.

"Oh non, pas vous."

"Oooh siii, c'est nous. Nous sommes de retour... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour."

"Vous avez tué quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hein ?! On a juste coupé une pomme."

"… une pomme..." répéta-t-elle. "Et vous faites ça avec une épée ?"

"Bah on n'a pas de couteau. Enfin, si, on a des couteaux mais c'est pour tuer des gens. Quoique... le katana aussi. Je crois…"

Michael prit le relais pour remettre de la cohérence dans cette conversation :

"Quitte à utiliser une arme pour couper un fruit autant le faire avec une lame qui ne ressemble pas au couteau qu'on aurait dû avoir. C'est logique."

"Limpide."

Elle referma leur porte… ou essaya, précipitamment mais Max avait lancé un shoriken pour bloquer le système de fermeture. Gloups.

"Hé ho ! Ils sont où, nos bonbons ???" réclamma-t-elle.

"J'ai interdiction de vendre des bonbons aux élèves suivants : Harry et Max Black, Michael P. Parker, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger."

"Quoi ?! Pourquoi nous ???" s'indigna Drago.

"C'est la nouvelle règle de sécurité du Poudlard Express."

"C'est injuste pour Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger." répondit Hermione en sortant un gallion de sa poche. "Je peux vous prendre un paquet de..."

"Il y avait des photos accompagnant les noms, miss Granger." sourit la vendeuse. "C'était une belle tentative, cela dit. Tenez."

Elle sortit une patacitrouille de sa poche et l'offrit à la jeune fille avant de quitter le compartiment, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

"Votre commerce est fichu." conclut Hermione en partageant sa friandise avec Drago.

Harry, Max et Michael hochèrent la tête d'un air grave avant d'en rire.

"Bon bah on lance le plan B."

Michael claqua des doigts, ce qui déclencha l'ouverture de la sacoche d'urgence : des multi-poches se déployèrent un peu partout dans le petit espace, dévoilant des rayonnages remplis de bonbons en tout genre.

"Qu… Quoi ?! Mais d'où vous sortez ça ???"

"On a cambriolé un magasin de bonbons. Enfin, on les a payé en fait mais... Disons qu'en repassant, on s'est rendu compte qu'ils ont mystérieusement fait faillite. C'est un fast-food, maintenant mais on ne mange pas de poussin donc on a préféré arnaquer le restaurant d'en face..."

"Non, Max, on a mangé dans le restaurant d'en face. Nuance."

"Aaah mais je croyais que c'était synonyme."

Drago essaya de leur choper des dragées de Berty Crochu et se retrouva avec une facture dans les mains. Argh. C'est quoi cette amitié ???

"J'peux savoir pourquoi y'a des bonbons alors que vous mettez votre potions de persuasion dans l'eau ?"

"Mais voyons, c'est élémentaire mon cher. Ça s'appelle une diversion." répondit Max avec un sourire étincelant.

Michael clarifia le plan :

"Tout le monde est persuadé que le maléfice est dans les bonbons alors personne ne voudra en acheter. Cela dit... personne ne se doute que c'est dans l'eau. Cette année, la contamination va se faire aux yeux de tous avec l'eau, ils seront au courant l'année prochaine mais... On a déjà prévu notre contre-attaque quand ils refuseront de toucher à l'eau."

"Vous êtes diaboliques…"

"Le train est en marche et il ne fait pas de pause pipi." conclut Harry.

**-Fin du 7ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	8. DROOOGUE

**Chapitre 8 :**

**DROOOGUE**

"Comme vous le savez tous, le Choipeaux Magique nous a quitté…" annonça solennellement Albus Dumbledore alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient pour accueillir les premières années, impressionnés.

"Il est mort ?!" demanda l'un d'eux.

"Non. Bien sûr que non, c'est un chapeau." répondit le Directeur de l'école. "Il a prit sa retraite."

"C'est vrai que c'est tout de suite plus logique." ironisa Drago Malfoy.

Harry et Max étaient trop occupés à s'envoyer des missives par chauves-souris interposées (ils étaient littéralement à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre), Michael cherchait un moyen de s'évader de la table des serdaigles et Hermione regardait attentivement la répartition. Bref, personne n'était disponible pour rire à sa vanne. Monde de merde !

"Nous avons passé l'année à réfléchir à un nouveau moyen de répartition. Le Professeur Flitwick a écrit plusieurs scénarii avec l'aide du Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Chourave a fourni les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation d'une potion inventée par le Professeur Rogue." raconta le Directeur, fièrement. "Nous avons unis nos forces pour réaliser une potion..."

"COMBAT À MOOORT !!!" hurla l'un des Black.

"… parfaitement indolore qui vous plongera dans une douce hallucination."

"DROOOGUE !!!" hurla l'autre Black.

Un sursaut de panique secoua les élèves avant que la Directrice adjointe ne leur précise "C'est eux, les jumeaux Black." ce qui calma tout le monde.

"Argh la vipère, elle a dû leur faire un brief !"

Le silence revenu, elle prit sa place habituelle et dit :

"Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous prendrez une gorgée de cette potion et vous vous assierez sur ce tabouret."

"Ils n'ont toujours pas amélioré l'hygiène." remarqua Harry. "L'année dernière, on a tous risqué une invasion de poux, cette année, ils vont choper l'herpès."

Les nouveaux élèves étaient tout de suite moins rassuré.

"Walter Atkins."

Il but une gorgée de potion, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en hurlant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nuage de fumée coloré annonça le résultat sous forme d'un magnifique serpent.

"Serpentard."

"Colin Cr…"

"Attendez !!!" cria Michael, à la table des serdaigles. "Ça serait quand même mieux avec l'écran géant !"

"Quel écran géant ?!"

"Celui-là…" répondit-il en appuyant sur un bouton.

Les murs s'écartèrent pendant qu'un tissu blanc descendait lentement du plafond, il se bloqua à mi-chemin et la salle rigola mais Micheal soutenait que ça faisait parti du protocole. On n'a jamais vu un vidéo-projecteur se configurer correctement du premier coup.

"D… d'où ça sort ?" demanda Albus Dumbledore.

"Visiblement, du plafond." répondit Severus Rogue.

"Quand est-ce que vous avez installé ça ?"

"L'année dernière, j'avais prévu un film pour égayer la Cérémonie de Fin d'année mais... votre mauvaise foi était un spectacle tellement meilleur !"

"Vous étiez obligé d'écarter les murs ?!" releva Minerva Mc Gonagall. "La salle n'est pas assez grande pour vous ?"

"Baaah… J'avais originairement prévu d'insérer un écran 16:9 mais j'ai horreur des bandes noires alors j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai préféré installer un écran 2,35:1 sauf que les calculs étaient déjà effectués… Je n'allais tout de même pas recommencer ! C'était plus simple de pousser les murs."

Il se leva, traversa la salle jusqu'à l'estrade et sortit un appareil de sa besace extensible.

"On dirait une passeoire…" commenta Colin.

"C'est une passoire." répondit Michael comme s'il parlait au dernier des imbéciles. "Enfile ça..."

"Euh..."

"… sur la tête."

"Mais pourq… Aïeuh."

À peine la passeoire toucha-t-elle les petites boucles blondes que l'écran s'alluma pour afficher... la Grande Salle.

"Euh... T'as peut-être raté ta manip ?" proposa Colin.

"Je ne rate jamais." répondit Michael. "L'opération rentrons-dans-le-cerveau-des-premières-années est réussie !"

À ce moment, il comprit. Ce n'était pas la Grande-Salle c'était SA Grande-Salle, vu par ses yeux et les couleurs étaient légèrement déformées par son esprit.

"Aaah, retirez-moi ça !!!"

"Ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner, c'est moi qui ait le contrôle."

"Professeur McGonagall ? Professeur Ro…" il jeta un vif coup d'oeil au Professeur des potions, tout le monde fut au courant, il changea d'avis. "euh… McGonagall. S'il vous plaît."

"Eh bien... Ça risque d'être intéressant." dit-elle. "Souvenez-vous ce que je vous ait appris : pour votre survie, ne vous opposez pas à un Black."

"Mais... m…"

"Buvez."

Elle lui tendit la bouteille et se retourna juste à temps pour intercepter la tentative d'évasion de Michael qui s'installait mine de rien avec les serpentards :

"Retournez à la table des serdaigles immédiatement."

"Sinon quoi ?"

"Privé de salle informatique."

"Impossible, c'est moi qui ait le contrôle."

"On a effectué quelques ajustements pendant les vacances, vous auriez déjà dû vous en rendre compte dans le train avec les bonbons... Non ?"

"C'est un complot !!!"

"Retournez à votre place."

"C'est ce que je fais, vous n'avez pas précisé que je devais garder le silence." et il se jeta au sol pour prendre une pose dramatique. "Infâmie ! Déshonneur ! Mmmh… j'ai fini de me plaindre. SPECTAAACLE !!!"

À cet instant précis, la Grande Salle disparut de l'écran géant et fut remplacée par... un couteau et un fromage sur fond noir.

"C'est pas moi qui ait écrit le scénario." précisa Michael.

Colin s'approcha du fromage et sans doute préféra-t-il s'en couper un bout car il saisit le couteau. Pouf, le fromage disparut aussitôt remplacé par un petit enfant perdu.

"Euh... Bonjour. Où sommes-nous?"

Grrr. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec un énorme chien. Terrifiant. Le moloce se jeta sur lui, menaçant avant de le dépasser, il préférait visiblement s'attaquer à l'enfant.

"Laisse-le tranquille."

Colin courut pour rattraper le chien et s'interposa à la dernière seconde entre l'animal et l'enfant. Il leva son couteau et...

"Gryffondor."

Jamais un lion n'avait autant tremblé pour rejoindre sa table. Indolore, peut-être, traumatisant, évidemment.

"Terry Harper."

Il attrapa le couteau sans la moindre hésitation, laissa le chien poursuivre l'enfant. Ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir des tripes et boyaux. Les rouvrit en entendant un grognement directement dans son oreille et lança le couteau directement dans le coeur du chien. Jappement. Sang.

"Serpentard."

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent jusque dans la voûte céleste de la Salle et de longs soupires s'échapèrent de la table des serpents.

"Génial, tout le monde va nous prendre pour des psychopathes maintenant !" grommela Max en aiguisant l'un de ses couteaux.

"Faut dire que vous n'aidez pas trop, vous deux..." critiqua Drago.

"J'ai encore rien fait !" s'écria Harry.

"C'est... vrai. Incroyable mais vrai."

"Quand est-ce que ça explose ?" demanda Max.

"Euh... Bah ça aurait dû exploser y'a quelques minutes déjà." répondit Harry. "Ça m'inquiète..."

Drago essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible et Max se précipita sous la table. Rien.

Un nouvel élève : couteau ou fromage ? Fromage. Calme le chien avec le fromage. Poufsouffle.

"Luna Lovegood."

La jeune élève sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à l'estrade et fut la première à ne pas râler de devoir enfiler une passeoire.

Couteau ou fromage ?

"Pourquoi ne pas prendre les deux ?" dit-elle en faisant tomber les objets de leur socle d'un coup de pieds. "Mmmh… Visiblement, c'est impossible."

Dans le monde réel, Severus Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en marmonant "comme si on n'y avait pas pensé…"

"Je renonce au choix." conclut-elle.

Dans le monde réel, le professeur des potions s'étouffa dans son verre et rajouta "ok, ça, on n'y a pas pensé..."

Le couteau disparut. Le fromage disparut. L'enfant apparut. Le chien apparut.

"Oooh… Pauvre petite bêbête incomprise, tu t'es blessé à la patte…" marmona-t-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de l'animal. "C'est une vilaine écharde que tu as là… Je comprends que tu sois énervé."

Dans le monde réel, Flitwick parcourait la liste des nombreux algorithmes de choix avec une goutte de sueur qui coulait lentement sur son front et Rogue se servait un verre de whisky pur-feu, discrètement.

"Et voilààà, tu es tout guéri."

Fin de l'illusion. Et aucune couleur ni animal emblématique. Rien.

"J'ai raté l'examen ?" demanda Luna.

"Euuuh…"

"C'est une serpentarde." déclara Severus Rogue. "Dédain du règlement."

"Non, Gryffondor." contredit Minerva McGonagall. "Il faut un certain courage pour défier l'algorithme."

"Serdaigle." s'écria Filius Flitwick. "Rendez-vous compte de la créativité dont elle a fait preuve."

"Non, non." dit Pomona Chourave, enfin. "Elle a soigné ce pauvre petit chien, c'est une Poufsouffle."

"Ridicule." dirent le professeur de potion et de sortilège d'une même voix. "Ce chien n'avait PAS d'écharde, c'est un scénario qui sort de nulle part."

"Peut-être qu'elle a réussi à modifier les bases de données ?"

"Serpentard !"

"Serdaigle !"

"Non, Serpentard."

"Tu veux juste des points sur ton fichu sablier, elle a un énorme potentiel et tu vas le gâcher. Laisse-la moi."

"Mais ça fait mille ans qu'on laisse les meilleurs partir à Serdaigle. Y'en a marre !"

"Hé, ho !" s'écria McGonagall. "Ça suffit, vous deux. Réglez ça en privé, vous vous affichez devant toute l'école. C'est indigne."

Ils relevèrent la tête et réalisèrent soudainement que la répartition n'était pas terminé et qu'ils hurlaient devant les élèves, il y avait un silence de mort.

"Vote ?" proposa Michael.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on est en démocratie, ici ?!" ricana le professeur Rogue. "Albus, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Eh bien... il semblerait que la proposition de Mr Parker ne soit pas si mauvaise."

"Un vote ??? Ça ne résoudra rien !"

"Voyons ça."

Ses yeux pétillaient et il donna la parole aux quatre directeurs de maison à tour de rôle :

"Je vote pour Serdaigle."

"Je vote pour Serdaigle."

"Je vote pour Serdaigle."

"Je vote pour Serdaigle."

Y'a un poil de licorne dans le pâté de citrouille. La question n'était pas qui mais plutôt comment Michael avait réussit. La réponse que personne ne veut jamais avouer : il a juste essayé, le reste coule de source.

"La question est réglée." conclut Albus Dumbledore qui s'amusait beaucoup trop.

"Tralala…" chantonna Luna en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs, on la redirigea vers les serdaigles.

Harry et Max hochèrent la tête, captèrent le signal en morse de Michael et le sourire d'Hermione et Drago. Ils étaient tous d'accord.

"Il nous la faut dans l'équipe."

**-Fin du 8ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre...**


	9. L'horloge de l'injustice

**Chapitre 9 :**

**L'horloge de l'injustice**

"Les premières années, ne traînez pas."

Mouvement majestueux de cape dans le virage, trois élèves essayèrent d'imiter leur Directeur de maison et l'un d'entre eux se prit le mur en pleine face. Délectation.

"Le mot de passe est Pendragon, je vous préviens que l'escalier est extrêmement froid quand vous dormez dehors. Ne l'oubliez pas."

"Oui Professeur Rogue."

"Cessez cette approbation stupide, vous n'êtes pas des poufsouffles. Si vous n'avez rien d'intelligent à dire, gardez le silence."

"..."

"Bien. D'habitude je fais un discours sur Serpentard qui vous conduira sur le chemin de la grandeur… Ça n'a aucune importance, plus maintenant."

Il vérifia le silence de ses élèves, la première leçon était acquise. Bien. Très bien.

"Voici les nouvelles règles : ne faites jamais affaire avec un Black. Jamais. Deuxième règle, maintenant que vous vous êtes fait avoir, vous ne ferez plus affaire avec un Black. Il n'y a aucun moyen de gagner, vous finirez ruinés."

L'un de ses nouveaux élèves leva les yeux au ciel.

"Détrompez-vous, la fortune ancestrale de votre famille n'est pas à l'abri."

"Ils ne peuvent pas arnaquer quelqu'un jusqu'à lui soutirer des milliards de gallions, c'est impossible."

"Impossible n'est pas Black."

"L'impossible est plutôt octarine." répondit Harry.

"Voilà, exac…" il s'étrangla. "QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ICI ???"

"C'est ma salle-commune." répondit-il comme une évidence. "Longdubat et Weasley se sont fait défoncer par le Saule Cogneur, Max et moi allons mesurer la couleur de leurs blessures."

"C'est pour notre album de bleus et fractures." renchérit sa soeur jumelle. "J'aimerai bien ramener un tibia..."

"Ou une clavicule !"

"Déguerpissez."

Les jumeaux quittèrent la salle commune comme à leur habitude. Leur directeur de maison réalisa un peu tard qu'il venait de donner son approbation pour qu'ils enfreignent le règlement devant ses premières années, tout influençables.

"Interdiction de faire ce qu'ils viennent de faire."

"Ils ont un laissé-passé ??? C'est injuste !"

"Les Black ont un statu spécial." inventa Severus. "Ils... garantissent l'entente inter-maison. De ce fait, ils ont le droit de circuler librement dans l'école."

Meeeerde… Minerva allait le tuer.

"Rendez-vous demain à la première heure pour votre premier cours de potion, venez tous en avance d'au moins cinq minutes. Et apprenez votre premier chapitre. On va recalibrer les Gryffondor sur l'horloge de l'injustice."

"M'sieur… Pouvez-vous nous parler plus en détail de... de... des jumeaux Black ?"

Oh Salazar, que l'année risquait d'être longue...

**-Fin du 9ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	10. On n'assorti pas le rouge et l'orange

**Chapitre 10 :**

**On n'assorti pas le rouge et l'orange**

"Bonjour Luna, je m'appelle Michael et je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance."

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Non, trop formel.

"Bonjour Luna..." il s'arrêta. "Hey ! Luna. Moi c'est Michael."

Argh. Aucune justesse grammaticale. Il parlait comme... comme... un jeune. Aaah.

"Salut. Je m'appelle Michael et je suis à Serdaigle comme toi. Apparemment. Enfin, c'est écrit sur ton écusson. Pas que je me souvienne pas de ta répartition, c'était dément. Ou démentiel, comme tu préfère. Enfin... je... je..."

Il arrêta, essoufflé. Pas aujourd'hui, il n'était pas prêt. Pas du tout. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'envoie dans sa maison ?! Si Luna avait atterri à Serpentard, elle serait déjà incluse dans la bande. Depuis hier.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle. Oh. Ses amis avaient déjà réaménagé les lieux ?! Efficaces.

"Alooors… Qu'avez-vous prévu pour ce matin ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à leur table fétiche : ronde, cinq chaises, perfection.

"Rien de particul…"

"RONALD WEASLEY !!!" hurla la beuglante que ce dernier avait reçu. "COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ VOLER CETTE VOITURE ?! ET LA FAIRE VOLER !!!"

"Pas mal, le coup de la beuglante." commenta Drago. "Ça en jette, pour une rentrée."

"Mais c'est pas nous !" s'indignèrent Harry et Max.

"Oui, on sait." répondit Hermione avec un clin d'oeil. "Néanmoins, c'est bruyant… euh, brillant, pardon."

"On n'y est pour rien !"

"Bien sûûûr."

"Faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un prévienne le rouquin qu'on n'assorti pas le rouge et l'orange, ça jure." commenta Drago avant de le répéter plus fort en direction du concerné : "Hé, Weasley !!! Sympa le visage écrevisse, c'est assorti à la cravate. Dommage que t'ai les cheveux en carotte."

Il murmura doucement une phrase pour lui-même avant de s'écrier, fièrement :

"Hé, j'ai trouvé un surnom hyper original : Poil de carotte. L'idée est de moi."

"Jules Renard l'a eu avant toi." contredit Hermione.

"Ah ? Bah il ne me reste plus qu'à brûler son corps, vif."

"Ça risque d'être compliqué, il est mort y'a environ cent ans."

"Bon bah je vais chercher sa tombe et brûler ses os." il hésita. "Ça brûle à combien, les ossements humains ?"

Harry et Max gardèrent le silence.

"Faites pas genre, on sait déjà que vous êtes méga flippants. N'essayez pas d'être normaux, ça ne vous va pas."

"1915 kcal /kg, entre le bois vert et la paille." répondit Harry. "Évite de rajouter l'essence directement dans les flammes."

"Laisse-moi deviner, ça fait..."

"Boum. Oui."

Trois parchemins volèrent vers les trois serpentards, ils réceptionnèrent les feuilles et les rangèrent dans leur besace de cours.

"Pourquoi vous n'avez pas déjà reçu votre emploi du temps ? Comme nous, quoi."

Tous les Serpentards avaient reçu simultanément le même parchemin. La dernière feuille volait à travers l'espace comme un oiseau et tomba directement dans les mains du destinataire.

"Parce que Rogue est à la fois le pire des profs et le plus efficace." répondit Michael.

"McGonagall est très douée."

"Ne te voile pas la face, Hermione. Ils auront le temps de faire trois fois le tour de Poudlard avant que nos directeurs de maison n'atteignent notre table."

Elle jeta un oeil aux trois autres Directeurs de Maison qui circulaient difficilement entre les tables et refuseraient d'imiter le Professeur Rogue par simple rancoeur. Suuuper.

"D'après notre emploi du temps, on se retrouve pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cet après midi." lut Harry à l'intention d'Hermione qui afficha un large sourire.

"Oh pitié, arrête avec Lockhart !" gémit Drago. "Ce type est pathétique."

"C'est faux, il a retrouvé l'Atlantide et la garde cachée du reste du monde pour préserver ses richesses. Il a battu des vampires, des démons, des harpies, des loups-garous, des..."

"Stop, ça suffit. J'ai pigé, tu ne t'intéresse qu'aux stars suffisamment stupides pour s'embarquer dans des combats qui ne les regarde pas."

"Il est courageux !"

"Le courage n'a jamais sauvé celui qui le pratique. C'est une valeur pour les gens dénués d'intérêt."

Hermione se leva, furieuse et hurla :

"Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, Malfoy, JE suis à Gryffondor !!!"

Et elle quitta la pièce, entre frustration, colère et profonde tristesse.

"Bah… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

**-Fin du 10ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	11. Pas de quoi inquiéter un chat

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Pas de quoi inquiéter un chat**

La journée avait commencé de manière normale.

"AAAH !!! D'OÙ SORT CE SERPENT ???" avait hurlé le professeur Flitwick en voyant Crowley sur le poignet d'Harry Black.

Bon, disons de manière presque normale. Vraiment pas de quoi inquiéter un chat.

"Au feu ! Au feu ! Ce serpent a des écailles qui flambent !!!" avait crié le Professeur McGonagall un peu plus tard.

Ok, peut-être pas siii normal que ça mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'une journée de cours dans une école de magie avec les jumeaux Black. Rien ne peut être parfaitement normal.

"Bonjour. Je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, mouaha. Bienvenue, BIENVENUE à votre tout premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'année. Prenez place."

Harry et Max échangèrent un regard interrogatif, le ton de leur professeur avait changé. Moins charmeur et encore plus grandiloquent, si possible. Il n'y avait aucun photographe et uniquement des collégiennes. Ça tombait bien, au moins il n'était pas pédophile.

"Psss, Granger…"

"Laisse-moi, Malfoy."

Hermione s'installa entre Neville et Ron, loin de ses amis et comme si ça annonçait un grand changement, les élèves se séparèrent en deux groupes districts : Gryffondor d'un côté et Serpentard de l'autre comme en début d'année précédente, comme l'avant-Black, comme si l'anormalité avait cédé la place à l'ennui.

"Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe. Membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat..." petite pause dramatique, toutes les filles retinrent leur respiration. "… du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo."

"Gaaah…" soupira Hermione en fondant littéralement sur place, elle glissa de sa chaise jusqu'à disparaître sous sa table.

"Mais ne parlons pas de ça." conclut-il en rejoignant l'estrade pour débuter son cours. "Je ne me suis pas débarrassé du Spectre de la Mort en lui souriant."

"Prof !" s'écria Harry en se levant soudainement. "Avez-vous vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Euh... Non, bien sûr que n…"

"Neville Londubat, ici présent, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres… il avait à peine fêté son premier anniversaire." continua Harry avec un sourire mauvais. "Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il s'agisse d'un exploit largement supérieur aux vôtres ?!"

"Eh bien... D'après moi, il s'agit plutôt d'une chance insolente."

"Avez-vous réussi à devenir Capitaine de Quidditch en première ann…"

"Le Quidditch n'est qu'un sport, mon garçon."

"QUOI ?! NON MAIS C'EST PAAAS..." s'indigna Harry.

Max s'empressa de prendre sa relève et ajouta :

"Avez-vous…"

"Ça suffit !" cria Lockhart, les sourcils froncés. "Vous êtes Harry et Max Black, c'est ça ?"

"Exactement, on est plutôt célèbre… N'est-ce pas ?"

Le Professeur s'enroula dans sa cape en satin vert avant de rire doucement comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite blague mignonne. Il les ignora.

"Travaux Pratique." s'écria-t-il, soudain. "Mettez- vous tous au fond de la salle."

"Hein ?! Vous ne voulez pas qu'on remplisse un questionnaire pour écrire à quel point vous êtes génial ?" demanda ironiquement Max.

"Je n'en aurai pas besoin, je suis déjà au courant."

Les filles (sauf Max) s'étaient toutes ruées au fond de la pièce et se collèrent toutes au mur avec le dos bien droit et le menton relevé. Drago en profita pour s'immiscer juste à côté d'Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel mais le laissa faire et les garçons mirent plus de temps que nécessaire à les rejoindre.

"Longdubat !" hurla Lockhart. "Approchez."

Neville jeta un regard furieux à Harry avant de s'avancer timidement au centre de la pièce.

"Alooors… J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez éviscéré un Troll, l'année dernière."

"M… Moi ?" il secoua la tête. "Non, c'est pas moi, c'était..."

"Oh ne soyez pas si modeste." l'interrompit le Professeur aux cheveux d'or. "Voyons plutôt comment vous allez vous en sortir cette année..."

D'un claquement de doigt, il ouvrit la porte qui menait à son bureau personnel et le Troll qui en sortit fonça droit sur Neville. Le jeune Gryffondor lança un regard désespéré à l'adulte qui l'avait laissé seul au centre de la pièce avant de croiser les yeux déterminés des jumeaux Black.

Il eut à peine le temps de porter la main à sa baguette que le Troll recula avant de tomber à la renverse. Mort.

Son coeur avait explosé par un sortilège informulé et sans baguette, son cerveau avait été réduit en miette et du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche... Harry. Ses yeux étaient crevé par deux lames à lancer, ses boyaux avaient majoritairement quitté son corps et un katana était planté droit sur son ventre... Max.

"C'est très… impressionnant, Londubat." avoua Gilderoy Lockhart, légèrement blême. "Très très impressionnant."

Sans doute se sentait-il un peu malade car il sorti une flasque de sa poche et avala une gorgée.

"Ce n'était pas moi, monsieur..."

"Il est modeste en plus de ça." s'écria joyeusement Harry. "Applaudissons ses exploits ! Bravo ! Bravo !"

Toute la classe imita le jeune Black par peur des représailles mais tous se posaient la même question : à quoi il joue, bordel ?!

Le cours se termina par un questionnaire sur la vie et les habitudes de Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry et Max s'étaient réuni sur un même banc, loin des autres pour discuter plus en détail de ce premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et répondre à la question que tout le monde se pose : est-ce que ce prof essayera de nous tuer ?

"Ça paraît évident." répondit Harry.

"Alooors… Qui, quand et comment ?" demanda Max.

"Neville, en fin d'année scolaire dans la Bibliothèque avec le chandelier."

**-Fin du 11ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	12. J'exige une diminution

**Chapitre 12 :**

**J'exige une diminution**

Pouet - Pouet - Pouet - Pouet - Pouuuet

Le clairon résonnait partout dans l'école, les habitués se précipitèrent au lieu du rendez-vous. Comme toujours, dans le renfoncement du couloir qui menait à la Grande-Salle. Le spot idéal.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a le feu ???" demanda un premier année, perdu.

"Non, un événement !!!" répondit un Poufsouffle. "Bien qu'il puisse AUSSI y avoir le feu, on n'est jamais à l'abri avec eux..."

Le plus jeune élève s'arrêta, blême avant de se faire tirer en avant avec entrain.

"Aller, viens !!!"

Ils montèrent quelques marches et heurtèrent une Serdaigle, la foule n'avait jamais parut aussi grande. Sans doute avaient-ils réussi à obtenir une bonne réputation, finalement ?!

"Approchez, mesdames et mesdemoiselles et mess…"

"C'est misogyne." interrompit Hermione.

"Hein ?! Mais on nomme justement les femmes en premier pour éviter que vous nous cassiez les cou…"

"Y'a un terme spécifique pour désigner une femme sans mari mais il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire un homme seul ?!" s'indigna-t-elle.

"Heureux." répondit Drago.

Elle le fusilla du regard, se souvient d'Ophelia et soupira. Il était agaçant, en ce moment mais tout n'était pas perdu.

"Bon, très bien. Mesdames et messieurs, tout court. Ça te va ?!" demanda Michael.

"Et pour ceux qui sont ni hommes ni femmes ?"

"Hein ?!"

"Tu veux dire ceux qui sont comme Max ?" ricanna Harry.

"JE SUIS UNE FILLE ESPÈCE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉ DU BUUULBE !!!"

"Ça, c'est toi qui le dit. On n'a jamais eu la moindre preuv… AÏEUH !!!"

Max poursuivit Harry qui s'était rué dans la foule pour disparaître dans la forêt de jambes. Ils sont toujours porté disparu à ce jour...

"Hermione, tu remplace Max et Drago, tu remplace Harry." dit Michael.

"J'accepte uniquement si on reçoit leurs salaires en plus du statu." négocia Hermione.

"Biiien, bravo Max." répondit Michael. "Je ne vois quasiment pas la différence."

"Et j'exige une diminution !" rajouta Drago.

"Tu veux dire une augmentation ?"

"Non, une diminution des coups sur la tête."

"Accordé."

"Une augmentation définitive de notre pourcenta…" commença Hermione avant d'être interrompu.

"N'exagère pas, non plus."

"J'aurai tenté."

La vente s'annonçait spectaculaire. Vous pensez à quoi ? Téléphone portable, comme on l'a évoqué pendant la Cérémonie de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ? Non, pas du tout. La radio ? La télévision ? L'ordinateur ? Nooon, pensez plus grand, voyons !

"Approchez, Sorciers avec un grand S qui n'est pas le masculin ni le contraire de féminin mais une sorte de neutre pour inclure toutes les minorités…" Michael s'arrêta. "C'est bon, là ?"

"Ça passe..."

"Ok. Bah comme c'est méga long, on va juste dire Sorciers. Approchez, Sorciers pour découvrir notre invention..." il ajouta tout bas avec un débit trop rapide. "Ce terme est utilisé pour désigner quelque chose introduit dans notre monde et ne garantit pas du tout notre implication dans sa conception."

"Attends une seconde… Mais ça n'arrange rien de dire Sorciers tout court !!!"

"Approchez pour découvrir... LE CHEWING-GUM !!!"

"… le chewing-gum ?!" répéta Hermione. "T'es sûr de toi ?"

"Le chewing-guuum !!!"

"… oui, il a l'air sûr de lui."

En un coup de baguette, le stand à chewing-gum se dévoila, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs à des goûts inimaginables : menthe, fraise, chocolat, rose ou pissenlit.

10 mornilles = 1 chewing-gum

5 gallions SEULEMENT = la boîte de 10 chewing-gum.

"Et voilà. Tout est en place pour répondre à la Grande Question." savoura Michael.

"Quel est le sens de ma vie ?" proposa Drago.

"À quel point seront-ils stupides pour dépenser une telle somme dans une friandise ?" songea Hermione.

Michael secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi !

"La Grande Question est : est-ce que les professeurs interdisent les chewing-gum parce que les élèves sont suffisamment dégueulasses pour les coller sous leur table ou est-ce que les élèves collent les chewing-gum sous leur table parce que c'était interdit au préalable ?"

**-Fin du 12ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	13. Poursuivit par le Calamar Géant

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Poursuivit par le Calamar Géant**

_À l'intention de : Harry Black_

_Objet de la lettre : cours de rattrapage_

_Cher Mr Black,_

_Pour pallier à votre haut niveau d'inflammabilité qui perturbe grandement mes leçons de Métamorphose, je vous convie à des séances de rattrapage, tous les mardi et mercredi soirs, à 20h dans mon bureau._

_Signé : Le Professeur McGonagall_

Harry froissa le parchemin dans sa poche et accéléra sa marche pour ne pas arriver en retard. Disons qu'il avait été retardé à cause de l'inondation. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, non. Pour la millième fois, il n'était pas responsable de la stupidité de Salazar Serpentard qui avait enseveli les dortoirs de sa maison sous le lac. Bon, peut-être que la baie vitrée avait explosé à cause de lui. Très probablement même. Néanmoins, l'inondation qui en avait découlé n'était PAS DE SA FAUTE !

"Bonsoir, Harry." le salua son professeur de métamorphoses après qu'il ait frappé à la porte. "Vous êtes en retard."

"J'étais poursuivit par le Calamar Géant."

"… dans les couloirs ?"

"Bien sûr que non : j'étais allé dans ma salle commune pour écrire un parchemin sur la Chute de l'empire des Gobelins. Sauf que je n'avais plus d'encre ! Alors j'ai demandé à ma soeur si je pouvais lui emprunter son stylo bille. Et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a répondu ???"

"Ça te coûtera un gallion ?"

"ÇA ME COÛTERA UN GALLION !!! J'ai donc dû retourner dans ma chambre pour aller chercher une plume de merde parce que Max n'est pas fichu d'être empathique !!!"

"Et le Calamar dans tout ça ?"

"J'y viens... C'est au moment de me rinstaller au coin du feu que j'ai réalisé qu'il était bientôt l'heure de notre petite leçon. Hors, il me restait encore plusieurs centimètres à écrire."

"Je crains le pire..."

"J'ai imaginé un moyen d'ensorceler ma plume pour qu'elle transmette directement par écrit le contenu de mes pensées !"

"Un tel sortilège n'existe pas."

"Je l'ai inventé, sur le coup. Sauf que j'avais pas du tout prévu qu'il fonctionne aussi bien. Mon beau devoir d'Histoire de la Magie a été souillé par de sombres pensées…"

"Arrêtez-vous là, ça me suffit."

"Mais... Vous ne voulez pas savoir pour le Calamar ?"

"Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai réussi à deviner le sortilège d'explosion que vous avez lancé dès que vous avez posé un pied dans ma salle de classe. Un an d'enseignement en votre compagnie m'aura appris à différencier et classer les odeurs de fumées. Contre ma volonté, bien sûr."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, s'aperçut qu'il ressemblait à un poisson, ferma la bouche, se rendit compte qu'il sentait le poisson… Alors il tomba sur la chaise en face du bureau, vaincu par le poisson.

"Bien. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici." affirma le Professeur McGonagall. "Parlez librement, j'ai retiré tous les tableaux."

"On peut commencer ? Très bien." Harry prit une grande inspiration. "De quand remonte votre crainte des tableaux ? Avez-vous été traumatisé durant l'enfance ? À moins que... Sev' a exactement la même phobie, ça pourrait nous être utile. Pour en déterminer la cause, bien sûr mais on pourra aller encore plus loin !"

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous, encore ?!"

"Thérapie de groupe !" hurla Harry, les bras levés victorieusement.

"Si vous continuez à appeler votre directeur de maison par ce surnom, c'est vous qui finirez en camisole…"

"Moi, au moins, je ne crains pas l'art. Quoique… une fois, je me suis fait poursuivre par une statue en bronze mais en fait, c'était Max qui était tombé dans une fontaine de chocolat. J'ai eu le nez cassé mais ça en valait la peine."

De toutes évidences, il n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire de fontaine au chocolat mais sans doute avait-il un dossier tellement en béton qu'un avocat n'aurait pas mieux fait. C'est comme pour les vitres explosées de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, il n'était coupable que d'avoir pété la baie vitrée mais pas d'avoir enseveli tous les élèves qui s'y trouvaient ni d'avoir relâché le Calamar Géant dans l'enceinte du château.

Question de point de vue...

"Peu importe." répondit le professeur McGonagall à la fin de sa réflexion. "Je suis là pour vous aider dans l'apprentissage de votre métamorphose en animagus."

"En vérité, c'est moi qui suis là." rectifia Harry avant de se faire fusiller du regard. "Enfoncez-vous dans l'erreur, si ça vous fait plaisir. C'est vous la prof, après tout."

"Peu importe. Bis. J'aimerai savoir où la folie d'un entraînement en solitaire vous a mené…"

Shick - Slack : Harry sortit son unique griffe au bout d'une patoune presque entière et la rengaina avec un soupire contrarié. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré que Max y soit arrivé avant lui...

"V… V… Vous avez une griffe ?!" s'inquièta McGonagall. "Elle est énorme en plus… Déjà que vous pouvez décapiter quelqu'un avec un cure-dent ! Que Merlin nous vienne en aide..."

"Si Merlin arrive à vous venir en aide, c'est probablement que vous êtes morte. Et si vous êtes déjà morte alors ma griffe sera le dernier de vos soucis."

Elle garda le silence, mieux valait attendre qu'il finisse ses délires avant de commencer. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais fini mais ça, elle ne voulait même pas l'envisager.

"Vous avez déjà commencé les premiers exercices de transmutation, j'en conclut donc que vous connaissez déjà votre animal."

"Oui."

"Je suis étonnée que ce ne soit pas un serpent, vous êtes le Serpentard le plus pur que j'ai jamais rencontré."

"Ah ?! Moi je croyais que vous étiez tellement vieille que vous auriez connu Salazar."

"Non, j'étais occupée avec l'extermination des T-Rex, à cette époque..."

"Ah, oui. Le mammouth se vendait mieux..."

"Non, c'était pour faire place au Dodo. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Ils sont tous morts pour une histoire de pastèque qui vous aurait beaucoup amusé."

Harry esquissa un sourire avant d'applaudir chaleureusement.

"Félicitations, vous avez trouvé le moyen de me rendre 20% plus cool."

"Surtout 20% moins agaçant."

"Vous êtes très douée, Sev' en est encore à me crier dessus."

"Noob."

Harry s'étouffa :

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DIT ???"

"Noob." répéta-t-elle. "Je vous rappelle que Michael est dans ma classe et j'ajouterais même de manière confidentielle qu'il est l'un de mes élèves favoris."

"Vous n'avez jamais dit ça et si je le répète, vous le nierez en bloc jusqu'en effacer toutes les preuves ?"

"Exactement. Je rajouterai que les preuves, en l'occurrence, c'est vous et votre parole. Vous aimez parler, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Potter ?"

Harry se leva brusquement, brandissant son poing comme à chacune de ses revendications bruyantes, à peine stéréotypées :

"C'est pas à Serpentard que j'aurai dû aller, vous êtes redoutables, vous, les Gryffondor !"

"J'aurai préféré vous avoir dans ma maison, votre jeu de Quidditch est remarquable."

"Bon. Très bien. Vous l'avez mérité..."

Minerva McGonagall invoqua un puissant bouclier magique avant de reculer jusqu'au mur afin de se protéger avec un sortilège complexe de métamorphose, agissant sur les deux armures de métal qui gardaient son bureau. On n'est jamais trop prudent face à Harry Potter-Black.

"Si vous le répétez à quiconque…" poursuivit Harry, sérieux comme la mort "je le nierai en bloc jusqu'à détruire les preuves. Vous, en l'occurrence."

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, blême.

"Ma forme d'animagus c'est... une panthère." avoua Harry, penaud.

"Oh, vous êtes un félin ???"

"Pas. un. mot."

"Mais c'est fantastigre !" sourit-elle, chaleureusement en évitant le rayon rouge explosif qui lui fronça dessus (RIP le joli vase). "Vous êtes presque l'un des nôtres."

"Jamais."

"Vous voulez que je vous réserve un lit dans la tour des lions ?!"

"Ça vous amuse ?!" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, contrarié.

"Oui, énormément."

**-Fin du 13ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	14. Craignez la Crème Fouettée

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Craignez la Crème Fouettée**

"Bonjour Cap'tain Black !" s'écria toute l'équipe de Quidditch d'une même voix.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous jusqu'au sol quand leur Capitaine d'équipe rentra dans les vestiaires, ils comptèrent dix secondes avant de se redresser, une main sur la tempe dans un salut militaire.

"Pas mal." répondit Harry. "Warrington, tu t'es relevé un millième de seconde trop tôt. Tu me travailleras ce salut."

"C'était l'été, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas..."

"Dix tours de terrains."

"Euh… Désolé." se corrigea-t-il. "Oui, Capitaine."

"Les tours de terrain t'ont manqué ?"

"N… non… Désolé, c'est Capitaine Black."

"Bon, je vais être clément."

"Merci Capitaine Black."

Il s'en alla, dans la fraîcheur de l'automne et entama ses tours… en courant. Une hérésie pour un sorcier, la normalité pour cette équipe-là.

"L'équipe de Serpentard est unie. L'équipe de Serpentard est crainte. L'équipe de Serpentard est puissante." récita Harry Black en tournant autour de ses joueurs comme un rapace. "À vous !"

"L'équipe de Serpentard est gagnante !" répondit l'équipe.

Harry leur sourit, ils sourirent aussi et l'un d'entre eux ria, froidement. Parfait. L'équipe était prête pour entamer l'année. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit détail…

"Savez-vous ce que l'équipe des Serpentard est également ?" demanda le Capitaine, provoquant la panique dans ses rangs.

Ils hésitèrent, le coeur palpitant. Personne ne savait... Est-ce qu'ils allaient être viré ? Ou pire… Est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire des... des… des tours de terrain ?! Aaah.

"Incomplète." répondit Harry comme une évidence. "Regardez-vous, on est… deux !"

Pourquoi parlait-il encore de son équipe au pluriel, dans ce cas ? C'est plus classe, tout simplement. L'un d'eux a sourit et un autre a rit ? Et bah c'était le même, on n'a plus le droit de faire les deux ?!

"Ça c'est parce que t'as envoyé Warrington pour faire des tours de terrain..."

"Pucey !"

"Désolé Capitaine. Je vais faire des tours…"

"Non. Reste ici. T'es mon meilleur élément et puis j'aime avoir du public."

Adrian Pucey, Poursuiveur, hocha la tête et se remit dans les rangs… tout seul.

"Accueillons dès aujourd'hui notre nouvel Attrapeur : Drago Malfoy."

L'héritier Malfoy entra dans la pièce comme un prince sous les yeux ébahis d'Adrian : et le recrutement, alors ?!

"Ainsi que notre nouvelle Poursuiveuse, sa meilleure amie : Hermione Granger !!!"

La Gryffondor entra également, intimidée et Drago l'entraîna avec lui pour qu'elle puisse gonfler la poitrine et afficher le même sourire fier. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place... et pour cause.

"Euh... Black... Capitaine Black, pardon." interrompit le Poursuiveur Pucey. "Granger est à Gryffondor."

"Oui, j'avais déjà remarqué ça." répondit Harry. "Ça fait quasiment un an qu'elle est aussi collante qu'un moucheron."

'Harry !" s'indigna-t-elle. "C'est méchant."

"Excuse-moi mais on dirait le papier plastique qui entoure les DVD : tu viens d'acheter un film et tu passe la journée avec un truc transparent collé sur ta manche et qui refuse de te lâcher même quand tu l'as détaché trois fois !"

Drago Malfoy, piqué au vif s'empressa de préciser :

"Tu sais, Black, mon père t'a peut-être offert des Nimbus 2001 pour toute l'équipe mais je te rappelle qu'ils sont dans ma chambre et que je peux te les reprendre."

"On… on a des Nimbus 2001 ?!" releva Adrian.

"Ta chambre est aussi ma chambre, Drago. Ces balais ne sont plus à toi depuis longtemps."

Il ravala sa fierté, comme toujours…

"Black, tu ne peux pas faire entrer un Gryffondor dans notre équipe !"

"C'est contre les règles ?"

"Ouiii ! Bien sûr !!!"

"Les règles, je les pulvérise !"

"Cette fois-ci, c'est différent." répondit le Poursuiveur. "Je vais chercher Madame Bibine…"

"Reviens ici tout de suite."

"Je vais faire des tours de terrain si je continue ?! Vas-y, j'attends que ça."

"Reste ici. Tu es interdit de tour de terrain."

"Youhouuu ! Victoire !"

Harry voulut corriger son erreur mais ravala sa fierté : il était face à ses nouveaux joueurs et son autorité ne devait pas être perçu comme contestable. En étant le plus jeune Capitaine de Quidditch du monde, il devait particulièrement travailler ce point : toute son équipe était plus âgée que lui.

"Trois Poursuiveurs, un Attrapeur." récita Harry.

"Deux Poursuiveurs, un Attrapeur." corrigea Adrian. "On ne pourra pas la garder."

"Je ne suis pas un petit chat !" s'indigna Hermione.

"Non, bien sûr." répondit Drago. "Tu es un grand piti chat."

Hermione feula, se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait à un chat alors elle tourna le dos, vexée mais émue aussi (chuuut, ne pas l'avouer face à deux amis handicapés des sentiments…)

"Il manque un Gardien et les deux Batteurs." conclut Harry, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

"Oh non."

"Oooh si."

"Nooon !"

"Siii !!!"

"NOOON !!!"

"JE VAIS POUVOIR ÊTRE BATTEUR !"

Paf ! Un oeuf jaillit de nulle part et atterrit en plein sur le front d'un Capitaine d'abord surpris puis furibond.

"QU'EST-CE QUE C'ÉTAIT QUE ÇA ???"

"T'es un batteur... à oeuf." proposa Hermione dans un silence de mort. "Non ?! Vous n'avez pas comprit la blague ? Un batteur à oeuf, c'est pour faire des gâteaux."

"Tu peux faire des gâteaux, Capitaine Black ?!"

"C'est pas très compliqué, le plus dur c'est de ne pas faire péter la cuisine…"

Adrian Pucey et Drago Malfoy se mirent solennellement à genoux. Hermione afficha son plus beau regard de "putain-mais-qu'est-ce-que-whaaat?!".

"Oooh Grand Seigneur des Gâteaux, nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs..."

"J'aurai préféré Seigneur des Dragons, mais bon... Seigneur des Gâteaux, c'est pas mal." conclut Harry. "Craignez la Crème Fouettée et Respectez le Lait Chocolaté ! MOUHAHAHA !!!"

**-Fin du 14ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	15. Oh monde cruel

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Oh monde cruel !**

"BONJOUUUR HARRY !!!"

Shlik - Shlik - Shlik - Shlik - Shlik

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!" hurla Harry Black en se frottant les yeux.

"ÇA s'appelle Colin Crivey." répondit Neville Londubat. "Il insistait beaucoup pour me prendre en photo alors je lui ai parlé de toi, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir."

Harry échangea un regard avec Max et les jumeaux prirent instantanément la pose, ils changèrent après chaque photo et Colin recueilli dix clichés parfaits en dix secondes chrono. Waw.

"Faudrait qu'on le fasse rentrer à la Rédaction du Journal de l'école." commenta Harry. "T'as bien pris mon joli profil ?"

"Y'a un Journal de l'école ?!" releva Colin avec un large sourire.

"Il faut qu'on invente le Journal de l'école." rectifia Max.

"T'inquiète, Colin, on s'occupe de tout. Contente-toi de nous prendre en photo."

"O… ok, génial !"

Neville Londubat était satisfait et s'empressa de rejoindre son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley qui l'attendait au détour d'un couloir. Lui aussi était content d'avoir pu se débarrasser du 1ère année trop collant.

"Tu sais, les Black m'insupportent de moins en moins."

"Ils sont cools." confirma le Gryffondor.

"Cools ?! Ils sont géniaux, non, mieux : la perfection incarnée !!!" dit une voix pas si inconnue…

Neville et Ron se retournèrent en un sursaut, Harry et Max les collait joyeusement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?!" hurla Ron, furieux d'avoir montré sa faiblesse émotionnelle. "Vous avez cours à l'autre bout du Château avec les serdaigles !!!"

Harry et Max secouèrent la tête d'un air radieux, le quatuor arriva devant la Serre de Botanique au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur le Professeur Chourave et Madame Pomfresh qui s'en allait.

"Entrez mes enfants, vous allez attraper froid dans les courants d'air..." dit-elle.

Hermione était seule dans son coin, assise en tailleur avec un livre sur les genoux et elle s'empressa de rejoindre les jumeaux Black quand elle les vit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?! Vous avez cours à l'autr…"

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

"Les jumeaux Black ?!" s'étonna la Directrice des Poufsouffle. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Vous avez cours à…"

"… l'autre bout du château." compléta Hermione, mécontente d'avoir été coupé. "Exactement !"

Harry et Max hochèrent la tête, poliment avant de tendre une feuille de papier signée par la reconnaissance vocale du Professeur Rogue : "Les Black ont un statu spécial. Ils garantissent l'entente inter-maison."

Aucune contestation, ce papier avait été généré dans les règles.

"Euh... Oui, très bien. Et alors ?" demanda la Professeur de Botanique, confuse.

"De ce fait, nous pouvons assister aux cours qui nous plaisent." conclut Harry.

"Non. Revenez si vous réussissez à obtenir l'autorisation de votre Directeur de Maison sur ce point précis."

Elle espérait juste qu'ils échouent mais après le sermont et l'humiliation que le Professeur McGonagall avait fait subir à Rogue devant tout le corps professoral, elle en doutait fortement. Même en connaissant les exploits des jumeaux. Enfin... disons qu'elle l'espérait, juste.

"Oh monde cruel !" s'écria Harry Black en se jetant au sol. "Nous sommes condamné à survivre à un énième cours d'Histoire de la Magie..."

Toute la classe frissonna.

"Attendez !" s'écria le Professeur Chourave. "Vous avez cours d'Histoire de la Magie ?"

Max pleurait tellement qu'elle ne put confirmer qu'en hochant la tête. Harry se tordait sur le sol comme un verre-de-terre à l'agonie.

"Bon, c'est d'accord. Vous pouvez rester." accorda-t-elle, émue. "Sachez qu'on a déjà eu un cours sur les mandragores, je ne vais pas réexpliquer les consignes sauf si vous avez besoin d'aide."

"Gentille Poufsouffle." répondit Harry en lui tapotant la tête.

"Arrêtez ça immédiatement ou je vous fiche à la porte et vous devrez assister à votre cours d'Histoire de la Magie."

"Vous n'oseriez pas !"

"À vous de voir…"

Harry afficha un large sourire, Max déguéna l'un de ses katana et s'interposa : il était hors de question d'aller à ce fichu cours d'Histoire de la Magie ! Qu'il réfreine son besoin d'enfreindre les règles, juste une fois.

"Pas bien, Harry ! Méchant ! Assis et sage." ordonna-t-elle.

"Ouaf ouaf."

"Su-sucre ?"

"Ouaf ! Ouaf !"

Harry sauta pour attraper son su-sucre en vol, reversa un pot de fleur et lâcha contre sa volonté une vapeur toxique qui asphyxia la plupart des gryffondors sauf Neville Londubat (il avait reculé à temps avec les poufsouffles).

"Vous êtes deux calamités…" soupira le Professeur Chourave.

Elle évacua la fumée toxique d'un coup de baguette et donna une feuille à mâcher pour les deux gryffondors qui avaient tourné au verdâtre. L'incident était réparé… Malheureusement, avoir les Black dans sa classe est un risque de tous les instants.

"Harry et Max Black : quels sont les propriétés de la Mandragore ?"

"Leur feuille est un très bon thé vert." répondit Harry. "Et leur racine aide au transit intestinal ou comme le dirait Max, ça fluidifie le caca."

"Et elles sont délicieuses à mâcher aussi, quoique peut-être trop caoutchouteuses, je vous conseille de les garder longtemps en bouche donc n'en mangez pas une juste avant le repas, sinon maman Louve est mécontente." ajouta sagement Max.

Le Professeur Chourave se demanda pourquoi elle leur avait posé cette question… comme si elle ne savait pas qu'ils répondaient toujours de travers ! Étonnamment, ils trouvaient de quoi donner des réponses exactes quand même.

"Dix points pour Serpentard." dit-elle. "Miss Granger, répétez ce que vous aviez dit au dernier cours."

"La mandragore, ou mandragora possède de puissantes propriétés curatives. On l'utilise pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges. Le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend."

"Je redonne cinq points à Gryffondor."

"Maieuh !" s'indignérent les jumeaux. "Vous lui avez déjà donné les points au dernier cours."

"Merci d'aider les gryffondors." répondit Hermione. "Ça vous apprendra à sécher l'Histoire de la Magie."

Les élèves prirent tous une paire de cache-oreille pour vérifier leur rempotage, Harry et Max n'avaient pas leur propre pot de mandragore alors ils allaient en rempoter d'autres.

À peine soulevèrent-ils la petite créature (de type plante) qu'elle ouvrit la bouche et poussa un hurlement déchirant. Les jumeaux tombèrent à la renverse, Neville aussi mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elles étaient très très très moches.

"Londubat a encore mal mis ses caches oreilles…"

"Non, madame, il s'est évanoui."

Le Professeur Chourave fronça les sourcils, se demanda ce que Finnigan n'avait pas compris dans l'exercice puis secoua la tête d'un air désintéressé :

"… Laissez-les, on les réveillera à la fin du cours. C'est mieux pour notre sécurité, à tous."

**-Fin du 15ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	16. Bienvenue dans le camp des faibles

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Bienvenue dans le camp des faibles**

\- _Ajoutez deux mesures d'ortie séchée dans le mortier_

_\- Ajoutez trois yeux de poisson dans le mortier_

_\- Écrasez avec le pilon jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre moyenne à fine_

_\- Découpez soigneusement les écailles de serpent et..._

"Weasley !" hurla le Professeur Rogue. "Lâchez immédiatement ce serpent."

"Mais…" s'indigna ce dernier qui se débattait courageusement. "Y'a écrit qu'on doit découper les écailles de..."

"PAS CROWLEY ESPÈCE DE… DE… ROUX !"

Toute la classe s'indigna, le silence tomba. Cette fois-ci, Harry était allé trop loin. On ne traite pas les gens de roux même quand ils le sont, c'est injurieux. Non, pire, blasphèmatoire !

"Lâchez ce serpent, monsieur Weasley." répéta le professeur des potions d'une voix fatiguée. "Il appartient à Harry Black, y'a de fortes chances qu'il..."

Les écailles noires de Crowley prirent feu, tous les élèves se jettèrent au sol et se réfugièrent sous leur table comme une habitude bien ancrée.

"… prenne feu." termina Rogue. "Non mais je plaisantais ! Pourquoi il prend feu ?!"

"Oh c'est comme ça qu'il se nettoie." répondit Harry, seul élève debout avec sa soeur. "On peut le nettoyer par l'eau ou par le feu mais j'ai une préférence pour le feu."

Évidemment.

Hermione glissa hors de sa table et fut la première à se relever, comme d'habitude. Et elle leva la main... comme d'habitude.

"Je ne donnerai pas de point à Gryffondor, Miss Granger."

"Vous n'avez pas précisé le nom de la potion, monsieur." dit-elle.

"Qui pourrait me dire…"

"C'est la potion à hériss…" commença Hermione.

"Silence." ordonna Rogue. "J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor."

"Vous vous sentez mieux ?" demanda Max.

"Tu rigoles ?!" répondit Harry. "Il n'a retiré que cinq points en dix minutes, il va faire une syncope si le sablier est toujours dans le positif d'ici la fin de l'heure."

Toute la classe venait à peine de sortir de leur cachette que déjà, ils replongèrent tous, par réflexe mais il n'y eut aucune explosion... pas encore.

"Drago. Quel est le nom de cette potion ?!"

"Hermione ?" siffla-t-il mais elle secoua la tête, inutile d'alimenter le sablier des serpentards.

Le Professeur Rogue interrogea tour à tour Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini et Daphnée Greengrass. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander à Crabbe ou Goyle, c'était inutile. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option...

"Max Black."

"C'est la potion des hérissons." répondit-elle.

Et voilà, il regrettait déjà.

"Si c'est un jeu de mot..."

"Hérissons les cheveux !" ajouta-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire, seule. "C'est très drôle comme blague."

"C'est une blague pour les Maîtres Potionnistes pas pour les cornichons." éclaira le professeur Rogue. "Et cette classe est remplie de cornichons."

"Baaah… Pas encore, pour le moment c'est plutôt des corps plats." contredit Harry. "Enfin... sauf Bulstrode, elle c'est un corps rond mais pas un seul beau nichon en vue. Une paire serait mieux, cela dit..."

"Vous êtes un obsédé, monsieur Black, comme votre père." constata Rogue.

Un murmure parcourut la salle et Max s'empressa de répondre à la question, de manière normale cette fois-ci et promis, ça sera la dernière :

"Ceci est la recette de la Potion à hérisser les cheveux."

"Oooh." réagit Harry avec un large sourire. "Est-ce que ça les dégraisse, aussi ?"

"Black, je retire cent points à… à… à… à… à…"

"SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD !" hurlèrent les gryffondors, hystériques.

"Strike !" s'écria Max. "T'as fait beuguer Rogue ET l'ensemble des gryffondors, c'est notre meilleur score pour un cours de potion."

"Pfff, p'tits joueurs." commenta Rogue avec dédain. "Je peux briser cette classe avec une seule phrase : le premier à réussir sa potion à hérisser les cheveux aura l'immense honneur de la faire boire… à Monsieur Harry Black, ici présent."

Harry Black était petit, agile et musclé. Sa peau était pâle, le teint normal pour un anglais. Tout le monde savait qu'il portait des lentilles car ses yeux changeaient de couleur selon son humeur, ses cheveux avaient toujours été sa plus grande fierté, noirs et auburns, ils tombaient élégamment sur sa nuque uniquement quand il passait sa brosse inlassablement jusqu'à les lisser, il se coiffait pendant des heures.

Il ne ressemblait ni à Lily ni à James Potter. Du moins... tant qu'il mettait des efforts à paraître toujours au meilleur de sa forme, il ne leur ressemblait pas. Il suffisait juste d'un petit détail pour tout bousculer… enlever sa paire de lentille ou sortir en étant décoiffé. Rien qu'un petit grain de poussière dans le sablier de sa vie. En l'occurrence, une potion à hérisser les cheveux.

"J'ai terminé." s'écria Max, au bout de quelques minutes.

"Il faut faire chauffer l'eau pendant une demi-heure, comment avez-vous…"

"J'ai accéléré la réaction en rajoutant des racines de…"

"… cerisier." devina Rogue. "Astucieux."

Harry s'était déjà réfugié en haut de l'armoire comme un chat terrifié ou en l'occurrence, une panthère effrayée.

"Qu'attendez-vous ? Donnez-lui sa potion."

"Je vais le faire." répondit Max avec un large sourire. "… ce soir."

"Quoi ?!"

Harry sauta du haut de l'armoire au sol, atterissant trop habillement pour un être humain mais personne ne se posa la moindre question, rien ne prouvait qu'il était entièrement humain.

"Vous avez dit que le premier à réussir sa potion, c'est-à-dire Max, aurait l'honneur de me la faire boire mais vous n'avez jamais précisé quand et elle a choisit de le faire ce soir, en privé."

"Merci pour votre enseignement, Professeur Rogue." dit Max en s'inclinant respectueusement.

"De quoi parlez-vous, encore ?"

"Un petit accident, l'année dernière." répondit-elle. "Vous nous avez punit, Harry a réussit à faire annuler nos punitions mais vous avez joué avec les mots. Vous êtes un très mauvais professeur de potion mais un excellent Directeur pour la maison Serpentard."

"Ne jamais faire affaire avec un Serpentard plus aguerris." récita Harry. "Bienvenue dans le camp des faibles."

**-Fin du 16ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	17. Prince des Flammes

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Prince des Flammes**

Les cinq terreurs (plus communément appelés Harry, Max, Michael, Hermione et Drago) n'eurent pas besoin de frapper à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid, elle prit feu devant eux et ils enjambèrent le tas de cendres comme si de rien n'était.

"Bonjour Norbert !" s'écria joyeusement Harry. "Je t'ai amené un copain."

"Harry, on doit dire bonjour à Hagrid et lui demander si son été s'est bien passé…" soupira Hermione.

"Ça ne sert à rien, tu sais." répondit Drago.

Harry se précipita dans les bras du dragon qui avait beaucoup grandit... et la taille de ses flammes aussi !

"Il faudrait peut-être songer à une mise à jour." commenta Michael.

Le tuyau d'arrosage automatique se tortillait sur le sol, envoyant de l'eau au hasard dans la cabane et ce n'était plus aussi efficace que l'année précédente. Preuve en est cette pauvre porte détruite.

"Oh les enfants, j'ne savais pas qu'vous v'niez." dit Hagrid. "J'ai pas d'gâteau à vous proposer."

"Nos dents vous remercient." répondit poliment Michael qui commençait déjà à réajuster son système anti-incendie à coup de baguette.

"Pourquoi ? Sont trop durs mes gâteaux ??? Vous les z'aimez pas ? Mais... mais moi j'pensais qu'vous..."

Hermione donna un coup à Michael qui leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle n'avait rien comprit.

"J'ai dit ça à cause du sucre, ce n'est pas bon pour les dents."

"Euh... J'n'ai jamais mis d'sucre dans mes gâteaux."

"Aaah !" s'écria Max. "C'est pour ça qu'ils sont aussi dég... licieux."

Hagrid hoqueta, attristé d'apprendre que ses gâteaux n'étaient pas au goût de ses meilleurs amis, ses seuls amis.

"Hééé, Prince des Flammes." appela Hermione.

"J'ai la queue qui crame ?" hurla Harry.

"Non, pas cette fois." répondit Max.

"Aaah, ouf. Ça fait trop mal."

"Je sais…"

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard avant de secouer la tête. Non. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir. Brrr…

"T'es pas censé être le Seigneur des Gâteaux ?"

"Mouhaha !!!"

Harry se redressa fièrement, un éclair tomba juste derrière lui et pulvérisa ce qui restait de la pauvre cabane. Hagrid était de plus en plus mal, sa maison tombait en miette et surtout, ses gâteaux étaient mauvais.

Il s'en était toujours douté, il n'était pas totalement stupide. Certains indices ne trompaient pas : une molaire retrouvée plantée dans son fameux biscuit aux coquilles de noix, les larmes dans les yeux d'Hermione quand elle n'arrivait pas à ramollir la pâte après avoir passé des heures à la lécher ou Max qui apportait toujours ses propres croquettes pour chien.

"On est désolé, Hagrid." dit Hermione pour le consoler.

Harry arrêta de faire Gouziii Gouzaaa et Feuuu sur le ventre de Norbert et laissa Crowley s'amuser avec son ami reptile pour se mettre derrière les fourneaux… en l'occurrence un vieux bout de chaudron usé.

"Et si on essayait de faire un gâteau, ensemble ?" proposa-t-il.

"T… T'sais faire des gâteaux ?!"

"Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air surpris en apprenant que je cuisine ?"

"Tu es plutôt du genre à détruire tout ce que tu touche." dit Drago. "Pas à créer quelque chose de correct et encore moins des..."

Pouf, il se transforma en fouine, ça faisait longtemps ! Le petit animal ne s'étonna même pas, il était résigné depuis de nombreux mois et ne cherchait même plus à fuir désormais.

"Euh... Harry ?" dit Hermione.

"Quoi encore ? Tu vois pas que j'essaie de faire un gâteau ???"

"Les serpents, ils aiment bien manger des furets, non ?"

"Oui et alooo… oooh ! CROWLEY !!! Ssaahethaa haahasay." siffla Harry, mécontent.

Le (plus si) petit serpent s'était rué sur la fouine dès qu'elle était apparu et s'arrêta, tout penaud.

"Aaahhaassaah Ayaeeh Seyythaa." répondit Crowley en zigzagant vers Harry. Il grimpa sur sa jambe et s'enroula à sa place, autour du poignet et le long du bras.

Drago réapparu, ébouriffé comme jamais (il mettait trop de gel pour être ébouriffé) et surtout effrayé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis... l'année précédente. Poudlard avec les Black, round 2.

"Granger, si je meurs… Je veux que tu les dénonce à mon père. Il me vengera."

"Je peux te venger moi-même." répondit-elle.

"Oh non, je ne suis pas aussi cruel. Mon père, ça suffira."

Hagrid avait lâché sa farine qui brisa le sol en tombant et écarquilla des yeux mi-stupéfiés et mi-fascinés.

"Tu es un fourchelangue, Harry ?"

"Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?"

"Non et c'est mieux ainsi. Tu devrai garder cette faculté pour toi, c'est une information dangereuse à dévoiler."

"Je suis Harry Black. Le danger, c'est moi."

"Justement." répondit Hagrid.

Et les enfants ne comprirent pas où était le problème, pas immédiatement. Il faudrait attendre quelques semaines après que le château soit rempli de citrouille pour que cette phrase prenne tout son sens...

"Alooors, on le fait, ce gâteau ?"

… mais laissons leur encore un peu d'innocence… enfin... ce qu'il en reste !

**-Fin du 17ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	18. Privilèges et corruption

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Privilèges et corruption**

Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey se retrouvèrent très vite bloqués par la foule. Pourquoi tout le château était si pressé de découvrir les inventions de la bande serpendaiglondor au point de boucher les couloirs ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre quelques heures pour éviter d'engorger le passage ?

"Poussez-vous. Laissez passer. On a un pass prioritaire !!!" hurla Ginny.

"Photographe à terre ! Photographe à terre !" criait Colin, combattant digne mais qui avait été touché et s'était effondré, à moitié conscient.

"Nooon ! Colin !!!" gémit son amie. "Surtout ne te dirige pas vers la lumière."

"Mais je croyais qu'on allait justement…"

"NOOON ! Que ferais-je sans toi ??? COOOLIN !!!"

"T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ?"

Au même moment, la foule s'écarta en deux, les élèves furent écrasé de part et d'autre du couloir et Harry Black marcha comme un prophète (en l'occurrence Moïse) vers les deux jeunes gryffondors.

"Mes frères, qu'avez-vous fait ?" gronda Harry. "Dans votre égoïsme sanguinaire, vous n'avez pas respecté notre règlement : ils avaient un pass prioritaire, une carte de presse !!! Qu'y a-t-il de plus prestigieux que la carte de presse ? Coupe-file, privilèges et corruption. Comment avez-vous pu OSER bousculer nos deux journalistes, ici présents, sacrifiant leur vie pour vous ? Bande de babouins braillards et empotés, vous ne méritez pas notre clémence."

"MOURREZ PAR LE VENIN DE NOTRE MASCOTTE : ZIG-ZAGUONS !!!" hurla Max, les bras levés en signe de victoire (ou crise psychotique).

Zig-zaguons (un costume de serpent en peluche) rampait sur le sol et provoqua un vent de panique très peu noble, même les gryffondors hurlaient comme des princesses en détresse.

"Hé, attendez !" s'écria Lee Jordan, commentateur sportif officiel de l'école. "C'est MA mascotte, ça !"

"On n'allait tout de même pas payer une mascotte nous-même." répondit Michael avec dédain.

Les élèves commencèrent un peu à se calmer, sauf ceux qui étaient tombé au sol, eux... bah… paix à leur âme, peut-être ne survivront-ils pas.

"M… Mais… Si toi, tu es là. Qui est dans la mascotte ?!"

Harry et Max échangèrent un regard. C'est vrai, ça, Michael avait même été payé très honnêtement (avec de l'or farfadet) alors qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore dehors et surtout… qui dirigeait la mascotte ?!

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu." dit-il en montrant sa manette arduino, bricolée pendant la nuit. "Le serpent est par-fai-te-ment sous contrôle. Il suffit d'appuyer sur ce petit bouton pour..."

Paf ! Les câblages cédèrent et le serpent… devient fou. Pour un robot, ça signifie surtout qu'il était hors de contrôle.

"Oups. J'aurai peut-être dû le tester avant..."

"Tu crois ?!"

Colin Crivey était remis sur pieds et il s'empressa d'appuyer sur la détente pour immortaliser ce moment de pure panique et pétage de plomb légendaire. Les hurlements étaient tels qu'ils attirèrent toute l'équipe professoral au grand complet... alors qu'ils étaient au 3ème étage.

"CRIVEY ESPÈCE D'INGRÂT !!! QUI A CRÉÉ LE JOURNAL DE L'ÉCOLE SPÉCIALEMENT POUR TOI ???"

"Je croyais que c'était surtout une vitrine pour exposer vos exploits…"

"Ah, oui. C'est vrai."

"Ton job c'est de prendre des photos à notre gloire, pas de refléter la réalité." expliqua Harry. "Si tu continue sur cette voie, nous serons dans l'obligation de t'enlever ta carte de presse... et tous les avantages qui vont avec."

"C'est pas la définition d'une dictature ?"

"Nooon, nous apportons aux élèves de cette école les richesses d'une culture qui les dépasse et nous façonnons un avenir meilleur."

"Ça ressemble vachement à une dictature."

"C'est moi qui décide comment on appelle ça et j'ai décidé que ce n'était PAS une dictature."

"C'est une dictature." répondit Ginny.

Colin hocha la tête, convaincu.

"Vos badges." ordonna Harry. "Je vous destitue de vos fonctions."

Ginny arracha son pins de journaliste, Colin arracha son pins de photographe et ils rendirent également leurs cartes de presse, la tête haute.

"Ça ne fait rien." répliqua Ginny. "On va créer notre propre journal concurrent et la vérité régnera !"

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un millième de seconde à Harry pour réfléchir à une tactique et étouffer la rébellion :

"Je vous offre une augmentation !" dit-il en passant sa baguette sur les deux pins. "Ginny, tu deviens Rédactrice en Chef et Colin, tu seras notre Grand Reporter. Des questions ?"

"On peut choisir le contenu de nos articles ?"

"Ouiii, bien sûr."

"Alors c'est d'accord."

Ginny et Colin récupérèrent leurs pins et leurs cartes de presse.

"Néanmoins, tout article devra être relu avant publication, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser fuiter des erreurs…"

"Euh..."

Ginny voulut protester mais une brume envahit son esprit et sa bouche accepta avant qu'elle n'ait pu mieux y réfléchir. Son pins lui sembla être le plus beau privilège du monde et elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait voulut s'opposer à eux pour commencer. À onze ans, elle était déjà Rédactrice en Chef !

"Oui Harry, bien sûr Harry, Grand Harry Tout Puissant." dit-elle.

"Ginny !" s'indigna Ron. "Tu n'as quand même pas acheté un de leur bonbon ? Je t'avais dit que c'était du..."

"Oh Harry. Grand Harry. Harry Tout Puissant." répéta l'école.

"C… Comment vous faites ça ?!" hurla Ron dont l'esprit s'embrouillait aussi. "Personne n'a acheté vos bonbons, la seule chose qu'on a consommé venant de vous c'était..."

Il s'arrêta, honteux de s'être fait avoir comme tout le monde : c'était tellement évident, bon sang !

"… c'est dans l'eau." conclut-il avant de s'agenouiller. "Grand Harry. Harry Tout Puissant."

Peut-être y avaient-ils été un peu trop fort, cette année, avec le mélange persuasif qui rendait toute l'école beaucoup plus docile…

"Harry, pourquoi t'as rajouté une Prière et ton honneur dans notre potion ?!"

"Baaah… C'est cool. Nan ?" dit-il. "Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on allait pouvoir garder ce secret encore longtemps, autant s'amuser un peu avec le mélange."

"Je te déteste, pourquoi j'ai pas eu la même idée ?"

"Chère soeur, je suis meilleur que toi en tout. Tu ne peux pas lutter."

"Génial. Et comment on fait pour révolutionner le monde avec une armée de zombie au cerveau gélatineux ?!"

"J'ai pas pensé aussi loin, je me contente juste d'improviser ma vie : je saute de catastrophe en catastrophe en priant que quelque chose d'utile se passe pour m'en attribuer le mérite."

Les professeurs assistaient à la lobotomisation de leurs élèves sans pouvoir réagir. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses... énormément même. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule interrogation, en fait.

"Pouvez-vous expliquer pourquoi on est ici ?" demanda le Professeur McGonagall.

"On change le monde." répondit Michael.

"Non, pas ça. Pourquoi on est venu jusqu'au 3ème étage alors que vous installez toujours vos stands au rez-de-chaussée dans un passage fréquenté."

"Ah çaaa…" dit Harry avec un sourire charmeur, l'école reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. "Bienvenue à tous dans... NOTRE PARC D'ATTRACTION !!!"

**-Fin du 18ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	19. J'ai survécu à Poud'land

**Chapitre 19 :**

**J'ai survécu à Poud'land**

"Bienvenue à tous dans notre… PARC D'ATTRACTION !"

Les portes s'ouvrirent par magie, dévoilant la première épreuve du couloir interdit qui avait mené à la Pierre Philosophale et Michael s'amusa à nananer le thème principal de Jurassic Parc pour quelques nés-moldu et lui-même... surtout lui-même.

"Euh... Ça sert à quoi, tout ça ?" demanda Neville Londubat.

"Un volontaire !" cria Max. "Nous avons un volontaire !!!"

"Qu… Quoi ?! Non mais j'ai rien diiiiit, aaah !!!"

Neville fut soulevé par magie et posé de force sur le dos de Touffu, arnaché et toute l'école reteint son souffle... personne n'osait interférer, pas même les professeurs.

"Le but du jeu, c'est de tenir." expliqua Harry. "Touffu, t'es prêt ?"

"Ouaf ! Ouaf !"

"RODÉOOO !!!"

Une baballe s'éjecta du mur, une des têtes de Touffu voulut l'attraper au vol mais une autre préférait courir en rond dans toute la pièce quant à la troisième, elle souhaitait juste se débarrasser de l'humain qui s'accrochait à son dos.

"AAAH !!! VOUS ÊTES UNE BANDE DE MALAAADES !!!" cria Neville. "GÉNIAUX MAIS TERRIFIANTS. SURTOUT TERRIFIANTS !!!"

Il valdingua en avant, en arrière et en avant et en arrière et en avant et... et... en arrière et en avant et en arrière… Quand soudain, la première tête attrapa la baballe, se la fit arracher de la gueule par la deuxième tête et la troisième réussit ses manoeuvres d'expulsion :

"AAAH AÏEUH !!!"

Des confettis sortirent du plafond et tombèrent dans la pièce avec des applaudissements pré-enregistrés tandis que le panneau des scores clignotait "NEW HIGH SCORE" en rythme sur la musique d'Albator.

"C'est la dernière fois qu'on laisse Michael s'occuper de l'ambiance musicale…" soupira Max.

"Albator, Albator, avec ton équipage…" chantonnait Drago Malfoy. "Albator, Albator, tu prends à l'abordaaa…" il s'arrêta, tout le monde le regardait comme s'il lui été poussé une deuxième tête. "Euh... c'est entraînant, cette musique."

"Je veux essayer !!! Je veux essayer !!!" cria un première année surexcité.

"Attends, ça coûte combien ?" demanda un élève pus âgé.

"Aujourd'hui, toutes les attractions sont gratuites."

"Woohaa !!!"

Ni Harry, ni Max, ni Michael, ni Drago et ni Hermione ne précisèrent que la journée gratuite ne conserverait aucun score et qu'il faudrait payer (évidemment) pour voir son nom entrer dans la légende.

"Qui veut voir la suite du parc ?!"

"Pas moi." répondit Neville en se précipitant loin d'eux.

"Encore volontaire ?! Génial !!!"

"Non, non. Pas moi, j'ai dit PAS moi !"

"Max, c'est comme un petit chien, elle ne comprend pas la négation." expliqua Hermione.

La tête de Neville cogna les murs pendant que la serpentarde le soulevait du bout de sa baguette. Michael l'attacha très précautionneusement au harnais avant de le balancer par la trappe.

"AAAAAH !!!"

"Et c'est censé avoir battu un troll ?" demanda le Professeur Lockhart avec ironie.

"C'est Harry et Max Black qui ont tué le Troll… Combattre n'est pas le mot le plus judicieux, j'utiliserai plutôt le terme éviscérer."

"Intéressant…" murmura Lockhart en pensant à son propre troll, pulvérisé. "Très intéressant..."

Les hurlements firent place à des rires et tout le monde observa Neville rebondir allègrement sur les plantes avant d'escalader le mur et les cordages de liane.

"C'est trop bien." dit-il. "D'habitude, j'ai le vertige mais ça... ça c'est génial !"

"Pfff, même pas drôle." souffla Max.

"On prend Weasley pour la prochaine épreuve ?" proposa Harry.

"Non, il n'a pas le vertige." dit-elle.

Et elle réalisa son erreur... trop tard. Lui n'avait pas le vertige, elle en revanche…

"Oooh non, n'y pense même p-AAAH !!!" hurla-t-elle.

Le bouclier qu'elle avait invoqué explosa tellement facilement qu'on en parlera même pas... On vient pas d'en parler, là ??? Ahem, l'auteur s'excuse pour cette prétérision.

"ENFOIRÉÉÉ DE FRÈRE DE MES COUILLES !!!" hurla-t-elle.

"Tu n'as pas de couille." répondit Harry.

"ET TOI NON PLUS, BIENTÔT !!!"

Certains élèves avaient sauté dans les lianes sans harnais et d'autres commençaient à se battre pour équiper le matériel de sécurité qui donnait accès au parcours entier.

Mais la plupart descendit le toboggan creusé entre le rodéo et la salle des clefs pour passer les épreuves d'accrobranche, tout le monde voulait savoir si Harry tuerait Max avant qu'elle ne se retourne contre lui pour l'étriper.

"Je ne suis pas certaine que cette relation soit très équilibrée…" commenta Ginny.

"Chuuut." interrompit Colin. "Tu n'es pas payée pour réfléchir, contente-toi d'écrire tout ce qu'ils te diront si tu veux conserver ton post au Journal de l'école."

"C'est pas une dictature ?"

"On aurait pas déjà eu cette conversation ?"

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se rebeller une deuxième fois contre le système impitoyable des Black, un vrombissement horrible les arrêta et heureusement car ils se baissèrent juste à temps pour échapper à la décapitation. Oh, ça aurait été un accident, bien sûr mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on se prend une vague en pleine face... une vague de clefs !

"Wahou !" s'émerveilla Colin. "C'est du surf… sur des clefs volantes ??? J'ADOOORE LA MAGIE !!!"

"Du ceurf ? C'est un truc de moldu ?!"

"Les sorciers ne connaissent pas le surf ?" s'étonna Colin. "Mais... vous n'allez jamais dans le monde moldu, ou quoi ?!"

"Pourquoi on irait chez les moldus alors qu'on peut faire de la magie ?"

"Baaah… pour découvrir le surf, par exemple."

Max voulait faire trembler les murs, invoquer du feu ou n'importe quelle explosion majeure mais ses tentatives furent bloquées par la magie de protection passive qui imprégnait les murs.

"Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre Parc est totalement sécurisé." informa Michael. "Sinon, Max aurait déjà tué Harry depuis longtemps… mais on serait tous mort avant de pouvoir y assister car il aurait répliqué, bien évidemment."

"FAITES-MOI DESCENDRE !!! J'AI ENVIE DE GERBER !!!"

"Extrème !" s'écrièrent les jumeaux Weasley d'une même voix.

"Cette attraction sera interdite avant la 3ème année." dit le Professeur McGonagall.

"Oooh nooon…"

"JE SUIS UNE DEUXIÈME ANNÉE !!! JE SUIS UNE DEUXIÈME ANNÉE !!!" cria Max. "SAUVEZ-MOIII !!!"

Les lianes de l'attraction précédente prirent vie par un sortilège avancé de métamorphose et immobilisèrent la centaine de clef lancée à pleine vitesse, Max fut éjectée par l'avant et tomba lourdement sur Harry. Elle commença par le ruer de coups avant que ses intestins ne lui offrent la plus belle des vengeances.

"Je... je... je... MON BEAU VISAGE EST SOUILLÉ À JAMAIS !!!" hurla Harry, verdâtre. "Colin pose cet appareil photo immédiatement !"

"Génial, Colin." encouragea Max. "T'es un vrai photographe journalistique, c'est de l'art."

"Michael. Fais quelque chose."

"Uniquement si tu paye en avance."

"Drago !!! Aide-moi."

"Tu m'as pris pour quoi ?! Un Malfoy ne patauge pas dans le vomi… et un Black non plus, d'ailleurs mais il faut croire que ton sang a été corrompu par ta schtroumpfette de soeur."

"Hermione, toi tu es si gentille." implora Harry.

Et effectivement, Hermione le débarrassa du liquide visqueux en faisant léviter un bout de tissu, de très loin. Peut-être était-ce de la gentillesse mais elle voulait surtout souligner l'aspect éducatif :

"Ce qui est génial avec vous, c'est que vous arrivez toujours à vous infliger les punitions que les professeurs n'arrivent jamais à vous donner."

La découverte du parc se passa relativement normalement, à partir de là : l'échiquier géant avait été transformé en manège pour les amoureux avec une déclinaison bateau de viking (parce qu'Harry, Max, Michael et Ron transformé en poulet avaient fini la partie par une bataille navale), la salle du Troll était désormais une maison hantée sur plusieurs étages (ils avaient rehaussé les pièces pour avoir de plus grands espaces) et le Parc se finissait sur un jeu de tir avec sa baguette où il fallait dégommer les bonnes fioles selon une énigme, le plus drôle étant bien sûr les effets aléatoires qui se déclenchaient quand on touchait le mauvais flacon (brume, explosion, légères hallucinations…).

"Et c'est ici qu'on récupère les pins." conclut Michael. "Vous en gagnerez un par salle et si vous arrivez à tous les collectionner, on vous offre le T-shirt -J'ai survécu à Poud'land- existe en plusieurs coloris."

"Y'a pas à dire, vous savez faire du buissness…" complimenta le Professeur McGonagall avant de froncer les sourcils. "Attendez, il reste une dernière salle, non ?!"

Les cinq terreurs sourirent, les professeurs frisonnèrent et l'école trembla… littéralement, les fondations remuaient pour ouvrir les murs et dévoiler le chef d'oeuvre commercial : la boutique, les restaurants et évidemment...

"Faut payer pour sortir ???"

"Bien sûr, vous n'avez rien déboursé pour entrer, j'vous signale." répondit Michael.

"Cinq gallion /heure, c'est plutôt honnête." avoua Neville, faisant rougir Ron jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

"Nous sommes très honnêtes."

"Non." contredit-il. "Y'a un truc pas net..."

Et c'est comme ça que tout le monde resta bloqué des heures et des heures et des heures devant la caisse à reconnaissance vocale qui avait réglé… sur du japonais !

**-Fin du 19ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	20. La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte

**Chapitre 20 :**

**La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte**

Harry longeait les murs, priant pour ne pas être vu. À la limite, il pourrait gérer les rires moqueurs de Max et Michael et il était capable de baratiner Drago et Hermione. Le reste de l'école importait peu mais sa réputation était en jeu alors… mieux valait rester hors de vue.

"Monsieur Black, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous rodez dans les couloirs en cette soirée de célébration ?"

"Monsieur Lockhart, ne devriez-vous pas être au festin au lieu de vous balader là où personne ne vous entendrait crier ?"

"Est-ce une menace ?"

"Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'une menace ?"

Le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se mit à rire doucement. Sans doute se croyait-il meilleur, à moins que ce ne fût-ce l'habitude de côtoyer la mort ?

"Je ne me sens pas menacé par un gamin qui porte une casquette à hélice."

Harry rougit violemment et le Professeur aurait dû être éjecté sur plusieurs mètres... mais il résista, à peine étonné.

"Moi qui vous croyais malin…" murmura Lockhart, déçu. "Êtes-vous certain de mériter cet emblème ?"

"En quoi ça vous concerne puisque vous étiez à Serdaigle ?"

"Les choixpeau-flous sont plus intéressants qu'on ne l'imagine, Harry."

La robe noire du Professeur fouetta l'air, il disparut avant même que l'élève s'en rende compte. Les talons qui claquaient le sol n'étaient pas les siens mais ceux du Professeur McGonagall et Harry ne le comprit que trop tard, il eut à peine le temps de se cacher dans l'ombre d'une alcôve.

"Vous vous prenez pour un fantôme ?" plaisanta la Directrice des Gryffondors.

Ne pas bouger, ne pas respirer… Pas de mouvement brusque et surtout, surtout...

"Vous n'êtes pas invisible, Harry et je sais que vous n'êtes pas une statue."

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas appris le sortilège d'oubliette ? Peut-être n'en aurait-il pas besoin s'il feignait un accident de magie et qu'il envoyait valser sa Professeur contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, suffisamment fort pour l'assomer ? Ok, c'est violent et sûrement disproportionné pour une simple histoire de chapeau moche. Quoique qu'il y avait une seule personne capable de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait réellement… et elle le toisait sévèrement de la tête aux pieds.

"Je suppose que vous n'avez pas été pris d'une cécité temporaire et que votre sens de la mode n'a toujours rien à envier aux vampires millénaires…" soupira-t-elle. "Dans ce cas, nous savons tous les deux que vous méritez une leçon de métamorphose d'urgence alors vous allez immédiatement cesser d'imiter piètrement une statue de chair et me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau."

"Vous allez me punir ?"

"Évidemment, vous êtes un danger ambulant surtout pour vous-même et quand je pense qu'on fête la Victoire du Survivant, ce soir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être d'autant plus déçue que vos… enfin, vous savez très bien." dit-elle. "Voyez le bon côté, cependant, vous n'aurez bientôt plus à arborer cette casquette honteuse."

Ils marchèrent longuement, dans les couloirs puis ils grimpèrent quelques marches bien dissimulées avant d'emprunter un raccourci derrière la tapisserie du Lion qui dévore le Serpent. Oui, c'est exactement ce que vous croyez et ça mène droit jusqu'aux bureaux de la Directrice des Gryffondors.

"C'est quoi un choixpeau-flou ?" demanda Harry en retirant sa casquette, dévoilant deux petites oreilles de panthère.

Le Professeur McGonagall lui flanqua une fiole dans les mains puis agita sa baguette après qu'il en ait avalé le contenu, les oreilles disparurent. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question, pas immédiatement et Harry pensa qu'il avait sacrément dû la décevoir pour qu'elle se prive d'enseigner à l'un de ses élèves.

"Imaginez un monde où j'aurai été Directrice des serdaigles et où le Professeur Flitwick aurait été Directeur des gryffondors…"

"Je vois pas trop l'intérêt, ça change pas grand-chose."

"C'est ça, les choixpeau-flous. Enfin... je devrai parler au passé car ça n'existe plus, maintenant que le Choixpeau est partit."

"Lockhart est un choixpeau-flou Serpentard." dit Harry qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt d'une telle information.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage car… c'est Halloween. Et nous savons tous qu'Harry Potter ne peut pas célébrer la mort de ses parents tranquillement.

Il l'entendit pour la première fois. C'était une voix, une voix à figer le sang, une voix à couper le souffle. Une voix glacée comme… un venin.

"Viens... viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je t'écorche… que je te tue."

"Haha, très drôle." ironisa-t-il. "Un peu agressif comme punition, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"De quoi parlez-vous, Harry ?"

"Roooh ça va, la plaisanterie ne marche pas avec moi."

"… déchire... écorche… tue…" poursuit la voix.

"Messages pré-enregistrés ?" demanda Harry. "Ah non, pas possible à moins que vous n'ayez conservé cette farce à l'intention de quelqu'un d'autre... oooh, c'était pour Severus !"

"Harry, je ne..."

"Ça n'aurait pas mieux marché avec lui qu'avec moi. Voyez le bon côté, cependant, mon accident d'animagus vous a évité un moment très gênant."

"Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?" demanda Minerva, visiblement inquiète. "Tirez la langue."

Harry serra les dents, il était... intrigué. Il n'avait jamais vu sa Professeur jouer la comédie donc il ne connaissait ni son niveau ni ses faiblesses qui auraient pu lui indiquer si c'était la suite de la blague ou bien... autre chose. Il douta.

"Tirez la langue ou je vous traîne immédiatement à l'infirmerie."

In… infirmerie ?! Le pire cauchemar d'Harry ! La menace décoinça sa langue, Minerva McGonagall l'observa attentivement.

"Vous ne semblez pas avoir mal réagit à la potion mais... Je vous emmène voir Mme Pomfresh. On se sait jamais."

Le coeur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine, le sang afflua dans ses oreilles et... il passa en mode danger. Tout ce qui suivra ne serait qu'un primaire instinct de survie.

Il ri le plus naturellement possible, plia son corps en deux et hoqueta :

"BOOH !!! J'vous ait bien eu."

"Pardon ?!"

"C'est Halloween, c'était une blague. Vous êtes tombé dans mon piège et sans me vanter, c'était plutôt facile."

Minerva hésita aussi : était-ce une ruse pour éviter l'infirmerie ? Et sinon quoi, Harry serait devenu cinglé, d'un coup, sans aucune explication logique ? Soyons réaliste, une seconde : il l'avait bien eu et facilement, en plus de ça.

"J'ai connu des gens qui pensaient que la vie était une blague, exactement comme vous. Ils sont tous morts ou... presque. Ceux qui vivent encore auraient été plus heureux d'en mourir, ils auraient moins souffert."

Un vent glacial parcourut les yeux de son étudiant, ses lentilles étaient devenu vertes émeraude comme une ultime blague et Minerva lui sourit. Elle avait gagné : instaurer une crainte viscérale en s'inspirant de faits réels pour la sincérité de la voix et sans artifices ridicules. Jeu, set et match.

"Joyeux Halloween, monsieur Potter. Amusez-vous bien." rajouta-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Là, il prendrait peur et demanderait à… à… rien du tout, Harry s'inclina poliment avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Oh. C'était si terrifiant ?

"… tuer… il est temps de tuer…"

"Attends !!! Pas si vite !!!" hurla Harry, la voix bougeait.

"Je sens l'odeur… l'odeur du SANG !"

Il souleva un rideau et pénétra dans l'un des passages créés par Michael : son réseau était à la fois immense, très complexe et extrêmement logique. Un coup à droite, puis à gauche et… là !

Il ressortit au deuxième étage où la voix était plus nette que jamais et… ses chaussettes furent instantanément trempée.

"AAAH !!! Merdeuh." jura-t-il. "C'est pire qu'un tueur psychopathe, pitié."

"Harry !" soupira Max, soulagée de le trouver enfin au bon endroit d'après les informations de sa Carte des Loups. "T'es passé par les réseaux muraux ? Ça n'arrêtait pas de bouger et..." elle remarqua son visage pâle. "Tout va bien ?"

"Nooon. J'ai... j'ai... DES CHAUSSETTES MOUILLÉES !!!" pleurnicha-t-il.

"Aaah zut, les miennes aussi. Michael, fais gaffe de ne pas..."

"Trop tard." dit-il.

Harry prit alors une décision très grave : comprendre pourquoi le sol était trempé et faire arrêter le coupable. Priorité 1, ca passe bien avant un tueur télépathique bizarre. Il s'agit de chaussettes mouillées, on ne plaisante pas avec ça.

"Ça vient de là-bas." dit-il en remontant le sens d'écoulement... jusqu'aux toilettes, au bout du couloir. "Suivez-moi !"

Hermione et Drago pataugèrent à leur tour dans l'eau pour suivre le trio infernal dans sa course contre les chaussettes mouillées. Heureusement d'ailleurs car il faut vraiment s'appeller Hermione Granger pour arrêter la soif de vengeance de trois louveteaux élevés dans la Meute de Red Wood.

"STOOOP !!!" hurla-t-elle. "J'ai trouvé le coupable."

"C'est vrai ? Où est cet enfoiré ???"

"Non, c'est pas vrai mais ATTENDEZ, c'est important."

Comme elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de leur expliquer car la rhétorique est un art bien trop lent, elle pointa le mur.

Les trois sorciers furent trop surpris pour continuer leur chasse-à-la-sorcière-d'eau et restèrent immobiles quelques secondes. Le temps qu'il fallait pour voir, lire et assimiler le message. C'était mauvais… très très mauvais. Ou une blague… très très mauvaise.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE, ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que le festin venait tout juste de se terminer et qu'ils étaient seuls sur les lieux du crime…

**-Fin du 20ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	21. Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde**

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE, ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Le festin d'Halloween venait de se terminer et la Grande Salle avait été fermée pour la nuit. Des dizaines d'étudiants affluèrent de part et d'autre du couloir et s'arrêtèrent, net : Harry, Max, Michael, Drago et Hermione étaient pile poil sous le message. C'était une menace et elle était écrite avec du sang… du sang encore frais.

"C'est quoi, ce truc ?" demanda Max qui venait de remarquer un détail poilu, pendu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"Ma chatte ! Ma chatte !" s'écria Rusard.

"Harry, Max, Drago." nomma Severus Rogue qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'analyser la scène. "Explications, maintenant."

"Euh... Rusard nous fait une crise d'identité transgenre." dit Harry.

Max se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la hauteur du message et lécha contentieusement le mur avant de déclarer d'un ton scientifique :

"Ça a le goût de poulet."

"Tout a un goût de poulet."

"Sauf le poulet." contredit-elle.

Drago songea qu'il n'était pas aidé, loin de là. Le monde des jumeaux n'était qu'une immense blague et sans doute ignoraient-ils tout ce qui concernait la Chambre des Secrets (ou alors ils s'en fichaient très sérieusement). Heureusement pour l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, son éducation ne souffrait d'aucune lacune et il savait qu'Hermione et Michael seraient à l'abri des soupçons. Ce n'était pas son cas et il devrait être plus sournois et rusé que jamais. Tout le monde accuserait un Serpentard et paradoxalement, il devrait être plus Serpentard que jamais pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

"Présomption d'innocence." plaida-t-il.

Albus Dumbledore arriva à ce moment-là et garda le silence pour mieux impacter le poids de sa présence dans l'esprit des gens.

"Ma chatte est… elle est…" mais les mots moururent dans la gorge de Rusard, il arrivait à peine à y croire.

"Ça ira mieux en le disant, Madame Rusard." encouragea Harry. "Réfreiner votre identité pour vous conformer à votre assignation de naissance foirée doit lourdement peser votre quotidien… Libérez-vous !"

"Notre concierge n'est pas transgenre." affirma Albus Dumbledore, contrarié dans sa grande apparition. "Et Miss Teigne n'est pas morte, non plus. Elle a été pétrifié."

L'effet divin de sa venue avait été lourdement impactée par… les jumeaux Black, évidemment. Cependant, bien qu'il souhaitait accuser Harry Black (seul Serpentard absent au festin d'Halloween) il préférait que les soupçons viennent de quelqu'un d'autre. Justifier un face à face, c'était facile et il aurait pu le faire à maintes reprises mais s'il voulait user de ses méthodes si éloignées des philosophies de Godric Gryffondor, il avait besoin d'un soutien extérieur indéniable.

"Harry Black, pouvez-vous justifier de votre absence au banquet ?"

"Non."

"Il était avec moi." contredit Minerva et elle fronça les sourcils pour le réprimander, l'heure était trop grave pour plaisanter.

"Intéressant." marmona Albus Dumbledore.

Harry aurait préféré qu'elle se taise, qu'importe la gravité de l'accusation. Maintenant, le Directeur de Poudlard risquait de vouloir vérifier cette information directement à la source… légalement ou pas. Ses notions d'occlumenties étaient légères, il ne pourrait pas lutter suffisamment longtemps pour garder ses secrets alors il espérait juste que son bouclier tienne le temps de trouver une bonne idée de diversion. Il était doué en diversion… surtout si ça fait boum.

"Les jumeaux sont coupables." accusa une première année au visage joufflu, elle portait les couleurs de Serdaigle.

"Sémantiquement incorrect." contredit Michael. "Ennemis de l'héritier… pas des héritiers. Harry et Max Black sont innocents."

"D'accord." concéda-t-elle. "Dans ce cas, le coupable est Harry Black."

"C'est une accusation très grave. Je connais Harry et Max depuis longtemps et je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à porter plainte pour diffamation et j'aiderai à rédiger toute la partie juridique… parce qu'on ADOOORE l'argent."

Elle hésita, une fraction de seconde mais elle avait suffisamment confiance en ses idées.

"J'ai une preuve : Harry Black est un fourchelangue et strictement tous les fourchelangues répertoriés sont des descendants de Salazar Serpentard, ou si on veut le formuler autrement, ce sont tous des… Héritiers."

Les preuves étaient accablantes, au point qu'Harry lui-même songea qu'il était peut-être coupable. Après tout, personne n'évoquait la voix... Était-il le seul à l'avoir entendu ?

"Deux personnes face à face voient un chiffre, l'un affirme qu'il s'agit d'un 6 et l'autre dit que c'est un 9…" prononça Luna Lovegood d'une voix douce.

"Personne n'a raison, c'est une question de point de vue." répondit Harry. "Merci Luna, j'avais presque perdu foi en ma propre p…"

"Faux." contredit Luna. "Rien ne peut montrer qui a raison ou qui a tord si on se contente de l'énoncé. Mais peut-être y a-t-il un indice, dans le coin, qui pourrait prouver s'il s'agit d'un 6 ou d'un 9 ?"

S'il était accusé à tord d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis… c'était à lui de prouver son innocence, en trouvant le coupable lui-même.

"Harry Black, je n'aimerais pas accuser à tord un élève…" commença Albus Dumbledore.

"Alors fichez-moi la paix."

"Allons discuter dans mon bureau, en tête à tête."

"Il est hors de question que je vous suive."

"Vous agissez comme un coupable. Si vous refusez mon aide, je vais devoir transférer l'enquête aux aurors. La Prison d'Azkaban est particulièrement rude en hiver..."

"C'est une menace ?"

"Juste l'énonciation d'un fait. Suivez-moi."

Des murmures commençaient déjà à répandre la rumeur qu'Harry Black était l'Héritier de Serpentard et l'opinion publique serait le plus grand des dangers.

"Allons-y mais faites vite, j'ai un devoir de potion à rédiger."

"Harry !" cria Minerva McGonagall, elle s'approcha pour lui serrer la main. "Bonne chance."

… et elle glissa un petit objet dans le creux de sa paume qu'il accepta en refermant les doigts.

**-Fin du 21ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	22. Un bonbon au citron

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Un bonbon au citron**

"Sorbet citron." dit le Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry se demanda s'il était devenu fou et quand la gargouille bougea pour les laisser passer, il se rappela que oui, son Directeur était fou et qu'il l'avait probablement toujours été. N'empêche, eux aussi, étaient fous dans la Meute et ils auraient tous approuvé !

"Ma soeur adorerait votre mot-de-passe." complimenta le jeune Black.

Il profita de l'escalier pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'objet que McGonagall lui avait donné… un bonbon à la menthe ?! Est-ce qu'il sentait siii mauvais que ça ? Oh misère… il entrait dans la puberté !!! Pourquoi Max ne l'avait pas parvenu ?! Sa vie était fichue, FICHUUUE. Et non, il n'était PAS mélo-dramatique !

"Et vous n'avez pas encore rencontré mon oiseau domestique…" sourit Albus.

Il claqua des mains et la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Cool. Il n'en restait pas moins calculateur et cruel mais on pouvait au moins lui accorder ça : il ne manque pas de style.

"Phénix ???" s'écria Harry comme un dingue. "Waaah, c'est comme avoir un chalumeau de bureau ! FEUUU !!!"

Albus était confiant, Fumseck n'était pas du genre à obéir au premier venu surtout quelqu'un d'aussi méfiant envers lui qu'Harr…

"NOOON ! Fumseck !!!" hurla-t-il.

L'oiseau avait déployé ses ailes et sorti du feu d'on-ne-sait-où pour s'attaquer au bois. Depuis quand les phénix font ça ?! Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi ???? Oh. Harry Black. Bien sûr… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus réfléchi avant de l'emmener dans son bureau ?

"C'est un ouvrage très précieux, surtout ne…" dit-il mais… Trop tard.

Le livre en question fut réduit en cendre et la moitié de sa bibliothèque partait en fumée, Harry continuait à hurler "feu ! feu ! feu !" et le phénix, bien que mourant n'avait jamais paru aussi joyeux et actif.

Quand avait-il perdu le contrôle de la situation ? Au moment où il avait piégé Harry Black pour un entretien… Oooh, le gamin n'était pas en danger, c'était LUI qui l'était (et son bureau, visiblement).

"Que dois-je faire pour que vous arrêtiez de mettre le feu à mes livres ?"

Harry arrêta net d'hurler "Feu" et il leva une main face au bec de Fumseck qui obéit, instantanément. L'oiseau se percha sur l'épaule du garçon et le monde de Dumbledore venait de basculer à 180 degrés. Bienvenue chez nous, Dumby, un bonbon ?

"Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur la Chambre des Secrets." exigea Harry d'une voix tranchante.

"Poudlard a été construit au Moyen-Âge, il y a plus de mille ans. La date exacte n'est pas connu mais d'après moi, ça se situerait plutôt autour des années..."

"Oh pitié ! Si j'avais voulu entendre un extrait de l'Histoire de Poudlard, j'aurai demandé à Hermione. Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça fait de vivre constamment entouré par des encyclopédies sur pattes ?! C'est horrible !!! Et puis en plus, vous ne mettez même pas le ton et je n'ai pas amené ma peluche que je n'ai même pas."

"D'accord. D'accord. Je saute la partie historique. Mais c'est fascinant, si vous saviez tout ce que..." Harry arrêta de caresser Fumseck et regarda ce qui restait de la bibliothèque avec un sourire sadique. Albus laissa échapper un petit cri pas du tout glorieux et s'empressa de finir son récit :

"Salazar Serpentard a construit une salle secrète dans le château et y a enfermé un monstre pour que son Héritier légitime extermine les nés-moldus."

"Waw, sacrée légende." souffla Harry, admiratif. "Dooonc… un imbécile se prend pour Picasso, tapisse le mur de sang et tout le monde panique comme si c'était la fin du monde ? Dommage que j'ignorais tout du récit, cette blague est hilarante. Personne n'a d'humour dans cette école de barge !"

"À part vous, je présume ?"

"Arroser le Professeur Chourave de tarte à la mélasse ÉTAIT hilarant. Il fallait y être pour comprendre."

Le Professeur Dumbledore ouvrit un dossier qui les attendait, seul sur une table et c_ommença à lire les appréciations à voix haute :_

_École de Sorcellerie Poudlard_

_Harry Black - Serpentard_

_Note globale : Harry semble très fusionnel avec sa soeur jumelle (voir dossier Max Black) et présente un comportement provocateur._

_Potions : "Excellent, rien à signaler. PS : arrêtez de me harceler à propos de cet élève !"_

_Métamorphose : "il va me falloir une autre salle."_

_Sortilèges : "il va me falloir plus de plumes."_

_Botanique : "il va me falloir plus d'élèves."_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal : "il me fait peur, il fait peur aux élèves et il fait peur aux Forces du Mal."_

_Cours de vol : "j'aimerai bien participer au club de lecture qu'il a créé pendant mes cours mais je dois enseigner. Est-il possible de décaler mes horaires ?"_

_Appréciation générale sur l'élève : "explosif"_

Le Directeur arrêta sa lecture et Harry le regarda, bouche bée.

"ATTENDEZ ! Y'a des vrais dossiers scolaires ?! Je croyais que vous faisiez semblant d'être Directeur."

"Ce n'est pas la question."

"Et vous pensez que je suis l'Héritier de Serpentard, uniquement parce que j'ai remis de l'ordre dans l'enseignement déplorable de cette école ?"

"Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes du genre à avoir des secrets… n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry voulut rire mais il toussa. D'abord légèrement, puis la quinte de toux s'intensifia jusqu'à brûler sa gorge et ses yeux pleurèrent.

"Un bonbon au citron ?" offrit gentiment le Directeur.

L'élève posa sa main au-dessus de la petite coupelle remplie de pastilles jaunes puis il s'arrêta, méfiant. Génial ! Il devenait aussi parano que Severus, maintenant…

"Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner."

Harry toussa puis cracha un liquide jaunâtre. Et enfin, il comprit. Tout faisait sens. Il ne puait pas de la gueule, hourra ! Alors il pris le bonbon à la menthe du Professeur McGonagall et ça soulagea sa gorge instantanément. Pfiou.

"Je préfère la menthe au citron." dit-il.

"Blasphème."

"Ceux qui croient que je ne suis pas leur dieu EST un blasphème. Préférer la menthe au citron, c'est juste du bon sens."

Un bruit sourd venant des escaliers intrigua Harry juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Hagrid entra, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru jusqu'ici. Il tenait du produit contre les limaces dans une main et un poulet mort dans l'autre.

"Harry est innocent !" cria-t-il. "J'suis prêt à… à… à… euh... J'suis sûr qu'il est innocent. Faut mener une enquête et... et…"

"Hagrid, je suis sûr qu'Harry est innocent." assura Albus Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

"C'est faux, j'connais bien…" Hagrid s'arrêta. "Attendez, z'avez dit quoi ?!"

"Je suis sûr qu'Harry est innocent. Nous étions simplement en train de parler de son dossier scolaire. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?"

"Non, on parlait du fait que je suis un dieu et de vos goûts franchement discutables."

"Ah, z'êtes pas en train d'vous étriper ?"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce, la bibliothèque à moitié cramée et un globe-terrestre qui continuait à flamber dans un coin. Visiblement, Harry avait trouvé un moyen de dominer la situation.

"Bon ba'h… J'vais vous laisser, dans c'cas."

"Oui oui." pressa Dumbledore.

"Il sort d'où ce poulet ?!" demanda Harry.

"J'l'ai r'trouvé com'ça. Mort. Y'a des gens pas nets…"

Et Hagrid s'en alla.

"Alors vous ne me pensez pas coupable ?" demanda Harry juste avant de sentir une pression dans son esprit.

Albus Dumbledore profita de la question pour effectuer une très légère légilimencie sur son élève mais il se heurta à un mur de feu mental alors il se retira. C'est bien ce qu'il craignait…

"La curiosité est un défaut illégal." lui répondit le Serpentard.

"Vous n'êtes pas un naturel, n'est-ce pas ? C'est difficile de s'en empêcher quand on est né avec des facultés de magie d'esprit… Veuillez m'excuser."

"Apprenez à vous contrôler, vous n'êtes pas un enfant. La prochaine fois que je sens la moindre intrusion, qu'importe si vous y êtes pour quelque chose ou pas, j'en informerai le Ministère." prévint Harry.

Il caressa une dernière fois le bec de Fumseck, arrêta le feu qui consumait encore le bois deçà et là avec un coup de baguette puis quitta la salle. Il descendit les escaliers et à peine la gargouille s'ouvrit-elle pour le faire passer qu'il tomba sur Max, Michael, Drago, Hermione, Praesepe et Logium. Ce dernier voulut faire un câlin à son petit presque-frère avant de se prendre un uppercut dans l'estomac. Ok, il allait bien.

"Albus sait que je suis innocent donc il connaît le coupable. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne peut rien y faire." raconta Harry.

"Alors on va avoir besoin de ta pensine." répondit Michael. "On commence par éplucher nos souvenirs de la soirée pour déterminer qui était absent au banquet. On va trouver l'Héritier de Serpentard… et la Chambre des Secrets. Mais d'abord, on doit faire un truc important…"

"Choper celui qui a inondé l'étage !!!" répondit Harry. "Et trouver le tueur de poulet..."

**-Fin du 22ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	23. Le monstre des chaussettes

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Le monstre des chaussettes**

"Black ! Au secours !!!"

"Ça va, y'a pas le feu." répondit Harry sans lever le nez de son livre.

"EN L'OCCURRENCE, SIII !!! C'est quoi cet entraînement de malaaade ???" hurla Drago, tenant en équilibre précaire sur un balais brisé et fuyant l'incendie du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

"Tu voulais être attrapeur, assumes-en les conséquences."

"Hermione, attrape !"

Il se débarrassa du souafle qui tomba au sol… et explosa.

Mais ça c'est normal quand une balle recouverte d'essence tombe dans le feu. Harry esquissa un sourire sadique et souffla dans son sifflet.

"MILLE TOURS DE TERRAIN !!!" hurla-t-il, ravi. "Sans balais et à quatre pattes et sans les mains. Et à l'envers, sur le rythme de la chenille qui est bourrée."

"HEIN ?! Faire tomber le souafle c'est juste 100 tours de terrain à pieds… et c'est déjà beaucoup trop."

"Paragraphe 108, alinéa 25. Tu as oublié ce qui se passe quand on détruit une balle…"

"PERSONNE N'A LU TON FICHU RÈGLEMENT… Et arrête d'essayer de me changer en fouine à six mètres au-dessus du sol, c'est méga dangereux !!!" cria Drago. "Pourquoi Hermione n'a pas attrapé ma passe, hein ?! Je veux qu'elle soit punie aussi !"

"Miss Granger n'est pas là." expliqua le Professeur Rogue, apparaissant soudainement de derrière les gradins.

"C'est inacceptable. Les entraînements commencent à six heures, chaque matin avant les cours. On doit être les meilleurs. Il faudra qu'elle vienne dans mon bureau pour s'expliquer." exigea Harry.

"Vous n'avez pas de bureau."

"Ah ? Bon. Très bien, d'abord trouvez-moi un bureau ET APRÈS, convoquez-la. Il m'en faudrait un grand et dans les cachots avec une jolie vue sur le lac. Oh et rajoutez-moi des douves de lave avec une piscine à piranha…"

"Non."

"Quoi ? On dit des pirañas ?"

"Non. Enfin si, si vous voulez, on peut dire les deux mais c'est pas le propos. Vous n'aurez pas de bureau."

"Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez bien un bureau, vous. Et vous n'êtes pas plus important que moi. J'ai toute une équipe de Quidditch à gérer, j'vous signale !"

"Vous êtes un élève et les élèves n'ont pas de bureau."

"Ah ? Si c'est que ça, je peux devenir prof… Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Mmmh… Potions ! Je ferai un prof de potion redoutable."

"Votre niveau en potion est catastrophique."

"Vous dites ça parce que vous avez peur de perdre votre travail."

"Je dis ça parce que c'est moi qui récupère vos chaudrons calcinés."

"Avouez qu'ils ont un certain style…"

"Pour un pyromane, c'est sûr."

Pendant que le Directeur de Serpentard parlait avec son jeune Capitaine prodige, l'équipe des gryffondors arrivait avec le Professeur McGonagall en tête.

"DU GÉNIE, VOUS DIS-JE !!!" hurla Harry.

"… ou de la folie." répondit Severus Rogue avec un sourire ironique.

"Mettez-vous d'accord : les deux." trancha Minerva McGonagall avant de rajouter "… et laissez-nous le terrain, pour la journée."

"Hors de question, les serpentards ont..."

"… déjà eu suffisamment d'entraînement." coupa la Professeur de Métamorphose. "Nous devons former nos deux jeunes joueurs."

"Deux jeunes joueurs... Qui ça ?!"

Ron Weasley s'avança jusqu'à l'entraîneur des serpentards et pencha la tête en avant pour mieux le regarder. Sans doute était-ce juste naturel au vue de leur différence de taille mais Harry décida que c'était une déclaration de guerre. Il n'était PAS petit, c'est les autres qui sont tous trop grands !

"Laisse-moi deviner... Attrapeur ?"

"Évidemment. Et je vais te botter le cul."

"… sur un balais ? Ça m'étonnerait. À moins de vouloir me l'enfoncer profondément dans le..."

"HARRY !!!" hurlèrent Severus et Minerva d'une même voix fatiguée.

Ron lui sourit avant de répliquer salement :

"Oh, Black, je ne savais pas que tu aimais te faire encul…"

"GÉNÉRATION DE MERDEUH !" gémit McGonagall avant de se redresser et tousser. "Ahem, j'ai dit ça, moi ? Ahem… Je voulais dire 'Fichtre, la jeunesse de nos jours...'. C'est mieux ?"

"On se recroisera sur le terrain, Weasley… Prépare ta boîte d'allumette."

"Boîte d'allumette ?"

"Tu seras tellement réduit en bouillie que ça sera largement suffisant pour transporter tes restes."

"Oooh ? Tu crois être tellement meilleur que nous ?"

"Je ne le crois pas, je le sais. J'ai réinventé le Quidditch."

"Et moi, je vais lui redonner sa gloire d'antant. Retournons à l'époque où il n'y avait qu'un seul gardien pour les trois anneaux et où chaque joueur avait une fonction bien définie !"

Harry se mit à rire. Si Gryffondor retournait aux vieilles méthodes, les battre ne serait qu'une petite formalité ennuyeuse… Peut-être trop, d'ailleurs.

Ron serra les poings puis lui adressa un large sourire avant de répliquer joyeusement :

"J'aimerai bien voir ta tête quand tu sauras qui est le nouveau Poursuiveur…"

"C'est vrai que la tête de Longdubat file la gerbe mais ça fait plus d'un an que je me la tape tous les jours : j'ai apporté mon sac-à-vomi."

Ron se retourna vers son équipe, il attendait que le nouveau joueur sorte des rangs… ça n'arriva pas. Alors les joueurs aguerri profitèrent de la cohésion de groupe pour s'écarter tous en même temps, dévoilant…

"RETARD !!!" hurla Harry en voyant Hermione, il souffla comme un dingue dans son sifflet. "Tu rejoindras Drago pour les tours de terrain."

"Harry, je…"

"Et il s'en ait pris mille, pour info. Tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Mille tours, au sol, sans les mains, à l'envers et sur le rythme de la cheni…"

"Harry !" répéta Hermione. "Regarde-moi."

Il la toisa de la tête aux pieds avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Tu… tu as oublié de te coiffer ? C'est pas grave, je suis habitué. Par contre, t'as lavé ta tenue de Quidditch avec tes robes d'école, ça a tout déteint en rouge et c'est affreux."

"Et tu crois que son serpent s'est changé en lion au lavage ?" ricanna Ron.

"Ça pourrait arriver, on ne connaît pas encore les intentions du monstre des chaussettes."

"… le monstre des chaussettes ?" répéta le rouquin.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui haussa les épaules puis vers Drago qui leva les yeux au ciel. L'habitude de ne rien piger, sans doute.

"Il est tapi dans l'ombre de nos machines à laver…" raconta Harry. "Il est invisible, toujours prêt à dérober nos chaussettes sans notre consentement. Certains racontent qu'il se fait un nid mais j'y crois pas. Non. D'après moi, il prépare quelque chose de plus grand… un danger qui nous menace. Prenez garde au monstre des chaussettes !!!"

"Le mystère a été résolu, y'a quelques années." expliqua Michael qui assistait toujours aux entraînements pour noter les stratégies sur son carnet à comprendre le monde. "Chaque chaussette qui disparaît se transforme en couvercle de tupperware en trop, dans nos placards."

"Oooh… Et tu m'as pas mis au courant ???" cria Harry, déçu. "Bon, Hermione, retire-moi cette tenue horrible et rejoint-nous dans les vestiaires. On va bosser la théorie."

"T'es con ou t'es bouché, Black ?" demanda Ron.

"Il est un peu des deux…" répondit Michael.

"J'ai dû quitter l'équipe des serpentards." dit Hermione. "Je suis avec les…"

"QUOIII ???" hurla Harry. "MAIS ON EST À QUELQUES JOURS DU MATCH ET IL ME MANQUE UN JOUEUR !!!"

"Qui vous a dit que vous pouviez engager Miss Granger ?" demanda son Directeur de Maison. "C'est une Gryffondor."

"C'est pas grave, je lui ai pardonné et maintenant c'est mon amie. Ça ne me dérange pas de l'avoir dans notre équipe."

"Ce n'est pas à vous de décider !"

"Je suis le Capitaine, oui ou non ?"

"C'est un droit que je peux vous reprendre." menaça Rogue.

"Vous avez pensé à la Coupe ?" demanda Harry. "Elle est jolie sur votre étagère…"

"Je vais jouer dans l'équipe des Gryffondors." dit Hermione qui put enfin en placer une.

"Qu… Qu… Qu… Qu… Qu…" beuggua Harry. "Arrêt du système, veillez faire redémarrer la machine."

Michael sortit un jeton de leur salle d'informatique de la poche de son jean et il fit mine de l'insérer…

"AAAH MAIS DÉGAGE TES MAINS DE MON CUL !!!" hurla Harry. "Y'a pleins d'orifices dans le corps humain, bordel ! Pourquoi tu veux…"

"Pleins d'orifices mais une seule fente." répondit Michael. "Et comme t'es un garçon, je ne risque même pas de mon tromper de trou."

"Ouuuh…" encouragèrent les deux équipes.

"Pourquoi les garçons sont tous foncièrement dégueux ?" soupira Hermione.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe de Quidditch."

**-Fin du 23ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	24. Papier-bulle

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Papier-bulle**

Max se réveilla aux aurores, sauta de son lit et... tomba au sol. Elle essaya de remuer, rien n'y fit. Alors elle jeta un oeil à son corps et...

"HARRY !!! VIENS ICI QUE JE TE BUTE, ENCULÉÉÉ !!!"

"TA GUEULE, Max, y'en a qui dorment ici…"

"Screugneugneu ? C'est l'heure d'aller en cours ?"

"Nooon, c'est encore Max qui veut trucider son imbécile de frère."

"Aaah bah fallait l'dire au lieu de gueuler. Bonne nuit…"

Les filles se rendormirent au moment où Harry Black déboula dans la pièce avec un peigne ultra fin dans une main et son pantalon dans l'autre.

"Je ne suis pas totalement coiffé, encore. Attends cinq minutes."

"METS TON PANTALON AVANT DE T'OCCUPER DE TES CHEVEUX, TRIPLE BUSE !!!"

"Harry Black est à poil ???" releva une des filles en ouvrant un oeil.

"Hééé, matez pas…" demanda Harry, blafard avant de sourire. "Quoique... J'suis beau, hein ?!"

"HARRY, JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI MON CORPS EST ENTIÈREMENT RECOUVERT DE PAPIER BULLE ???"

"Alooors, c'est très simple. En fait, tu es…"

"Fichez le camps, y'en a qui voudraient dormir. Bordel." gémit l'une des filles du dortoir. "Vous n'avez aucun respect pour les gens normaux ???"

"Sincèrement ? Non, aucun." répondit Harry. "Allez, viens Max, on s'en va…"

"J'TE RAPPELLE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS BOUGER, ANDOUILLE !!!"

Quand la tête de Max heurta violemment le plafond, elle pensa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de la fermer et de se débrouiller seule. Attendez un peu qu'elle se libère…

"Harry, j'ai trouvé le sparadra pour sa bouche !" s'écria Michael en déboulant dans la salle commune des serpentards.

"C'EST UN COMPLOT ???" hurla la fille aux cheveux bleu avant de retomber au sol.

"Ah ? Elle est réveillée ?" releva le serdaigle. "Ça va être plus simple, remarque."

"PUIS-JE SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ ÉMAILLOTTÉ DANS DU PAPIER BULLE ???"

"C'est pour te protéger…"

"J'AI PAS BESOIN D'ÊTRE PROTÉGÉE !!! JE PEUX VOUS DÉFONCER À UNE SEULE MAIN : RELÂÂÂCHEZ-MOIII !!!"

Harry la regarda d'un air profond avant d'hocher la tête :

"Ouais, t'avais raison, il vaut mieux lui schotcher la bouche. Ça sera moins dangereux."

"On est d'accord."

"SI VOUS APPROCHEZ ENCORE D'UN PAS, JE VOUS JURE QUE…" ils avancèrent. "Ok. Très bien. Dans ce cas… vous êtes mort."

Sa main droite brilla d'une étrange lueur et... rien.

"Waw, heureusement que tu nous as prévenu sinon on aurait rien remarqué."

"C'était une très jolie lumière, on dirait une veilleuse pour les bébés."

"Owww… A-do-r… AAAH !!!"

Michael bondit à l'autre bout de la pièce comme une fillette apeurée. Bordel. Ils avaient oublié ÇAAA !!!

"Rex, mon mignon." dit Max à l'intention de son loup qui avait déboulé dans la pièce. "Agoutoupou câlinou toudouuu…"

"Awoooh !"

"Petit louloup ?"

Rex redressa une oreille avant de rouler sur le dos et sa queue battait le sol tellement fort qu'il réveilla tous les poissons du lac.

"Méga Rex ? Détruis-les !!!"

Harry invoqua un bouclier magique qui ne servit strictement à rien parce que ce loup n'était pas une force magique, il se retrouva plaqué au sol avec la force d'un boulet de canon et supplia mentalement la mort de lui épargner la souffrance, à défaut de la vie qu'elle lui avait déjà accordé une fois.

"Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous entretuer pendant une journée ?" demanda Drago Malfoy qui avait été réveillé par tout ce raffut.

"DRAGOOO, AIIIDE-MOI, JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE MOURIR !!!"

"Bah, c'est l'heure de la première tentative de meurtre sur ta personne de la journée, non ?" le blondinet jeta un oeil à sa montre-brasselet (rudement pratique ce truc de moldu, encore). "Mmmh ? Ah tiens, t'as raison, c'est un peu tôt. Bah, un peu de surprise ne fait pas de mal… N'est-ce pas ?"

"La Fouine, pourrais-tu retirer ce papier-bulle qui m'empêche de bouger que je puisse étriper mon frère convenablement ???'

"Je l'aurai fait avec plaisir si tu m'avais appelé par mon nom."

"Drago."

"Trop tard."

Et il quitta la salle comme si tout avait été parfaitement normal. Sans doute espérait-il retrouver Hermione plongée dans un livre, en train de boire son premier thé de la journée dans la Grande-Salle.

"Ok, ok. On va t'expliquer." assura Michael. "D'abord relâche-nous et…"

"Enlevez-moi le papier bulle, je ne veux pas écouter vos histoires de dingues !!!"

"C'est trop tard pour moi, je meurs !" murmura Harry dans un dernier soupire… euh, avant-dernier… avant-avant-dernier… avant-avant-av… bon, ok, il n'a pas l'air mourant, en fin de compte. "Promets-moi d'achever notre dernière volonté et de lui scotcher la bouche pour lui donner une chance de survie supplémentaire face à l'Héritier de Serpentard."

"Tu sais bien que Max peut être tout aussi agaçante SANS utiliser la parole…"

"PROMET-LE MOIII !!!"

"C'est quoi cette histoire d'Héritier ?"

Harry rendit son dernier soupire… enfin disons plutôt que sa nuit avait été contrariée et qu'il souhaitait rattraper quelques minutes de sommeil. Il ferma les yeux.

"Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'étais pas au courant pour ton Alzheimer."

Rex posa sa truffe froide sur la joue d'Harry, poussa légèrement et comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, l'animal passa sa langue rugueuse sur son visage.

"Pouaaah !!!" hurla le Serpentard en se redressant d'un coup. "Tu pourrais éviter de lui donner à manger du poisson pourri ? Ton loup pue de la gueule."

"VOUS POUVEZ M'EXPLIQUER AU LIEU DE FAIRE LES IMBÉCILES ???"

"Je serai d'avis de commencer par lui scotcher la bouche..."

"N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS !!!"

"Trop tard, j'y ai pensé… et c'était bien."

Michael avait un regard rêveur et Harry aurait adoré le rejoindre dans ce monde mental où sa soeur ne pouvait plus parler. Le paradis ! Pendant une minute, bien sûr. Le monde serait sacrément chiant sans les hurlements de Max.

"La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemi de l'Héritier, prenez garde…" récita Harry. "Les ennemis de l'héritier sont les sang-de-bourbe."

"C'est raciste, ça, Harry."

"Bah quoi ?! On dit bien des sang-purs, non ?!"

"Justement, c'est souvent eux qui sont racistes."

"Et les sangs-mêlés, ça se dit aussi. Y'a pas d'autre mot."

"Oui mais… euh... Sang-de-bourbe, ça se dit pas. C'est tout."

"On dit comment alors ? Des né-moldus ? Du coup, on devrait dire des né-sorciers. Et des né-mi-moldu-mi-sorciers. C'est pas un peu trop long ?"

"C'est surtout ridicule."

"Bah voilà." fanfaronna Harry. "Ce monde n'a aucun sens."

"Ça fait plus d'un an que tu frappe Drago sur la tête dès qu'il utilise l'expression 'sang-de-bourbe'. Ça veut bien dire que tu es d'accord pour considérer que c'est…"

"Aaah non, pas du tout. J'ai toujours trouvé ça très con mais c'était trop marrant de le frapper."

Michael échangea un regard fatigué avec Rex, intercepta une lamentation mentale émanant du loup et lui envoya toutes ses ondes de réconfort… Oh oui, il ne connaissait que trop bien !

"Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je suis Max Black. Y'a pas plus sang-pur qu'un Black. C'est pour ça qu'on avait choisit ce nom… Pour que les gens nous fichent la paix."

"Oui mais… justement, on l'a choisit. Au fond, tu sais bien que tu es... euh..." hésita Harry. "Insère-ici-ton-véritable-nom."

"Personne d'autre n'est au courant. À part Logium, Praesepe, Michael, toi et moi. Oh et Hermione aussi... Severus, je suppose. Et McGonagall, peut-être. Bref, strictement personne. Y'a aucune chance pour que l'Héritier de Serpentard soit au courant. Je ne risque rien."

"Sauf si l'Héritier ne choisit pas réellement ses victimes et qu'il utilise un sortilège de détection comme tirage au sort."

"C'est pas crédible !"

"Alors dans ce cas, crains le Monstre de Salazar Serpentard. Il peut détecter ses victimes et j'ai des raisons de penser qu'il se dirige avec l'odeur du sang."

"Comment tu sais ça ? T'as une connexion mentale avec le Monstre ?!"

Harry releva la tête, afficha un large sourire innocent avant de battre très fort des paupières comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait se donner un air innocent. Spoiler Alert : ça marche pas très bien.

"HARRYYY !!! Sérieusement ??? T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié de nous parler d'un truc ?!"

"Non. Rien. Je n'ai rien à cacher, j'ai... j'ai..."

"HARRY !!!"

"Ok, ok, j'avoue." dit-il enfin. "C'est moi. C'est ma faute..."

Max avait enfin réussit à se relever malgré le papier bulle, elle retomba â la renverse ce qui péta plusieurs couches de bulles et Michael commença à hyper-ventiller alors il alla exploser quelques bulles d'air de plus, histoire de calmer ses nerfs.

"C'est moi…" répéta Harry. "J'ai mangé le dernier cookie !!!"

Comme Max et Michael récupéraient peu à peu de la couleur sur leur visage, il rajouta :

"Et il se pourrait que j'entende le Monstre parler dans les murs de l'école…"

Paf ! Une bonne dizaine de bulles explosèrent à nouveau quand Michael tomba à la renverse sur Max. Qui disait que c'était inutile ?!

**-Fin du 24ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	25. Un schtroumpf sous cocaïne

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Un schtroumpf sous cocaïne**

Severus Rogue déversa sa potion paralysante dans le récipient et fixa la fiole au bout de la corde qui passait derrière sa bibliothèque. Voilà, tout était prêt : personne ne pourrait entrer dans ses appartements sans se faire paralyser / électrifier / tremper / empaler / etc.

"Cette fois-ci, on vous évacuera sur un brancard, Harry. Et vous apprendrez à respecter mon autorité. MOUHAHA…" dit-il à sa porte d'entrée juste avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. "Bonne nuit et pas à demain, j'espère."

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il tendit l'oreille : pas de boum ni de paf ni de clang ? Paaarfait...

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Toujours rien. Délectation.

Il fit un pas vers sa cuisine, écrasa un ressort qui éjecta la bille jusqu'au plafond. Oh. Merde. Ses pièges ! A… attendez une seconde... Il n'a jamais possédé de bille, comment est-ce que...

"POTTER !!!"

"Bonjour Professeur Rogue, vous semblez un peu ronchon ce matin... Vous voulez du café ?"

Il regarda la bille retomber dans le tuyaux à rongeur (depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait un... oh, laissez tomber…) puis rebondir trois fois sur le tambour avant de toucher les dominos qui s'écroulèrent jusque dans le pot de fleur suspendu au-dessus du…

"Ça dure combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il.

"Y'en a pour une dizaine de minutes."

"Je devrais probablement détaler en courant mais j'ai très envie de savoir comment ça finit."

"Y'a pas trop de mystère, hein."

"Noir et sans sucre."

"Vous voulez de l'aloé vera ?"

"Ça vous paraît logique de proposer de l'aloé vera en accompagnement d'un café ?"

"Ça fait deux ans et demi que j'habite avec Max, elle mange des pissenlits. DES PISSENLITS !!!"

Le Professeur des Potions dérapa sur un coulis de fraise (pourqu... oh tant pis), se rattrapa à la table et prit sa tasse de café, bien méritée.

"Comment vous êtes entré ?" demanda-t-il, ronchon.

"Comme d'habitude, par la porte."

"Vous m'expliquerez un jour ?"

"Peut-être sur votre lit de mort, si vous êtes sage."

"Il suffisait de demander." répondit Severus en levant sa baguette. "Accio boîtier noir."

"Arrêtez !!!"

Harry lui arracha sa petite boîte noire des mains, il ne souhaitait pas finir à Azkaban après avoir plus ou moins assassiné son Directeur de Maison. Pas déjà, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'étudier les plans de la prison pour préparer son évasion.

"Oooh… c'est mignon." ricanna Severus en buvant une gorgée de café. "Vous avez eu peur pour moi ?"

"Non pas du tout." répondit amèrement son élève en tripotant la boîte. "Alohomora ! Non ? Alohomora maxima ?! Ça existe ce sort ou pas ? Raaah…"

"Papa James serait tellement fier, il en vomirait des arcs-en-ciel."

"Fermez-la, s'il vous plaît." il agita sa baguette dans tous les sens. "ALOHOMORAAAH !!!"

Rien ne se passa, il perdit patience et fit simplement sauter le couvercle dans une explosion qui faillit démolir toute la pièce mais garda les fioles intactes, par un miracle inexplicable mais probablement magique.

"Ah bah voilà !" s'écria victorieusement Harry. "Voyons voir vos secrets…"

"Vous allez être déçu."

"Comment ça ? Y'a pas de tampons hygiéniques ???"

Rogue ne perdit pas son temps à lui expliquer qu'il ne possédait pas d'utérus, il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry possède les connaissances biologiques nécessaires pour le comprendre. Sans compter qu'il habitait avec Max qui, en plus de manger des pissenlits, tenait plus d'un schtroumpf sous cocaïne qu'une véritable fille.

"Ah c'est bien, vous avez du polynectar…"

"La base."

"Par contre, je peux vous demander à qui appartiennent les bouts d'ADN qui sont dans les fioles ?"

"Il vaut mieux pas."

"Vous êtes au courant que vous n'êtes pas obligé de les tuer ?"

"Je suis Maître Potionniste."

"Aïe, j'espère que vous avez un alibi…"

"Pour votre assassinat ? Je peux me débrouiller pour en fabriquer un, sans compter la moitié du château qui serait ravie de me couvrir pour se débarrasser de vous."

Ils sursautèrent quand la bille tomba dans la grosse cloche (tiens, c'est pas la cloche qui surmonte l'Horloge du Grand Hall ?!) et rebondit une dizaine de fois sur ses parois avant de poursuivre sa course dans l'aquarium.

"D'où ils sortent, ces poissons ?"

"Les requins ne passaient pas la porte." répondit Harry en mélangeant du sirop d'érable dans son ommelette.

"Oh dommage, on peut faire des poisons très efficaces avec de la poudre d'aileron de requin… bah, y'a de quoi remplir deux ou trois bocaux avec ce que vous m'avez apporté."

"NOOON !!! Touchez pas à Anaconda !"

"Vous avez amené un serpent ?!"

Crowley sortit sa tête du bol de café pour croquer un bout de pomme avant de s'y émerger entièrement de nouveau. On peut le nettoyer par l'eau ou par le feu, Harry avait une préférance pour le feu mais ça lui arrivait d'utiliser du café.

"Non, Anaconda, c'est mon poisson préféré juste avant Zèbre et Hibou."

"Pourquoi vous avez appelé les poissons…" commença Serverus avant de secouer la tête. "Non, laissez tomber."

Harry referma le couvercle de la boîte avec un flacon en main, il dévissa le bouchon de la petite bouteille qui renfermait un liquide noir et visqueux avant de porter le goulot à sa bouche… et il se retrouva violemment éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa tête cogna le mur. La bille roula sur son épaule avant d'atterrir dans un seau et elle continua sa route comme si rien ne l'avait perturbé.

"Aïeuh... on n'éjecte pas un élève exemplaire aussi violemment contre un mur !!!"

"Vous vous apprêtiez à boire du poison."

"Et alors ?"

Et finalement, la bille termina sa route en cognant la hache qui coupa une corde qui activa un levier... et les pots de peinture éclatèrent un à un, tapissant toute la pièce… et les deux pauvres sorciers.

"Vous avez raison, j'aurai dû vous regarder boire cette potion." dit Severus Rogue avant que la peinture rouge n'atteigne la cible au plafond.

Et tout explosa (bien sûr).

**-Fin du 25ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	26. La couleur du sang

**Chapitre 26 :**

**La couleur du sang**

"COOOLIN !!!"

Le hurlement déchira la Grande Salle, Harry déboula dans la pièce avec sa tenue verte de Quidditch et un balais à la main. Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire en le voyant arriver.

"Eh Black, peut-être que tu devrais abandonner le match !" plaisanta Ron.

"Bah moi, au moins, j'ai pas un balais à chiotte. Tu comptes aider Rusard avec ton plumeau ?"

Ron rougit, cacha son balais sous sa table et regarda son poulet. Il était honteux mais également affamé… Mmmh. Manger le poulet d'abord, se plaindre plus tard. Il mordit sauvagement sa cuisse de poulet et Colin immortalisa l'image. ARGH !!! Fichu journal de l'école !

En parlant du journal... c'était la raison des hurlements, bien sûr. Il venait d'être imprimé, à des centaines d'exemplaires et tous les numéros avaient déjà été vendu, en quelques minutes à peine. Michael comptait contentieusement les pièces d'or qui coulaient à flot et Max salivait déjà en trempant des pétales de rose dans sa soupe miso.

"C'EST QUOI CES PHOTOS DE MOI ?!" hurla le Capitaine des Serpentards. "On avait tout écrit en avance, j'étais parfait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as..."

"Harry, relaaax : ça paie un maaax." répondit Michael. "D'ailleurs, j'ai commandé une couche géante pour le prochain numéro. Ça va être fameux !"

"On pourra le suspendre en plein milieu de la Grande Salle avec une énorme tétine dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de gueuler !" approuva Max, radieuse. "Ça sera magnifique."

Des dizaines de bol remplis de porridge explosèrent, une quinzaine de chandelles tombèrent du plafond et quelques élèves s'embrasèrent en hurlant.

"Soyez tous témoin, je me vangerais !!!" promis Harry. "VOUS ALLEZ TOUS CRAINDRE MA TOUTE PUISSANCE !!!"

Et l'école se mis à chantonner "Harry aime les canards en plastique !" en se tenant les côtes de rire. Sur la page de Couverture, Harry prenait un bain plein de mousses colorées dans la Salle-de-Bain des Prefets et il discutait avec Coin-coin, son canard en plastique de poche.

"Riez. Riez. Mais vous verrez, demain. Vous me supplirez en rampant d'arrêter le massacre !!! MOUHAHA !"

"T'en fais pas un peu trop ?" s'inquiéta Hermione.

"Tant que tu es habillée comme ça, tu n'es pas mon amie." lui répondit Harry en jetant un regard dégouté à sa robe rouge. "Tu es dans l'équipe d'en face et je te massacre."

"C'est la couleur du sang, tu n'aime pas ?"

"Le sang est moins lumineux, un peu plus pourpre et ça ne sent pas les vieux parchemins avec une pointe de dentifrice."

"Ça shlingue, on ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un sans se changer juste après." confirma Max en sortant l'un de ses katana pour se couper une tranche de pain.

Dans ce joyeux bordel matinal, les portes de la Grande-Salle claquèrent et Lucius Malfoy entra. Il s'arrêta dans une pause qui ressemblait fortement à celles de Gilderoy Lockhart avant de jeter un regard interloqué à la pièce : où sont les quatre tables emblématiques ? Et pourquoi tout le monde est mélangé ???

"Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, vous voulez un orteil de jus de citrouille ?!" demanda Max.

"Sans façon. Jamais."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, ton père ?!" paniqua Harry.

"Euh... J'sais pas." répondit Drago.

"Je suis témoin d'honneur du Premier Match de Quidditch de la saison."

Harry porta la main à sa "sacoche de la Victoire" avant de blémir. Meeerdeuh.

"RÉUNION DE L'ÉQUIPE DES SERPENTARDS ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!" hurla-t-il. "On change le plan !!!"

**-Fin du 26ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	27. Match de Quidditch parfaitement normal

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Un match de Quidditch parfaitement normal**

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi certains élèves font des cabrioles sur le terrain ?" demanda Lucius Malfoy après s'être installé dans les tribunes, entre Severus Rogue et Gilderoy Lockhart. "N'avez-vous plus aucun moyen de répression ?"

"Pompom-girls." répondit laconiquement Severus Rogue et quand Lucius leva un sourcil, il rajouta "C'est compliqué."

Ils avaient déjà passé plus d'une heure à argumenter sur l'inconscience de Dumbledore qui forçait les mélanges inter-maisons pour appuyer ses idées progressistes en réorganisant l'agencement des tables dans la Grande-Salle. Sans parler de l'hypothèse folle de Lucius comme quoi la suppression de la Grande Cloche n'était rien d'autre qu'une métaphore sexuelle pour pousser les élèves à enfreindre les règles d'unions arrangées entre sang-pur...

Severus avait arrêté de débattre.

"Heureusement que mon fils n'est pas embarqué là-dedans…" commenta le grand blond et Severus s'étouffa. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!"

"Rien. Rien du tout."

"Apprends à respirer convenablement, dans ce cas."

"Drago porte très bien la mini-jupe."

Heureusement pour Severus, la tribune des professeurs et la globalité du Match de Quidditch, l'équipe de Serpentard arriva sur le terrain à ce moment précis, Drago Malfoy en tête.

"Bravo ! Bravo !"

"Le match n'a pas encore commencé." commenta ironiquement Severus. "Mais tu as raison, ton fils marche très bien et il ne s'est pas effondré alooors… je suppose que ça mérite des applaudissements."

"Arrête d'être aussi..." commença le père de famille avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec les buts ?"

Trois joueurs de l'équipe des serpentards s'étaient placé devant les trois anneaux de leur côté, trois jours de l'équipe des gryffondors s'étaient placé devant les trois anneaux de leur côté et le souafle fut lancé.

"Harry Black."

"C'est ta réponse favorite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec les tables ? Harry Black. Où est passée la Grande Cloche ? Harry Black. Pourquoi diable tous les joueurs gardent tous les buts ? Harry Black."

"Statistiquement, si quelque chose débloque, accuser Harry Black est un bon début."

"… donc on a trouvé l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Ce n'était pas si difficile, en fin de compte."

"Non mais ce n'est pas..."

BOUM !

Drago Malfoy avait shooté dans le souafle avec son pieds et la balle dégomma Fred Weasley qui gardait l'anneau de gauche. Il tomba, hors jeu et le nouvel attrapeur officiel des serpentards fit quelques looping de victoire.

"Mon fils est un prodige !" s'écria joyeusement Lucius Malfoy.

"Il fait souvent des loopings comme ça ?" demanda un Severus Rogue suspicieux.

"Je ne perd pas mon temps à le regarder vivre."

"Dixit celui qui applaudit à la moindre petite..."

BOUM ! BANG ! PAF !

"AAAAAH !!!"

Le public hurla quand les gradins prirent feu. Hermione Granger en profita pour reprendre le souafle, esquiva aisément Adrian Pucey et Harry Black… s'étonna avant de se faire expulser de son balais par la batte de Drago qui venait d'échanger son rôle de poursuiveur pour endosser celui de batteur (c'est ça qui avait provoqué l'exposion).

"Formidable !" applaudit Lucius Malfoy, radieux.

Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, les joueurs andossaient tous les rôles comme si de rien mais il était sûr d'une chose : son fils était le meilleur joueur sur ce terrain… et de loin.

"Oh misère..." soupira Severus.

Si les serpentards avaient fait de qu'il croyait qu'ils avaient fait alors… outch.

"Oh misère…" répéta-t-il.

Drago envoya le souafle à Harry qui lui renvoya et ils dégommèrent un autre joueur de Gryffondor avec un tir du pied.

"OOOH NON, LA JOLIE ANGELINA EST HORS JEU..." commenta Lee Jordan d'une voix dépitée. "MON COEUR SAIGNE D'AMOUUU…"

"Jordan. Le match." rappela le Professeur McGonagal. "Regardez Weasley, par exemple."

"Aaah oui. Exact." Lee Jordan s'arrêta un instant. "Attendez, vous parlez duquel ?!"

"Très bonne question, bravo."

George Weasley avait quitté son but, laissant l'un des anneaux à découvert contre la stratégie du Capitaine Dubois. Drago Malfoy avait dégommé son double et il allait lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance devant les yeux de son père qui allait devoir refaire un gamin pour... pour... POURQUOI DIABLE songeait-il à la vie sexuelle de... POUAH !

"George ! Reviens ici !!!" hurla Dubois. "Tu dois… Argh ! Fichu Malfoy."

"Je reviens !" assura George mais le Capitaine n'entendit rien à cause du vent.

"Weasley, occupe-toi de Black ! On s'en fiche de..."

"Je m'en charge !" assura Ron en piquant droit vers le milieu du terrain.

"PAS TOIII !!! L'autre ! L'autre Weasley !"

Trop tard, Ron détacha la batte que tous les joueurs gardaient à la ceinture et il attendit. Leur stratégie impliquait que l'un des jumeaux envoit le Cognard sur Harry Black juste après que l'autre n'ait retiré le bouclier de caoutchouc qui protégeait tous les joueurs de serpentard.

L'équipe était trop dépendante et c'était la seule façon de gagner le match. Désormais, avec un frère hors jeu et l'autre rongé par le chagrin, tout reposait sur lui. Il était attrapeur, après tout…

"100 points pour Serpentard !" annonça Lee Jordan, joyeux. "Je vais m'en mettre plein les poches…"

"Les paris sportifs sont interdits." précisa Minerva. "Je vais vous mettre en retenue."

"Haha, je vais gagner des dizaines de gallions et vous pensez vraiment que ça m'émeut ?"

Lucius Malfoy s'écria : "Quand je disais que vous n'avez plus aucune autorité !"

"C'est à cause des Black…" répondit Minerva.

"Vous pourriez écrire une chanson vu la fréquence de ce refrain."

"Bonne idée, M'sieur Malfoy !" approuva Lee, extatique. "Oh Oooh Yeah. Qui a ruiné toute l'école ? C'est les Black, c'est les Black. Qui ne va jamais en heure de colle ? C'est les Black, c'est les Black. Qui effraie les premières années ? C'est les Black, c'est les Black. Qui fait toujours tout exploser ? C'est Harry Black, c'est Harry Blaaack !!! Ouuuh Ouuuh Ahahouh…. Boum Tchack ! Boum Tchack ! Boum BOUM BOUUUM !!!"

"TA GUEULE !!!"

Pendant que Lee Jordan chantait dans son micro et que toute l'école s'était bouché les oreilles, Ron trouva enfin sa fenêtre de tir et il eut juste le temps d'hurler le mot de passe "canard en caoutchouc" avant de frapper le cognard de toutes ses forces, visant Harry Black en espérant qu'un sorcier plus âgé et aguerri avait eu le temps de retirer le bouclier… en caoutchouc.

Hermione n'était pas plus âgée mais elle était largement plus agguéri. Harry était un bon capitaine qui lui avait appris à tenir sur son balais sans utiliser ses mains dès le premier jour. Elle attrapa rapidement sa baguette et retira le bouclier quelques millisecondes avant que le cognard ne le désarçonne de son balais.

Harry se prit un cognard en plein ventre, jeta un regard glacial à Drago avant de lâcher son balais et tomber.

"Nooon !!! Harry !" hurla Lee. "J'avais tout misé sur toi ! NOOON MES GALLIONS !!!"

Heureusement pour lui, la sécurité avait été amélioré suite à ses plaintes de l'année dernière… il avait finit cloué sur un lit de l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours et c'était intolérable ! Depuis, le sol était molletonné et une équipe de brancardier entourait le terrain jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ira bien." assura Drago Malfoy, s'adressant à l'équipe. "Suivez-moi, on s'en tient au plan."

"TU LE SAVAIS !!!" accusa Adrian. "Tout ce que tu voulais, c'est continuer à pavaner !!!"

"Je ne le savais pas, personne ne peut prévoir l'avenir… Je l'ai deviné, c'est tout."

Dans les tribunes, Lucius Malfoy était encore en train d'applaudir. Il avait beaucoup crains les mauvaises fréquentations de son fils mais finalement, à part la Sang-de-bourbe, il avait sous-estimé l'effet bénéfique d'une bande d'arnaqueurs sournois. Drago était devenu un vrai chef.

"SUIVEZ-MOIII, votre nouveau dieu !"

"T'en fais trop…" soupira Adrian, blasé. "… comme d'habitude."

Dans son coin, Severus Rogue se frappait le front contre la rambarde de sécurité.

"Pitié que ton fils ne prenne pas une batte… pitié que ton fils ne prenne pas..."

"DRAGO MALFOY PASSE EN OFFENSIVE POUR VENGER SON MEILLEUR AMI ! IL S'EMPARE DE LA BATTE ET..."

"On est foutuuu…" annonça le professeur des potions.

"GEORGE WEASLEY EST HORS JEU ! OLIVIER DUBOIS RIPOSTE ET... TOMBE LAMENTABLEMENT ! HERMIONE GRANGER S'EMPARE DU SOUAFLE… QUI EXPLOSE ET ELLE EST PROJETÉ DANS LES AIRS. AÏE, ÇA FAIT MAL."

"J'aurai pensé qu'avec tous les précepteurs que je lui ai acheté pendant des années, il serait premier en tout..."

"… malheureusement, il est dans la classe des Black et de l'année de Miss Gran…"

"Parle pas de cette fille." ordonna froidement Lucius. "Il semblerait que Drago soit mal tombé, sa promotion est supérieure aux autres, non ?"

"Pas vraiment… il est juste..." répondit Severus Rogue avant de déglutir péniblement. "Euh... t'as raison. C'est un prodige et les autres sont particulièrement doués, c'est ça. Tu es perspicace. Comme toujours. Lucius."

"Évidemment que j'ai raison : tu as vu son aisance dans les airs ?! J'ai toujours raison."

"Oui enfin... Je n'ai toujours pas compris en quoi la cloche est une métaphore sexuelle."

"C'est évident, tout simplement. Si on prend en compte la forme du..."

"ALICIA SPINNET SE PREND UN SOUAFLE LANCÉ AVEC LE PIEDS, CETTE TECHNIQUE EST REDOUTABLE : ELLE VIENT DE HEURTER LE GRADIN DES POUFSOUFFLES ET... NE SEMBLE PAS EN ÉTAT DE REPRENDRE LE MATCH."

"… et c'est à la fois vaginal et phallique !" conclut Lucius.

"Ok, si tu veux..."

"C'est pour ça que tu traîne dans la boue, à jouer les babysitteur pour des élèves idiots et le toutou pour leur directeur cinglé : ton esprit est tellement étroit que tu ne pourras jamais t'élever à mon rang."

"C'est toi qui parle d'étroitesse d'esprit ?! Tout ça, c'est qu'une question de moyen."

"Pas du tout."

"Oh si."

"Non."

"Siii."

"Non."

"Si."

"Nooon."

"SIII !"

"Non."

"TAISEZ-VOUS, vous deux !!!" cria Jordan dans son méga-phone. "J'essaie de commenter le match !!!"

"Et il le fait étonnamment sérieusement..." rajouta sa Directrice de Maison. "… comme quoi, tout arrive."

"C'est déjà trop le bordel sur le terrain, je ne veux pas en rajouter." expliqua Lee Jordan. "Dooonc, si on récapitule : Serpentard est en tête avec un seul joueur hors jeu, malheureusement le meilleur de tous. Paix a ton âme, Harry, je protégerais les fleurs sur ta tombe pour que Max ne les mange pas... Et Gryffondor est tout derrière avec un seul joueur encore actif sur le terrain : le tout nouvel attrapeur, Ron Weasley."

"Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on compte les points !" soupira McGonagall. "Vous ne pouviez pas rester sérieux jusqu'au bout ?!"

"Nop."

L'équipe des Serpentard arrêta de garder ses buts, Drago Malfoy privatisa le Souafle et s'amusa à faire grimper le score des Serpentard à lui tout seul en se faisant des passes à travers l'anneau : il envoyait la balle et fendait les airs pour la rattraper et la renvoyer de l'autre côté afin de recommencer la manoeuvre.

"210 points pour... 220 points… 230… 240… 250 p… 260 points pour... Argh, ça m'agace : 300 points pour Serpentard et maintenant, on peut passer directement à 400 points… Ils ont gagné, là, non ?!"

"Le vif d'or est encore sur le terrain."

"Mais même si Ron Weasley l'attrape, l'écart est trop grand… et il est seul sur le terrain."

"C'est idiot mais c'est la règle." dit le Professeur McGonagall. "Harry Black n'est plus là pour détruire le jeu."

"500 points. 550 points. 600 points. Vous êtes sûre que c'est pas casser le jeu, ça ?!" informa Lee Jordan, sautant les scores pour respirer. "Ils vont carrément remporter la Coupe, à ce rythme !"

"C'est fort probable…"

"Et ce n'est que le 1er match de la saison... Cette année de Quidditch va être fantastique !"

Ron Weasley vit un petit reflet doré au-dessus de la tête de Drago Malfoy qui était trop occupé à faire passer la balle à travers les anneaux pour s'en préoccuper. Serpentard avait déjà gagné, ça ne servait plus à rien d'attraper le vif d'or mais... Ron s'élança comme si sa vie en dépendait. Gagner quelques points, ça peut toujours servir pour le tournois.

Hermione l'avait entraîné avec la méthode d'Harry Black qui était un connard (pas tant que ça mais il n'allait pas l'avouer) et un sacré joueur, il ne pouvait que l'admettre. Il s'était juré de le battre et il avait réussit en lui envoyant ce cognard. Comme un chien qui court derrière une voiture, il n'avait pas prévu de réussir et il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire maintenant. Éliminer le Capitaine Black n'avait pas suffit… et il était seul sur ce terrain, attraper le vif d'or était inutile mais c'était son rôle et il allait réussir. Pour l'honneur !

"800 points, 850 points... est-ce qu'ils vont atteindre le palier incroyable des 1000 points ?!"

La main de Ron Weasley se referma sur le vif d'or, bloquant le score adverse à 990. Au moins, il avait empêché qu'ils dépassent les 1000 points... Son balais était sur la trajectoire de Drago Malfoy qui le heurta de plein fouet, étonné.

"Je ne pensais pas dire cette phrase un jour... L'attrapeur des Gryffondor a attrapé le vif d'or et Serpentard gagne le match !"

Les balais des deux attrapeurs s'étaient croisés et leur souffle se coupa quand le manche leur échappa, ils lâchèrent prise et tombèrent en même temps. Ron souriait, le poing serré sur le vif d'or et les cheveux de Drago Malfoy tournèrent au noir. Quand ils rebondirent sur le sol, Ron faisait face à… Harry Black qui venait de prendre la place de Malfoy.

Qu… Quoi ?!

"C'est cool comme on peut totalement détruire la stratégie adverse avec quelques gouttes de polynectar." sourit Harry avant de perdre connaissance, comme d'habitude.

Un match de Quidditch parfaitement normal, selon le nouveau barème de la normalité…

**-Fin du 27ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	28. À qui profite le crime ?

**Chapitre 28 :**

**À qui profite le crime ?**

Colin Crivey tournait comme un lion en cage depuis des heures, ou plus précisément comme un lionceau dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

"Arrête, tu me file le tournis." accusa Ginny qui essayait de travailler. "Viens t'asseoir avec moi, on peut finir notre rédaction ensemble."

"Non non non..." répondit Colin. "Y'a un truc de pas net dans cette histoire de canard en plastique..."

"Et c'est reparti." gémit la rouquine en fermant son livre de métamorphose.

"Tu es témoin, non ? Harry Black a pété les plombs ! La Grande Question, c'est... Pourquoi ?!"

"Peut-être parce qu'il est un peu fou ?" proposa Ginny. "Il a déjà démoli une pièce entière par le feu juste parce qu'il a fait une tâche sur les rideaux… Il est cinglé, c'est tout."

"Non, non. Y'a plus... et c'est quelque chose d'énorme. Ce mec cache un secret et en tant que Journaliste, on doit découvrir ce qu'il trame !"

"C'est toi qui commence à m'inquiéter, tu débloques complètement…"

Colin se jeta sur elle avec le regard fou et les yeux de quelqu'un qui en a trop vu (ou d'un complotiste mais c'est pareil… non ?!)

"Réfléchis-y plus de deux secondes : Miss Teigne a été pétrifié et à qui profite le crime ?!"

"Tout le monde ?"

"ELLE A ÉTÉ TÉMOIN D'UN TRUC ET HARRY L'A PÉTRIFIÉ POUR L'EMPÊCHER D'EN PARLER !!!"

"… c'est un chat." répondit Ginny pour le ramener dans la réalité.

"Oooh, et c'est justement là que c'est brillant. Ça, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Mais en vrai, Miss Teigne est... un animagus !"

"Un animagus ?" répéta Ginny qui essayait de suivre.

"Ouiii, un animagus ! Tu es d'accord avec moi, c'est génial."

"Non, je..."

"Elle a vu la Vérité et Harry l'a pétrifié !"

"Tu débloque."

"Je débloque ? JE débloque ??? C'est toi qui refuse de voir !!!"

"Non mais je..."

"Harry ne veut pas qu'on le voit avec son canard, personne ne peut le nier. Je crois pas que ce soit le canard, le soucis. Harry cache son identité..."

"Waw. J'ai hâte d'écouter ta théorie." ironisa Ginny. "C'est quoi ? Genre... Harry Black est le fils caché du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Pfff, ça c'est juste l'évidence." répondit Colin. "Harry Black est en réalité Harry Potter MAIS Lord Voldemort a vu tout son potentiel quand il s'est penché sur son berceau pour le tuer alooors il l'a enlevé en se faisant passer pour mort afin d'assurer sa relève !!!"

"Aaah ouais, d'accord, tu vas loiiin." soupira la première année en rouvrant son livre pour continuer à travailler. "C'est quoi la suite ? Harry est un descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard ???"

"Non, bien sûr que non."

"Ouf, tu me rassure un peu..."

"Harry est l'ANCÊTRE de Salazar Serpentard qui a voyagé dans le temps pour construire la Légende de la Chambre des Secrets !!!"

"Tu… tu… tu es ridicule, bon sang !"

"Ridicule ? Ridicule ???" Colin attrapa sa grappe de raisin avant de se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, furieux. "Tu vas voir qui sera ridicule quand j'aurai réussi !!!"

"Où est-ce que tu vas ??? C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu !!!"

"Je vais rendre visite à Drago Malfoy, à l'infirmerie. Lui doit savoir quelque chose... et au minimum, il me donnera des indices."

"Tu vas perdre des points, avec ces conneries ! Attends au moins demain matin..."

Il se planta devant elle, le visage grave.

"Ginny, si je ne reviens pas..."

"Oooh ça suffit, arrête ta parano !"

"Ginny, si je ne reviens pas, j'aimerai que tu dises à tout le monde ce que je t'ai confié. Tu as le poids de la Vérité sur tes épaules et tu devras vivre avec ça, tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu voudras mais... c'est ton devoir de tout faire pour arrêter les agressions."

"Ouiii, bien sûr, Colin." grogna Ginny. "On se voit toute à l'heure..."

"Adieu."

Et il disparu dans les couloirs où les bougies s'éteignaient pour la nuit...

**-Fin du 28ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	29. C'est la débandade

**Chapitre 29 :**

**C'est la débandade**

Quand Harry se réveilla, ce matin-là, il sentit un poids étrange sur sa poitrine et il était persuadé qu'on l'observait depuis de nombreuses minutes, déjà. Discrètement, tout en respirant profondément pour faire croire qu'il dormait encore, il attrapa le poignard qu'il cachait sous son oreiller et le sortit de sa pochette en cuir d'une main. Inspiration… Expiration… Inspiration… et...

"Déclinez votre nom, votre profession et dites-moi ce que vous fichez dans ma chambre !" hurla-t-il en brandissant son poignard à deux millimètres devant le nez du renard qui dormait contre lui.

"Max et Michael, étudiants un peu timbrés et surveillance de notre frère pas moins timbré et un peu psychopathe." répondit Michael avec les mains en l'air. "Tout va bien ?"

"Tout irait bien mieux si ma sœur ne s'était pas endormi sur moi !" répondit Harry, soulagé mais pas très rassuré. "Z'êtes fou ou quoi ??? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là ?! Et où sont les autres élèves ??? Libérez-les !!!"

Le renard blond s'était réveillé et re-transformé en Max Black qui avait bondit du lit, écarlate d'avoir dormit contre son frère jumeau.

"Caaalmos, faut vraiment que t'arrête d'être aussi... euh…" sa main le désigna. "… ça."

"C'est moi tout entier que tu montre, là."

"Ouais bah arrête d'être toi tout entier."

"Aaah, tu veux jouer à ce p'tit jeu ?!"

"HARRY FICHE PAS LE FEU !!!" s'écria Max par pure prévention. "Et on est sérieux, faut que tu te calme de toute urgence. Répète après moi : ahooom."

"Ah Oooh MMMerde vous faites chier !!!" cria Harry. "Ça te va ?"

"Harry, c'est grave ce qui se passe dehors. Tu risque d'y laisser ta peau…"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ?!"

Max et Michael échangèrent un regard, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment parler de ça… À ce moment, la porte du dortoir des garçons de Serpentard s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Hermione et Drago accompagnés de Severus Rogue.

"Ah il est réveillé ?"

"Il a failli nous buter !" répondit Michael. "Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu…"

"QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, BORDEL ???" demanda Harry. "J'exige de savoir ce qu'il se passe !"

"Il y a eu une nouvelle agression, un élève." expliqua Severus Rogue. "Et toute l'école est persuadée que vous êtes le coupable."

"Qui ?"

"Tout le monde, c'est vraiment la merde !" répondit Drago. "Même moi, en fait mais Hermione me frappe dès que j'en parle alooors… je te laisse le bénéfice du doute pour avoir encore quelques neurones fonctionnels d'ici la fin de l'année."

"Non mais pas qui dans ce sens-là, je demande qui a été agressé !"

"Aaah. Oui, jouer l'innocence." répliqua Drago en se prenant un regard noir de la part de la Gryffondor qui n'osait pas le frapper en présence d'un professeur. "Colin Crivey, qui d'autre ? C'est lui qui t'a profondément emmerdé… Non ?"

Harry déglutit. Meeerdeuh… Évidemment, il avait fallut que ça tombe sur Colin ! Il allait faire gaffe de ne s'embrouiller qu'avec des sang-purs, à l'avenir.

"Ginny Weasley explique à qui veut bien l'entendre que Colin était sur le point de découvrir un truc sur toi... Et que ce serait pour ÇA que tu l'aurais pétrifié." expliqua Hermione. "C'est vrai qu'ils se sont disputé hier soir... enfin bref, c'est la débandade."

"L'école a décidé que vous êtes l'Héritier de Serpentard et qu'importe que vous soyez innocent ou coupable, l'opinion publique sera votre pire ennemie." résuma le Professeur Rogue. "Vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre d'être aussi… mmmh... je cherche une formule politiquement correcte mais c'est loin d'être mon fort..."

"Arrête de péter les plombs pour un rien !" complèta Drago.

"Arrête d'être toi tout entier !" approuva Max.

"Arrêter d'être soi, c'est justement agir comme un coupable !"

"Sauf quand on est un sociopathe." répliqua sèchement le Professeur Rogue. "Peu importe, faites ce que vous voulez… Je suis juste ici pour communiquer un nouveau décret vous concernant : Harry Black sera escorté par au minimum l'un de ses amis où qu'il aille et en permanence."

"Oui, enfin je vais pas aller pisser avec mes amis, non plus."

"Précisément, je vous interdit d'être seul qu'importe la raison donc vous aller justement pisser avec vos amis, pour reprendre votre formulation."

"QUOI ?!" s'égosilla Drago Malfoy avec toute la grâce d'un sang-pur aristocrate (non). "Il est hors de question que je le regarde pendant qu'il vide sa vessie. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il a la chiasse ?"

"Langage, monsieur Malfoy." réprimanda Severus Rogue avec toute son autorité de parrain. "Vous vous arrangez entre vous mais si monsieur Black est assassiné au détour d'un couloir, vous irez à Azkaban. Tous les quatre, sans appel."

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Professeur Rogue ?" demanda Hermione.

"Vous avez vu comme moi la réaction de ces crétins dégérés en pleine crise de croissance."

"Oui mais... c'est un peu extrême."

"Il fait juste ça pour nous faire chier, Granger." répondit Drago. "Ça doit certainement faire parti de ses dix résolutions de harcèlement envers ses élèves, par jour."

"Ah c'est vous qui m'avez volé ma liste d'idées ?! Je la cherche partout."

"T'inquiète, je te la rendrais avec mon prochain parchemin sur les effets du polynectar."

"Excellente transition !" s'écria joyeusement le professeur des potions (joyeusement signifiait sans voix d'outre-tombe, le concernant). "La Coupe de Quidditch est radieuse sur mon étagère, néanmoins, voler dans mes réserves est intolérable !"

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Ça fait quelques semaines que certains ingrédients disparaissent mystérieusement de mes placards… et il se trouve que ce sont justement les ingrédients de base de la potion du polynectar alooors…"

"C'est pas nous !" gémit Max. "J'ai mes propres ingrédients, quand même..."

"Oui, bien sûr, il faudrait dépecer votre jolie peau de renard pour vous faire avouer mais..."

"C'est pas nous." répéta Max.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci. Aucun regard complices entre eux, ni de battement intempestif des cils... Est-ce qu'ils pourraient être réellement inno… nooon. Impossible ! Si ?!

"Regardez dans ma tête." dit Harry.

Le Directeur des Serpentards plongea dans l'esprit de son élève et cueilla les informations qu'il lui offrait avant de se heurter à ses défenses (pitoyables) d'occlumencie. Au vu des Secrets qu'il cachait, sans doute serait-il bénéfique de lui enseigner de nouvelles méthodes pour améliorer ses boucliers mentaux…

"Ce n'est pas vous qui avait volé mes ingrédients." conclut le Professeur des Potions avec un soupire de soulagement.

Harry, Max et Michael échangèrent un regard paniqué.

"Attendez une seconde... Si c'est pas nous les coupables..."

"Qui a volé de quoi préparer des litres de polynectar ?!" s'inquièta Severus Rogue.

**-Fin du 29ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	30. Théière à bubulles qui chantent

**Chapitre 30 :**

**Théière à bubulles qui chantent**

Pendant que les élèves se réunissaient autour du Professeur Flitwick pour y noter leur nom sur la liste de ceux qui restaient à l'école pendant les vacances de Noël, l'oeil de Michael fut attiré par un autre parchemin, attaché sur la cheminée entre deux bibliothèques dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles.

"C'est pas vrai !" s'écria-t-il.

"T'as vu, c'est génial, y'a un club de duel…" commenta Cho Chang, élève de son année qui aurait bien aimé être son amie (et plus si affinité…) mais qui n'avait jamais réussit à intégrer sa bande.

"Quoi ?! Oooh non, je ne parle pas de ça, c'est parfaitement inintéressant : je peux battre tous les élèves de ma classe à une main, sans utiliser ma baguette… facilement !"

"Et sans lever les yeux de ta gameboy." renchéri Cho.

"Évidemment."

Elle se rapprocha de lui, presque jusqu'à toucher son bras et il s'écarta d'un pas. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas la démarche... Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un tsundere ?!

"Alooors… Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ?"

"Ça !!!" cria-t-il en désignant le papier à côté de l'annonce du club de duel.

_-Avis de Recherche-_

_\- chapeau à jasmin contre les orties_

_\- écharpe Serdaigle : bleue et bronze avec un aigle cousu sur l'emblème_

_\- chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petit-pois_

_\- chaussettes gauches : bleu rayées de blanc, licorne patate-arc-en-ciel_

_\- chaussette droite : rouge à moitié grignoté par les nargoles_

_\- livre : Comment se débarrasser des jonche-ruines ?_

_-Merci de contacter Luna Lovegood-_

"Aaah ça... personne n'y fait attention, c'est juste Luna." répondit Cho.

"Bande de sac-à-merde !"

"Où ça ?" demanda Luna Lovegood qui sortait justement de son dortoir. "J'ai amené mon filet à papillon…"

"TOUS LES ÉLÈVES DE CETTE PUTAIN DE MAISON DE MEEERDE !!!" répondit Michael, hors de lui. "DONNE-MOI LES NOMS DE CEUX QUI T'ONT VOLÉ TES AFFAIRES. IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!"

"Les Nargoles." répondit Luna.

"Les… Nargoles ?" répéta Michael.

"Oui, les Nargoles. J'aimerai bien qu'ils me les rendent car je vais bientôt partir rejoindre mon père pour les fêtes de fin d'année..."

"D'accooord…"

Cho préféra les laisser entre eux, elle quitta sa Salle Commune pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

"Luna, tu sais quoi ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Vas m'attendre un moment dehors, je vais parler aux Nargoles et te ramener tes affaires."

"Oh Michael, fais attention à toi." elle lui confia un bout de céleri. "Je te donne ça pour que tu puisses te protéger au cas où ils deviendraient agressifs…"

Une bande de Serdaigle rigola, Michael prit le céleri et elle quitta la Salle Commune. Comme convenu, elle l'attendit en discutant avec Madame Ficelle qui pendouillait sur la manche de sa robe d'école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Michael sorti à son tour, ébouriffé avec du jus de groseilles sur les phalanges.

"Oooh c'est formidable !" s'écria Luna. "Tu as pu convaincre les Nargoles de me rendre toutes mes affaires ! Il y a même ma tulippe-fourmilière, j'ignorais qu'ils me l'avaient volé... pourquoi les Nargoles auraient besoin d'un pamplemousse ?"

"Euh... je ne sais pas trop, Luna. En tout cas, tu n'as plus rien à craindre des Nargoles. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne t'embêteraient plus jamais."

"Lalala, c'est formidable." chantonna Luna en sautillant joyeusement dans les escaliers.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, sans doute allait-elle à la Bibliothèque… à moins qu'elle ne sache toujours pas où se situe la Grande Salle, après quatre mois de cours.

"Luna, attends !" cria Michael.

Elle se retourna et battit des cils. Voilà, il y était... courage, courage.

"Tu pourrais... euh… peut-être... si tu en as envie... euh... venir manger un petit-déjeuner en ma compagnie ? Je te présenterais mes amis : il y a Harry et Max qui sont un peu fous et effrayants mais qui ne feraient jamais de mal à quelqu'un de la bande et Hermione qui est très intelligente et beaucoup trop sympathique et Drago qui est... riche. Voilà... enfin... si tu veux bien, rien ne t'oblige à…"

"Je serai ravie de prendre un petit-déjeuner avec toi, Michael Hargreeves et aussi avec Hermione Granger, Drago Malfoy, Harry Pot..."

"Stop !" cria Michael et tous les tableaux tournèrent leur visage vers eux. "Luna... Comment tu..."

"Quoi ?"

"Peu importe. Garde ça pour toi, s'il te plaît."

"D'accord. Est-ce qu'ils vont aimer ma théière à bubulles qui chantent ?"

"Ils vont l'adorer !" assura Michael.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs, Luna faillit s'égarer trois fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la Grande-Salle où le chahut matinal avait déjà envoyé valser six tartines au miel et trois couteaux à tartiner les visages de Weasley et Longdubat.

"Il va nous falloir une sixième chaise." dit Michael en guise de bonjour matinal.

"Pourquoi ? Ton popotin a besoin de plus d'espace depuis qu'il connaît la chorégraphie du Rossignol Enchantééé… BORDEL C'EST LUNA !"

"Bonjour Monsieur et Monsieur X ainsi que Madame et Madame X." salua poliment Luna.

"Euh… Pourquoi tu nous appelle comme ça ?" demanda Drago.

"Tu as raison, j'ai oublié de vous demander quels pronoms vous conviennent. Vous me pardonnez ?"

"Luna, tu peux utiliser nos prénoms." informa Michael.

"Aaah ? Mais tu m'avais dit que..."

"Je te présente Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy. Ça c'est Harry BLACK et sa soeur, MAX BLACK. Quant à moi, si tu ignores mon nom de famille c'est P. PARKER comme dans les comics parce que je suis trop cool. Voilà. Des questions ?"

"Pourquoi les ornithorynques n'ont pas de chapeau de paille ?"

Max transforma une chaise en trône sculpté dans de l'or massif et Harry rajouta un petit coussin de velours rouge pour préserver le confort de ses fesses. Luna s'assit tout naturellement sur son trône et sortit une théière de sous ses robes.

"Je vous présente ma théière : Josiane."

"Bonjour Josiane !" salua Max en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ça risquait d'être encore plus le bordel… déjà que leur santé mentale diminuait à TGV (très grande vitesse).

"Elle t'aime bien." dit Luna en se servant une tasse de thé d'où s'échappèrent quelques bulles qui ne tardèrent pas à chantonner un petit air de musique.

"Génial !" s'écria Harry. "Je veux du thé, moi aussi !"

Et si ça continuait, sans doute devrait-il entamer des procédures de divorces pour rompre avec le café… Espérons juste qu'il puisse récupérer ses biens et ne pas perdre l'emprunt qu'il avait fait pour leur maison de couple. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfants !

"Ah mais j'la connais, celle-la !" s'écria Max en se mettant à chanter avec les bulles. "J'la prends, j'la suce, elle m'encule… Ah les amies, ah c'que c'est bon quand il m'la carre dans l'oignon ! C'est pas une bite ordinaire… Quand il m'la fout dans l'derriere, j'me sens soudain toute remplie, du cul jusqu'au nombriiil…"

Ce n'était pas exactement ça que Michael avait imaginé quand Luna lui avait parlé d'une théière qui chante...

**-Fin du 30ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	31. Victoire de lâche, victoire quand même

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Victoire de lâche, victoire quand même**

"Max, sur ta droite !" hurla Harry avant de rouler sur le côté pour éviter l'explosion. "NON L'AUTRE DROITE !!!"

BAM ! Des pics acérés s'élevèrent et déchirèrent son bras, Max vascilla mais resta debout.

"Tu disais ?"

"Baisse-toi !" dit-il.

"Non, tu as dit que..."

Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la poutre géante qui tomba lourdement sur son crâne avant de disparaître dans un 'plop' magique. Étourdie, elle n'avait pas la force de se relever...

"MAX BLACK, hors jeu." annonça la voix robotique.

Son collier commença à la soigner pendant que des créatures de pierre l'amenaient loin du champs de bataille. Harry se concentra davantage...

"Shifu ?" dit-il en activant la Pierre d'Alchimie qui brilla sur son cou.

Son petit panda roux, incroyablement mignon, en sortit et détalla dans le parcours mortel en désarçonnant les pièges un à un : gaz toxique, bombe, haches, sceau magique... n'importe qui entrerait dans cette pièce aurait été taillé vif, instantanément. Ça faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'Harry, Max et Michael s'y battaient

Comme toujours, Harry et Max avaient formé une alliance contre Michael qui gagnait toujours à ce p'tit jeu sans qu'ils ne sachent comment.

"Voilà, y'a plus aucun piège… VIENS M'AFFRONTER, face de cheese-cake !!!"

Le silence était mortel.

Shifu luttait contre une invocation magique (une sorte de minuscule mante religieuse taillée dans le jade), et semblait faire du kung-fu. Il ne restait plus que ce seul piège, alors Harry était confiant. S'il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec Michael, ce dernier n'aurait plus aucune chance et finirait par capituler face à sa supériorité. Mouhaha, il allait gagner.

"Tu sais que je vais gagner..." informa-t-il cependant, juste pour souligner l'évidence.

L'arène était éclairée à la bougie, tout était plongé dans la pénombre et les ombres dansaient sur les murs... c'était inquiétant. Harry adorait cette ambiance.

BANG ! Quelque chose le frappa par derrière, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir Ponyta, le cheval invoqué par Michael qui lui avait donné un coup de sabot. Ça faisait un mal de chiiien…

Les chevaux sont donc plus forts que les chiens.

"HARRY BLACK, hors jeu."

"Nooon…" soupira-t-il avant de se faire embarquer à son tour, il perdit connaissance.

La pièce s'illumina, immense avec de nombreux pièges qui pendaient un peu partout et le gaz toxique qui n'avait pas finit de se répandre, dans un coin. Shifu disparut à son tour, rinvoqué dans la Pierre d'Harry.

"C'est finit ?" demanda doucement Michael en sortant de sa cachette. "J'ai encore gagné ?!"

"Victoire de Michael P. Parker."

"Cool."

"C'était une victoire de lâche, comme toujours." lui dit le robot.

"Victoire de lâche, victoire quand même." répondit-il, comme toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit et il monta les marches qui l'emmenaient directement dans le salon des Flammels où Max avait déjà commencé à faire une bataille d'éclair en chocolat avec Nicolas qui avait récupéré son visage jeune, ses cheveux de hérisson et ses T-shirts déglingués.

"On attend les autres avant de manger !" cria Michael. "PERNELLE !"

"Ils ne mangent pas, ils jouent avec la nourriture." répondit-elle avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. "Ah bonjour, Harry. Tu t'es bien battu."

"Michael a encore gagné..."

"Je suis le meilleur."

"T'es juste un tricheur !"

"Oui, c'est un tricheur." répondit Nicolas. "N'empêche qu'il triche mieux que toi donc c'est bel et bien le meilleur."

"Nicooo…" gémit Harry. "J'croyais que t'étais de mon côté !"

"Je suis du côté des gagnants, tu devrais le savoir à force…"

Chaque samedi, les Élèves rejoignaient leurs Maîtres pour leur leçon qui consistait souvent à combattre et rarement à apprendre. De toutes les manières, ils progressaient déjà suffisamment vite alors autant en profiter pour mettre leurs connaissances à l'oeuvre. Ça ne sert à rien d'avaler des bibliothèques entières si on n'est pas capable d'utiliser ces connaissances.

"Pourrais-je avoir un nouveau stock de munit… euh, macarons ?" demanda Harry.

"Si c'est encore pour les envoyer sur Michael, je vais être obligée de te répondre…"

Pouf ! Shifu apparu dans les bras du sorciers et regarda Pernelle avec son regard si mignon.

"… oui, bien sûr." dit-elle. "Prends-en autant que tu voudras."

Harry chargea son canon-à-macaron tandis que Michael se transformait en hibou pour se percher tout en haut d'une bibliothèque, hors d'atteinte. Il avait juste oublié un petit détail... Harry est cinglé.

"Les enfants, finissez au moins votre chocolat chaud avant de recommencer à vous étriper ! Je les ai fait venir de la Maison Pouchkine…"

D'un claquement de doigt, plusieurs chandeliers se décrochèrent du plafond et Harry bondit tout en haut d'une bibliothèque avec l'aisance d'un félin.

"Poudlard va mourir." déclara Max qui profita de la stupidité de son frère pour lui piquer son chocolat.

"Vous en êtes encore à faire voler des plumes... Poudlard va vraiment risquer ses briques d'ici un ou deux ans."

"Le Professeur Lockhart organise un club de duel." expliqua Max.

"Poudlard va mourir."

Il n'y avait que trois façons de bien réagir (leur interdire quelque chose étant parfaitement inutile) :

1) unir toute l'école contre eux et prier pour que la quantité massacre la qualité

2) les priver de leur baguette, mettre un verrou sur leur magie et confisquer tout ce qui ressemblait de prêt ou de loin à une arme (ce qui incluait les canards en caoutchouc et les bouts de céleri…)

3) fuir, dès maintenant et partir le plus loin possible

"Nous voulions commencer à vous enseigner la nécromancie comme cadeau de Noël mais il semblerait plus sage de..."

POUF ! Trois bibliothèques tombèrent juste avant qu'Harry et Michael sous sa forme de hibou ne les rejoigne, tout sage.

"La nécromancie ??? C'est trop génial !!!"

"On ne peut pas vous apprendre une disciple aussi mortelle, c'est le cas de le dire, sans mettre en danger votre école et une grosse partie de l'Écosse."

"On sera sage, prooomis…"

Peut-être y avait-il une quatrième façon d'agir, la seule qui pouvait fonctionner : le chantage.

"Écoutez, on est légèrement fâché avec votre Directeur mais nous avons tissé des liens avec le Professeur McGonagall. S'il y a le moindre..."

"Y'aura rien du tout, on le promet !"

"Juré ?"

Pernelle se prit toute la crème du paris-brest de Michael dans les cheveux pendant qu'il le vidait pour remplacer ça avec du ketchup et Harry fit malencontreusement tomber son chocolat chaud dans une fiole qui brillait… ça explosa.

"Il faudrait un miracle." répondit Nicolas avant de récupérer les éclats de pâtisserie pour les jeter sur Harry.

"… tu ne m'aide absolument pas, tu sais ?!"

"Je suis l'esprit le plus brillant de ce siècle et celui d'avant et celui d'encore avant et... etc. Évidemment que je le sais !"

Max se transforma en renard pour le mordre mais il disparut et tout trembla dans la pièce avant qu'il ne réapparaisse, bien protégé et l'esprit légèrement en dehors du jeu, il venait de récupérer un vieux bouquin… c'était le moment pour lui d'inventer un truc inutile ou indispensable (ou les deux...)

"Il faudrait un miracle." répéta-t-elle. "Je vais renforcer le bunker et préparer mes valises !"

**-Fin du 31ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	32. Moineau à sept heures

**Chapitre 32 :**

**Moineau à sept heures**

"Vous restez à Poudlard pendant les vacances ?" demanda Hermione pendant le petit-déjeuner, entre deux lancés d'oeufs.

"Yep ! Affirmatif." répondirent les jumeaux. "BENZAAAÏ !!!"

"Et toi aussi, Michael, je suppose ?"

"Ils restent tous les cinq en famille." répondit Luna comme une évidence. "Oooh, les crapauds-lune risquent d'éclorent pendant mon absence..."

"On… on aime bien Noël, ici." répondit Michael.

Il aurait préféré rentrer pour voir Red et ses louveteaux mais… ils n'avaient jamais fait ça et il ne savait pas comment le réclamer.

"Père va m'emmener à mon deuxième Noël cérémonial, c'est d'un ennui..." soupira Drago. "Heureusement, je ne serai pas seul cette année. Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais il va..."

"AAAH DES VERS-DE-TERRE !!!" hurla Michael en bondissant de sa chaise. "RETIRE CES SALOPERIES DE MON ASSIETTE ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!"

"Toi, t'as un traumatisme de vers-de-terre à régler..." soupira Harry.

"T'EN AURAIS UN AUSSI SI ON T'EN AVAIT FAIT BOUFFER !!!"

"Max m'a fait manger des vers-de-terre, tu sais, ça fait parti du rituel d'initiation." répondit Harry sans broncher.

"AAAH !!!"

Michael se leva, prit le temps de récupérer le ketchup avant de se carapater dans le couloir, loin, avec une Max enragée sur les talons.

"Ah ils sont pas croyables, ces deux-là !"

"Ça sent le mariage." dit Drago avec un sourire mesquin.

"Oh, moins que toi et Hermione, n'ait pas peur..."

Il ravala son sourire et le visage d'Hermione hésitait entre tourner au rouge ou tourner au vert… phénomène très étrange à observer.

"Bonjour Ô Grand Harry, le Tout Puissant." dit un sang-pur en s'inclinant d'avant lui.

"Oooh non, pitié, ça va pas recommencer..." commença Drago.

"ASSASSIN ! MEURTRIER ! NOUS NOUS FERONS PAS TUER !" scanda une bonne partie de l'école. "ASSASSIN ! MEURTRIER !"

"… et c'est reparti." conclu Hermione.

"NOUS NOUS FERONS PAS TUER ! ASSASSIN ! MEURTRIER ! NOUS NOUS FERONS PAS…"

"ASSASSINS ! MEURTRIERS !" répondit Harry en montant sur sa chaise. "VOUS COMMENCEZ À M'LES BRISER !!!"

"Nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs…" s'inclina le sang-pur en lui donnant un bout de papier. "Voici une liste des sang-de-bourbe à exterminer en premier."

Harry claqua des doigts et la feuille prit le feu.

"Oh mince." dit-il. "La feuille a cramé. Quel dommage..."

"Nous en avons prévu une centaine. Ô Grand Harry."

Une lueur passa dans les yeux d'Harry. Ce genre de jubilation qui illumine tout son visage quand il vient d'imaginer une grosse connerie.

"On… on vous le laisse, viens Drago !"

Hermione tira la manche du Serpentard qui la suivit en grommelant avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, horrifiée.

"Zut, j'ai oublié Luna !"

"Oooh pitié..."

"Attends-moi ici et arrête de râler !"

En prenant tout son courage de gryffondor à deux mains, elle retourna à leur table, se baissa pour éviter les débris d'explosion et cria :

"Luna ! Viens avec nous, faut pas rester là !!!"

"Mais c'est le seul endroit où je peux manger des croissants de lune."

"Ça s'appelle des croissants, tout court." corrigea Hermione avec sa voix de je-sais-tout. "On passera par les cuisines, tu pourras demander aux elfes de t'en emballer dans un tissu pour ton goûter."

"Je n'en veux pas pour mon goûter, j'en veux maintenant. Pourquoi s'enfuir alors que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin ici ?"

"Des gens sont morts sous des impacts de balle avec des réflexions de ce genre..." dit Hermione avec le même ton de mes-connaissances-sont-absolues. "Viens avec moi."

Luna se baissa pour décrocher son ballon rouge qu'elle baladait dans toute l'école depuis quelques jours et qu'elle avait fixé aux pieds de son trône, elle évita ainsi une mort certaine. Quand elle se releva avec son ballon, il n'y avait plus de danger et elle put quitter la table comme si de rien pendant qu'Hermione conjurait boucliers sur boucliers pour ne pas finir en brochette.

"Comment tu fais ça ?!"

"Fessa quoi ?" demanda Luna avec son innocence à faire craquer un Troll des Montagnes.

"Comment tu fais pour esquiver des explosions ???"

"Oh ? Il y a des explosions ? Je n'avais pas remarqué..."

C'est l'histoire d'un Serpentard, une Gryffondor et une Serdaigle qui sortent de la Grande Salle, et là, y'a Fred Weasley qui les attend à la sortie et il leur dit :

"Psss… Moineau à sept heures. Je répète Moineau à sept heures."

"C'est le moment." déclara solennellement Hermione.

"Colibri à neuf heures." répondit Luna.

"Euh... je ne suis pas au courant pour le colibri." dit Fred en fronçant les sourcils. "Ça veut dire quoi ?"

Hermione secoua la tête, Drago secoua la tête, Luna secoua la tête.

"Euh... vous êtes bizarres, vous savez ?"

"Je n'ai rien â voir là-dedans, je suis innocent !" se lamenta Malfoy. "Victime collatérale, c'est tout."

"Elle est vachement bruyante, votre victime collatérale, à vous."

"M'en parle pas..." soupira Hermione. "N'empêche, la fouine est plutôt sage."

"La fouine elle t'enc…"

"Houlààà, je vous laisse. J'ai pas envie d'être là quand ça va arriver." termina Fred en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

"AAAH MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT TOUS AUJOURD'HUI ???" cria Drago.

"Espèce de mangemort !" cria un élève non-identifié dans la foule.

"Et c'est repartiii, y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette école !"

Hermione le tira par la manche, oublia d'attraper Luna qui comptait la musique, retourna chercher Luna, ils perdirent le ballon et arrivèrent presque sains et saufs (sauf le ballon, paix à son âme) à sept heures, au point du moineau.

"Luna, tu vas assister à ta toute première vente en tant que membre de l'équipe. C'est plutôt amusant, le plus dur étant d'enjamber la foule pour rejoindre Max et... et…"

Elle s'arrêta. Il n'y avait pas de foule, il n'y avait personne, juste Max et Michael.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On a pourtant bien fait circuler le message !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Personne ne veut venir !"

-ASSASSINS-

-MEURTIRIERS-

-ON VA TOUS VOUS SNOBER-

-ASSASSINS-

-MEURTRIERS-

-VOUS POUVEZ ALLER CREVER-

-ASSASSINS-

-MEURTRIERS-

Les papiers de menace jonchaient le sol et les murs, la salle était en était recouverte et en son centre, trônait un message écrit au rouge-à-lèvre en capitales sur les briques :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE,

ENNEMIS DE L'ÉCOLE, PRENEZ GARDE.

"Après tous les efforts qu'on a fait pour semmer Harry, ils sont gonflés !" grommela Max.

"Notre commerce est fichu !" se lamenta Michael.

Alors ils remballèrent une dizaine de cartons remplis de téléphones portables, prochaine révolution avortée. Max fit une distribution en interne, fournissant Hermione, Drago et Luna.

"C'est un nokia ?" interrogea Drago et ils n'étaient même plus étonnés.

"3310." complèta Hermione.

"Arrêtez de parler en code, l'Hériti… euh… Harry, je veux dire Harry n'est pas là."

"C'est le modèle du téléphone, pas un code. T'as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre…"

"Lumos !" dit-il au téléphone, rien ne se passa. "Comment ça s'allume ? Alohomora ?"

**-Fin du 32ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	33. Mashmallow dans les oreilles

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Mashmallow dans les oreilles**

Le Professeur Lockhart s'avança sur l'estrade, élégamment vêtu d'une robe verte (à peine théâtrale) tandis que le Professeur Rogue tirait la tronche dans son coin… enfin, sa tête normale, quoi.

"Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ?" déclamma le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

"Oui et vous êtes horrible !" commenta Max.

"Nooon il est canon…" répondit toute l'école (enfin, les filles... et Michael).

"Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ?" continuait-il, imperturbable.

"Baaah les mashmallow dans les oreilles, ça me protège pas de votre voix criarde !" dit Harry.

"AAAH !!! L'HÉRITIER DE SERPENTARD !!!"

Toute l'école s'écarta (enfin, seulement les garçons... sauf Michael, puisque les filles et lui étaient dans un état second) et ils recommencèrent à s'unir contre lui, ça devenait carrément dangereux.

"Black. Montez sur l'estrade immédiatement." exigea le Professeur Rogue.

Il sauta sur l'estrade, quelqu'un le tira violemment en arrière et il perdit sa chaussure... qui s'enflamma.

"AAAH, ÇA CRAME !!!"

"Vous connaissez la règle : quiconque embête Harry Black finit avec le feu aux fesses." récita le Directeur de la Maison des Serpentard.

"CE TYPE EST UN DANGEREUX CRIMINEL !!! ENFERMEZ-LE !!!"

"Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par une petite démonstration ?" proposa le Professeur Rogue.

"Excellente idée." approuva Lockhart en levant sa baguette. "Black, en garde."

"Non mais je..."

Harry ignora les balbutiements de Rogue et s'avança des trois pas réglementaires, un sourire ravi plaqué sur son visage de psychopathe. Il leva sa baguette et attaqua sans préambule.

"Lumos." dit-il et il lança un expelliarmus informulé.

Contre toute attente, la baguette de Lockhart resta dans sa main et il esquissa lui aussi un sourire tout aussi psychopathe, ravi de combattre un stratège.

Harry sentit une force extraordinaire le pousser vers l'arrière et il ne put y résister qu'avec la hargne de ses entraînements antérieurs.

"Pas mal..." commenta-t-il. "… pour un étudiant, dommage que vous soyez mon Professeur. J'aurai presque pu être impressionné."

"Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas..."

Là, Harry ne put rester en place : d'un faible coup de baguette, il fut envoyé à travers la salle et sa tête cogna le mur. Il glissa sur les briques et tomba, à peine conscient.

"LOCKHART !!! ON NE BALANCE PAS UN ÉLÈVE À TRAVERS LA PIÈCE DEVANT DES TÉMOINS !" hurla le Professeur Rogue qui y croyait à peine.

"C'est tellement mieux d'assassiner les gens dans l'ombre, Severus. Tu te balade encore avec ta lame empoisonnée ?"

"Comment tu..." il secoua la tête. "L'autre Black, accompagnez le truc qui vous sert de frère à l'infirmerie."

"Ça va pas ?!" hurla Max. "Il déteste l'infirmerie, j'ai pas envie de crever !"

"Dépêchez-vous avant que..."

Voyant l'accusé "Héritier de Serpentard" à terre et incapable de riposter, un élève de deuxième année, Poufsouffle et né-moldu effrayé se jeta sur lui pour conjurer sorts et coups afin de le livrer à la justice lui-même.

"… ça ne dégénère." termina le Professeur des Potions. "Trop tard, laissez tomber."

"TOUCHE PAS À MON FRÈRE, ESPÈCE DE LÂCH… euh… attends, t'es pas censé être un Poufsouffle ?"

"Je suis un Poufsouffle, oui." dit-il d'une voix calme. "Et plus que ça, je suis un né-moldu et fier de l'être. Je défendrais notre rang, à la mémoire de Colin !"

"Le Choipeaux s'est complètement planté !" cria Max. "Y'a un Gryffondor qui a infiltré les poufsouffles ! Rogue, faut refaire la répartition !!!"

"C'est pas mon problème." répondit-il sèchement. "Moi, je me contente de retirer les points : moins cinquante points pour Monsieur Justin Finch-Fletchley. Travaillez mieux votre crochet du droit."

"NE DITES PAS MON NOM !!!" hurla-t-il, horrifié. "Il va savoir qui attaquer..."

"Et tu crois vraiment que l'Héritier de Serpentard a besoin d'un nom ?" railla Max.

"AAAH JE LE SAVAIS !!! ILS SONT COUPABLES TOUS LES DEUX !!!"

"Max, accompagnez votre frè…"

"Nooon, pitié." gémit-elle. "Je vais lui administrer de quoi le remettre sur pied en un rien de temps, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma sacoche."

"Arrêtez, vous n'avez pas le droit de donner une potion à un élève." ordonna Severus, très sérieux.

"C'est pas un élève, c'est mon frère. Vous n'avez aucune autorité en ce qui concerne ma famille."

"Reculez, Black. On risquerait de perdre les assurances."

"Y'a des assurances ? Dans une école où on se balade tous avec une arme dans la poche ?! Y'a même un arbre tueur planté dans la cour de récréation ! Quel taré irait assurer cette école ?"

"On paie très cher." répondit-il en la poussant loin d'Harry. "Laissez-moi faire."

Il sortit une fiole contenant un liquide jaune et la déboucha quand Max l'arrêta.

"Nop. Je lui donnerai pas ça, si j'étais vous."

"Vous croyez mieux connaître les potions que moi ?"

"Peut-être, oui mais on ne va pas faire un concours. Je connais mieux Harry que n'importe qui et croyez- moi, il est suffisamment chiant pour ne pas ingérer les potions comme tout le monde."

"Oh, je vous crois. Il est trèèès chiant."

Il s'arrêta, un instant puis capitula.

"Vous me conseillez quoi ?"

"Est-ce que vous avez un radis, une motte de beurre et une poignée de sel ?"

"Non." il fronça les sourcils. "J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas comment on peut améliorer cette potion avec du radis…"

"On ne peut pas. Radis croque en sel, c'est délicieux." répondit Max.

Severus Rogue soupira longuement et décida de donner à Harry le contenu de sa fiole. De toutes les manières, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal...

Il attrapa sa fiole et reserra ses doigts sur le bouchon… Tout se brisa dans ses doigts. Encore ! C'était la 33ème fois depuis ce matin…

"Vous manquez de précision." remarqua Max.

"À qui la faute."

"Michael peut faire quelques ajustements…"

"J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié."

Ron échangea un regard avec Neville. Hermione échangea un regard avec Drago. Luna échangea un regard avec le reflet de ses yeux dans les lunettes de Minerva McGonagall.

"Qui a envoyé Harry Black contre le mur ?" demanda-t-elle avant de soupirer. "Severus, tu m'avais dit que c'était fini..."

"J'ai rien à voir là-dedans."

"IL M'A LIVRÉ À L'HÉRITIER DE SERPENTARD !!!" cria Justin. "IL AURA MA MORT SUR SA CONSCIENCE !!!"

"Je n'ai pas de conscience."

"IL N'A PAS DE CONSCIENCE !!!" répéta-t-il en continuant de crier sur le même ton (et le ton, vous savez ce que c'est ? c'est du poisson !!!)

Minerva McGonagall dispersa la foule en deux mots, arrêta le Club de duel en trois et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que chaque élève ne quitte la Grande Salle, ne laissant que les Professeurs et un Harry pas-tellement-plus-conscient-qu'avant et Max qui ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Efficace (et pas cher, le salaire des professeurs est vraiment honteux).

"Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie." dit-elle.

"D'accord, si tu veux mais c'est toi qui t'en occupe !" répondit Severus Rogue. "Tu sais bien que Pomfresh ne veut plus l'avoir dans son infirmerie."

Minerva se rappela de la nuit d'horreur qu'elle avait vécu quand elle avait dû s'occuper du malade pendant une nuit… et elle se transforma en chat avant de détaler sous un meuble, horrifiée.

"Le courage des gryffondors en une image." commenta sournoisement le Professeur Rogue avant d'ordonner : "Femelle Black, donnez-moi votre potion."

"Appelez-moi encore une fois comme ça et c'est vous qui deviendrez femelle."

"Fiole." exigea-t-il.

"Assurance." rappela-t-elle.

"Ça ira si c'est moi qui lui donne."

"C'est ma potion, y'a aucune différence : que je lui donne ou que vous lui donniez, c'est pareil. Ça n'a aucun sens !"

"Depuis quand les contrats d'assurance sont logiques ?" souligna-t-il.

"Touché."

**-Fin du 33ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	34. Gagner ne suffit pas

**Chapitre 34 :**

**Gagner ne suffit pas**

"Après quelques..." le regard du Professeur Lockhart se posa sur Harry. "… désagréments..."

"DÉSAGRÉMENTS ???" hurla le concerné. "C'est comme ça que vous appelez de la maltraitance sur un pauvre petit innocent à l'âme aussi pure que le caca d'oie ?!"

"C'est comme ça que j'appelle votre présence dans la même pièce que ma Merveilleuse Personne." répondit-il, froid avant de poursuivre. "Nous sommes tous réunis à nouveau pour ce Club de Duel qui vous apprendra la base de la Défense."

Il avait fallut réunir les élèves à nouveau (simple) et calmer les nerfs d'Harry (euuuh… disons que Rogue et McKitty en gardent des séquelles).

"MEILLEUR PROF DE DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL DE MA VIE !!!" s'écria Ginny Weasley, ravie.

"C'est le seul prof de Défense de ta vie." commenta une élève de son année.

"Oui, c'est ce que je dis."

Le Professeur Lockhart s'avança sur la scène comme un acteur shakespearien et il plaça une main sur son coeur après avoir recoiffé ses cheveux d'or :

"Comme nous le savons tous, Harry Black est l'Héritier de Serpentard." poursuivit-il avec un sourire mauvais. "Par conséquent, il sera votre défouloir pour chaque session de Duel. Comme vous ne serez jamais assez fort, vous devrez être plus malins pour pouvoir gagner. Qui veut commencer ?"

Harry aurait voulut s'indigner mais… il allait être le centre de toutes les attentions et pourrait défoncer ses camarades avec le consentement de l'équipe pédagogique. Un rêve devenu réalité. Peut-être devrait-il commencer à réévaluer le Professeur Lockhart qui s'avérait plus intéressant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer... (et aussi tellement plus puissant, mais il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire. Il aurait parfaitement pu gagner, si si !)

"LOCKHART !" s'indigna le Professeur Rogue (qui tirait toujours la gueule dans son coin). "On ne donne pas une occasion à Harry Black de combattre nos élèves, tu veux transformer cette école en boucherie ?!"

"Je leur donne juste de quoi se défendre contre l'Héritier de Serpentard ce qui fait de moi le meilleur professeur de cette blague immense que vous appelez école."

"PROFESSEUR LOCKHART ! YEAH ! YEAH ! PROFESSEUR LOCKHART ! YEEEAH !!!" crièrent les élèves qui n'avaient pas été aussi enjoué depuis la pétrifaction de Colin Crivey, quelques jours auparavant.

"Tu vois, ils m'adorent déjà."

"On sait tous que les stars les plus acclamées sont rarement les plus futées."

"Ça c'est juste une excuse que tu te donne parce que tout le monde te déteste, Rogue."

"C'est faux, JE déteste tout le monde."

"Et c'est réciproque." conclut Gilderoy Lockhart.

Comme au début de la séance précédente (qui avait finit par un gros câlin pour le mur d'en face), Harry s'était protégé des tentatives de meurtre en montant sur l'estrade. Il était entre les deux professeurs et n'avait jamais ressenti des émotions aussi fortes, irradiant de part et d'autre. C'était comme assister à une vieille querelle remplie d'une rancoeur qui dépassait tout...

"Longdubat." nomma Lockhart. "Venez combattre."

"N… non… je... ne..."

"T'as peur ?" provoqua Harry.

Neville fronça les sourcils, grimpa sur l'estrade et leva sa baguette pour saluer. En garde ! Ils s'avancèrent de trois pas, l'un face à l'autre et…

"Protego !" anticipa Neville.

Trop tôt. Le bouclier se désintégra quasi instantanément en voyant que le combat n'avait pas commencé. Harry lança un sort... et Neville l'esquiva en sautant sur le côté.

"Expelliarmus !" cria-t-il mais la poigne d'Harry était trop forte, sa baguette ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Alors il sauta, avec des petits pas irréguliers et imprévisibles, jusqu'à atteindre le Serpentard… à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Neville se jeta sur lui pour prendre sa baguette, à la main et il recula aussitôt.

"Je reconnais cette technique de combat." dit Harry, si étonné qu'il n'avait pas pensé à se défendre ou riposter.

La Meute. Et plus précisément...

"Logium m'a enseigné quelques bases du combat." avoua Neville. "J'ai gagné, non ? Il n'a plus sa baguette..."

"Oh non." répondit Harry avec un sourire dangereux. "Tu ne connais pas... ma botte secrète !"

Des hurlements horrifiés s'élevèrent, tout le monde s'agita pour voir le monstre débarquer... ils étaient terrifiés mais prêts à se battre !

Harry lança une botte de cow-boy vers Neville, elle rebondit piteusement sur le sol dans un 'couic' misérable.

"Ta... botte secrète ?" répéta Neville. "C'est littéralement une botte !"

"J'AI UN SERPENT DANS MA BOTTE !" cria Harry, les bras levés vers le ciel de la Grande Salle et des éclairs illuminèrent le plafond dans un tonnerre bruyant.

Crowley émergea de sa sieste, tout baillant. Il se redressa, de toute sa hauteur pour regarder son Papa dans les yeux, maintenant qu'il avait suffisamment grandi.

"Sssahasssya !" lui dit Harry.

Le serpent déploya ses ailes et sortit deux pattes arrières qui lui permirent de bondir avant de prendre son envol, haut dans le faux-ciel. Il recouvrit son corps de feu et...

"ASSASSIN ! MEURTRIER !"

"Je déclare forfait." s'écria Neville en se précipitant en dehors de la zone de combat alors que le serpent était toujours en l'air.

Il retomba sur l'estrade et enflamma la petite mèche de dynamite qui sortait d'on-ne-sait-où et qui finissait... droit dans la foule d'élève. Évidemment.

"Vous aviez gagné…" soupira Rogue. "Pourquoi vous faites ça ?"

La bombe explosa, chacun eu l'impression d'être mort… avant de réaliser que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion. Leur coeur avait manqué un battement, et un autre et encore un autre… Certains s'évanouirent sous le choc, la plupart tremblait. Même Michael, même MAAAX !

"Gagner ne suffit pas." répondit-il. "JE SUIS HARRY BLACK ET JE SUIS SUPÉRIEUR À VOUS, NE L'OUBLIEZ JAMAIS ! Vous aurez beau vous unir contre moi, rien n'y fera. La prochaine fois que vous voudrez me tuer, rappelez vous de ce jour. Le jour où vous avez la Mort et la Mort… C'était Moi."

**-Fin du 34ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**

_Annonce temporaire (ou peut-être pas) :_

Ça m'a prit hier, comme une envie de poutouilles et quand j'ai envie de poutouilles, il me faut des poutouilles ! Je n'aime pas avoir recours à la violence mais parfois, c'est nécessaire… Je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passerait si je laissais totalement le lecteur choisir l'orientation d'une fanfiction… on peut appeler ça une expérience (en espérant que ça ne fasse pas boum)

Comme il fallait quand même un nom pour l'histoire ainsi qu'un premier chapitre avant de vous demander d'imaginer la suite... j'ai créé un personnage (Alistair) qui est un fan d'Harry Potter comme nous tous (_enfin… sauf toi, Pooky, je sais_) et qui débarque dans le monde des Sorciers.

À partir de là, c'est à vous de faire des propositions. Comme j'ai besoin de faire des choix assez précis, je propose un QCM, des questions et vous pouvez aussi écrire des idées librement. Je lis tous les commentaires, j'écris vos propositions sur un carnet et ensuite, j'imagine un moyen d'incorporer tout ça dans un ensemble plus ou moins cohérent. Ça peut dévier sur des univers parallèles, des voyages dans le temps, on peut tuer quelqu'un pour le ressusciter… bref, tout est possible.

Si le concept vous intéresse, vous pouvez aller jeter un oeil mais récupérez-le, après, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des globes oculaires qui se baladent un peu partout dans ma fanfiction, c'est un peu dégueux…

**Alistair à l'École des Sorciers**

Quand Alistair, moldu frustré, réalise un rituel satanique chelou et se retrouve embarqué dans le Monde des Sorciers avec son chat... c'est à vous de choisir la suite !


	35. Un ananas géant qui parle allemand

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Un ananas géant qui parle allemand**

"Professeur McGonagall !"

Hermione se leva, en plein milieu du dernier cours avant les vacances, inutile de préciser à quel point c'était le bordel. Entre les fleurs carnivores qui avalaient les chaises et les oiseaux qui chantaient la Marseillaise en chinois, se concentrer sur l'examen de la fin du trimestre était un véritable exploit.

"Oui Miss Granger ?"

"Je… j'aimerai vous poser une question mais..."

Elle hésita, Harry se leva à sa place et ils échangèrent un sourire. Oh, il avait compris ! Parfait. Elle se rassit.

"Professeur McGonagall…" poursuivit-il. "À quoi ressemblerait la version australienne du chihuahua ?"

"Ah, c'est une excellente question, Monsieur Black." se réjouit le Professeur McGonagall avec un sourire ravi. "Ça fait des années que j'essaie désespérément d'y répondre mais malheureusement, ça restera l'un des plus grands mystères de l'humanité."

À ce moment, Ron Weasley lança un sortilège de feu pour se débarrasser du melon chapeau qui était tombé amoureux de lui mais sa baguette (qui ne marchait plus très bien) l'arrosa d'un liquide bleuâtre qui fit gonfler le fruit avant de l'exploser.

"WEASLEY ! T'EN A FICHU PARTOUT !!!"

Max en profita pour lécher les murs, le melon tombait pile pour l'heure du goûter.

"Professeur McGonagall." tenta à nouveau Hermione. "Pouvez-vous nous expliquer… ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets ?"

Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui se passerait à cette question... vraiment personne. Le silence. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Les élèves arrêtèrent de se débattre, les oiseaux avaient fini de chanter la Marseillaise et il ne se passa plus rien d'incongru.

"Ô miracle." dit la Directrice des Gryffondors. "Vous ressemblez presque à des élèves normaux..."

"CHINCHILLA !!!" cria Max. "CHINCHILLA, QUI VEUT ADOPTER UN CHINCHILLAAAH ???"

"Enfin, sauf les Black, bien évidemment." précisa-t-elle précipitamment avant qu'ils n'aient une idée explosive pour réparer ça. "Les autres professeurs ne voudraient pas que je vous en parle mais c'est important que vous sachiez…"

Elle leur raconta la querelle de Salazar Serpentard, comment il avait quitté la construction de l'école en y enfermant un Monstre et aussi que la Chambre avait déjà été ouverte, cinquante ans auparavant.

"Attendez une seconde..." releva Hermione. "Ça veut forcément dire qu'Harry est innocent !"

"Mais puisque je me tue à vous le dire !"

"Traumatiser tout le monde... ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger, non plus."

"Je plaide coupable."

Un murmure parcouru la pièce entière, les élèves réfléchissaient encore quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours donc le début des vacances. Ils rendirent tous leur parchemin et s'élancèrent dans le couloir. Bientôt la rumeur se répandit à travers les murs : Harry Black n'était peut-être pas l'Héritier, en fin de compte.

"On se téléphonera." dit Hermione en quittant la salle de classe avec Harry, Max et Drago.

"J'ai tout essayé : lumos, alohomora et comme ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas, j'ai commencé à faire des trucs bizarres." avoua Drago. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai lancé un Expelliarmus sur mon téléphone, ça n'a aucun sens ! Le pire, c'est quand il s'est transformé en ananas géant mais c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillé. Heureusement parce que ça devenait très bizarre, il m'a parlé en allemand et je lui répondais mais je ne parle pas allemand !"

"Drago…" soupira Hermione. "Appuie sur le bouton…"

Il leva un sourcil dédaigneux.

"T'es sûre ?"

"Je sais ça mieux que toi."

Alors il posa son doigt juste au-dessus du sourcil droit de la Gryffondor qui lui donna un coup sur la tête avant de le dégager, violemment :

"Pas mon acnée, les boutons du téléphone !"

"Aaah… oui, d'accord. J'me disais aussi..."

Alors le Serpentard appuya sur le numéro 1 puis sur le numéro 2 puis sur le numéro 3 puis sur le numéro 4…

"Ça irait plus vite si tu lui disais lequel..."

"Je sais." répondit-elle. "Mais c'est trop drôle de le voir galérer."

… puis sur le numéro 5 puis sur le numéro 6 puis sur le numéro 7…

"Je vous enverrai vos cadeaux par hibou." promis-elle. "Sauf toi, Drago car ton père te tuerait."

"Sauf si tu m'envoie ta soumission totale." précisa-t-il en appuyant sur le numéro 8.

"Uniquement lorsque ton téléphone sera un ananas géant qui parle allemand." répondit-elle pendant qu'il appuyait sur le numéro 9.

"OUAIS BAH JE LE PRÉFÈRE LARGEMENT COMME ÇAAAH…WAW…" le téléphone venait d'allumer son écran. "J'ai réussi tout seul ! Je suis un génie !"

Hermione aurait voulut lancer une phrase sarcastique mais elle se prit le dos de Max en plein nez. Harry, qui dirigeait le groupe avec l'allure d'un chef s'était précipité, loin et essayait de disparaître derrière une torche. Mais vu qu'il était plus grand qu'une torche, ça ne servait à rien.

"Qu'est-ce que..." commença-t-elle avant de voir Nick-Quasi-sans-Tête, le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor qui flottait d'un air… mort.

Normal pour un fantôme mais ceux de Poudlard était pleins de vie ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se pass… hééé, oui, évidemment. La réaction d'Harry n'était pas disproportionnée (pour une fois...) : c'était une nouvelle attaque.

"Tu ne crains rien, Harry. Personne ne va croire que tu as voulu faire du mal à Nick-Quasi-sans-Tête, ça serait ridicule, tu n'avais aucune raison de... de…" elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Justin Finch-Fletchley, étendu sur le sol, pétrifié. "Meeerde ! Je ne voulais pas y croire, j'avais confiance en toi mais... là, c'est trop énorme."

"Je suis suffisamment malin pour que ce genre de quiproquos n'arrive pas !" se défendit-il.

"Peut-être que tu ne fais pas exprès." répondit Hermione pendant que des gens qui passaient par-là s'arrêtaient, choqués. "Peut-être que le monstre répond juste à ta volonté informulée ?"

"Mais puisqu'on vous dit que la Chambre a déjà été ouverte, y'a cinquante ans !" cria-t-il. "J'ai douze ans, je suis forcément innocent !!!"

Ginny Weasley grimpa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour être vue et attendue de tous. Les gens arrêtèrent de parler, elle semblait toujours détenir la vérité…

"Harry Black n'est pas l'Héritier de Serpentard." annonça-t-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde.

"Ah, voilà ! Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable !"

"Il n'est pas l'Héritier, c'est évident puisqu'il est... LE MONSTRE DE LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS !!!"

"QUOIII ???"

**-Fin du 35ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre...**


	36. Un poulpe violet sur la tête

**Chapitre 36 :**

**Un poulpe violet sur la tête**

Tout était prêt : une salle de classe abandonnée, du thé au jasmin, un sapin de Noël, un panda roux psychotique et trois louveteaux, armés jusqu'aux dents.

"Les gamins." salua Praesepe, en les rejoignant au point de ralliement pour leur Noël en famille.

"KYYYA !!!" cria Max en brandissant son bâton de combat.

"Si tu me touche, tu n'auras jamais ton cadeau. JAAAMAIS." menaça-t-il.

"Espèce de Satan."

"Espèce de renard choupi." répondit-il en lui tapotant amicalement la tête.

"Tu tiens à tes boulettes ?"

"J'ai jamais aimé la bolognaise."

"KYYYA !!!"

"Maaax les cadeaux..."

Max rangea son bâton et s'assit sagement en tailleur, position du petit lotus triple épaisseur (uniquement disponible en paquet de 150) sur le seul coussin de la pièce qui ne lévitait pas.

"T'as perdu ton Polux, Castor ?" demanda Harry qui jouait aux coussins tamponneurs avec Michael.

"Dans ta face, le nain !" cria Michael en lui fonçant dessus avec son coussin. "BANG KABOUUUM !!!"

Ils se percutèrent, tombèrent l'un sur l'autre et se ruèrent de coup, dans la poussière.

"… tout ça va me manquer." soupira Praesepe, nostalgique.

"Pourquoi ? Me dit pas que tu vas retourner bosser chez Ollivander, tu pourrais avoir ta propre boutique et rester dormir au Chenil avec nous… T'as pas besoin de ce minable !" ronchonna Max en invoquant Rex, son loup d'invocation pour lui gratouiller le ventre.

"Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie dans la Meute, Max."

"Pourquoi t'as trouvé une p'tite amie ?!"

"Non." dit-il. "Quand tu seras grande, tu comprendras."

"J'AI PAS BESOIN D'ATTENDRE, JE SUIS SUFFISAMMENT GRANDE POUR BOLOSSER TA JOLIE P'TITE QUEUE BLANCHE DE CASTOR !!!"

Praesepe leva un doigt en l'air pour la faire patienter, il lévita la théière jusqu'à lui et but directement une gorgée dans le bec. Il baissa son doigt et se mit à rire en expulsant le thé par son nez, mort de rire.

"HAHA, toi ??? Tu utilise encore un tabouret pour te brosser les dents !!!"

"C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas besoin de me regarder dans le miroir pour me brosser les dents. J'utilise un tabouret pour me laver les mains, sinon ça fou de l'eau partout."

Harry et Michael arrêtèrent de se battre pour partager le fou rire de Preasepe. Harry, qui pleurait carrément, rajouta un "haaan, c'est mimi…" sarcastique.

"Harry... tu fais exactement la même taille que Max."

"Oui bah j'ai quand même le droit de me moquer." répondit-il. "En plus, mon tabouret à moi, il est mieux. J'ai rajouté des mitrailleuses…"

Praesepe jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la porte... toujours pas de trace de Logium, parfait. Il avait réussit à le semer dans les couloirs.

"Harry, ça s'aggrave." dit-il, paniqué.

"Naaan, Max a toujours été timbrée !"

"Je parle pas de ça. Logium, c'est de plus en plus grave."

"De quoi tu parle ?!" demanda Michael.

"Un truc entre frère, laisse-les." assura Max en bondissant sur ses paquets cadeau.

"Je suis aussi leur frère, tu sais..."

"Pas touche, renard mignon." déclara Praesepe comme s'il déclamait un vieux proverbe.

"JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON !!!" hurla-t-elle avant de préciser. "ET JE SUIS UNE FEMELLE !!!"

"Une fille, Max. On appelle ça une fille." précisa Michael.

"KYYYA !!!"

Max se jeta sur Praesepe pour lui mordre le bras, il l'immobilisa aisément avec une clé de bras en hyperextension et elle se tortilla sur le sol, en feulant et crachant.

"Pas sûr que ce truc soit une fille, remarque…" rajouta Michael. "Tu disais, Castor ?"

"Je disais que Logium… Aïe, Max, on ne mord pas !!! Logium est bizarre depuis qu'il est revenu de cet hôpital… Hé, c'est là qu'on range les bijoux de famille, attends l'héritage comme tout le monde !!! Harry n'arrête pas de me dire que Logium est un adulte mais... c'est plus grave que ça, je le sais."

"Il passe pas son temps à créer des baguettes magiques et donner vie à des mécanismes artistiques, son métier est difficile." lui expliqua Michael. "Harry a raison. Tu t'inquiète juste pour rien, comme Max en fait."

"JE SUIS PAS INQUIÈTE, JE VEUX JUSTE PAS QU'ILS PARTENT !!!"

"Ils sont adultes." répondit Michael. "Castor… si tu veux que Max le comprenne, peut-être que tu devrai essayer de piger ça toi-même, avant."

"Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, y'a un truc de très grave. Je le sens dans mes tripes de jumeau !"

"Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux." précisa Michael.

"Tu peux pas comprendre, t'as pas de jumeau !" grogna Praesepe, presque méchant mais terriblement inquiet. "Harry... je t'en prie... s'il arrivait un truc à Max, comment tu le vivrai ?"

Harry regarda l'espèce de truc qui lui servait de soeur rebondir sur le sol en essayant de trouver un moyen de mordre ou de griffer Praesepe, sagement assis sur elle comme l'acte le plus naturel du monde. Elle était bizarre… bon, ok, elle était extrêmement bizarre mais oui, il la protégerait.

"S'il lui arrivait un truc..." répéta-t-il. "C'est justement ça, le soucis. Y'a rien du tout. Peut-être que t'es pas aussi prêt que tu veux l'admettre pour quitter la Meute ? Peut-être que tu devrai essayer de lui parler au lieu d'agir en permanence dans son dos ? Peut-être que tu t'imagine un truc totalement délirant juste parce que t'es comme nous : un gros handicapé des sentiments qui inventerait n'importe quel délire chelou pour ne pas affronter ses problèmes !"

"T'es vraiment qu'un sale petit..." menaça Praesepe.

"Quels problèmes ?" demanda Logium, le corps recouvert d'encre et un poulpe violet sur la tête. "Quelqu'un a un problème ?"

"Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé avec un poulpe dans les chev… non, laisse tomber en fait."

"Praesepe veut de dire un truc." dit Max et Praesepe ressera son emprise sur elle. "Castor ! J'suis coincée…"

"Je…" commença Praesepe. "Pollux… ce que je voulais te dire... Peut-être que... euh… oui, alooors, tu vas trouver ça un peu incongru… c'est marrant qu'on en parle maintenant…"

"J'peux plus respirer… Castooor…"

"On pourrait... éventuellement… si tu es d'accord..." de la sueur coula le long de sa tempe. "… ouvrir les cadeaux ?"

Max se dégagea de son emprise, prit une grande inspiration pendant qu'Harry et Michael se facepalmèrent le visage avec la paume de la main. Si prêt du but...

**-Fin du 36ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	37. On ne parle pas de l'expérience 2999

**Chapitre 37 :**

**On ne parle pas de l'expérience 2999**

"Oooh… waw. Bordel de nouille sauté au soja !" s'écria Max en extirpant le cadeau de son paquet.

Elle en sortit une baguette en bois, assez fine. L'objet tenait facilement dans la main et ressemblait… à une baguette magique. Sauf qu'elle avait déjà son suuuper bâton de combat qui frappait siii bien les gens. Alors…

"C'est quoi, au juste ?!" demanda-t-elle.

"Peut-être aurait-il fallut que tu t'extasie après que je t'ai expliqué à quoi ça sert, tu ne crois pas ?" suggéra Praesepe.

"J'ai toujours eu un mauvais timing."

"Ça, c'est bien vrai." approuva Harry.

Sa soeur se transforma en renard, lui sauta à la gorge mais il avait déjà disparu. Pouf, le petit animal se retransforma avant de déclarer :

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Mauvais timing !!!" gémit-elle

"Ouuups…" répondit Praesepe. "Dans ce cas, mon cadeau risquerait de tuer tous ceux qui sont à dix mètres de toi."

"Je rappelle que t'as donné une baguette à Harry… avec un ventricule de dragon. DE DRAAAGON !!!" hurla Michael.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai." dit Praesepe. "Je m'en fiche que le monde expose si mes p'tits loups sont heureux."

Max secouait son bâton, de haut en bas et de droite à gauche avant que l'objet ne se déploie et qu'elle projette les extrémités sur Harry et Michael avant qu'il ne se stabilise en bâton.

"JE DÉMISSIONNE !!!" cria Harry. "Trouve-toi un autre frère."

"Wooohaaa… c'est... c'est... c'est..."

"… une baguette magique / bo rétractable / nunchaku / bâton de combat." récita fièrement Praesepe. "C'est de la mécanique très complexe, je suis un génie."

Normalement, à ce moment-là, Logium se serait transforme en singe et il aurait agrippé les chevilles de son frère en déclarant plus tard qu'il avait crû qu'elles s'étaient transformées en baobab. Il resta immobile, à fixer le mur d'un air absent.

"Bonsaï !!!" criait Max en essayant de manier sa nouvelle arme, elle explosa six coussins.

"Bonsaï ?" répéta Michael. "C'est un arbre, le bonsaï !"

"Bah je vais quand même pas dire Benzaï comme tout le monde…"

"C'est comme la banane ?"

"C'est comme la banane."

Pendant ce temps, Harry attrapa son paquet cadeau et s'apprêtait à le déballer lentement... très trèèès lentement, c'était tellement amusant de voir les autres s'impatienter autour de lui. Mouhaha, il était diabocalyptique !

"Hééé… Praesepe !" cria-t-il. "Pourquoi t'as mis une ouverture automatique sur mon cadeau ???"

"Tu me prends pour un amateur ?" ricanna ce dernier. "Je ne suis peut-être pas la Louve mais je suis l'un des Loups fondateurs. Si tu crois être meilleur que moi, sache que ça n'est qu'une illusion avec laquelle je consent à te bercer pour ne pas détruire ton petit univers. Tu n'es qu'un pion, Michael est le Joueur numéro 2 et moi, je suis le Créateur de toutes les règles du jeu."

"Euh..." dit Harry avant de déglutir, un peu effrayé.

"Praesepe, c'est un jeu." rappela Logium en sortant de sa torpeur. "Sois gentil et distribue tes cadeaux…"

Harry n'avait pas pu extraire son cadeau du paquet puisqu'il s'était déballé tout seul quand il avait posé sa main dessus donc il secoua l'objet dans le vide.

"Ça se mange ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est du cuir, Harry."

"Oooh, nooon…" soupira Max. "C'est mon goûter préféré !"

"Quoi ?!" s'étonna Praesepe. "Non, Harry, recrache ! Ça ne se mange pas, c'est..."

"C'est un pokémon ! Attaque éclair !"

"Mais pas du tout, c'est... c'est..."

"UNE SELLE DE DRAGOOON !!!" hurla Harry. "Je t'aime Castor !!!"

"Arrête, je ne…"

Harry se jeta au cou de Praesepe pour lui faire un câlin et ce dernier le rejeta au fond de la pièce, dégomma trois murs et le Serpentard termina sa route, encastré dans le mur deux pièces plus loin et à demi-inconscient.

"Oups…" dit Praesepe. "J'ai paniqué..."

"Ça va, j'avais enfilé mon armure en acier sous mon uniforme…" informa Harry. "Je sens plus trop mon corps, par contre… Peut-être que je vais mourir."

Chaque jumeau s'occupa de gérer son jumeau : Max administra une potion pour soulager Harry et Logium se transforma en singe pour torturer Praesepe dans un enchaînement spécial "La Meute". Michael sortit des pop-corns.

"Ça va ?! Vous êtes calmés ?" demanda-t-il, une heure plus tard. "Tu peux expliquer à Harry comment utiliser sa Baguette Secrète ?"

"J'ai une Baguette Secrète ??? Trop cool !!!" hurla Harry avant de s'arrêter. "C'est quoi, une Baguette Secrète ?"

"Étape 1, tiens une distance de sécurité pour ne pas mourir prématurément. Et pas de câlin, jamais." expliqua Praesepe. "Étape 2, enfile ton cadeau comme un bracelet sur l'avant-bras en nouant les lanières de cuir… et ne mâche pas le... oh, laisse tomber. Étape 3, appuie sur le petit levier mais fais attention à…"

Ziiiang ! Une minuscule baguette fut éjectée du mécanisme et vint se planter avec ses lames intégrées sur le livre que Michael avait brandit pour se protéger. Shlack.

"Woooh…" murmura un Harry arborant un sourire maléfique.

"TU VEUX NOUS TUER OU QUOI ?" hurla Michael. "UN NUNCHAKU POUR MAX ! UNE BAGUETTE SECRÈTE TRANCHANTE POUR HARRY ! ET... ET... Et moi, c'est quoi mon cadeau trop cool ???"

Pendant que Max agitait sa nouvelle arme dans tous les sens et qu'Harry effectuait de belles roulades pour récupérer sa baguette-lame, Michael déballa le dernier cadeau de Praesepe… et… resta circonspect.

"C'est une armure ?" demanda-t-il. "Sachant que je viens de frôler la mort, c'est plutôt malin mais je... oh. T'as rajouté un mécanisme sur la poitrine ? C'est forcément utiii…" il appuya dessus, et un petit aileron apparu sur le dos du vêtement en cuir. "iiileuuuh ? Je... je..."

"C'est un..."

"NE ME DIS PAS !" gronda Michael. "Réfléchissons... À quoi servirait un aileron ? Mmmh… je ne… Oh ! À moins que ça ne soit qu'une partie d'un tout ?!"

"Tu te rapproche."

"Ok, donc... un aileron sur le dos, ça pourrait être connecté avec des nageoires sur les bras… voyons voir…" il manipulait son costume entre ses mains avec la précision d'un chirurgien. "… oooh, c'est pas des nageoires. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai besoin d'avoir des ailes ?! Je suis déjà un hibou !"

"Je t'explique ?"

"Voler… plutôt planer, vu l'engin… mmmh…"

"PRENDS ÇA DANS LES DENTS !!!" cria Max.

"C'est une arme ?" demanda Michael en regardant Max défier Harry avec une assurance nouvelle.

"En quelques sortes."

"Ça a un rapport avec le hibou ?"

"Oui."

"D'accord. Hé bien dans ce cas... Je sais pas."

"Je peux expliquer maintenant ?"

"Mmmh…" ronchonna Michael, ça fait mal d'admettre qu'on ne sait pas.

"Alooors…" commença Praesepe avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "N'as-tu jamais rêvé de combattre les Golems en allant chez Nicolas ?"

"Euh... pas vraiment, en fait, ça fait plutôt mal et moi je peux les éviter avec ma forme d'ani…"

"Oh non, malheureusement, tu es sous ta forme d'oiseau et tu ne peux pas pratiquer la magie ! Que faire ?!"

"Bah justement, je peux déjà..."

"N'ai plus aucune crainte, désormais avec l'armure 3000, tu pourras utiliser ta magie en te retransformant momentanément en humain, tout en restant dans les airs grâce aux ailes à déploiement manuel."

"L'armure 3000 ?!" répéta Michael. "Pourquoi t'as appelé ça l'armu..."

"Il a fait cramer les 2998 versions précédentes." expliqua Logium.

"D'accord. Et la version 2999 ?"

"On ne parle pas de l'expérience 2999."

"AAAH." cria Praesepe. "J'ai vu des choses... j'ai vu des choses que VOUS, humains ne pouvez pas comprendre."

"Tu es un humain, Castor." rappela Max.

"Laisse tomber, c'est Blade Runner."

"DES CHOSES QUE VOUUUS HUMAINS NE POUVEZ PAAAS COMPRENDRE…" répéta Praesepe, les yeux écarquillés. "VOUS HUUUMAINS…"

Logium se transforma en singe et alla se nicher dans les bras du Gryffondor hystérique en fusillant Michael du regard. Comme si c'était de sa faute si cette famille était tarée !

"Donc si je comprends bien... tu voudrais que j'enfile cette armure pour utiliser ma magie en combat alors que j'ai la forme idéale pour fuir comme un gros lâche ?!"

Logium, qui s'était retransformé haussa les épaules avant de rajouter :

"Sinon, ça peut aussi être utile si ton nez... euh... ton bec te gratte en plein vol."

"Ah oui, c'est horrible ça." confirma Michael.

Harry et Max échangèrent un dialogue en un regard : c'est possible ça ? non mais c'est Michael. aaah, oui, d'accord. Gare à ton gnome !

"Mon gnome ?!" demanda Harry.

"Pas ton gnome, ton cul."

"Ah oui, mon cul... attends, quoi mon cul ?!"

"PETIT ARBRE JAPONAIS !!!" cria Max.

"AAAH MON CUUUL…"

**-Fin du 37ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	38. Oiseau de nuit s'occupe du plumage

**Chapitre 38 :**

**Oiseau de nuit s'occupe du plumage**

_Manoir Malfoy, le 25 Décembre 2000._

_À l'intention des Héritiers de la branche slave de la Noble Famille des Black._

_Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et son héritier, Drago Lucius Malfoy vous convient à la Cérémonie de la Fin d'Année d'après le calendrier Grégorien, au soir du 31 Décembre à l'heure d'usage. Les Lords Black sont également conviés._

_Vous pouvez venir accompagné par un animal de compagnie (selon les références de la bienseillance) ou de votre Tutrice._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, veuillez agréer, Héritiers Black, notre considération distinguée._

_Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et son héritier Drago Lucius Malfoy._

_PS : n'amenez pas votre ami de sang-mêlé ni la sang-de-bourbe._

"MAAAX !!! TU VAS ENFILER CETTE ROBE QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON !"

"Plutôt crever !!!"

Comme les vacances de Noël avaient vidés la quasi-totalité du nid à serpents, Harry avait pénétré l'antre des filles sans le moindre remord sachant qu'il devrait livrer un combat d'une rare violence pour que sa soeur finisse par mettre cette robe.

"Oiseau de nuit à pigeon sans cervelle." chuchota Michael dans l'oreillette qu'il avait offert aux jumeaux pour Noël, en prévision de ce moment fatidique. "Je répète, oiseau de nuit à…"

"Le pigeon sans cervelle est occupé à ne pas accidentellement faire de la pâtée de renard !" répondit Harry. "MAAAX !!!"

"Stratégie du camouflage." continua Michael.

"Gnééé ?! Faudra être un peu plus clair dans tes instructions si tu veux vraiment que le Manoir Malfoy tienne debout à la fin de cette fête de meeer… MAAAX, lâche le fusil à pompe !!!"

"Oiseau de nuit s'occupe du plumage, terminé."

"Quoi ?! J'y comprends rien ! Michael ? Michael !"

Max eût à peine le temps de poser sa main sur son nouveau joujou le Nunchaku que le tableau des Sirènes fut expulsé du mur, dévoilant l'un des passages creusé par Michael.

"Pourquoi t'as une entrée directement sur le dortoir des filles ?!" demanda Harry. "Gros dégueulasse !!!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je t'ai demandé d'aller te préparer puisque je me charge de Max."

"Ah c'est ça que t'as dit ?! Moi j'ai compris 'Oiseau de nuit s'occupe du plumage', doit y avoir des sacrées interférences sur ton bidule."

"Oui oui, c'est ça : oiseau de nuit, c'est à dire moi… Ça fait référence à ma forme animagus qui est un hibou et tu l'ignore peut-être mais le hibou est un animal nocturne."

"… nan mais ça, j'avais compris."

"Je dois faire semblant que ta boîte crânienne renferme quelques neurones ? Du coup, je prépose que tu as compris la suite."

Harry lança sa baguette-lame vers Michael qui se baissa et l'armoire explosa derrière eux.

"T'as rajouté un système d'explosif ?"

"Peut-être que ça a heurté une bombe… dans l'armoire. Qui sait ce que cachent les filles dans leurs vêtements ?!"

"DU POISON !!!" cria Max. "Et des pièges, pleins de pièges..."

"Ah c'est vrai, tu cohabite avec des filles..."

"Je suis une fille."

"… donc tu dois mettre ta robe de cérémonie."

"Je suis pas une fille ! Je suis pas une fille !"

Max donna un violent coup de pieds à Harry qui appuya sur la gâchette de sa Baguette Secrète afin de clouer sa soeur sur la tête de lit… ça aurait pu fonctionner s'il n'avait pas déjà envoyé l'arme à la gueule de Michael, deux secondes auparavant.

"PETIT ARBRE JAPONAIS !!!" cria Max en lui frappant fort sur le haut de la tête avec son bâton de combat.

Par accident, elle déclencha le mécanisme et Harry termina avec l'arcade sourcilière en sang et une lèvre fendue.

"Je te déteste, parfois." dit-il.

"Oups... j'ai pas fait exprès."

"Vas mettre ta robe."

"D'acc… Non. Je suis vraiment désolée et j'éprouve même du remord mais je garde ma dignité."

"C'est juste une robe ! Qu'est-ce que les robes t'ont fait ???"

"Baaah… y'a eu cette fois, au chalet..." commença Max. "C'était pas une robe, en fait, c'était un ours mais c'est presque pareil."

"Ça n'a rien à voir !"

"T'as déjà mis une robe ?"

"J'ai un pénis." répondit Harry.

"Donc t'as jamais mis de robe ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

"Et t'as déjà vu un ours ?"

"Ouais, dans un livre d'image… juste avant que Dudley ne prenne trop littéralement l'expression 'avaler un livre'. Le chapitre sur les poissons a coulé tout seul mais je garde encore des séquelles du passage sur les grenouilles venimeuses."

"Tas jamais mis de robe, t'as jamais vu un vrai ours... alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ça n'a rien à voir !"

"Mais... mais..."

Harry regarda Michael puis il regarda Max et Michael à nouveau. Comment pensait-il avoir la moindre chance ?! Harry, le Magnifique avait échoué alors personne ne pourrait réussir. Personne !

"Amuse-toi bien, oiseau de nuit. Rendez-vous dans une heure, tu auras le droit de supplier pour mon aide mais uniquement d'ici cinq minutes."

"Je n'en aurais pas besoin, cervelle de pigeon."

"POUR LA MILLIÈME FOIS, JE SUIS UNE PANTHÈRE !!!" cria Harry en sortant sa griffe.

"Ça pourrait être l'extrémité d'une patte de pigeon… T'as pas d'autres preuves ?"

Harry se concentra… parfois, il arrivait à sortir une oreille ou même deux, une fois, par accident. Néanmoins… il ne voulait plus y penser. Concentration… Concentration… Con...

"Si tu veux chier, les toilettes sont là-bas."

"AAARGH !" cria Harry, frustré.

Il quitta la pièce, remonta les escaliers jusque dans la salle commune et songea qu'il aurait été plus simple de couper directement par un couloir entre la fosse des filles et la fosse des garçons au lieu de transiter par la salle commune. Plus simple ? Moins fatiguant ? Oooh…

Il retourna sur ses pas et chercha un quiconque tableau sur le mur… Il n'y trouva qu'une fausse fenêtre où on met les bougies pour éclairer les escaliers. Pris d'un doute, il approcha sa main de la flamme et l'image se troubla avant que le trompe-oeil ne cesse, faisant disparaître la bougie et l'effet de chaleur. Un petit passage fut dévoilé, un hibou était grossièrement gravé de part et d'autre du passage. La signature de l'oiseau de nuit...

"Flippant." commenta Harry. "Génial et un peu timbré… mais carrément flippant ! Il a redessiné tout Poudlard dans l'épaisseur des murs."

Au moins, le serpentard n'aurait plus à monter et descendre et remonter et redescendre les escaliers pour passer du dortoirs des garçons à celui des filles ou inversement. Enfin quelque chose de positif dans sa journée, sa semaine, sa vie !

"Et voilà, c'était pas bien compliqué." commenta Michael en quittant le dortoir des filles avec une Max... en robe !

"Qu… Quoi ?!" cria Harry.

Comment avait-il pu réussir ?! En trois minutes !!! Avec une Max ravie, en plus… Y'avait un piège ou peut-être un piège piège. À moins que ça ne fut-ce un piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège piège… Peu probable, Michael n'était pas aussi timbré que ça. Mais on n'est jamais assez prudent…

"Oh, tu as trouvé l'un de mes passages…"

"Comment tu as fait ?!"

"Un p'tit coup de dynamite." répondit Michael.

_Michael allume la mèche de la dynamite._

_Max lui envoie trois suriken à la gueule._

_Michael esquive._

_Max court à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_La dynamite explose, touchant la robe qui s'envole et tombe directement sur Max qui, acculé n'a d'autre choix que d'abdiquer et finalement... finalement..._ non, ça n'a aucun sens.

"De la dynamite ?" répéta Harry puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un scénario plausible.

"Oui, c'est très efficace pour défoncer un mur."

"Mur… mur ? Mur !" cria Harry. "Tu parles du mur ?! Moi je te parlais de Max !"

"Il a enfin compris que ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner." fanfaronna Max. "Les sangs-purs n'auront qu'à m'accepter en pantalon ! Je suis une personne civilisée, moi, messieurs. Je mange des sushis et je porte des pantalons."

"Pantalons..." répéta Harry qui sentait pointer un début de migraine.

Hypothèse 1 : Max était bel et bien en pantalon et lui, devenait complètement taré. Bon, il s'y attendait, bien sûr, ça lui pendait au nez... Vivre entouré par des fous, ça ne fait pas que du bien au cerveau.

Hypothèse 2…

"Stratégie du camouflage." répéta Michael.

Oooh. Bien sûr ! C'était ÇA la stratégie du camouflage... Hé bah, si Michael était le seul sang-pur disponible pour les guider durant cette fichue Cérémonie et qu'il parlait en langage codé… sachant que Max était persuadée que sa robe était en réalité un pantalon et qu'elle tuerait tous les témoins quand elle apprendrait la vérité, ce qui devrait éclater quelques part entre les petits fours et le caviar...

Ils étaient sacrément dans la merde !

**-Fin du 38ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	39. Nous n'avons pas de petits cakes

**Chapitre 39 :**

**Nous n'avons pas de petits cakes**

"Bonsoir Héritier Malfoy, c'est un immense honneur pour nous, Héritiers de la branche slave des Black d'avoir été convié à cette soirée, que nous devinons divine, en ce lieu emprunt d'histoire et de richesses qui rassemble ce soir tous les plus grands sorciers de notre époque."

Quand Drago Malfoy vit Harry et Max arriver dans son Manoir, il se demanda s'il retrouverait son lit en un seul morceau... mais ça, c'était avant de voir la robe. La robe ? LA ROOOBE ???

"Cher Harry Black et chère Max Black, puissiez-vous m'accorder la faveur de vous tutoyer ?"

"Oooh Grand Drago Malfoy, nous serions ravi d'accéder à votre demande à une condition : que cela soit réciproque."

"Ô joie ! Mon âme et mon être tout entier trépigne…" répondit Drago. "Mes compliments, chère Max Black, ta tenue est exquise. Cela a dû être difficile, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, malheur, ne m'en parle pas !" dit-elle en posant une main théâtrale sur son front. "J'ai lutté, lutté et lutté… on aurait dit une Gryffondor !!!"

"AAAH ! Déshonneur." cria Drago.

Alors que les invités arrivaient tout autour d'eux, à l'heure parfaite puisqu'un sang-pur n'arrive jamais en avance ni jamais en retard, ils se tournèrent tous vers le trio avec effroi.

"Euh... c'est normal ?!" dit Max. "Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous comme ça ? J'ai une tâche sur le nez ou qu…" elle s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. "Ahem, pardonnez mon grossier langage. Je suis Max Black, héritière de la Noble Famille des Black. Je revendique fièrement mon habillement révolutionnaire mais j'ai toujours été en avance sur mon temps. Puissiez-vous me le pardonner un jour prochain…"

"Révolutionnaire, en effet. Max Black n'a jamais porté de robe." précisa Drago.

"Jamais." confirma-t-elle fièrement. "Où rangez-vous les petits cakes ?"

"Nous n'avons pas de petits cakes, uniquement des tartines de foie gras et de caviar."

"P… p… pas de petits cakes ?"

"Max, je te prierais de penser à ta bienséance et surtout, tu es tenue de…" commença Harry.

"PAS DE PETITS CAAAKES ???"

"Ta gueule..." chuchota Harry. "Pourquoi y'a autant de mots pour une chose aussi simple que 'ferme-la' ???"

Encore une fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et Drago déglutit très péniblement avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas son problème à lui. Ses amis pourraient gagner des relations si cette soirée se déroulait normalement, ils devraient donc être inquiets et lui, il ne risquait rien du tout. À part peut-être l'explosion de son Manoir… et sa chambre qui est dans ledit Manoir, bien sûr. Gloups.

"Chers amis, que pensez-vous de mon humble demeure ?" demanda-t-il pour détourner les regards.

"Humble mon cu... rriculum vitae." répondit Max.

Drago pensa que tout était perdu mais heureusement pour les Black, personne n'imaginait qu'on puisse prononcer le mot commençant par un C… l'autre mot commençant par un C, plutôt, connaissant Max.

"Dobby va vous délester de vos cad…" il s'arrêta, pris d'un doute. "Puis-je vous délester de vos cadeaux ?"

Harry et Max le regardèrent comme s'il était particulièrement stupide, enfin disons pire que leur regard hautain habituel.

"Michael... psss…" chuchota Harry.

"Michael ?!" répéta Drago en tournoyant sur lui-même. "Où est-il ?! Il n'a pas le droit d'être ici, on vous avait dit de ne pas amener de sangs imp…"

"Psss, Mich… oiseau de nuit, oui, bon, d'accord." dit Max en ignorant sciemment le blondinet. "Y'a la Fouine qui a une énooorme poussière dans l'oeil. On fait quoi ?"

Poussière dans l'oeil ? Poussière dans l'oeil ??? C'était pas une poussière dans l'oeil, ça, ça s'appelle un clin d'oeil ! Bordel à nouille...

"Les cadeaux ?" dit Harry. "Comment ça, les cadeaux ???"

"Mais pourquoi tu nous a rien dit à propos des cadeaux ???" s'écria Max.

Drago se demanda comment ils avaient pu miniaturiser la technologie d'un appareil téléphonique au point de l'insérer dans leur oreille avant de se rappeler d'un sortilège très pratique qui permettait de réduire des objets. AAARGH ! Son sang si pur était entaché par la technologie… Comment n'avait-il pas d'abord pensé à la magie ??? Pauvre de lui…

"Dragooo." chuchota Max. "Si tu ne dis rien à propos des cadeaux, nous promettons de t'offrir une amélioration pour ton téléphone. Tu vas adorer, c'est un petit jeu qui ressemble à Pac-man mais tu n'auras pas besoin d'insérer des Mornilles dans l'arcade pour..."

"Non." dit-il froidement. "Débrouillez-vous. Je veux mes cadeaux."

"Tu voudrais montrer à tous tes amis sangs-purs ta jolie p'tite frimousse de fouine ?"

"Vous ne vouliez pas rencontrer le Ministre de la Magie ?"

Harry et Max échangèrent un regard vénale avant de se lécher les lèvr… euh... les babines. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et déclarèrent solennellement :

"Oiseau de nuit, mission roue du pan. Je répète : oiseau de nuit, mission roue du pan."

**-Fin du 39ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	40. Canardzilla

**Chapitre 40 :**

**Canardzilla**

Quand Drago se retourna, les jumeaux avaient disparu… Ah bah voilà, enfin ! Il ne les avait pas invité pour rien, finalement. Lui qui avait craint, pendant quelques instants que tout de passe normalement (ce qui, dans le cadre d'une soirée mondaine n'est PAS une bonne nouvelle), il avait enfin une excuse pour quitter la fête.

Néanmoins, les règles d'usages étaient très précises et il devrait quitter la pièce sans se faire prendre pour respecter les conventions. Il profita donc d'un rideau pour se cacher et se transforma en fouine pour s'échapper de la salle de réception. De là, il détala dans le couloir et il eut à peine le temps de sauter dans l'un des plus grands vases de la collection de porcelaine de Narcissa avant que la métamorphose ne cesse, cette forme de magie était toujours trop instable.

Il se retourna, le vase vacilla avant de rouler sur le sol. Il marcha, lentement... avec toute la grâce et la distinction d'un sang-pur, surtout pour la partie discrétion de la manoeuvre. Ninja ! Ninja ! Nin...

"Vous avez besoin d'aide, Maître Malfoy ?" demanda Dobby qui apportait les petits-fours sur un plateau.

"Je ne suis pas Monsieur Malfoy, je suis un vase." répondit-il.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide Monsieur Je-suis-un-vase ?"

"Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je suis coincé..."

Pouf. Dobby claqua des doigts pour le téléporter en-dehors du vase… ou le vase en-dehors de lui, il ne savait plus trop, à ce niveau-là.

"Mer… Rien." dit-il. "Est-ce que t'as vu les jumeaux ?"

Dobby cligna des yeux, resta muet avant que Drago ne se rappelle qu'il n'avait jamais vu les jumeaux.

"Imagines la plus grande explosition de l'univers contenue dans le plus petit garçon de l'univers... et la cinglée qui va avec."

"Oh, ça." répondit Dobby avec un large sourire. "Ils sont charmants, je les ai vu détaler dans un couloir et puis revenir dans un autre et repartir et j'ai cru qu'ils allaient briser le mur du son tellement ils couraient comme des dératés un peu partout... Ils cherchaient un cadeau, je crois."

"C'est exactement eux. Où sont-ils allés ?"

"Ils sont revenus dans la salle de réception à peu près au moment où une fouine a sauté dans ce vase."

"C'est une blague ?!" cria Drago.

"Les elfes de maison ne connaissent pas de blague, Maître Malfoy. Je pourrais en apprendre quelques unes, si vous voulez..."

"Oui, oui, vas-y, fais ça." répondit le sang-pur en l'ignorant totalement.

Il retourna dans la salle de réception, étonné que rien n'ait explosé en son absence : les rideaux n'avaient pas pris feu, les invités n'étaient pas parti en criant et rien de bizarre à déclarer. C'était la soirée la plus chiante de l'année, évidemment que ses amis allaient se comporter le plus normalement possible le seul jour où il aurait pu supporter une petite explosion (tant que ça n'empiétait pas sur sa chambre...)

"Héritiers Black." salua Lucius Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse en s'inclinant trop légèrement. "Quel honneur pour moi de vous accueillir, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre première soirée de haut sang. Malheureux que votre tutrice anglaise n'ait pas l'étoffe nécessaire pour vous permettre d'accéder à votre dû. Vous devez être reconnaissants d'être parmi nous ce soir comme il aurait toujours dû en être."

Harry avança son pied pour que Max ne puisse pas sauter à la gorge de celui qui venait juste d'insulter Red et elle s'étala de tout son long. L'énième sursis d'un Malfoy...

"Oiseau de nuit a dit d'attaquer !" se justifia-t-elle après qu'Harry ait effectué les dix courbettes nécessaires avant d'avoir l'autorisation tacite de toucher une femme pour la relever (surtout lui parler discrètement).

"Oiseau de nuit est... perturbé." répondit Harry. "Non, Michael, on ne va pas lancer une grenade. Ni une citrouille. Attends, quoi une citrouille ?! Aaah le fruit ? Mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on lance une citrouille ? … rapport à la grenade ? Euh… Tu sais que les fruits, ça n'explose pas ? Enfin, en théorie. Bah oui, tu trouvais ça bizarre aussi, de lancer un gros fruit. Oui oui. Ah non. Pourquoi ? T'es dingue ou quoi ??? Ma santé mentale va très bien ! Comment ça tout le monde me regarde ? Aaah IRL ?" il releva la tête.

Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtés et tout le monde le fixait avec la plus grande politesse hostile et il ignorait si ces sangs-purs avaient une notion pacifique des usages et coutumes.

Il les rassura :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parlais avec mes hallucinations."

"Oh, c'est incroyable." s'écria joyeusement un homme habillé avec un horrible costume hésitant entre le jaune moutarde et le vert olive (qu'on nomme plus communément caca d'oie). "Tant de folie... vous devez au moins avoir le sang-pur depuis huit générations !"

"Parfois, je parle avec mon oreiller... et il me répond en langue des signes, alors du coup, j'ai dû apprendre le braille mais ça pique ! C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à prendre des cours de poterie."

"Diantre ! Que dis-je huit générations, vous devez être le rare descendant de l'immaculée conception magique originelle… Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour cette offense."

Alors qu'Harry allait ne pas l'excuser pour l'offense qu'il n'avait, de toute manière pas vraiment compris et avant qu'il n'ait pu se mettre une partie des sorciers présents à cette fête à dos, Lucius Malfoy coupa court à leur conversation dans un éclat de génie ou de folie ou des deux.

"Harry Black, vous devez connaître Monsieur Beurk, ici présent… ou n'avez-vous jamais été introduit ?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu ce plaisir." répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Oiseau de nuit n'avait pas pu prédire cette évidence… Harry se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Lord Beurk, c'est-à-dire…

"Vous êtes le père d'Harold Beurk ?" demanda-t-il.

Il attendit, un doigt prêt à effleurer sa baguette-lame secrète. S'il était suffisamment rapide, il pourrait envoyer l'arme à la gorge de cet horrible homme à la vue de tous sans que personne ne puisse en être témoin, il s'était entraîné à envoyer sa lame au-delà des vitesses de perception. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à lancer un sort avec la baguette préalablement plantée dans le corps… et paaaf ! de la giclée de sang-pur pour le petit-déjeuner. C'était un bon plan.

"Vous connaissez Harold ?" demanda le Lord, intrigué.

Il s'était préparé à toutes les insultes, pas une simple question.

"Oui." répondit Harry.

"Oh, me voilà rassuré. J'étais terriblement inquiet, le pauvre garçon a fait une fugue et nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle…"

"Qu… Comment ?"

"Dans quelles circonstances l'avez-vous rencontré ?"

Harry aurait totalement pu le manipuler, à partir de là en lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait que "le pauvre garçon" était en réalité un cracmol, dévoilant la vérité aux yeux de tous. À partir de là, l'homme aurait forcément nié qu'il s'agissait de son fils pour préserver les apparences et là, là… reprendre la planification de meurtre explicité ci-dessus. C'était un très bon plan.

"Ils sont amis, Harold était parmi nous quand nous achetions nos fournitures pour Poudlard." répondit Lucius Malfoy avec enthousiasme. "J'ose espérer que vous puissiez introduire le jeune Harold Beurk à mon Héritier."

"Bien sûr, j'y compte bien." répondit Lord Beurk à la place d'Harry qui n'était finalement qu'un Héritier. "C'est un très gentil garçon, prometteur. J'ai dû m'éloigner un peu de lui, dernièrement pour des affaires très importantes mais je suis si soulagé d'avoir de ses nouvelles."

Harry ne savait même plus à quel moment appuyer sur la gâchette. Il était... tout perturbé et comprenait enfin l'utilité des formules à rallonge : ne rien dire de consistant et étaler des jolies paraphrases pour étouffer la moindre opinion tranchée qui puisse contredire l'interlocuteur. Très pratique pour ne pas saboter une relation et aussi, étrangement, pour échapper à un meurtre pourtant rudement bien planifié. C'était un si bon plan...

"J'espère qu'Harold ne m'en veut pas d'avoir raté son cadeau de Noël, un problème de hibou postal."

"… et son anniversaire ?" demanda Harry.

"C'est vraiment un gros problème de hibou postal."

"ET LE NOËL D'AVANT ET ENCORE SON ANNIVERSAIRE ET ET..." rajouta Max, hystérique.

"C'est pas vraiment un problème de taille, à ce niveau-là, c'est surtout un problème qui dure." répondit le Sang-pur comme si sa phrase avait un autre but qu'étaler des approximations sur une grande tartine de rien-du-tout. "Mais voici que je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Héritière Black, quel honneur de vous rencontrer. Vous me semblez être toute aussi folle que votre frère, c'est si rare, de nos jours..."

Max oublia de sortir l'un de ses katana préférés, sa planification de meurtre (hautement plus sanglante que celle de son frère) mouru étouffée par des phrases trop alambiquées et un égo démesuré.

"Oh merci, merci à tous. J'aimerai d'abord remercier le dragon albinos bicéphale qui m'a beaucoup aidé à en arriver là et aussi à mon frère qui détruit mes neurones un à un avec son incommensurable conn…"

"Quelle ravissante robe, vous transmettrez mes compliments à votre tailleur."

Comme Max ne comprenait pas qu'on s'adressait à elle (car tout le monde sait qu'elle porte toujours des pantalons... ou des shorts… ou des kimonos… ou… bref, elle ne porte pas toujours toujours des pantalons, juste toujours tout court, façon de parler).

"Miss Black..."

"Oui ?"

"Il est d'usage, sans doute le savez-vous déjà, de nommer son tailleur après un compliment à son égard."

"Euh... Jules, peut-être ? ou Zara, ça dépend. Oh ! Coton Doux !"

"Quels noms incongru." renifla Lucius Malfoy.

"C'est tellement mieux de s'appeler Lumière !"

Drago soupira de bonheur. Il venait de comprendre que Max était embrumée par un sortilège de persuasion, ce qui expliquait sa robe. Il ne risquait donc pas une invasion de canardzilla et il n'irait pas dépenser ses dernières pièces dans la salle informatique pour attendre la fin du monde. Tout. Va. Bien. Pfiou.

Il réalisa un peu trop tard qu'une Max illusionnée était potentiellement une Max désillusionnable… ce qui entraînerait une destruction du Manoir (et sa chambre, qui va avec).

"Robe ? Robe ? C'est quoi cette histoire de robe ???" dit-elle enfin.

Harry regarda Drago, Drago regarda Harry et ils attendirent tous les deux une réaction de l'oiseau de nuit mais il était resté sur "Faites-lui égorger des chaussons jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suiiive ! Pour la gloire de Red !!! Qu'il meure ! Brûlez tout !!!" et ce n'était pas ça qui allait les aider à ne pas faire tourner cette soirée en catastrophe (c'est à dire en explosion).

"C'est une catastrophe..." soupira Harry.

"Je n'ai plus qu'à appliquer le code d'urgence Numéro 63, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Drago.

"Le... code d'urgence Numéro 63 ?" répéta Harry.

"Oui, le code d'urgence Numéro 63 : Max est déguisée en fille."

"Max EST une fille."

"Oui, enfin… on se comprend."

Drago fouilla ses poches, fronça les sourcils et chercha dans la couture d'or de sa veste avant d'en sortir une petite-patate-licorne rose en plastique qui couine.

"C'est... un jouet pour chien ?!"

"Maaax…" dit Drago. "Regarde ce que j'ai là pour toi."

Max releva un visage écarlate prêt à exploser et… s'assit au sol en secouant la tête.

"Tu veux la jolie petite-patate-licorne ?"

"Ouaf !"

"C'est pour qui la jolie petite-patate-licorne ?"

"Ouaf ! Ouaf !"

"Vas chercher !"

Il envoya le jouet à travers la pièce et Max bondit sur le buffet, renversa le champagne qu'Harry rattrapa en un claquement de doigt après quoi il se demanda ce que ça ferait d'y rajouter un oeil de salamandre... Couic-couic, Max mordilla son jouet avant de se rendre compte de l'imminente explosion de potion provoquée (bien sûr) par son frère et elle rajouta un bout de queue d'axolotl pour couper la réaction en chaine qui aurait explosé la Salle de Réception.

"J'ai réussi !" cria Drago. "Yeah Yeah !"

"Héritier Malfoy, ce comportement est inacceptable." gronda Lucius Malfoy, furieux. "Tu me fais honte devant tous mes invités, c'est un scan…"

"Oooh waaah, les Black sont vraiment aussi incroyables qu'on le dit." souffla quelqu'un.

"Oui, oui, ils sont aussi fous qu'un sang-pur devrait l'être avec un soupçon de génie en plus qui malheureusement devrait s'éteindre à la génération suivante."

"Ce sont des perles si rares, ça n'arrive qu'une fois avant que leurs descendants ne finissent tous enfermés dans la branche psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste."

"C'est un si grand honneur de rencontrer des sang-purs de cette envergure."

Drago releva le menton d'un air fier et esquissa un sourire mettant au défi son père de continuer son sermons après de telles éloges alors… ce dernier détourna la conversation.

"Il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux et nous commencerons par ceux des Black."

Max mâchouillait trop avidement sa licorne en plastique, elle était absolument dé-booor-dée donc Harry prit son cadeau et avança vers Drago Malfoy pour se mettre solennellement à genoux.

"Euh... c'est pas nos rideaux, ça ?!" demanda ce dernier en montrant l'emballage.

"On a fait avec les moyens du bord."

"Je te jure que si tu m'offre un cadeau que t'as déniché dans mon salon, je vais..."

Drago s'arrêta.

"Tu me prends pour quoi ?!"

Harry lui avait offert le poignard qu'il gardait toujours dans sa chaussure. Il avait fait avec les moyens du bord mais c'était un très beau poignard.

"C'est une marque de confiance, d'offrir une arme à un ami." dit Drago en prenant le poignard dans sa main. "Et t'as une tâche sur le front, c'est très disgracieux."

Harry échangea un regard avec Max. Encore une fois, le sort qui camouflait la cicatrice perdait en efficacité. Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec un sentiment de confiance mutuelle ? Peut-être...

"Je suis très heureux que mon cadeau te plaise, tu ne seras pas déçu de celui de Max."

Ils ne risquaient rien, c'était plus ou moins le même… voir carrément, le même. Drago s'empressa de se débarrasser des bouts de rideaux qui cachaient le cadeau et s'arrêta net.

"Oooh…" prononça l'assemblée d'une même voix.

"Mon cadeau est mieux que le tiens ! Haha !" cria Max. "C'est... euh... à peu près le même poignard mais je te jure que le miens, il est mieux."

"Comment oses-tu…" murmura Drago, l'air maladif.

"Je suis très heureux que l'union se concrétise." répondit Lucius Malfoy.

"L'union ?!" répéta Max.

"Je croyais qu'offrir une arme était gage de confiance." dit Harry.

"Évidemment, c'est le cas entre deux hommes. Lorsqu'une femme offre une arme à un homme, elle lui demande de couvrir ses arrières."

"Waaaw… L'homophobie est étouffée par le sexisme, je ne sais même pas ce qui est le pire." hésita Harry.

Pendant que Drago cherchait un moyen d'étriper Max, toute la salle se mit à applaudir très chaleureusement à la santé des futurs époux…

Joyeuse Cérémonie et Bonne Année !

**-Fin du 40ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	41. Comment embêter ses amis ?

**Chapitre 41 :**

**Comment embêter ses amis ?**

_Comment embêter ses amis ?_

_Par Drago Malfoy_

_1) Tout d'abord, trouvez-vous des amis…_

_/!\ vous pouvez aussi en acheter /!\_

_2) Rappelez-leur que vous êtes plus Riche qu'eux, plus Beau qu'eux, plus Intelligent qu'eux, plus Puissant qu'eux… bref, rappelez-leur que vous êtes Drago Malfoy !_

_/!\ attention, cette technique ne marche que pour Drago Malfoy /!\_

_3) Le mieux est encore d'adapter votre technique spécifiquement contre vos amis, selon leur personnalité en vous inspirant de leurs craintes, aidez-vous de votre imagination._

_/!\ si vous êtes un Weasley… d'abord allez vous faire foutre et ensuite, abandonnez car vous êtes trop bête /!\_

_PS : la technique précédente marchera CONTRE vous-même puisque vous êtes si nul... MOUHAHA, je suis diabolique (et je traîne beaucoup trop avec les jumeaux Black)_

"AAAH !!! MAAAX !!!" hurla Michael en bondissant sur la table du petit-déjeuner. "ON AVAIT DIT PAS DE VERS DE TERRE !!!"

"C'est pas moi !" se défendit-elle. "Et puis ne marche pas sur la table, tu vas écraser Joseph !"

"Non, Max, on n'adopte pas la mouche…" soupira Harry. "On a déjà un serpent, un loup, un panda roux et une trentaine de chauve-souris."

"ET UN CHAAAT !"

"Non, Skaro n'est p… AAAH !!!" cria Harry en invoquant une boule de feu géante. "Michael, comment oses-tu faire des..."

"C'est pas moi, c'est Max."

"Non, c'est... c'est Harry." dit-elle.

"Menteuse !"

"Mais puisque je vous dit que..."

"SILENCE !!!"

Hermione Granger, qui avait déjà mal à la tête dès le premier matin de cette nouvelle année, les immobilisa sur leur chaise pour tremper tranquillement un biscuit dans son bol de thé. Ça suffit, à la fin.

"C'est pas possible... il nous reste encore six ans à tenir. À ce rythme-là, ils vont faire péter Poudlard avant la fin de notre scolarité."

"En plus, c'est moi le coupable." informa Drago Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

"T'es dingue ou quoi ?! Ils vont te décapiter."

"Le petit Dragon blanc Malhonnête a tout prévu et le numéro 4 de son manuel pour embêter ses amis pourrait nous surprendre." répondit Luna en ajustant sa couronne en or massif beaucoup trop lourde sur sa tête.

"Exactement, Luna." fanfaronna Drago. "Tout est calculé..."

"T'es sûr ?"

"Enlève ce sortilège stupide et permet-moi d'accomplir ma destinée."

"Ces vacances t'ont rendu un peu fou..."

"Les Black m'ont rendu fou, les vacances auraient dû soulager mon esprit si une certaine fille EN ROBE ne m'avait pas épousé devant une centaine de témoins."

Hermione libéra le trio, Luna porta son oreille sur le coquillage semblable à ceux qu'elle avait offert à chacun de ses amis pour y écouter le bruit des vaches et deux rayons bleus se dirigèrent droit sur Drago tandis que Max s'excusait pour la millième fois :

"Ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès..." grommela-t-elle. "Comment j'aurai pu savoir ? J'y connais rien en coutume de mes c… waw."

Le rayon bleu ricocha une première fois et toucha Michael qui se transforma en porc-épic tandis que le deuxième sortilège transforma Harry en serpent.

"T'as appris le contre-sort de la Fouine ?! C'est génial !"

"Ha… Har... Harry est un... un serpent ?" releva Drago, blême.

"Comment embêter ses amis ? Numéro 4, par Luna Lovegood : si l'un de vos amis est Harry et que vous le transformez accidentellement en serpent… FUYEZ."

"POURQUOI ÇA N'ARRIVE QU'À MOI ???" gémit Drago en fuyant, un serpent noir furieux (et amusé) aux trousses.

Pouf. Michael se retransforma et plongea son nez dans un livre sans relever l'incident. S'il faisait comme si tout était normal alors ça ne serait pas humiliant.

"Petit porc-épic ?" releva Max avec un large sourire. "Petit porc-épic tout chou... Ouh qu'il est chou le porc-épic ! Gouzi Gouzaaah !!!"

Michael mordit dans son pain à la banane au ketchup et Max effectua la plus belle roulade d'esquive pour échapper à son rayon derrière le trône de Luna… qui se transforma en petit colibri. L'oiseau voleta au-dessus du petit-déjeuner avant de s'en aller vers la table bruyante des jumeaux Belzebut et Weasley et leurs amis.

"Lunaaa !!!" cria Michael. "Reviens ! Ne t'en vas pas !!! Luna !!!"

"C'est ta faute." accusa Max. "Vas la chercher, porc-épic choupi."

"Espèce de renard chouxy."

"Chouxy ?!"

"Chou et sexy à la fois." répondit-il avec un sourire diabolique...

… et juste avant qu'un rayon jaune ne jaillisse de la baguette retractée de Max.

"Protego."

Le rayon ricocha et Max sauta, trop tard. Elle se transforma en une minuscule grenouille bleue.

"Dendrobates azureus…" murmura Hermione, mi-intriguée mi-facinée. "Leur couleur sert d'avertissement aux prédateurs…"

"… parce que leur peau est recouverte d'une substance empoisonnée." termina Michael. "En résumé : sauve-qui-peut !!!"

Alors que Drago Malfoy revenait piteusement sous sa forme de fouine, traîné par son harnais par un Harry victorieux, ce fut le tour de Michael de s'enfuir… poursuivit par une énergique petite grenouille bleue.

"C'est Max, ce truc ?" demanda Harry.

"Vous ne connaissiez pas vos propres formes d'animal totem ?" s'étonna Hermione. "Moi je sais que je suis un l… un... un animal."

"À chaque fois que j'ai eu envie de transformer Michael-le-relou ou Max-la-chelou, je me suis toujours rappelé qu'il y avait un cas bien plus intéressant : Drago-la-victime-idéale."

Si Drago avait eu l'usage de la parole, il lui aurait sûrement répondu une phrase à faire pâlir le Grand Lucius Malfoy ou à faire rougir sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy. Au lieu de ça, il répondit :

"Couic-couic." et il était ridicule.

"Pourquoi Luna mange dans le bol de Weasley ? Genre... littéralement."

Luna était assise dans le bol de Ron, mangeait le petit-déjeuner de Neville tout en plaisantant avec Fred et George devant Lee Jordan et Ginny Weasley, morts de rire.

"Parce qu'elle est géniale."

Max revint en courant, un porc-épic sur les talons juste avant que le porc-épic ne se transforme en Michael et que Max ne se transforme en grenouille... là ils inversèrent les rôles et Michael repartit en courant dans le sens opposé, la petite grenouille à sa suite.

"Ça risque de durer longtemps, je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez jamais exploré cet aspect de la magie." dit Hermione. "En tout cas, merci pour les cadeaux…"

"Oh mais on n'avait pas finit !" s'écria Harry. "Tiens, c'est aussi un cadeau en avant-première… puisque plus personne ne veut participer à nos ventes."

Il lui tendit un petit paquet extrêmement fin et il porta l'oreille au coquillage que lui avait offert Luna pour écouter la douce mélodie du volcan qui gronde, prêt à exploser… la perfection.

"C'est une plume ?!" demanda Hermione.

"Elle est compatible avec le Parchemin des Loups." approuva Harry.

"C'est génial, je vais pouvoir garder toutes mes notes dans mon Livre des Loups grâce à ça..."

"Ah non, la plume n'est compatible qu'avec la version 2.0 du Livre des Loups et il faut acheter un convertisseur pour que le Parchemin soit compatible avec le Livre des Loups, mais pour le moment, c'est uniquement avec la Version 1.2 et il faudra changer de convertisseur pour passer à la 2.0." expliqua Harry. "Michael a eu cette idée en mangeant une pomme… j'ai pas tout compris mais c'est génial."

"Euh... je ne sais jamais si je dois vous remercier ou vous frapper ! Vous envoyez des messages totalement contradictoires."

"Tu ne peux pas nous frapper." répondit Harry.

Hermione sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement… et le prit dans ses bras.

"Merci." dit-elle et elle sentit les muscles du Serpentard qui se détendaient.

Là elle le plaqua sur la table, il jeta ses jambes en avant pour la toucher mais il sentit tout son corps se raidir… elle lui avait lancé le sortilège du saucisson. Après quoi, elle le ligota à la table et but directement dans sa tasse de café, grand sacrilège.

"C'est absolument infecte, je ne sais pas comment tu peux boire ce truc." commenta-t-elle en reposant la tasse, vide.

"HERMIONE GRANGER ! HERMIONE GRANGER !" cria un élève avant d'être encouragé par le reste de la Grande Salle. "HERMIONE GRANGER !!! ELLE NOUS SAUVERA ! HERMIONE GRANGER !!! LIBÈRERA LES NÉS-MOLDUS !!! HERMIONE GRANGER !!! NOUS PROTÈGE DU MONSTRE DE SERPENTARD ! YEAH YEAH !!! HERMIONE GRANGER !!! C'EST NOTRE ÉLUE !!!"

Comme Harry était entravé, collé à la table comme un vulgaire chewing-gum, Drago se libéra de son emprise et cessa d'être une fouine.

"Pas mal... c'est juste dommage que tu n'ai aucune ambition." commenta-t-il, supérieur.

"Tu parle comme si tu avais un jour pu faire mieux..."

"Un jour, non mais maintenant..." il s'arrêta, prit un air supérieur et profita de la position de faiblesse d'Harry Black. "Rictusempra." dit-il et des larmes de rire apparurent dans les yeux d'Harry, immobilisé. "Aguamenti !" enchaîna-t-il et il plaça sa baguette sur les lèvres de la cible.

L'eau coula d'abord le long des joues d'Harry jusqu'à ce que Drago n'enfonce sa baguette dans la bouche de la victime... c'était une technique de torture que son père lui avait enseigné, les sensations éprouvées se rapprochaient d'une noyade.

"Drago. Arrête ça. Tout de suite." exigea Hermione d'une voix blanche.

"Jalouse ?" releva-t-il avec fierté. "Diffindo !!!" cria-t-il pour finir.

Sa baguette infligea une coupure qui déchira la robe de sorcier noire d'Harry et une tâche rouge grandit sur sa chemise, imbibée. Drago recula, impressionné par la force du sortilège… avant de se faire retransformer en fouine.

"Sérieusement ?!" cria Hermione en se retournant… mais ni Max ni Michael n'étaient revenu. "C'est pas le moment de plaisanter... il..."

Le Professeur Lockhart fendait la foule avec ce large sourire qui ne quittait jamais son visage. Il secouait sa baguette et la fouine rebondissait… à droite, à gauche et sur les murs.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Harry est blessé, il faut… il faut..." dit Hermione, complètement paniquée. "VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ ?"

"J'enseigne." répondit-il, amusé.

"Finite." dit Hermione, détachant Harry Black. "Je suis tellement désolée… si j'avais su... je n'aurai jamais... jamais..."

"C'était génial !" répondit-il joyeusement. "Ta technique de combat est absolument fantast… aïe."

"Professeur Lockhart ! Relâchez Malfoy et occupez-vous d'Harry !"

"Techniquement, c'est une fouine…"

Harry glissa lentement sous la table et il rampa, les larmes aux yeux de douleur, le plus rapidement possible et le plus vite possible... oui, bon... d'accord, il voulait bien l'admettre cette fois-ci : il fuyait. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un combat ni de sa mort imminente, là : c'est très grave ! Il risquait d'aller... À L'INFIRMERIE !!! Nooon…

**-Fin du 41ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	42. La Réponse

**Chapitre 42 :**

**La Réponse**

Le Professeur Lockhart longeait les murs dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il n'avait plus de potion, le niveau de ses réserves était critique et il devrait bientôt songer à renflouer ses stocks. En attendant, il continuerait à racler les murs dans l'ombre la plus totale.

"Professeur Lockhart !" cria une jeune élève, derrière lui. "Est-ce que vous avez un instant pour le journal de l'école ?"

Ah, ce n'était que la p'tite fouineuse Weasley… Ça ne serait pas un problème. Néanmoins, il ravala une goutte de potion, juste au-cas-où… ça devrait rallonger l'effet de quelques dizaines de minutes.

"Non." répondit-il en se collant davantage au mur de brique. "Allez-vous-en, l'heure du couvre-feu est passée."

"Mais... c'est pour la photo..."

"Non !" cria-t-il, sèchement. "Moins cent points pour Gryffondor."

"C'est injuste..."

"La vie est injuste." dit-il. "Allez-vous-en."

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner, vérifia qu'il était bien seul dans le couloir d'un coup de baguette et accéléra sa marche jusqu'à ses appartements.

"Lumos." dit-il mais la lumière resta éteinte. "Lumos." répéta-t-il.

Il eut à peine le temps de brandir sa baguette quand la lumière s'alluma enfin… et les grands projecteurs l'éblouirent. Ce n'était pas normal.

"Monsieur Lockhart." murmura la voix d'un élève qui lui tournait le dos dans un immense fauteuil. "Je vous attendais…"

"Expelliarmus." dit-il mais le sortilège ricocha.

"Pitoyable..." commenta Harry Black, en tournant le fauteuil pour lui faire face. "Aïeuh, saleté de chat !"

Une chose horrible violette avec d'immenses dents l'avait griffé alors qu'il lui caressait simplement le dos avant de s'enfuir vers sa bibliothèque où il cachait son chaudron personnel… et les quelques fioles qui lui restaient.

"Alors comme ça, le Célèbre Gilderoy Lockhart refuse d'être pris en photo..." dit Harry.

"Alors comme ça, le Célèbre Harry Potter se cache sous une fausse identité…" répondit Lockhart.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait espéré, Harry ne parut pas surpris et il osa même en rigoler doucement. Aurait-il deviné ? Peut-être... ça ne changeait rien. Tant qu'il était seul, il n'était pas une menace. Rien ne pourrait bouleverser le Grand Plan.

"Stupef…" commença Harry.

"Protego."

Le sortilège ricocha, d'abord sur le bouclier du Professeur puis sur celui de l'élève et encore et encore et encore... jusqu'à perdre toute sa puissance et il s'évanouit dans un 'pouf'.

"Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir m'atteindre ?" railla Gilderoy Lockhart. "… après tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant notre petit duel..."

"Vous atteindre ? Non." répondit Harry. "Mon attaque était juste la diversion."

La diversion ? Quelle diversion ? songea Lockhart avant de se sentir extrêmement faible, sa vision s'obscurcit et il tomba, inconscient.

Noir… Tout était noir.

Il n'y avait plus rien : ni vision, ni odeur, ni bruit… Aucune sensation... Rien.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus vraiment de conscience non plus. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni qui il était... Existait-t-il, au moins ?

"Appuie sur le bouton power !" entendit-il.

"Tu me prends pour un imbécile ???"

"Oui."

"Vas te faire casser des oeufs sur le crâne, Piaf-à-bec."

"Aaah, attends… Y'a de l'image ! Mais on a perdu le son. Bouge un peu vers la droite... ah ! Un peu vers la gauche... voilà, saute sur un pied…"

"N'importe quoi."

"C'est pas mal, là. Par contre, y'a de la neige... pas dehors, idiot, dans la télé."

Peu à peu, Lockhart reprenait ses esprits. Il savait qu'il était à Poudlard, il se souvenait de sa mission et il avait même reconnu la voix d'Harry, Max et Michael. Oh… merde.

"Pose ce paquet de jambon sur ta tête, voilà. N'ouvre pas la bouche, tu risquerais de faire tomber la cuillère… et l'oeuf qui va avec. N'arrête pas de battre des bras, on y est… L'image, la couleur et le son. Tout est parfait."

Il fallait qu'il sorte... mais Lockhart n'avait plus sa baguette et il était enchaîné dans un brouilleur magique. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à atteindre son couteau, en bougeant délicatement sa jambe… tout doucement...

"QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE, ICI ?!" gronda le Professeur Rogue.

"Mmmfff…" cria le Professeur Lockhart.

"Nooooon…" hurla Harry. "On a perdu l'image et le son !!! Toute ma vidéo-conférence est fichue…"

"Est-ce que vous avez ligoté un Professeur ?! Un Professeur !!!"

"Fichuuue…" répéta Harry.

Severus Rogue remua sa baguette, en informulé pour libérer son collègue mais il heurta une vingtaine de barrières magiques toutes plus solides et farfelues les unes que les autres. Géniaux… ce n'est pas une faute : ces gamins sont géniaux. Ahem, il devrait plutôt être fâché, non ?

"Est-ce que vous avez une explication logique pour ça ou c'est comme pour le cri de la loutre ?"

"J'en sais rien, Harry nous a kidnappé." expliqua Michael et Max hocha la tête.

Au vu de la mauvaise posture de son collègue, il était le seul ici à être venu sous consentement et il en ressentait une petite fierté. Sans compter qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir un meilleur cadeau de Noël que de voir Gilderoy Lockhart aussi misérable.

"Je vous jure que si ça n'a aucun lien avec la Chambre des Secrets, je... je..." commença Severus avant de prendre une grande inspiration. "… je retirerais des points à Serpentard."

"QUOIII ???" hurlèrent Harry et Max.

"Waw, c'est historique." commenta Michael.

Harry sautilla sur sa jambe, remua des bras et l'oeuf tomba au sol.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ?"

"J'essaie de faire fonctionner ce téléviseur... mais tant pis." déclara-t-il et il ouvrit le paquet de jambon pour faire une distribution gratuite après rémunération.

Pendant que Gilderoy Lockhart bougeait lentement son bras pour tenter d'attraper son couteau (il avait déjà planifié le meurtre des deux enfants inutiles, simultané et… il savait quoi faire d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue), Max et Michael s'installèrent dans leurs gros coussins en mangeant des pop-corns et le Professeur des Potions resta planté comme un piquet devant la porte, c'était sa position de détente par excellence.

"Bien... Très bien... Je peux commencer." dit Harry. "Cette histoire commence un jour de Juillet, par un hurlement de femme, il y a onze ans. Je suis né."

"… est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec la conclusion de votre récit ?!" demanda Severus Rogue.

"Ça raconte pourquoi je suis aussi génial et ça commence au berceau... j'ai environ 665 pages en plus de la page de garde, ça ne sera pas long."

"Sautez cette partie."

"Vous avez de la chance, j'ai coupé le passage de la copulation parce que j'ai pensé que vous ne seriez pas très à l'aise d'imaginer ma mère faire l'amour avec..."

"Moins dix points pour Serpentard." dit le Professeur Rogue.

"Oh merde. Vous étiez sérieux ?!"

Entre le regard mortellement sérieux de son Directeur de Maison et celui meurtrier de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry songea qu'il était temps d'arrêter de faire des blagues et commença à être plus sérieux.

"Je suis génial, comme je n'ai pas pu vous le démontrer… Si j'avais pu, vous auriez compris pourquoi je suis le seul à m'être posé cette question : comment ai-je pu perdre un duel contre cet abruti de Gilderoy Lockhart ?!"

Michael regarda Max.

Max regarda Michael.

Lockhart regarda Rogue.

Rogue regarda Lockhart.

"Est-ce que t'as assommé, kidnappé et enchaîné un Professeur parce que tu as perdu un DUEL ???"

"J'ai assommé, kidnappé et enchainé un Professeur parce que je n'aurai PAS dû perdre ce duel." répondit Harry. "Je vais vous démontrer pourquoi et surtout... n'avez-vous jamais remarqué que le Professeur Lockhart ici présent est incapable de combattre des créatures pourtant inférieures à celles qu'il décrit dans ses livres ?"

"Il t'a mis K.O. en un coup de baguette et il est incapable de gérer des lutins de merde..." résuma Max. "Si j'étais toi, je me poserai des questions."

"Nan mais c'est pas con, en fait." releva Michael. "Tu penses à ce que je pense ?"

Harry sourit. Michael sourit. Et ils dirent d'une même voix :

"Le Professeur Lockhart est un imposteur !"

"Je le savais." dit Michael. "Depuis quand t'es au courant, toi ?"

"Plus longtemps que toi."

"Attendez. Attendez." coupa Max. "C'est quoi cette histoire d'imposteur ? Vous êtes sérieux ?!"

"Oui." dit Harry. "Y'a énormément d'indices que je n'ai pas pu vous énoncer parce que j'ai dû sauter un demi-millier de pages d'explications… C'est dommage, vraiment. En tout cas, Michael est d'accord avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte."

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et…

"À 42, on donne la réponse..."

"Ok. 42… 41… 40… 39… 38… 37…"

"Abrégez !!!" ordonna Max.

Alors, ils lancèrent d'une même voix :

"Le Professeur Lockhart a imaginé la plupart ou la totalité de ses récits." dit Michael.

"Le Professeur Lockhart est un mangemort sous polynectar." dit Harry.

"QUOI ?!" hurlèrent-ils, finalement. "Mais t'es malade, toi ! Ça n'a aucun sens !!!"

Michael commença par énoncer ses preuves, notamment en ce qui concernait l'hypnose étrange qui émanait de Lockhart et surtout son incapacité à combattre ne serait-ce qu'un moustique rouge du Pérou.

"Nan, nan, nan. Amateur." coupa Harry.

À son tour, il divulgua ses indices : cette histoire de choixpeau-flou, la photo qu'il avait refusé et surtout, surtout sa puissance.

"C'est pas des preuves, ça ! T'es juste en colère d'être plus faible qu'un lutin."

"Je ne suis pas plus faible qu'un lutin."

"Ah oui ?!" Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu..."

"Les garçons." coupa Max.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU CONNAIS DE MA VIE POUR OSER DIRE ÇA ???"

"Beaucoup plus que toi-même, j'ai lu toutes les encyclopédies sur la famille Potter !"

"De quel droit est-ce que tu divulgue mon nom ???"

"Je te signale qu'on..."

"Les garçons !"

"Et je ne..."

"LES GARÇONS !!! TAISEZ-VOUS !!!" cria Max, amplifiant sa voix avec un sortilège.

Harry lâcha sa petite cuillère et Michael rengaina sa baguette. Ils se tournèrent vers Max, furieux mais elle fixait Lockhart d'un air étrange. Ils levèrent les yeux et...

"HAHA !" s'écria Harry. "J'avais raison !"

"Ah bah merde." dit Michael. "Il avait raison..."

**-Fin du 42ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	43. Un gros complexe d'Oedipe

**Chapitre 43 :**

**Un gros complexe d'Oedipe**

"Bah au moins, on sait pourquoi vos réserves sont vides, Professeur Rogue."

En effet, jamais le Professeur Lockhart n'aurait accepté que ses cheveux, toujours si impeccablement coiffés soient aussi... secs et dressés sur le haut de sa tête dans un coiffé totalement décoiffé, pire que la tignasse potterienne. C'est dire ! Il n'y avait qu'une solution possible : polynectar.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!" demanda Max, dégoutée. "Enfin, je veux dire : qui est-ce ?"

"Reculez." dit Severus Rogue. "Tous les trois, reculez."

Elle ne recula pas, il en fallait plus pour l'effrayer. Ni Harry, ni Michael qui pensaient exactement la même chose. Enfin... Harry était surtout en train de pavaner : il avait résolu cette affaire en moins de quatre mois. Quatre mois !!! Si ça, c'est pas du génie...

"Bonjour, Barty Croupton." salua Severus avec une voix de glace.

"Junior." répondit ledit Barty Croupton.

"Oooh… Ton petit papounet ne t'a pas donné de prénom ?!" railla Rogue. "Comme c'est triste…"

"On pourrait très bien parler de TON 'petit papounet', Severus TOBIAS Rogue." dit sèchement Barty.

Harry, Max et Michael se regardèrent.

"Euh... on va vous laisser, vous deux." dirent-ils. "Vous semblez avoir un gros complexe d'Oedipe à résoudre."

"J'AI AUCUN PROBLÈME AVEC MON PÈRE !!!" hurla Barty… ou Severus.

"J'AI AUCUN PROBLÈME AVEC MON PÈRE !!!" hurla Severus… ou Barty.

"Ok, ok." temporisa le Professeur des Potions. "Je te propose un truc : je ne parle pas de Croupton Père et toi, tu ne parle pas de… de…"

"Tobias Rogue ?"

"N'en parle pas, j'ai dit."

Si Harry était déjà étonné d'avoir eu raison en ce qui concernait le Polynectar (cette théorie n'avait aucun sens, quand il y réfléchissait...), il l'était encore plus d'avoir deviné que le faux-Lockhart était un Mangemort. Enfin... disons que ça y ressemblait et ça tombait à pic.

"On pense à la même chose, Harry ?"

"Je crois que oui, Michael. Mais où est-ce qu'on va trouver une pasthèque de 300kg ?" répondit-il.

"Hein ?"

"De ?"

"Non : hein, pas deux…"

"Et de, pas un…"

"Quoi ?"

"… drillataire !"

"Mais vous ne pensez strictement jamais à la même chose." conclut Max. "On a assisté à l'exception toute à l'heure et c'est bien de que je dis : une exception. Ça ne se reproduira pas donc arrêtez de parler pasthèque et dites ce que vous avez à dire qu'on en finisse."

Harry commença :

"Qu'on lui coupe le bras !"

… et Michael commença, aussi :

"Si Lockhart n'était pas Lockhart alors… où est Lockhart ?"

Harry écarquilla les yeux :

"Bah oui, c'est vrai, ça... T'as raison : il est où Lockhart ?!"

"Qu'on lui coupe le bras ! Qu'on lui coupe le bras !" enchaîna Michael, surexcité.

"De quoi parlent-ils Rogue ?!" demanda Croupton Junior qui avait recommencé à se tortiller pour attraper son couteau, histoire d'assassiner Max et Michael et vendre Harry et dénoncer Rogue pour sa traîtrise (... enfin, il n'était pas sûr pour le moment).

"Oooh… Ils vont... Aaah…" soupira Severus avec un large sourire. "Ils vont te découper l'avant-bras gauche, sans aucune anesthésie et avec une tronçonneuse… ça fait un mal de chien, je vais adorer voir ça."

"JE VAIS CHERCHER LA TRONÇONNEUSE !!!" s'écria Max en les quittant brusquement.

Elle partit à gauche et revint sur ses pas, quelques secondes plus tard… c'était de l'autre côté.

"En attendant... peut-être pourrais-tu nous dire où tu as planqué Lockhart ?!"

"Pourquoi ça, Rogue ? Tu veux sauver la Princesse ? Comme c'est adorable..."

Enfin, il posa le doigt sur son couteau. Alors, il déplaça son doigt de sorte à décaler le couteau vers la gauche afin de l'attraper avec son indexe et...

"Sachant qu'il doit avoir accès à des bouts de Lockhart régulièrement, il l'a forcément gardé à porté de main dans l'enceinte du château..." commença Michael. "Mais il n'a pas pu le mettre dans un lieu de passage, ce qui signifie..."

Croupton Junior glissa la lame pour la planquer à portée de main. Ça ne servait à rien d'attaquer maintenant, l'un des témoins n'était pas là et il risquerait d'échouer. Patience…

"… et c'est pour ça que Lockhart est planqué dans cette besace !" accusa Michael, en pointant la besace accrochée à la ceinture de Croupton Junior.

"Impossible." répondit Rogue. "On ne peut pas utiliser un sortilège pour ajuster l'ouverture du sac et un être humain ne pourrait pas passer..."

"Il est dans la malle." conclut Harry. "Et franchement, je suis doué, hein ?! D'abord j'ai résolut l'étrange affaire de Lockhart et du Polynectar… en plus, j'ai retrouvé le Véritable Lockhart. Je suis un génie incompris, seul et esseulé dans une forteresse de solitude."

"Ça fait beaucoup de solitude…"

"C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE DIS !"

Severus Rogue ouvrit la malle... avec une dizaine de sortilèges dont trois qui empêchèrent Harry de faire exploser toute la pièce.

"Gilderoy ?" dit-il. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Il me faut du saumon." répondit (le vrai) Lockhart. "Je le veux de première qualité, importé de Russie sur son lit de fraîcheur accompagné par un toast grillé à point."

"Euh..."

"ET JE LE VEUX IMMÉDIATEMENT ! J'ai faim."

Clang ! Severus Rogue ferma la malle et s'assit dessus.

"C'est pas vrai ! On vient le libérer et il nous traite déjà comme des esclaves…"

"Bah maintenant tu sais à quel point ce fut difficile d'aller lui prélever des mèches de cheveux sans l'étriper au passage… Ça, c'est de la vraie allégeance, Rogue. Je ne suis pas allé faire joujou aux pieds de Dumbledore."

"Tu crois que ça m'amuse, peut-être ?! Tu as sans doute survécu quatre mois sans tuer Gilderoy Lockhart mais moi… Moi j'ai vécu douze ans sans tuer le moindre gamin pleurnichard !"

"Tadaaa !!!" cria Harry en se mettant à genoux. "Boum ! Boum ! Boum !"

Pendant que le Serpentard faisait le tambour, Michael éleva un cookie au-dessus de sa tête et le brisa en deux comme Rafiki pendant la Cérémonie d'ouverture du Roi Lion. Il distribua une moitié de cookie à Severus Rogue pour avoir enseigné sans meurtre et une autre moitié à Barty Croupton Junior pour avoir survécu quatre mois sans assassiner… sans… oh. Merde.

"C'est vous qui avez ouvert la Chambre des Secrets !" réalisa-t-il.

"Quoi ?! Non, pas du tout, ça c'est une heureuse coïncidence. Je ne suis ici que pour superviser le..." il s'arrêta, hésita un instant avant de dévoiler son plan et jugea que deux gamins sociopathes et un collègue Mangemort ne serait pas une très grande menace contre lui. "Je suis là pour le Retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Normalement, son annonce aurait dû jeter un froid et s'il connaissait suffisamment bien ses élèves et son rival/ami/on-sait-pas-trop, peut-être une petite étincelle d'espoir. Oui, même si l'un d'entre eux était Harry Potter. Après tout, il s'était libéré des griffes de Dumbledore et avait été reparti à Serpentard…

"Déjà ?" répondit Harry. "… mais moi, je croyais que ça n'arriverait pas avant ma 4ème année."

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, la voix de Gilderoy Lockhart s'échappa de la valise et il demanda s'il pourrait avoir un miroir, au moins, quitte à être enfermé, que ce soit avec la meilleure compagnie du monde… lui-même.

"Silencio !" lança Severus Rogue qui n'en pouvait déjà plus... et dire qu'il allait devoir le supporter en tant que collègue… il aurait presque préféré garder Junior.

"Harry Potter, tu es un Serpentard et un vrai." remarqua Barty Croupton Junior. "J'ai eu le temps de t'observer et j'ai pensé... peut-être… il n'est pas trop tard pour rejoindre le Bon Côté."

"Celui des Mangemorts ?" demanda Harry.

"Évidemment. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Eh bien..." commença Harry.

"J'AI TROUVÉ LA TRONÇONNEUSE !!!" cria Max.

Là. Barty Croupton Junior n'aurait qu'une seule fenêtre de tir avant que cette histoire de tronçonneuse ne s'aggrave… et c'était maintenant... mais... S'il arrivait à recruter Harry Potter ?! Ce serait l'acte le plus grandiose de toute sa carrière de mangemort et il se hisserait à la place de Lucius Malfoy et même au-dessus de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Tu n'es pas assez bête pour te ranger du côté de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non." répondit Harry d'un air dégouté. "C'est pour ça que j'ai créé mon propre clan : La petite armée de malade de Harry."

"Non ! C'est la petite armée de malade de Michael."

"Répète un peu ça !!! C'est moi qui ait la tronçonneuse, j'vous rappelle." cria Max.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Oui, bon... bref, on n'est pas encore très sûr pour le nom. On va recruter des mangemorts par conviction ou par la force... j'ai une petite préférence pour la force."

Max alluma sa tronçonneuse avec un regard mauvais… elle adorait le goût du sang qui giclait un peu partout et surtout sur son visage. Il était temps de recruter ce Barty Croupton Junior, même s'ils ne savaient pas très bien qui il était.

"PETIT ARBRE JAPOOONAIS !!!" cria-t-elle.

Et il était trop tard pour l'assassinat, Barty Croupton Junior avait laissé passer sa fenêtre de tir... son idée n'avait pas été mauvaise et peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. S'il était forcé de rejoindre le clan d'Harry… il pourrait les façonner de l'intérieur et les ranger aux ordres de son Maître.

"Je prête allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres…" dit-il. "Je prête allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je..."

La douleur n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il ne l'avait imaginé... après tout, il s'était fait torturer par Lord Voldemort en personne et il avait passé des années à Azkaban. Alors se faire mutiler le bras ?! Pfff… une promenade de santé.

"Vous pouvez me couper le bras mais vous ne m'enlèverez pas mes idées !" dit-il, enfin.

La Marque des Ténèbres semblait vaciller sur son bras et il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance, encore. Après tout... il n'avait pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait craint, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas mal du tout. Et il resta conscient, contre toute attente.

Le serpent sur sa Marque sembla prendre vie et remonta le long de son bras tandis que son avant-bras se détachait lentement et douloureusement du reste de son corps. Quand finalement, il ne resta plus qu'une tête de mort d'un côté et le serpent de l'autre…

"Qu... Quoi ?!" marmona Harry, étonné. "Mais c'est pas censé faire ça..."

"Combien de mangemort as-tu mutilé pour le savoir ?!" demanda Croupton Junior.

Ils regardèrent tous le crâne réapparaître, plus haut sur son bras… la Marque des Ténèbres avait bougé.

"Un seul et ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça." répondit Michael, fasciné. "On va devoir faire des recherches... et des expériences ! J'en frissonne par avance, c'est génial !!!"

Épuisé, Barty Croupton Junior glissa de la chaise... avant de réaliser qu'ils l'avaient libéré de ses liens magiques. Il pourrait les tuer, là, maintenant… Il aurait pu et il aurait dû. Mais il était tellement faible... on venait de lui arracher un bout de bras, quand même et il se vidait lentement de son sang.

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?" demanda-t-il. "Vous allez me livrer à Azkaban ?"

"Pas du tout, on a besoin de votre corps de mangemort récalcitrant pour faire des expériences." répondit Michael. "On va vous mettre dans la malle et récupérer notre Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !"

Des… des… des expériences ?! Trois psychopathes allaient l'utiliser LUI pour leurs expériences bizarroïdes ???

"Pitié, Severus... Livre-moi aux Détraqueurs… Je t'en prie ! Torture-moi, tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça..."

"Petit Junior a peur du noir ?"

"Pas du noir, des Black." répondit-il. "Je t'en supplie !!! Envoie mon corps décapité à Dumbledore mais ne me laisse pas avec ces trois-là…"

Severus Rogue sourit, très heureux d'assister à ce rare spectacle. Oh, voir quelqu'un trembler devant les Black, c'est la routine mais qui peut se vanter de voir l'un des impitoyable Croupton supplier ? Non, franchement, c'était une excellente journée.

"Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !" cria Gilderoy Lockhart. "Ça fait une éternité que je l'attends, ce saumon. Et j'exige un coussin violet, brodé d'or, c'est un minimum quand même. Dépêchez-vous de m'apporter ce que je vous demande ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Franchement, je suis..."

Clang. Harry referma la malle et Max l'entoura avec de grosses chaînes… Michael était un peu embrouillé comme toujours devant Lockhart.

"Changement de plan, on ne libère pas Lockhart, il est trop insupportable." décida Harry. "On récupère notre Professeur contre les Forces du Mal…"

D'un coup de baguette, il lança l'un des sortilège les plus puissants qu'il connaissait et qui réclamait toute l'étendue de sa puissance : une puce ultra-performante et supposément inviolable qu'il colla à Barty Croupton Junior.

"Vous pourrez continuer à superviser le Retour de Face-de-Serpent et nous, on vous surveille… finalement, quoiqu'on en dise…" annonça Harry. "… c'est vous, notre Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Non ?"

**-Fin du 43ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	44. La guerre des clones

**Chapitre 44 :**

**La guerre des clones**

Au commencement... ça semblait être une bonne idée. Et, selon Michael, ça l'était encore malgré tout. Dommage que ça ait mal tourné. En même temps... Ça ressemblait à une bonne idée, ça avait le goût d'une bonne idée mais c'était un désastre.

"Clone de Michael : quel est ta raison de vivre ?"

"Être Michael." répondit le clone.

"Quel est ton but ?"

"Aller en cours à la place de Michael."

"Et après ???"

"Faire les devoirs de Michael. Faire les corvées de Michael. FAIRE TOUT CE QUE MICHAEL NE VEUT PAS FAIRE !!!"

"Exactement. Je suis un génie."

Michael regarda son clone quitter sa valise, avec des livres sous le bras pour aller en cours et il se rallongea aussi sec dans son hamac, un verre de jus de fraise-mangue-pomme-gingembre-ketchup à la main. Mmmh… le bonheur.

Il ne lui fallut que quatre heure de flemmardise avant de se lever. Et s'il allait se détendre dans la Salle Informatique pour gonfler un peu les scores ? Ça pourrait peut-être (ou pas) attirer à nouveau les clients... euh... camarades. Ils avaient déserté leurs salles à cause du Facteur Harry, autrement dit Le Monstre de Serpentard.

Avant de quitter sa valise, il dérégla les paramètres de la machine à clone de sorte qu'elle ne fasse plus rien du tout et il la débrancha avant de la cacher sous un drap et quelques coussins. Prendre des précautions n'est jamais du luxe surtout en ce qui concerne le clonage et les voyages dans le temps.

"Ouaf Ouaf !"

Ganondorf agita sa queue et se leva pour sa petite promenade quotidienne.

"Non, mon mignon. Tu sais bien que j'attends toujours le couvre-feu pour te sortir… tu es la meilleure excuse pour enfreindre le règlement."

"Ouaf !"

"Oui, je sais…"

"Ouaf ! Ouaf !"

"Non, là tu exagère."

"Grrr…"

"Ah c'est comme ça que tu le prends ?! Sérieusement ?"

"Comme tu voudras."

Michael changea l'eau de la gamelle et posa un biscuit dans l'autre gamelle avant de partir. Il détestait s'embrouiller avec son chien... et il réalisait que cette pensée pourrait le faire passer pour un fou !

Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs... enfin, si : une Poufsouffle et trois Gryffondors mais que des PNJ, rien d'important. D'après son emploi du temps, son clone était à l'autre bout du Château et ses amis dans la Serre. Il traversa donc le château, seul.

Quand il arriva dans la salle informatique, elle était vide… comme d'habitude. Au lieu d'insérer ses jetons trafiqués pour ne pas payer, il désactiva entièrement le système... bah quoi ? C'est fatiguant de mettre un jeton dans la machine, à chaque fois. Surtout quand y'a personne.

Il joua à un jeu de combat, il gagna.

Il joua à un shooter, il gagna.

Il joua aux échecs, il s'ennuya.

"Ne pas aller en cours… c'est cool. Rester seul pour jouer, c'est…" il soupira. "J'adorais ça, avant mais étrangement… ça me fait chier, là."

Il quitta la pièce et croisa son clone.

"Ah ? Les cours sont déjà fini ?" demanda-t-il. "Le temps passe si vite quand on s'amuse…"

"Non." répondit le clone. "J'avais la flemme d'aller en cours donc j'ai créé un clone pour me remplacer."

"T'AS FAIT QUOI ?" hurla Michael. "Bravo, tu me ressemble tellement, je suis fier de..."

Deux autres clones arrivèrent, ils voulaient jouer dans la salle informatique. Là, Michael comprit qu'il était dans la merde.

"Laissez-moi deviner... vous..."

"On a la flemme d'aller en cours, mais ne t'inquiète pas : on a créé un clone."

"Moi aussi."

"Moi aussi."

"Moi aussi."

"Moi aussi."

"Moi aussi."

"ASSEZ ! Taisez-vous, tous." interrompit Michael, entouré par une dizaine de lui. "Je vais vous détruire, ça va trop loin."

"Pour qui te prends-tu, le clone ?" répondit un clone de Michael. "C'est moi qui vais vous détruire, tous. J'aurai jamais dû créer un clone, ça va trop loin."

"Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi, le vrai Michael."

"Tu en es sûr ?"

Michael regarda Michael. Michael se fit regarder par Michael. Alors Michael douta et Michael regarda Michael douter. Était-il Michael ? Était-il Michael ?

"Michael ! Michael !" cria Harry.

"ALLEZ-VOUS-EN BANDE DE..." criait Max.

"Arrête ! Tu risquerai de blesser le vrai."

"OUAIS BAH IL LE MÉRITERAIT !" répondit-elle. "Quel con !"

Très rapidement, une autre dizaine de Michael déboula… et encore... et encore... jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait quasiment plus d'espace dans chaque couloir de ce château immense.

"Michael, je te jure que quand on aura démêlé cette histoire..." menaça Harry. "Allez Crowley, cherche ! Cherche le vrai Michael. NOOON, PAS DE MORSURE !!! Vilain petit chouchou, vilain p'tit amour que j'aime... C'est pas bien, gratouilles de réconfort."

Michael ne savait toujours pas s'il était le vrai Michael et il ne voulait pas mourir... mais s'il n'était qu'un clone, il savait que le véritable lui méritait un sacrifice (enfin… plutôt une centaine, vu la situation) pour retrouver le statut co.

"Harry ! Max !" cria-t-il. "J'ai une idée !"

"Harry ! Max !" cria-t-il. "J'ai une idée !"

"Harry ! Max !" cria-t-il. "J'ai une idée !"

… de toutes évidences, il allait devoir patienter un peu avant de soumettre son idée.

"Les Michael, en rang !" ordonna Hermione. "Alignez-vous par ordre d'arrivée… on ne double pas, là bas... hihi, doubler, c'est marrant. Ahem ! Du calme, vous passerez tous."

Michael... ou un clone, il ne savait plus... bref, il songea qu'ils soumettraient tous la même idée mais c'était sans compter sur le côté imprévisible et aléatoire de sa personnalité.

"Il faudrait créer une loi qui obligerait tous les sorciers du monde entier à toujours avoir une bouteille de ketchup chez soi."

Ah ok, ça risquait d'être long...

"J'exige qu'on mette mon portrait sur les pièces de monnaie."

… très très long…

"Clone Michael numéro 123, soumettez votre requête." dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée, Max s'était endormie sur son épaule.

"J'aimerai qu'on retrouve le vrai Michael pour détruire les clones." dit Michael.

"Super, au suivant..."

"Non, attends ! Harry !!!"

"Pour d'autres requêtes, allez faire la queue comme tout le monde : là bas."

"Non, non… Harry ! Harry !"

Hermione l'attrapa gentiment par le bras pour le conduire à la fin de la seconde queue.

"Hermione…" dit-il.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu veux retrouver le vrai Michael ?"

"Pour pouvoir frapper son p'tit crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il retienne sa fichue connerie ?!" répondit-elle. "Oui, ça serait bien..."

"On peut faire un test. Un truc que les Michael détestent faire... celui qui aura le plus envie de rester, ça sera peut-être le vrai. Non ? On peut pas essayer ?"

Hermione hésita, ce n'était pas garanti.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas passer toutes tes journées et tes nuits à trier et gérer les Michael... réfléchis-y…"

"HERMIONE !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Y'a déjà trois autres Michael qui sont passé !!!"

Michael (ou un clone de… argh, vous avez compris l'idée) sourit et rajouta :

"Imagine les répercussions sur ta scolarité… et tes notes !"

"Ok." dit-elle. "STOOOP !!! On arrête tout, ça suffit."

Max se réveilla en sursaut, Harry leva un sourcil et six Michael doublèrent… le début de la guerre des clones.

"J'en ai marre, je veux qu'on retrouve le vrai Michael." dit-elle.

"Ah oui ? Et comment on fait ça ?"

"Il est l'heure de passer un..." elle s'arrêta pour la tension dramatique. "EXAAAMEN !!!"

**-Fin du 44ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	45. T'as égaré ta fouine

**Chapitre 45 :**

**T'as égaré ta fouine**

Il fallut plusieurs heures, plusieurs bouteilles de ketchup et un demi-citron pour réunir tous les Michael au même endroit : le terrain de Quidditch.

"Oh pitié…" dit Michael. "On ne va quand même pas..."

"L'examen est simple : vous allez courir autour du terrain. C'est tout."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!"

Les hurlements étaient si désespérés qu'ils remuèrent les fondations même de Poudlard, six fois et la septième aurait pu démolir toute la structure si Harry n'avait pas fait péter la moitié de la forêt pour couvrir le bruit (si insupportable) et faire diversion.

"Celui d'entre vous qui restera jusqu'au bout sera le véritable Michael... s'il te plaît, j'espère que t'as vraiment envie de réparer ta connerie." soupira Max.

"Mais moi je voulais juste créer quelque chose de génial pour louper mes cours." répondit Michael.

Max lui sourit. Michael sourit en retour. Ils hésitèrent… comme si...

"ALLEZ LES MICHAEL !!!" cria Harry. "HOP HOP HOP !!! Bougez !!!"

Et Max perdit de vue le Michael, perdu dans les Michael et elle oublia… peut-être qu'elle avait retrouvé le vrai à l'instinct et peut-être pas. Mieux valait suivre le plan d'Hermione… qui n'était pas idéal non plus.

"NOOON !!! Michael 713, on ne fait pas voler ses chaussures pour ne pas courir ! Éliminé !!!"

Dix autres Michael furent éliminés avant la fin du premier tour. Peut-être que ça serait rapide ?

"PAS DE PAUSE KETCHUUUP : ÉLIMINÉÉÉ !!!"

… ou peut-être pas.

"Qui a rétrécit le terrain ??? Éliminé !"

"Pas de patin à moteur !"

"SURTOUT PAS D'AUTRES CLONES !!! Et elle sort d'où cette machine ?!"

Plus les Michael couraient, moins il en restait...

"Si ça se trouve, on a déjà éliminé le vrai depuis longtemps." fit remarquer Max.

"Au pire, on récupère un clone ?" proposa Harry avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête. "Ça va, je plaisante…"

Au loin, une silhouette massive semblait les observer... avant de bouger d'ombre en ombre, se rapprochant d'eux sans se faire voir.

"Encore un psychopathe qui cherche à nous tuer ?! C'est quoi cette école, franchement ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre que..." commença Hermione avant d'attraper le sifflet d'entraînement d'Harry au vol et en les voyant charger, épée et lames déguainées. "… ça fait rien, allez-y."

Elle élimina un Michael qui était en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol et deux autres qui s'étaient transformés en hibou. Elle ne vit pas celui qui essaya de faire cramer le terrain de Quidditch mais elle élimina ceux qui en profitèrent pour abandonner.

"Hermione ! T'aurai pu nous le dire, franchement." accusa Max en revenant, trempée, couverte par du produit contre les limaces.

"J'ai vu l'arbalète et la mort m'a sourit." dit Harry, tremblant.

"Dés'lé, les enfants, j'cru qu'c'était… peu importe." s'excusa Hagrid, penaud. "B'jour Hermione, t'as égaré ta fouine ?"

"SUJET SENSIBLE ! SUJET SENSIBLE !!!" cria Harry. "ALERTE ! ALERTE !"

"Il a essayé de tuer Harry, je crois pas que je vais lui reparler un jour..." répondit-elle, hautainement avant de souffler dans son sifflet. "Michael 493, on ne passe pas sans autorisation ! Éliminé !!!"

Hagrid regarda le terrain de Quidditch, commença à compter les Michael avant d'abandonner.

"C'moi qui voit double ou..." commença-t-il.

"Michael a fait un clone pour sécher ses cours… le clone a fait un clone pour sécher les cours… et on en est arrivé à un point ridicule ou le clone a fait un clone qui a fait un clone qui a…"

"Aaah oui, j'vois, d'accord." aquiessa Hagrid.

"Et nous, on peut savoir pourquoi vous nous avez agressé avec le pschiiit-pschiiit limace ?" demanda Max.

"Tu oublie l'arbalète… je vais mourir de terreur. J'ai vu la MOOORT !!!"

"Non, tu ne peux voir la mort que dans un miroir, toi."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mouhaha !!!"

Hermione oublia de virer les Michael et elle frappa Harry et Max sur la tête en voyant l'air désespéré d'Hagrid qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il leur lançait d'habitude, quand la conversation partait en coui… ou que sa cabane partait en feu.

"Quelque chose ne va pas." dit-elle. "C'est quoi ? Vous êtes contrarié par les limaces ?"

Elle observa les pli de son visage qui ne bougèrent pas… mmmh…

"Visiblement pas, c'est autre chose. Ça a un rapport avec ce que Drago a fait à Harry ? Nooon, toujours pas... pourtant c'est vraiment un enfoir-Hééé, Michael, d'où il sort ce poisson géant ??? Éliminé !!!"

"T'embête pas, j'vous laisse gérer vot'e 'blème, j'vois qu'c'est…"

"Non, c'est rien."

Hagrid recula, prêt à partir... ou… s'enfuir ?!

"Vous avez peur de la Chambre des Secrets." dit Hermione et sa lèvre trésauta. "HAAA ! C'est ça !"

"Non… Non non." répondit Hagrid.

"Ah si, ça se voit. Mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre et vous vous cachez comme... comme..." et Hermione lâcha le sifflet, il tomba au sol et elle semblait effarée. "… comme un coupable ?!"

"Ah bah bravo." gronda Harry. "D'abord tu m'accuse, moi, pauvre petite victime aussi blanche que le linge lavé avec la Lessive Citron-Baveux et puis ensuite, tu accuse Hagrid. Ca va pas bien ?!"

"J'ai juste lu ses expressions faciales, c'est tout."

"Bah arrête d'enquêter, tu es nulle."

"Peut-être que vous vous en fichez, Max et toi mais y'a des né-moldu qui tremblent chaque matin en se demandant s'ils seront là encore, le soir et chaque soir en se demandant s'ils reverront la lumière du jour..." dit-elle, des larmes au coin des yeux. "Peut-être que ta vie est une grosse blague mais le monde dans lequel tu vis n'a pas envie de rire avec toi."

Elle se tourna vers Hagrid et conclut :

"Si vous êtes coupable, allez vous rendre… même si ça fait peur. Faites-le pour nous, s'il vous plaît..."

Hagrid la regarda d'un air triste, elle essaya de lui sourire et il s'en alla. Alors elle ramassa le sifflet et souffla dedans avec une force qu'elle ignorait posséder :

"LES DIX MICHAEL QUI VIENNENT DE SE TRANSFIGURER EN BUISSONS : VOUS SORTEZ !!! LES DEUX MICHAEL QUI SONT MORTS : VOUS ARRÊTEZ DE FAIRE LES CONS, VOUS RÉSSUCITEZ ET VOUS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE DÉSINTÉGRER !!! LE MICHAEL QUI FAIT DADA-SUR-GANONDORF : TU ES ÉLIMINÉ !!!"

Il ne restait pas le moindre Michael sur le terrain.

"Et voilà..." conclut-elle. "… c'est fini."

Il ne restait pas le moindre Michael sur le terrain, ce qui signifiait…

"Tout ça n'a servit à rien ?! Rien du tout ??? Oh nooon… on doit tout recommencer." gémit Max.

"Attends une seconde..." hésita Harry. "Si j'arrive à trouver le vrai Michael, sans la moindre erreur possible, en quelques secondes... Tu seras mon esclave jusqu'à la fin de l'univers ?"

"Non."

"Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?"

"Non."

"Jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité ?"

"Non."

"Jusqu'à nos BUSES ?"

"Non."

"Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ?"

"Non."

"Jusqu'à la fin du mois ?"

"N… la fin du mois ?" répéta Max.

"Oui, la fin du mois..."

"D'accord."

Harry claqua des doigts et renvoya tous les Michael dans les limbes d'avant-clonage… enfin, en vrai il ne savait pas trop où il les avait envoyé mais les limbes, ça sonne toujours trop bien.

"Comment tu peux être sûr de ton choix ?! Pourquoi ça serait lui, le vrai Michael ?!" demanda Max. "T'AS PEUT-ÊTRE TUÉ MICHAEL !!!"

"C'est moi le vrai ?" demanda Michael.

"C'est toi que Ganondorf a choisi." répondit Harry.

"C'EST MOI LE VRAI MICHAEL !!! Youhouuu…"

Il sautilla, à gauche et à droite... Plus jamais il ne ferait le moindre clone, plus jamais !!! Et il n'essayerait pas de manipuler le temps, non plus mais ça, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le faire.

"Max, une promesse…" encouragea Harry. "Une promesse est... une... pro…"

"Prostitution !" hurla Max.

"Ah bon... j'avais pas imaginé que tu veuille être mon esclave sexuelle mais maintenant que tu en parle..."

"Pas ça, gros degueulasse !!! Je voulais juste finir ta phrase, comme tu semblais chercher la fin..."

"Une promesse est une promesse." dit Harry. "Tout le monde sait ça."

Michael demanda ce qu'il se passait et Hermione lui expliqua que Max venait d'accepter d'être l'esclave d'Harry jusqu'à la fin du mois.

"Mouhaha !!! Et dire que j'allais descendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine..." expliqua Harry avec un sourire sadique. "Pas la fin du jour, évidemment sinon j'aurai perdu au change mais j'aurai accepté de négocier jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Naïve petite Max'chou."

Max regarda Hermione et Hermione regarda Max. Michael regarda Max et Max regarda Michael. Ils sourirent, tous jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Harry, la fin du mois... c'est ce soir."

"QUOIII ???" hurla Harry. "Nooon…"

Il tomba au sol, vaincu.

**-Fin du 45ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	46. Petits problèmes de cimetière

**Chapitre 46 :**

**Petits problèmes de cimetière**

"Alors… récapitulons…" résuma Pernelle Flammel d'une voix sérieuse. "Harry a été accusé d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard puis le Monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, Max a failli détruire l'une des fêtes les plus importantes des Sangs-Purs et a accidentellement épousé l'un de ses camarades d'école sous la supervision foirée de Michael..."

"Euh... oui, c'est ça..." répondirent-ils d'une voix penaude.

Ils étaient assis sur un banc du jardin, par -10 degrés pour l'entraînement du jour. Pour le moment, les cours de nécromancie semblaient plutôt mal barrés... Soyez sages, qu'ils avaient dit, non mais franchement !

"Et pour finir, vous avez découvert que l'un de vos professeur est en réalité un mangemort sous polynectar mais vous n'avez rien fait pour rectifier ça et vous le gardez sous surveillance pour... pour... pourquoi, au juste ?!"

"… pour étudier sa Marque des Ténèbres récalcitrante et le ranger de notre côté."

"Évidemment." soupira-t-elle. "Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous enseigner la nécromancie après ce carnage, une seule !"

Harry, Max et Michael échangèrent un regard… heureusement qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour les clones, accident trop récent sans doute. Ça semblait très très très mal fichu...

"Hé bah..." dit Michael. "On peut remarquer qu'avec ou sans nécromancie, on peut plier le monde en trois alooors... ça changerait quoi de nous enseigner un truc potentiellement méga dangereux si on peut déjà faire péter l'univers avec trois brindilles et un fossile ?!"

Nicolas leur sourit.

"Bizarrement, ça ne manque pas de sens." remarqua-t-il.

"Toi, tu ne donne pas ton avis : tu adore quand ça fait boum et je te signale que c'est moi qui arrange ce jardin."

Ledit jardin était recouvert d'une pellicule semblable à de la neige, plutôt commune en hiver et il avait fallu la perspicacité d'Harry en explosion pour comprendre que c'était de la cendre. Par-tout. Et tout était mort, tout. Ce jardin était une aberration.

"Tu admettras qu'ils n'ont pas tord." dit Nicolas. "Et puis, ça pourrait arranger nos petits problèmes de cimetière."

"Petits problèmes de cimetière ?" répéta Max. "Comment on peut avoir des petits problèmes de cimetière ???"

"Bon, très bien. C'est d'accord." capitula-t-elle.

Elle claqua des doigts et une vieille porte en fer rouillée sortit du sol et traversa la couche de cendre, dévoilant un immense cimetière qui prit la place des Golems. Peut-être que ça expliquait les cendres, disons... un peu.

"Je réitère ma question : QUI A UN PUTAIN DE CIMETIÈRE DANS SON JARDIN ??? QUI ???" cria Michael.

"Nous, de toutes évidence." répondit Pernelle. "D'autres questions ?"

"Pourquoi la poule a traversé la route ?" demanda Max.

"Pour aller de l'autre côté." répondit Nicolas.

"Waw… t'es vraiment le génie de ce siècle et du siècle passé et du siècle avant le siècle passé et..."

"Oui, je sais. Ça commence à faire long, tous ces titres alors je préfère qu'on m'appelle le Plus Grand Génie de tous les Temps." répondit-il. "C'est une approximation, bien sûr mais bon... on est obligé."

Pernelle leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Harry essayait d'étrangler Max parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il commençait à avoir froid. Il se prit un coup sur la tête : ça allait mieux.

Elle leur expliqua le déroulé d'un rituel de nécromancie :

"On a besoin d'un cadavre, d'un flacon de sel et d'un bol avec du sang de poulet."

"Pour le moment, ça ressemble à une recette de cuisine normale." répondit Harry. "Un peu fade, peut-être... on peut rajouter des herbes et du poivre ?"

"C'est pas nécessaire mais ça peut réhausser le goût, si tu préfère."

"Je suis un fin gourmet." expliqua Harry.

"Dans ce cas, on va sortir le homard. C'est facultatif mais c'est délicieux."

Ils rajoutèrent donc des herbes, du poivre et un homard.

"À la base, le rituel nécessitait un sacrifice humain mais on a remplacé ça par du sang de poulet car tout a un goût de poulet." expliqua Nicolas.

"Sauf le poulet." rajouta Max.

Nicolas confia à Harry le sel, le poivre et les herbes. Il précisa :

"Harry, je te charge du Rituel puisque tu sais faire des gâteaux."

"Il faut savoir faire des gâteaux pour faire un rituel d'invocation des morts ?!" s'étonna Harry.

"C'est fortement recommandé." répondit Pernelle. "Tout le monde sait que les plus grands mages noirs sont d'excellents pâtissiers. Tu te souviens des choux à la crème de Grindelwald, Nicolas ?"

"Ceux avec les copeaux de chocolat sur le dessus ? Ah oui… c'était une merveille, ça."

Harry se chargea donc du Rituel et comme il l'avait dit, ça ressemblait fort aux repas qu'il avait appris à cuisiner pour les Dursley, la friture en moins. Il les remercia donc mentalement qu'ils l'aient préparé (sans le vouloir) à dominer le monde.

"Michael, tu vas tirer les dés."

"Les dés ?" répéta-t-il.

"Bien sûr, c'est toi qui est un expert en jeu. Ça semble logique." répondit Nicolas. "Fais gaffe, la dernière fois, j'ai fait un double 1 et... et..."

"Et j'ai dû invoquer un jardin tout neuf, encore une fois. Ça m'a coûté une semaine d'énergie, j'étais absolument épuisée." grommela Pernelle. "Si on voit le bon côté des choses, ça nous a permis de réinitialiser nos fleurs, ce n'était pas du luxe."

"Bah vous avez réussit à enterrer le jardin sous une tonne de cendre entre-temps." commenta Michael.

"On ne fait pas du génie sans casser quelques crânes d'oeuf." répondit Nicolas.

Michael jeta les dés. Son personnage traversa les dunes ensevelies de l'oubli avant de plonger dans les gorges des Ténèbres infernales afin de récupérer l'amulette du Roi Soleil qui règne sur les hauteurs du...

"Ça a quoi à voir avec la nécromancie, tout ça ?!" interrompit Max.

"Ah ? Euh... rien. Il nous manquait juste un troisième joueur."

"Max ! Tu vois pas qu'on s'amuse !" grogna Michael. "Bon j'en étais où ? Ah oui, on vient de récupérer l'amulette !!! Génial."

Max en avait marre d'être à l'écart pendant qu'Harry cuisinait le rituel à base de sang et que Michael pourfendait les airs sur un destrier imaginaire… alors elle s'empara du Grimmoire de Nécromancie pour initier le rituel.

"Esh'alhwaaa Malik'yyy eth-Ezrarh ! Miffawyllah Er' Tzodizzz !!!" dit-elle.

Comme elle avait étudié les langues étrangères (surtout les insultes) avant d'entrer à Poudlard, sa prononciation n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands invocateurs et le jet de Michael brilla de mille feux... peut-être pas si inutile que ça, les dés, en fin de compte.

"Max, bordel !" hurla-t-il. "Préviens avant de faire une invocation démoniaque."

Toutes les tombes se brisèrent… le rituel était réussit.

"Ce n'est pas une invocation démoniaque, c'est un rituel d'invocation des morts. Nuance." précisa-t-elle.

Peu à peu, les morts quittèrent leur tombe. La plupart n'étaient que des os, pas toujours entiers et d'autres avaient encore des bouts de chairs accrochés à leur cadavre. On parle de l'odeur ?

"Pouah." souffla Harry en plongeant la tête dans le sang de poulet. "On a réussit… on fait quoi maintenant ?!"

"On peut apprendre à les rinvoquer ?" proposa Michael. "Quitte à nous apprendre à fabriquer une bombe, autant en profiter pour nous apprendre à la désamorcer… genre, au cas où... non ?!"

Mais Pernelle avait une autre idée :

"Exercice pratique ! Vous devez retrouver le nom de chaque zombie et le raccompagner dans sa tombe."

"Je vois pas trop en quoi ça va nous aider."

"L'art de communiquer avec les morts, c'est toute une branche de la nécromancie." expliqua Nicolas. "Et puis, ça nous arrange bien, certains d'entre eux étaient tellement torchés à notre dernière fête qu'on les a rangé n'importe comment."

"… quel est le pourcentage qui correspond à l'exercice par rapport à votre flemme ?"

"Disons 20%... Vous saviez à quel point la Pierre de Lune déculpe les effets de l'alcool ?! Moi je l'ignorais mais ma gueule de bois s'en souvient."

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry, Max et Michael apprirent qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser à un alchimiste l'occasion de fabriquer ses propres cocktails… jamais.

**-Fin du 46ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	47. Pire qu'un Crabe de Feu en colère

**Chapitre 47 :**

**Pire qu'un Crabe de Feu en colère**

"On devrait peut-être chercher un nouveau nom pour les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…" proposa Neville Londubat.

"Quelque chose du genre Finalement, avant c'était pas siii Dangereux que ça d'aller en cours ?" proposa Ron. "Ou alors… On a Trouvé Pire qu'un Crabe de Feu en Colère ?"

"Je pensais plutôt à AAAAARGH."

"Ah oui, c'est simple et- BAISSE-TOI ! plutôt efficace, néanmoins on- À GAUCHE !!! manque un peu l'information principale." remarqua Ron. "Pourquoi pas... Réconciliez-vous, Bordel de Merde ???"

Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient toujours été plus ou moins chaotiques mais quand on est élève dans la même classe qu'Harry et Max Black, le chaos n'est qu'une normalité et le danger ne vient certainement pas du programme scolaire. Bien sûr, c'est toujours un peu effrayant de se retrouver face à une Fée Démoniaque mais… Honnêtement, à choisir, vous préférez une créature recouverte de piquants en feu ou qu'Harry Black n'ajoute des racines de buisson ardent à une simple lotion contre l'acnée ? Petit indice : le danger ne vient jamais de l'animal en feu, ja-mais.

"ESPÈCE DE PETIT MERDEUX PRÉTENTIEUX !!! QUI T'A AUTORISÉ À M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ??? QUIII ???"

"Miss Granger, je ne suis pas certain que vous..."

"VOUS, VOUS LA FERMEZ !!!"

Toute la classe resta abasourdie : Hermione Granger avait manqué de respect à un Professeur. Je le redis tellement c'est incroyable : Hermione Granger vient de manquer de respect à un Professeur !!!

"Bon bah c'est officiel, cher frère..." commença Max.

"… on vient d'atterrir dans une dimension parallèle ou tout est inversé." conclut Harry.

Le plafond tomba… pour la troisième fois, et comme toujours, le Professeur sous polynectar agita sa baguette pour annuler les dégâts de sa chute et en rinvoquer un tout neuf. Il aurait mieux fait de supprimer les étages au-dessus, ça aurait été plus rapide… et un peu plus fun surtout pour les élèves qui avaient cours au septième étage.

"Mais puisque je te dis que je suis désolé..." répéta Drago Malfoy avant de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège lancé par la Gryffondor et qui explosa une armoire et une centaine de parchemins, derrière eux.

"TU OSES M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ??? APRÈS CE QUE TU AS FAIT À HARRY ??? ESPÈCE DE PSYCHOPATHE !!!"

"Mais Harry s'en fiche…"

"PAS MOI !!!"

"Et puis entre nous, je crois qu'il gagne la palme des psychopathes ! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui envoyer quelques chauve-furies, hein, pour changer de cible un peu…"

"Harry n'a jamais essayé de tuer quelqu'un !" dit-elle.

"Ah bon ?" dit Harry.

"Faut croire." répondit Max. "À moins que nous soyons toujours bloqué dans cette réalité parallèle inversé ?"

"Aaah, ça serait plus logique, en effet : je suis l'inverse de Harry et je suis un p'tit sorcier chétif et un peu con."

"Avec des lunettes rondes déglinguées ?!" railla Max.

"Hé ! Ne te moque pas des lunettes rondes."

"D'accord, ok, j'ai compris : je suis l'inverse de Max et j'ai une petite robe à fleurs."

"Sérieux ?!"

"Ouais, j'te raconte pas la laideur du motif. Je crois que c'était censé être un jeu de mot par rapport à mon nom mais c'était surtout très moche."

"Bah, t'inquiète pas. Maintenant tu porte cette laideur sur ta gueule."

"Merci, Harry. On est vraiment dans une réalité parallèle où tu es adorable ! Je peux te rapporter dans notre monde ? Mon frère a mangé le diable et s'est emparé du feu des enfers pour le ramener sur Terre."

"T'es bouché ?! Je viens de dire que tu es ideus-euh… attends une seconde ? On est toujours dans le monde inversé ?"

"De toute évidence, regarde autour de toi : Hermione et Drago ont arrêté d'effrayer les Crabes de Feu."

"… donc je viens de te dire que tu es très jolie ?"

"Ouiii… enfin je veux dire : nooon, bien sûr que non et je t'en suis très reconnaissante."

"Vas chier des cactus."

"Volontiers."

"JE DÉTESTE LE MONDE INVERSÉ !!!" hurla Harry.

À ce moment-là, la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours retentit et la totalité des élèves se ruèrent en-dehors de la salle de classe par peur qu'une énième chose explose ou que le plafond ne finisse par réellement leur tomber sur la tête.

"J'attends vingt centimètres de parchemins sur les Crabes de Feu et comment s'en débarrasser d'un sourire charmeur !" cria le faux-Lockhart mais c'était trop tard... et aucun professeur n'avait déjà puni cette classe pour s'être enfui d'un cours.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que lui, Harry et Max dans la salle vidée en moins de deux minutes et Michael ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne vais pas vous donner un cours particulier sur les Crabes de Feu, je ne suis même pas un vrai Professeur !"

"Oh, croyez-moi, vous êtes déjà largement meilleur que notre professeur de l'année dernière... il avait Face-de-Serpent greffé à l'arrière de son crâne."

"Face-de-Serpent ?" répéta-t-il, hébété. "Est-ce que vous appelez sérieusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres Face-de-Serpent ?!"

"Sérieusement ? On est jamais sérieux."

"Je suis un mangemort." précisa Croupton Junior au cas où ça leur aurait échappé.

"C'est déjà beaucoup mieux." assura Harry. "Et c'est pour ça qu'on aimerait que vous nous donniez un cour sur la magie noire."

Croupton Junior fixa Harry Potter, il attendait de se réveiller tellement la situation lui paraissait absurde… et pourtant, c'était réel. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la réaction du Seigneur Noir quand il ne lui livrerait PAS Harry Potter sur un plateau en or mais qu'il lui donnerait un Harry Potter sur-entraîné sur un plateau d'argent. Gloire et honneur.

Et s'il faisait bien son job, ça arriverait avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez apprendre ?" demanda-t-il.

"On pourrait peut-être commencer... par les sortilèges impardonnables ?" proposa Harry. "Personnellement, j'ai survécu au Sortilège de la Mort, mais c'est tout."

Croupton Junior s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette fausse modestie dégoulinante et il se contenta de demander :

"Qui d'autre a eut une expérience avec l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables : l'Impero, le Doloris ou l'Avada…" il s'arrêta.

"… kedavra." complèta Max.

"Première leçon : on ne donne jamais le nom du Sortilège de la Mort en entier. Jamais."

"Je ne savais pas que les mangemorts avaient des superstitions." rigola Max.

"C'est pas de la superstition, Max, c'est une règle de sécurité plutôt logique." répondit Michael avant de rajouter : "J'ai déjà subi le Doloris et je ne souhaite pas réitérer l'expérience."

Harry et Max échangèrent un regard surpris avant de le fixer, l'oeil rond. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était au courant... c'était probablement arrivé en-dehors de la Meute.

"Max, rien du tout ?" demanda Barty Croupton Junior en buvant une gorgée de potion.

Elle secoua la tête.

"D'accord. Moi j'ai résisté à l'Impero." indiqua le professeur. "Nous sommes donc deux à avoir surmonté un sortilège impardonnable, c'est plutôt un bon score."

Il grimpa quelques marches, jusqu'à ses bureaux et les quitta quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un gros vivarium. Quelques araignées y avaient fait leur toile et semblaient couler des jours paisibles.

"Exercice pratique, on a dix specimen pour aujourd'hui… On va donc choisir l'un des trois sortilèges. Lequel souhaitez-vous travailler ?"

"L'avada." répondit Max. "Je veux buter ces saloperies."

"L'impero." répondit Michael. "Nous ne sommes pas des barbares."

"Le Doloris." répondit Harry avant de se faire fusiller du regard par Max et Michael. "Quoi ?! Y'a une certaine noblesse dans l'art de la torture."

Croupton avala de nouveau une gorgée de potion (il buvait ça visiblement comme du petit lait) avant de sourire en imaginant sa future (et très prochaine) gloire.

"Très bien, on va commencer par entraîner Harry Potter à l'art subtil de la torture."

**-Fin du 47ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	48. Ultimapoing

**Chapitre 48 :**

**Ultimapoing**

_Ce soir, à partir de 18h :_

_Venez assister à notre remarquable combat d'animal totem : Hermione Granger VS Drago Malfoy !_

_Rendez-vous au 3ème étage, couloir Est._

_-Totalement sécurisé pour le public par les vitres anti-magie- Marque déposée !_

_Tarif : 1 Gallion par Ticket d'entrée_

"Il est hors de question que je finance le porte-gallion du Monstre de la Chambre des Secrets." menaça un septième année aux couleurs des Poufsouffle.

"Ouais ! C'est bien vrai !" répondit une bonne moitié de leur salle commune.

"En même temps..." hésita le plus âgé. "… ça a l'air trop fun et méga intéressant."

"Ouiii…" soupièrent les autres.

"Vous savez quoi ?! On va passer sans payer !" hurla-t-il.

"RÉVOLUTION ! RÉVOLUTION ! RÉVOLUTION !!!"

Et c'est comme ça qu'une foule survoltée quitta la salle commune des poufsouffles, prête à tout péter sur son chemin et bien déterminée à forcer le passage pour ne pas payer le ticket d'entrée.

À quelques étages de là, Harry, Max et Michael attendaient.

"J'te parie que ça va être les gryffondors." dit Max. "Ils vont arriver avec leurs gros sabots…"

"Ça paraît évident, je ne vais pas parier là-dessus." répondit Harry.

"Et si c'étaient les poufsouffles ?" proposa Michael.

Harry et Max se tordèrent de rire.

"Ah bah ça, j'veux bien te donner tout l'or qu'on gagnera ce soir !" répondit Harry.

"Pareil !" dit Max.

Et quand ils virent la troupe de Poufsouffle prête à tout défoncer, suivie par une bonne partie de l'école, ils déglutirent.

"Euh... en même temps, on n'avait pas RÉELLEMENT parié, hein." dit Harry.

"Non, pas du tout. C'était juste pour rire." appuya Max.

"Je ne plaisante pas avec l'argent et vous me paierez…" jura Michael. "… vous me paierez…"

"RÉVOLUTION ! RÉVOLUTION ! RÉVOLUTION !!!"

"Siiilence !!!" cria Harry.

"Toi, le Monstre, tu te tais !"

Harry recula, un peu blême. Il baissa la tête et répondit :

"Oui, d'accord. Je suis désolé."

Max pressa son épaule d'une main réconfortante. Elle décida de continuer leur petite scène à sa place :

"Du calme, tout le monde se calme."

"Trois… Deux..." compta Ron Weasley.

"ON FAIT TOUT PÉTER !!!" cria Neville Londubat.

En moins de quelques secondes, ils brisèrent la grille des tarifs et cognèrent sur le tourniquet jusqu'à ce qu'il les laisse passer en force. Harry, Max et Michael restèrent en retrait, leur caisse vide et l'entrée de l'arène totalement saccagée.

"Bon, ça aurait pu être pire..." commentèrent-ils. "On passe à la phase deux : chauffage à fond !"

Ginny rejoignit ses frères (sauf Percy qui était trop occupé à être Préfet), Neville, Lee et les jumeaux Belzebut pour assister au combat... et surtout garder un oeil attentif sur Harry qui semblait de plus en plus coupable.

"Bang ! Bang ! Bang !" chanta Harry, au centre de la scène.

"On a prévu un tambour." commenta Max en lui donnant l'instrument.

Il le défonça d'un coup de poing.

"Oups, il est cassé... Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui : BANG ! BANG ! BAAANG !!!"

"Le Pouvoir du Monstre de la Chambre des Secrets c'est de chanter jusqu'à nous péter les tympans !" cria Ginny en se couvrant les oreilles. "Aaah…"

"Le combat ! Le combat !"

Pendant que Michael était en train de dérégler la chaufferie avec les elfes de maison, qu'Harry était trop occupé à faire du tambour avec sa bouche, Max amena les deux concurrents dans deux cages différentes : la Fouine blanche aux yeux bleus et le Lapin brun aux yeux noisettes.

"Hermione est un lapin ?!" s'étonna Ron.

"Remarque, c'est logique..." répondit Neville.

"En quoi ?!"

"Bah... ses dents… tu sais…"

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, ses dents sont parfaites. PARFAITES !!!" rugit le rouquin.

"T'es sûr que ta rivalité avec Malfoy est purement familiale ?"

"ÉVIDEMMENT !!!"

"D'ac… d'accord... tu... tu peux me relâcher ?"

"Mmmh ?" Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. "Oups, pardon."

Neville tomba au sol, le visage écrevisse et il toussa longuement.

"Personne n'a payé pour voir ce combat mais l'installation fut longue, siii longue…" déclamma Max, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant l'argent qui ne tarderait pas à couler, d'une autre manière. "Alooors… Profitez bien !!!"

Elle posa une cage d'un côté du ring et la deuxième de l'autre côté et Harry prononça son dernier "BANG" avant de rajouter tout bas "profitez tant que vous le pouvez encore... mouhaha…" et Michael ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il leva ses deux pouces : tout était prêt…

"QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE !!!" cria Max.

Elle ouvrit les deux cages d'un coup de baguette et Michael relança le sortilège pour maintenir Hermione et Drago sous leur forme d'animal.

"Qui veut des papillons en sucre ?" chantonna Luna en passant dans les rangs.

À peine libérée, la lapine fonça vers la fouine. Elle bondit, les pattes en avant mais c'était probablement trop tôt pour ça, la fouine était un peu plus grande et surtout assez furieuse...

"POWER BOMB !!!" cria Max, les bras en l'air.

Personne ne comprenait de quoi elle parlait mais tous étaient emballés, Drago s'était jeté sur Hermione pour la plaquer lourdement au sol.

"La Lapine se relève, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot et... elle se jette sur la Fouine, les papatte en avant dans un superbe Drop Kick !!! Ultimapoing !!!"

"Euh... attends mais c'est Pokémon ça !!!"

Pendant que Drago se relevait, doucement assommé, la chaleur montait sur le ring et surtout dans le public qui commençait tout juste à transpirer, très lourdement.

"Il… il fait pas un peu chaud, là ?" demanda Ginny, essoufflée.

"Je... je crois que c'est normal... quand on réunit autant de gens dans un si petit... es... espace…" haleta Ron. "Mais... peut-être... peut-être que t'as raison, ça paraît un... un peu..."

"J'ai soiiif." soupirèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

"Ah, les p'tits malins." commenta Praesepe avec un sourire. "Je suis si fier d'eux."

"C'est... c'est fait exprès... tu... tu crois ?" demanda Neville.

"AAAH JE MEURE !!!" cria quelqu'un qui fondait sur son gradin.

"Lee, tu peux aller nous chercher de l'eau ?" supplia Ron, rouge de la tête aux pieds.

"Pourquoi moi ?! Je regarde le combat trop cool, j'te signale."

"Bah tout le monde sait que t'es le personnage le plus secondaire de notre bande."

"QUOI ?! Mais t'es timbré ou quoi ???"

"Neville Londubat est le héro, moi je suis son meilleur ami." résuma Ron. "Forcément, mes frères et ma soeur sont importants aussi et les jumeaux Belzebut ont été ses amis avant Fred et George. Toi, tu es l'ami d'un ami d'un ami du héro donc c'est toi qui va chercher l'eau."

"Vas crever, Weasley." jura Lee Jordan, fâché. "T'as qu'à lécher la sueur du Survivant, si t'as aussi soif que tu le dis, à défaut de lui lécher les pieds."

Ron croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Et c'est après de longues minutes de lutte que le poti lapinou reprend le dessus, enchaînant les coups de papatounes et... et... BIM !" commenta Max.

"Je suis pas certain que tes commentaires soient très réglementaires…" dit Harry.

"J'AI SOIIIF !!!"

"Ah, c'est l'alerte." informa Michael. "Maintenez le combat, je vais récolter l'argent..."

"À moi la médaille d'or !" cria Harry.

"Pas cet argent-là, je te parle de galli… oh, laisse tomber."

Michael ouvrit la première valise d'eau fraîche et passa entre les gens qui lui confièrent leur monnaie sans même regarder le prix... quand on a soif, l'eau vaut tout l'or du monde.

"OUTCH ! Hermione s'élance du haut de la Troisième corde, retombe sur Drago dans un magnifique Axe Kick et repart en arrière, passant entre la Troisième et la Deuxième dans un parfait 619, réassomant la pauvre fouine déjà au sol..."

"À croire qu'on les aurait entraîné." songea Harry avant de froncer les sourcils. "Attends une seconde... TU LES AS ENTRAÎNÉ ???"

"Drago reprend contenance et... Tornadooo !!!" s'écria Max, ignorant sciemment son frère. "Mais Hermione semble très bien s'en remettre : COUP DE PATOUNE RETOURNÉ ET BANG !!! Fouine à terre !"

Pendant ce temps-là, Michael ramassait les pièces de monnaie… tout se passait très très bien, ils n'avaient plus eu d'entrée d'argent depuis longtemps et il savait qu'il pouvait rentabiliser davantage le combat de leurs amis.

"Ô malheur !" dit-il. "Je n'ai plus que vingt bouteilles d'eau... Que faire ? Que faire ?"

"Je te paie le double." répondit un serpentard, descendant d'une grande famille en lui remettant deux pièces.

"Bonne idée, je peux te confier cette bouteille... Prends-en soin."

Ron Weasley lui tendit une pièce.

"Ah, nan désolé." répondit Michael. "L'eau commence à se faire rare, on m'a déjà offert le double du prix et je ne vais pas pouvoir te céder une denrée aussi rare si facilement."

"Sérieusement ?!" grommela Ron. "Mais on sera huit dessus, je te promets d'en faire bon usage."

"Non, non. Oh, tiens, on vient de m'en offrir le triple : c'est officiel, je demande trois pièces d'or par bouteille !"

"Bon, je vais chercher de quoi payer... bouge pas." demanda Ron.

Il s'en alla et demanda à chacun de ses amis de lui donner un gallion... malheureusement, sa famille avait déjà eu du mal à réunir une pièce d'or et ils refusèrent de se faire aider. Du coup, il n'eût que cinq pièces mais ça devrait suffire…

"Cinq gallions ?!" s'indigna Michael. "Est-ce que tu as une idée du cour de l'eau ???"

Ron regarda une Serdaigle donner pas moins de vingt pièces d'or et il s'étouffa :

"VINGT GALLIONS ??? POUR UNE PETITE BOUTEILLE D'EAU ??? EST-CE QUE TU TE FICHE DE NOUS ???"

"Moiii ? Nooon… Jamais."

Sur le ring, la Fouine ramassa le Lapin et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de ses épaules... juste avant de l'exploser au sol.

"FISHERMAN SUUUPLEX !!!" hurla Max, déchaînée. "C'est un super combat !"

"Est-ce qu'elle les a entraîné pour ça ?" demanda un Poufsouffle aux cheveux bruns. "Tiens, j'ai réunis cinquante gallions… on va être nombreux à se partager cette bouteille, ça fait cher la goutte d'eau."

Ron revint voir ses amis, les mains vides. Comme les Weasley n'avaient pas de quoi payer et que tout le monde était en train de mourir de soif juste puisqu'ils étaient trop fiers pour se faire aider, Neville leur proposa un marché : tous ceux qui pouvaient payer mettraient de quoi donner à tout le groupe de quoi boire en échange de quoi ceux qui ne pouvaient pas payer immédiatement les aideraient pour leurs devoirs ou des corvées ou relever des défis très stupides et un peu marrants.

"Ok, c'est d'accord." accepta Ron et il se retrouva avec de l'or plein les bras.

"Et cette fois-ci, tu nous ramène de l'eau."

Quand il se retrouva face à Michael, son argent n'était plus suffisant : la dernière bouteille était en train de se vendre aux enchères. Tant pis, il manquerait la fin du combat mais il serait un héro !

Évidemment, les portes refusèrent de s'ouvrir pour le laisser partir… il aurait dû s'en douter : la rupture des stocks semblait avoir été sabotée et il n'était pas certain que la chaleur soit tellement naturelle. Entrée gratuite, tu parles ! Ils étaient encore au coeur d'une arnaque.

"Hermione est étourdie ? Non, pas encore… elle... elle... OUTCH, ça fait maaal…" commenta Max. "ULTIMATE ATOOOMIC BOWL BRAKER !!!"

"Je suis pas certain qu'ils puissent avoir une descendance un jour..." ajouta Harry.

Sa remarque fit rire toute l'école et attira la colère des deux combattants… ils échangèrent un regard et d'un coup de tête, ils s'élancèrent en dehors du ring.

"Oooh c'est mignon." dit Harry. "Un lapin et une fouine... j'ai peur..."

La Fouine sauta sur sa jambe et enfonça ses petites dents acérées sur le mollet du Serpentard mais comme c'était un psychopathe, il se mit à rire.

"Hihi, ça chatouille... c'est... c'est... AAAH MES YEUX !!! RETIREZ-MOI CE LAPIN !!! AAAH !!! JE MEURE ! JE MEURE ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE MOURIR BORDEL !!! C'EST QUOI CE LAPIN ??? C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ??? AU SECOURS !!! AAAH !!!"

**-Fin du 48ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	49. Filtres d'amour

**Chapitre 49 :**

**Filtres d'amour**

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit sur un Gilderoy Lockhart tout ébouriffé, le regard paniqué :

"Severus, j'ai besoin d'Harry et Max Bla…" il s'arrêta. "Euh… Puis-je savoir pourquoi tous tes élèves sont au plafond ?"

"On n'en a jamais discuté mais je ne suis pas certain qu'Harry Black apprécie la gravité." répondit le Professeur des Potions, la voix lasse et les yeux fatigués.

"Et les bubulles roses ?" dit le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. "Ne me dis pas qu'il aime les bubulles !"

"Max a voulu protéger ses camarades... je suis en train d'attendre que ça dégonfle."

"Ah non, ça c'est impossible : Max aurait préféré égorger un lutin que de générer un truc rose… je le sais, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Beau et terrifiant à la fois."

"Il se trouve que je suis en train de leur enseigner les filtres d'amour, ça tourne souvent au rose, ces horreurs…"

Lockhart but une gorgée de potion, Rogue le foudroya du regard : ça finirait par le tuer ! Mais ce n'était pas son problème, n'est-ce pas ?

"Tu n'es pas censé leur faire un cours purement théorique ? Et il me semble que le filtre d'amour n'est enseigné qu'à partir de la sixième année !"

"J'ai Harry et Max Black dans ma classe… j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu." bougeonna Rogue. "Tu veux me les emprunter ?"

"Oui, j'ai un problème de jumeau maléfique." répondit l'imposteur, en langage codé-mais-pas-trop-car-je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde.

"C'est toi, le jumeau maléfique !" cingla Rogue.

Toutes les bulles éclatérent au même moment… Heureusement qu'ils étaient deux pour rattraper les élèves, il aurait pu y avoir des blessés.

"AÏEUH !!!" hurla Neville Londubat, le nez éclaté au sol. "Pourquoi personne ne m'a rattrapé ?"

Bon... disons juste qu'il aurait pu y avoir encore PLUS de blessés.

"Weasley, accompagnez votre animal de compagnie à l'infirmerie."

"Croûtard va très bien, Monsieur."

"C'EST UNE IMAGE !!!"

Ron attrapa Neville par le bras et ils détalèrent comme s'ils avaient un Rogue furieux aux trousses... ce qui était plus ou moins le cas, d'ailleurs…

"Oooh ! Une plume de phénix !!!" s'écria Harry.

"HARRY NOOON !!!" crièrent Max et Rogue d'une même voix.

Il y eût une explosion, puis des boutons apparurent sur tous les élèves en âge d'avoir de l'acnée (ce qui est très courant dans une classe de 2ème année) et Rogue se cogna la tête sur le coin de son bureau.

"Ok, je te les donne." accepta-t-il. "Mais pitié, ne me les ramène pas !!!"

Max déboucha une fiole et donna à son frère l'antidote après en avoir but une gorgée pour elle et AVANT qu'il n'explose le flacon... maintenant, ils avaient toute une classe contre eux, encore.

"Venez." ordonna Lockhart.

Et il les traîna vers lui avant de claquer la porte des cachots. Quand Hermione, furieuse, rouvrit prête à les frapper jusqu'à qu'ils lui donne l'antidote… ils détalèrent comme trois lâches (mais surtout pour s'amuser) jusqu'à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"J'ai un petit soucis." avoua Barty Croupton Junior. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Lockhart..."

"Il s'est échappé ?!" devina Max.

"Non, c'est impossible, Barty est..." commença Harry.

"NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !!!" rugit Junior.

Sans même utiliser sa baguette, il plaqua son élève contre un mur et l'étrangla avec des lianes qui sortaient d'on-ne-sait-où.

"Pourquoi vous changez pas de nom ?" demanda Max.

"C'est pas si simple."

"Bah si, moi je supportais plus mon prénom alors la Louve m'a dit d'en choisir un et je suis devenu Max. C'est tout."

"Ah... c'est pas con en fait... Il suffit juste que je choisisse un nom et que je me présente avec un nouveau prénom, c'est tout ?"

"C'est tout."

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Harry était en train de perdre ses dernières réserves d'oxygène. Il en profita pour démontrer son point de vue :

"Tu… tu vois ?" murmura Harry, rouge et suffoquant. "Il est assez fort pour me plaquer au mur... Le vrai Lockhart n'a aucune chance."

"Exactement, sauf que... c'est vrai. Il s'est échappé." confessa le faux-Lockhart.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner, il perdit connaissance sur le mur. Max s'indigna à sa place :

"Quoi ? Non... mais comment il a fait ?!"

"J'étais tranquillement en train de travailler sur notre prochaine leçon de torture quand la malle a remué… c'était léger mais c'était surtout la première fois que je perdais le contrôle alors j'ai renforcé les sortilèges mais... la chaîne a cédé et après… tout est devenu très bizarre."

Il remua l'extrémité de sa baguette et la pièce fût plongée dans le brouillard. Une valise de brume s'ouvrit, un Lockhart de brume en jaillit et fit face à un deuxième Lockhart de brume. Et là… effectivement, tout devint bizarre : il y eut le gorille puis les petits coeurs et finalement, l'énorme b… b… bon, on ne va peut-être pas en parler car c'est très effrayant de voir un gorille avec une si grande bouche ! Et surtout... surtout... brrr...

"Ok, en bref : Lockhart est devenu surpuissant on-ne-sait-pas-trop-pourquoi donc il s'est échappé et surtout... surtout..." résuma Max. "Brrr… il a des pouvoirs chelou !"

"Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe." répondit Michael qui venait d'arriver. "Pourquoi Harry est inconscient, planté sur le mur ?"

"Oh merde !" jura Junior. "J'ai oublié Harry sur le mur… Il va bien ? Il est vivant ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuerait si je lui ramène un cadavre..."

"Son but n'est pas de tuer Harry Potter ?" s'étonna Michael. "Pourquoi il n'essaie pas de... genre, par exemple TUER Harry Potter ?"

Max fit avaler une potion à son frère qui essaya de l'assomer, elle sortit l'un de ses couteaux alors il déguéna son épée… bref, il allait bien.

"Il va largement préférer ce que je lui prépare. Qui n'aimerait pas avoir Harry Black de son côté ?"

"Vous pensez que vous allez nous rallier ?" ricanna Michael. "Haha."

"VOUS pensez que vous allez ME rallier." répondit Junior. "Haha."

"Touché !!!" cria Harry. "T'es mooorte, Max."

"Argh, je meurs."

Max tomba au sol et le compteur des points totalement trafiqué donna un énième point à Harry et en retira un autre à Max et rajouta un milliard de point à Michael.

"Hé ! C'est injuste, t'as rien fait !" se plaignit Harry.

"Ah ouais ?" dit Michael. "J'ai résolu le Problème Lockhart ! Contrairement aux apparences, il n'est PAS devenu surpuissant et on n'a rien à craindre de lui : il n'ira pas se plaindre à la justice ni à Dumbledore d'avoir été usurpé et enfermé dans un coffre et d'avoir été laissé à d'abandon pendant des mois."

"Alors quoi ? Il développe des pouvoirs chelou juste une journée par an ?"

"Précisément." répondit Michael.

Le cours de Rogue sur les filtres d'amour...

Un mec totalement zarb recevant des lettres d'admiratrices par paquet de mille...

Et surtout... surtout, le mois de Février…

Oh. Merde !

"Laisse-moi deviner : aujourd'hui, c'est le 14 Février ?" demanda Harry.

"C'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin." confirma Michael.

"On est foutuuu…"

**-Fin du 49ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	50. BAZOOKA !

**Chapitre 50 :**

**BAZOOKA !!!**

"Plan ?"

"COMPRIS !"

"Casque ?"

"C'EST BON !"

"Pistolets ?"

"CHARGÉS !"

Harry, Max et Michael s'étaient préparés pour la guerre, ils avaient révisé le moindre petit détail et s'étaient entièrement recouvert de boue… enfin, j'espère que c'est de la boue.

"Euh... C'est juste la Saint-Valentin." rappela Barty Croupton Junior. "On ne part pas combattre Dumbledore."

"Erreur, grave erreur." contredit Michael. "Nous combattons l'amour."

"La blondinette va totalement saccager mon image… enfin... son image… qui est la mienne pour le moment, à moins que lui soit moi et... et... je crois que je commence à développer un trouble d'identité !" répondit le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. "Filez-moi une arme."

Quand Barty Croupton Junior est armé, plus rien ne subsiste sur le terrain... il commença par les cupidons. Qui a besoin d'une flèche métaphorique quand on peut avoir... UN BAZOOKA !!!

"Euh... qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?" demanda Michael en le voyant armer les Cupidons dans un placard de l'école. "Lockhart est dans la Grande Salle !!!"

"Premièrement, je ne peux pas me trouver dans la même pièce que lui, ça serait bizarre. Deuxièmement, j'ai décidé de saboter ses plans en secret. Troisièmement, baissez-vous, ça va saigner."

Max et Michael se jettèrent au sol, très habitués à vivre avec Harry. Harry quant à lui... bah il était Harry donc il n'était pas habitué que le danger vienne d'ailleurs que lui-même.

L'armée de Cupidons abandonna arc et coeur en mousse pour prendre des fusils à pompe, à défaut de bazooka (p'tit problème de ravitaillement, on n'a pas assez de bazooka à disposition).

"Aimez-vous !" cria le Chef des Cupidons avant de tirer trois coups de feu. "AIMEZ-VOUS !!!"

"Aaah…" soupira Barty Croupton Junior. "… voilà qui est mieux."

"Mais ils vont massacrer toute l'école, là !!!" cria Michael.

"Oui, peut-être... ils n'avaient qu'à s'aimer, c'est la Saint-Valentin ou pas ?!"

"Premièrement, vous avez un GROS problème psychologique et on va régler ça. Deuxièmement, je vais essayer de les arrêter et sauver nos camarades qui nous méprisent donc heureusement qu'on s'est préparé pour une guerre. Et troisièmement, j'ai trouvé un prénom : Espèce-de-gros-taré !!!"

Michael s'en alla en guerre avec Max, ils garderaient le contact avec Harry par leur oreillette (décidément pratique bien au-delà d'une fête de Noël Cérémoniale ennuyante à mourir) afin qu'il garde un oeil sur Croupton.

"Et ne l'aide pas avec ses conneries !" ordonna Michael dans l'oreillette, ils étaient déjà partit. "Oooh… merde, j'aurai dû prendre ta place. MAX À GAUCHE ! Non, l'autre gauche."

"Mais j'ai dégommé une armure... ces saloperies m'ont toujours fait flipper." répondit-elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry descendait dans la malle de Lockhart pour mieux saisir ses intentions et Junior secoua une fiole avant d'en avaler le contenu : ses traits changèrent d'un visage adulte aux bouclettes dorées à ceux d'une fillette brune aux yeux verts.

"Ah merde, c'était une fille..." dit-il. "Ça me met toujours mal à l'aise."

"J'ai trouvé les plans de Lock'AAAH ! Pourquoi t'es déguisé en petite fille ?"

"Avec Lockhart dehors, c'est dangereux d'avoir son visage donc j'ai récupéré l'un de mes bouts d'ADN aléatoire. Je n'aime pas quand ça tombe sur des petites filles. Ça fait peur les petites filles..."

Harry le toisa de la tête aux pieds, songeant que la Petite Fille devrait peut-être changer de vêtements mais comme il ne voulait pas se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une petite fille nue, il préféra demander :

"Ça t'arrive souvent de changer de tête ?!"

"Depuis la prison, j'étais trop occupé à être Lockhart donc… non, pas vraiment mais j'aime bien. J'ai essayé dix flacons aléatoires depuis le début de l'année ! Je me suis retrouvé coincé en une sorte d'hybride-chat-humanoïde, une fois, c'était amusant. Un peu flippant quand j'ai craché une boule de poil…. mais amusant."

"Ok, j'ai peut-être une idée de nom." répondit Harry. "Mais j'attends Michael pour la confirmation… lui, il sait comment trouver un nom qui déchire."

"Parce que tu crois que tu peux me trouver un prénom ?! Espèce de gamin prétentieux…"

"Sous cette apparence, t'es pas crédible, Fillette."

"Ne m'appelle pas…" commença Junior avant de capituler. "… bon, propose ton truc. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un miracle…"

"Peter." prononça Harry. "J'ai pensé à Pan qui signifie Tout en grec, c'est aussi le dieu de..." comme Junior le regardait avec suffisance, il s'arrêta. "Bref, Pan n'est pas un prénom alors ça m'a fait penser au conte Peter Pan donc... Peter, ça t'irait ?"

"Tu me prends pour le rat ?! Il est hors de question que je m'appelle Peter !"

"Ah tu connais un rat qui s'appelle Peter ? Ok, t'as raison, ca ne te va pas du tout. Est-ce que tu connaîtrait pas un Vers-Puant avec un prénom ? Ça, ça t'irait comme un gant."

"C'est pas un rat… enfin, si c'est un rat mais pas un VRAI rat, on l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il peut se transformer en rat mais on le surnomme aussi Queudver."

"Ah bah j'étais pas loin avec le Vers-Puant, c'est parfait : tu t'appeleras Peter."

"Je te jure que si tu prononce ce mot une fois de plus, tu vas pleurer…" menaça la Petite Fille.

Harry pensa qu'effectivement, une petite fille c'est carrément flippant.

"Peter ! Peter ! Peter !" dit-il.

Junior ne pointa pas son flingue sur lui, il n'attrapa pas sa baguette et il n'utilisa même pas sa magie. Il parla. Et Harry finirait bien par pleurer... oh. Oui.

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point Lily et James Potter t'aimaient ?" commença-t-il. "Ah, cet amour dégoulinant ! Peter me l'a raconté plus d'une fois. Une nuit, tu n'arrivais pas â dormir alors ta chère mère… tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle s'est assise prêt de toi et elle a chanté une berceuse. Toute la nuit, juste pour toi. Et le matin, elle a dû enchaîner toute une journée de boulot, épuisée mais heureuse car toi, tu dormais. Tu t'imagines comme ça aurait pu être merveilleux de vivre ça ?"

"La torture psychologique, c'est notre prochaine leçon ?" demanda Harry et oui, cette fois-ci, il l'avouait… il pleurait.

"Au moins, tu me m'appelleras plus Peter. T'as trouvé des trucs intéressants dans la malle de Lockhart ?"

Harry lui raconta qu'il avait prévu des Cupidons… ça c'était déjà réglé. Il avait également pensé à repeindre toute l'école en rose et il avait animé les armures pour qu'elles offrent aux élèves des bouquets de fleur.

"Des bouquets de fleur... qui explosent !!!" cria Harry, tout content.

"Tu manques d'imagination, franchement." critiqua Junior. "Vas faire exploser les bouquets de fleurs, moi je vais mettre au point un système de message d'amour qui s'autodétruira immédiatement et BOUM !"

"Ça revient exactement à tout faire péter, c'est pas tellement plus créatif."

"Oh, oui, ça revient au même dans le fond mais tu admettras que la forme a prit plusieurs niveaux d'élégance et c'est vraiment très important de savoir comment se démarquer."

"Je ne suis pas certain que la forme intéresse Face-de-Serpent." répondit Harry, moqueur.

"C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a jamais considéré à la hauteur de mes mérites mais ça va changer dès qu'il reviendra, bientôt."

Dans l'oreillette, des hurlements s'élevèrent quand les armures lancèrent des fleurs explosives et Michael lança un appel à l'aide juste avant de recevoir une dizaine de mots d'amour… qui finirent aussi par exploser.

"Tu sais qu'on va t'arrêter…" dit Harry.

"Ça m'étonnerait."

Ils entendirent des explosions, des pleurs et des chants de désespoir… et finalement, la voix de Rogue d'avantage paniquée et hautement plus furieuse : il était recouvert de rose de la tête aux pieds.

"J'aimerais bien voir ça !" ricanna Harry en sortant de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"Ah bah ça, c'est pas dur." répondit la Fillette.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry fut recouvert de paillettes roses de la tête aux pieds et quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec Severus Rogue pour se foutre de sa gueule... ils se toisèrent en silence.

"Pas un mot. Jamais." menaça-t-il.

Ginny Weasley apparut au coin d'un couloir, à ce moment très précis et elle dégaina l'appareil photo de Colin avec la vitesse d'un journaliste de guerre.

"On vient de trouver la prochaine couverture pour notre Journal de l'école !"

**-Fin du 50ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	51. Un très beau final

**Chapitre 51 :**

**Un très beau final**

"Bonjour Hagrid."

Quand Harry, Max, Michael, Hermione, PAS DRAGO (il avait été banni du groupe par la colère d'Hermione) et Luna pénétrèrent dans la cabane pour voir leur ami, ils sentirent quelque chose d'anormal... tout était propre et impeccablement rangé.

"Norbert a appris comment contrôler ses flammes ?" demanda Harry.

"Je… il… il est un peu grand, maintenant pour viv'e dans la cabane." répondit Hagrid d'un air triste. "J'l'ai am'né dans la forêt pour lui apprend'e à chasser mais.. . va avoir besoin de compagnie. C'n'est encor' qu'un bébé..."

"Pas de problème, Hagrid. On sait que t'es le mieux placé pour t'en occuper." assura Harry. "Oooh, les biscuits sont mangeables !!!"

Hagrid eut un sourire en voyant les enfants se précipiter sur ses gâteaux, il avait enfin réussit à faire quelque chose de comestible. C'était un beau final, après tout... un très beau final.

"Michael, j'crois qu'Crockdur aimera beaucoup jouer avec ton chien Ganondorf." dit-il.

"Oh, oui. C'est une bonne idée, ça ! Je l'amènerais, la prochaine fois."

Luna sortit Josiane (sa théière à bubulles qui chantent) pour accompagner le goûter et elle posa une cafetière à côté en précisant :

"Lui, c'est Joseph, ma cafetière à boules de feu qui chante."

"OH LUNA JE T'AIME !!!" s'écria Harry. "Du café ! Du café ! Du ca-AAAH !!! C'est quoi cette musique horrible ?!"

"C'est Joseph, ma cafetière à boules de feu qui chante." répéta Luna. "Il est adepte de rap et R'nB."

"AAAH !!! TROUEZ-MOI LES TYMPANS ! TROUEZ-MOI LES TYMPANS !!!" hurla Harry.

Pendant qu'Harry s'échappait de la cabane par la fenêtre, que Max essayait de dégommer Joseph avec l'un de ses katana et que Michael s'était dressé pour le protéger afin de ne pas faire trop de peine à Luna… Hermione fixait Hagrid.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui oui, bien sûr." répondit-il, ses mains tremblaient. "Je... j'aim'rai vous présenter mes animaux."

"D'accord."

Il leur montra son vivarium rempli de veracrasses, sa ruche de billywig, ses crabes de Feu… Il leur expliqua comment approcher un hippogriffe et comment s'occuper d'un Croup. Et...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc tout mignon ?!" l'arrêta Max.

C'est vrai que jusqu'ici, les créatures qu'Hagrid leur avaient présentées étaient au mieux explosives (enfin... d'après Harry, c'est le côté positif) et au pire tellement crasseuses qu'ils avaient risqué de vomir leur goûter (pour une fois que les gâteaux étaient bons, ç'aurait été dommage).

"Ça ? C'est mes niffleurs. Ils viv'en groupe alors les séparez pas, d'acc' ?"

"Oooh… gouzi gouzi gouzaaa."

"Max, tu gagatise."

"Oh, Harry, regarde : Crowley !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Où ça ? Mon bébé ! Viens voir papa… Viens voir ton papounet ! Il est où mon bébé ???" et Harry ne trouva pas son serpent. "Max, tu m'a menti."

"C'est parce que tu gagatise."

"Nananèèèreuh."

"Très mature." conclut-elle. "Je veux un niffleur."

Hagrid leur expliqua qu'ils étaient attiré par tout ce qui brille donc il fallait faire attention de ne pas les perturber en portant des bijoux et de surtout ne pas trop les promener avec des gens car ils risquaient de se transformer en voleur de compétition.

"Il me faut un niffleur pour trouver des trésors." dit Michael, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

"Argeeent… mignon petit animal qui va me rendre riiiche !!!" dit Max, de la bave coulait jusqu'à son menton.

"Si j'amène un niffleur sur le terrain de Quidditch, attraper le vif d'or sera un jeu d'enfant." dit Harry, un sourire maléfique sur son visage.

Hagrid recommença à leur parler des animaux : "nourrissez surtout PAS un noueux", "qui peut voir un sombral ? Oh, Luna j'suis désolé…" et "qui reveut des gâteaux ?" Plus le temps passait et plus il se pressait… il leur montra où il rangeait la nourriture pour telle ou telle bestiole et quand la nuit tomba, il leur confia un livre où il avait noté le plus important.

"Vous n'avez pas trouvé qu'Hagrid était bizarre, aujourd'hui ?" demanda Hermione.

"C'est HAGRID !" répondit Michael. "Il est bizarre et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime."

Drago les attendait sagement en salle d'étude mais Hermione refusa de lui céder sa place avec le groupe... Elle avait dit que c'était elle ou lui mais visiblement, c'était surtout elle et pas lui. Il resta seul.

Le dîner se déroula plutôt normalement, ils étaient allé manger dans les cuisines pour que Michael puisse passer un peu de temps avec ses amis les Elfes de Maison. Harry et Max avaient passé leur temps à tester de nouvelles techniques de combat entre les casseroles et les plaques chauffantes pendant qu'Hermione discutait avec Luna, à défaut de traîner avec Drago.

Ils apprirent la nouvelle tard, juste avant le couvre-feu. Tout le monde chantait, les élèves dansaient et les nés-moldus s'excusèrent publiquement d'avoir cru qu'Harry Black était l'Héritier de Serpentard. Ça n'avait aucun sens vu que la Chambre des Secrets avait déjà été ouverte, il y a plus de cinquante ans... Ils semblaient tous terriblement désolé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" demanda-t-il.

"Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le garde-chasse trop bizarre est allé se dénoncer. Il a été conduit à Azkaban, pas plus tard que toute à l'heure. L'affaire est résolu. On est tous sauvé !"

Hermione sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac… un poids que l'on nomme culpabilité. Finalement, elle avait peut-être eu raison de le soupçonner mais c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était allé se rendre aux autorités.

"Non." dit Harry. "C'est pas possible, on a passé la journée avec lui... il… il n'a pas pu faire ça..."

"Youpi ! Le Monstre de la Chambre des Secrets est enfin arrêté, l'Héritier de Serpentard est enfermé !!! On est tous sauvé ! On est tous sauvé !"

"C'est faux. Hagrid est innocent, c'est... c'est..." balbutia Michael. "Pourquoi il aurait fait une chose pareille ?!"

"C'est la faute d'Hermione !" accusa Max.

"Quoi ? Mais... il est peut-être coupable, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?"

"C'est faux, il est innocent." assura Harry. "Tu l'as juste poussé à bout."

Hermione baissa la tête et s'en alla, ses sentiments étaient confus. Elle croisa Drago dans les couloirs… finalement, elle n'était pas mieux que lui. Quand on y réfléchi, elle avait fait quelque chose d'encore pire. Elle lui sourit, il détourna le regard et ils restèrent seuls, chacun dans son coin.

"Hagrid est innocent et on va le prouver." assura Harry. "Il est temps de se pencher sur le Mystère de la Chambre des Secrets… on trouve le véritable coupable et on lui botte le cul !"

**-Fin du 51ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	52. Traité de paix

**Chapitre 52 :**

Tr**aité de paix**

"Alooors… finalement, tu ne m'en veux plus d'avoir pété un plomb et torturé Harry. C'est ça ?" répéta Drago Malfoy qui venait tout juste de sortir de la Salle Commune des Serpentard et qui était tombé sur Hermione, elle l'attendait.

"Bah... disons qu'on fait tous des erreurs." dit-elle.

"Tu dis ça parce qu'Hagrid est à Azkaban par ta faute ?"

"Hé ! Premièrement, il n'est pas allé se dénoncer pour rien. Deuxièmement, je suis toujours aussi furax contre toi ! Et puis bon... on ne va pas rester fâché pour toujours. Enfin... j'espère ?"

Hermione regardait Drago. Drago regardait Hermione. Ils hésitèrent… puis il haussa les épaules.

"Bon, je suppose que t'as raison." dit-il. "C'est d'accord, on fait la paix."

"Super, j'ai écrit un traité de paix." s'écria Hermione en lui flanquant un dossier lourd dans les mains. "Il faut que tu signes ici, là et puis là. Et tu paraphe toutes les autres pages. Date ici et..."

"Sérieux ?!"

Elle semblait mortellement sérieuse.

Il commença à lire le document comme son père lui avait apprit mais il s'ennuya très vite et il avait surtout hâte d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mangé en compagnie de ses amis. Il sauta quelques pages... tout en s'attardant sur les notes de bas de page car c'était toujours là qu'on cachait les couilles dans le pâté et surtout sur la dernière page, plus ou moins pour les mêmes raisons.

"Hop, voilà. Ton dossier est tout complété."

"Génial, tu as une semaine pour me rapporter le livre des règles de Quidditch d'Harry Black."

"QUOI ?!" s'étrangla-t-il. "Mais comment t'as pu cacher des trucs ? J'ai été élevé pour déceler des arnaques !"

"J'ai caché ce que je ne voulais pas que tu vois en plein milieu, là où on ne se méfie pas et avec un peu de chance, tu aurais la flemme de tout lire attentivement. J'avais raison..."

"Espèce de lapin machiavélique !"

Il se jeta sur elle pour récupérer le dossier mais elle le transforma en fouine pour pouvoir l'envoyer sur le mur d'en face.

"Tiens ? Malfoy et Granger sont réconciliés ?" demanda Ron en voyant un lapin furibond poursuivre la petite fouine emblématique.

"Mouais, faut croire."

Hermione se transforma, la Fouine en profita pour lui sauter à la gorge et il se transforma… sur elle.

"Dégage."

"Rends-moi le dossier !"

"J'ai déjà fais des copies magiques, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!"

"Aaah merde. J'avais oublié que t'es intelligente."

"Merci." répondit-elle.

"C'est pas un compliment !" grommela-t-il. "Tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'apprécier, avec un comportement comme le tiens ?! Là ça va, on est encore que des collégiens mais tout le monde sait que les femmes intelligentes finissent seules et dépressives. Personne ne voudra d'une fille comme toi."

Elle fronça les sourcils… puis haussa les épaules. À force d'avoir passé quelques temps loin de lui, elle avait oublié à quel point il était agaçant. Mais bon, c'était son ami. Personne ne savait pourquoi et tout le monde s'imaginait qu'eux, au moins, le savaient mais... en fait non. Ils étaient amis, c'est tout.

"Je te propose qu'on se dépêche, avec un peu de chance, Max n'aura pas balancé tous ses pancakes sur Harry et il restera encore un peu de gelée épargnée par le ketchup de Michael."

"Là tu rêves !" se moqua Drago. "On va surtout se faire plaquer au plafond jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne décident d'aller en cours."

"Ouais, c'est vrai... ça va être fun !"

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle… où ils s'arrêtèrent, figés d'horreur.

"Quelques retardataires, ce matin. Sachez que ça n'arrivera plus... Pas avec moi." déclamma le grand blond en frappant la table des professeurs avec sa canne. "Cette école n'est plus qu'une ruine décadente et ce n'est pas étonnant quand on sait QUI la dirigeait."

"Albus Dumbledore est un plus grand homme que vous ne le serez jamais !" cria Ron Weasley.

"Silence. C'est exactement ce genre de comportement qui sera réprimandé à l'avenir. Quand le Magenmagot m'a nommé à la tête de Poudlard pour remplacer le siii grand et siii aimé Albus Dumbledore qui a caché durant des années et des années un CRIMINEL au sein de cette… hum... vous appelez ça une école, c'est ça ?"

Le silence était de marbre, même les Black étaient silencieux et ne bougeaient pas le moindre muscle.

"Moi, Lucius Malfoy, je redonnerais à ce lieu sa gloire d'antan et ça commence dès maintenant..."

Il claqua des mains et toutes les tables disparurent, remplacées par les quatre longues tables historiques de Poudlard.

"Les relations amicales entre les différentes maisons sont désormais interdites." dit-il. "Bon appétit à tous et puisse la journée vous être favorable."

**-Fin du 52ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	53. C'était mieux avant

**Chapitre 53 :**

**C'était mieux avant**

"Décidément, cette deuxième année de cessera de nous surprendre !" lança Harry, à la fin du discours de Lucius Malfoy. "Une fois de plus, on est dans la merde et l'ennemi est le plus dangereux qu'on ait eut à affronter d'ici là…"

"… ouais, on va bien s'amuser, quoi." complèta Max.

"Exactement ! Plus la chute est haute et plus on rigole à l'impact sauf si on s'est pété trois côtes."

"Quoi ?! J'y crois pas, ça te fait marrer d'être blessé."

"Être blessé, c'est une chose. L'infirmerie, par contre..." et Harry frissonna.

Même enfreindre le règlement, ça finit par être chiant quand il n'y a plus aucun challenge... Et pour les Black, le challenge n'avait peut-être jamais existé. Harry était même allé jusqu'à kidnapper un professeur. Et malgré ça, ils se faisaient chiiier ! C'est inouïe comme ils se faisaient chier.

Mais plus maintenant ! On peut oublier les sculptures en crotte de nez de Max, les jumeaux Black allaient reprendre du service.

Depuis que Lucius Malfoy dirigeait l'école, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Étonnamment, pas toujours pour le pire même si les libertés individuelles n'existaient plus… au moins, il avait amélioré la sécurité. En même temps, c'est pas dur.

"Les deuxièmes années, suivez-moi." appela Severus Rogue, pour conduire ses élèves jusqu'aux cachots. "Malfoy, tenez-vous éloigné de Granger. C'est contre le règlement."

Les serpentards se tenaient d'un côté, les gryffondors d'un autre. Les sangs-purs avançaient à la tête, les sang-mêlé venaient après et les nés-moldus marchaient à la queue. Aucun mélange et plus personne n'avait le droit de discuter dans les couloirs.

Pour éviter les débordements, chaque directeur de maison conduisait ses élèves des salles communes à la Grande Salle, le matin et réciproquement le soir. Les professeurs venaient chercher leurs élèves pour les conduire à leurs classes, systématiquement. Au moins... si Hagrid n'était pas coupable, il ne pouvait plus y avoir d'agression avec cette discipline, à moins de viser un groupe entier.

"Comment on va pouvoir comploter, nous, maintenant ?" gémit Max.

"On pourrait s'arranger pour faire un soulèvement... c'est pas dur, toute l'école est contre lui."

"Tu trouves pas qu'un truc cloche ?"

"Quoi ?"

Max fit de grands moulinets avec les bras.

"Désolé, je ne parle pas le singe. Il va falloir utiliser des mots." commenta Harry.

"Nous !"

"Nous ? Ça serait nous le truc qui cloche ? Max, ça va faire deux ans qu'on est le truc qui cloche et tu t'en rend compte seulement maintenant ?"

"Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de parler dans les couloirs. Hors nous sommes en train de parler dans les couloirs. Du coup, tout le monde nous entend !!! Et... personne ne dit rien."

Harry resta silencieux. C'est vrai que c'était pas con. Sa soeur venait de toucher un truc, là ! Peut-être... peut-être qu'en tant que sangs-purs, ils...

"Weasley, serrez votre droite." ordonna Rogue. "On ne s'éloigne pas du rang."

… ok, Weasley aussi était un sang-pur. Mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Tout le monde sait que...

"Parkinson ! Vous vous recoifferez plus tard. Moins cinq points pour Serpentard."

Argh. C'était sérieux. Très très sérieux.

"Professeur Rogue !" s'écria Max. "J'aimerai aller à l'infirmerie."

Les sangs-purs s'arrêtèrent, net et par conséquent, toute la classe s'arrêta. Il n'y eut aucune question, aucune réprimande.

"Bien sûr, miss Black. Si vous en ressentez le besoin… vous pouvez aller où vous le souhaitez."

En temps normal, Ron aurait hurlé à l'injustice mais… plus rien n'était normal.

"Et d'ailleurs, Harry veut venir aussi." dit Max.

"Quoi ?! Mais j'ai strictement aucune envie d'aller à… aïeuh, mes côtes ! Oh. On ne va pas réellement à l'infirmerie, c'est ça ?"

"Bah si, maintenant que t'as mal aux côtes…"

"Tu m'as cogné dessus !"

"Je peux aller avec eux ?" demanda Drago.

"Bien sûr, tant que Granger reste avec moi. D'ailleurs, Miss Granger... vous serez en retenue jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne décident de retourner dans leur Salle Commune."

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter... les balades nocturnes étaient prohibées, comme avant mais cette fois-ci, les élèves étaient suffisamment surveillés pour obéir au règlement.

"Oui Professeur Rogue." répondit-elle d'un ton triste.

Une Hermione soumise, c'est pas très agréable à regarder.

Harry, Max et Drago quittèrent les rangs. Ils croisèrent le Professeur McGonagall qui conduisait sa classe et puis plus personne. Tout le monde était en cours et ceux qui avaient du temps libre devaient le passer sous surveillance dans des salles d'études jusqu'à la réouverture des salles communes pour la nuit, entre 20h30 et 20h45 après quoi chaque dortoir était vérifié avant d'être scellé.

"Drago, je veux pas être grossière mais ton père en tant que Directeur… c'est une horreur !"

"Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on va aller lui parler."

"QUOI ?!" cria Max. "Non, il est hors de question d'aller le voir. On n'est pas censé être là et il nous punira... il faut qu'on en profite pour trouver la Chambre des Secrets et ramener Hagrid à Poudlard."

"Tu crois pas qu'on a d'autres problèmes qu'Hagrid à Azkaban ?!"

"T'es con ou quoi ?! Si Hagrid est innocent, Dumbledore va revenir."

"Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas Dumbledore !"

"Bah il est moins pire que ton père !"

"Hé ! C'est de mon père dont on parle, là."

"Justement, je tiens à te dire que... euh... Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy." s'arrêta Max avant de faire la plus belle référence qu'elle connaissait. "Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry et Drago se tournèrent. Lucius Malfoy, leur nouveau directeur patrouillait dans les couloirs mais il ne les réprimanda pas… au contraire, il semblait content de les voir.

"Comment va mon fils et sa fiancée ?" demanda-t-il joyeusement.

"Je vais très bien." répondit Max. "Par contre... Drago a l'air soudainement malade."

"À chaque fois que je t'imagine comme... comme ma... ma... ark ! Ça me donne envie de gerber."

"Excellent." répliqua Lucius. "Votre relation commence très bien, ç'aurait été fâcheux qu'il puisse y avoir de l'amour. Je l'ai crains, au début puisque vous étiez amis et c'est parfois un peu compliqué d'éteindre la flamme pour éviter les comportements déviants après le mariage..."

"Y'AURA PAS DE MARIAGE !!!" cria Drago.

"C'est une étape obligatoire mais ce n'est la la pire, je te rassure, fils."

Drago ne voyait pas en quoi c'était censé être rassurant. Tant pis, il avait d'autres problèmes plus urgents à régler…

"Père… ta manière de diriger l'école est légèrement trop stricte."

"Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas encore réhabilité les coups de cannes et la torture."

"Ah. Ouais, effectivement... on est un peu mal barré." soupira Drago.

"Quel est ce langage ?"

"Le langage normal !" cria le petit blond, furieux. "J'en ai peut-être marre de parler comme si on était au siècle dernier, éclairé à la bougie en écrivant sur des parchemins avec de l'encre et des plumes ! T'as jamais entendu parler d'une ampoule, n'est-ce pas ? Nooon, bien sûr que non ! Bah tu devrais peut-être t'y pencher et t'aurais pas l'air aussi vieux et dépassé !"

"Drago ferme-la." ordonna Max. "Fallait vraiment que tu te décide à faire ta crise d'adolescence maintenant ?! Là on a besoin de rester uni !"

"Lord Malfoy, excusez-le." quémanda Harry en posant un genou au sol. "Il est légèrement perturbé par le changement, nous le sommes tous. C'est difficile de rester éloigné de nos amis..."

À peine Harry avait-il prononcé ce mot qu'il comprit... mais c'était trop tard. Il avait perdu.

"Vos amis les sangs-de-bourbe ?" ricanna Lucius Malfoy. "C'est affligeant..."

"Nous sommes jeunes et influençables, nous n'avons pas pris la mesure de nos actes…" commença Max.

"Vous êtes jeunes… mais vous êtes tout sauf influençables ! Vous savez parfaitement ce que vous faites et c'est mal."

Lucius Malfoy avait demandé plus de clémence au corps professoral pour sa famille : son fils et sa futur belle-fille, mais c'était fini. Ils allaient apprendre à rentrer dans les rangs... Rétablir l'ordre dans cette école n'était peut-être qu'un bonus, après tout ? Il avait cru que c'était le plus important mais il n'avait pas prit conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts de cette satanée sang-de-bourbe sur son fils et ses amis. Sa nouvelle priorité était de leur réapprendre les règles, il n'y aurait plus de clémence… au contraire.

"Vous avez décidé de briser les règles, c'est très bien. C'était amusant, au début mais je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer plus longtemps. Tout doit revenir comme ça l'a toujours été, c'était mieux avant. Tout était mieux avant..."

Drago et Max allaient être surveillés de très près. Très très prêt... Et pourtant, Lucius ne vit pas le regard complice qu'Harry et Max échangèrent, à sa dernière critique. S'il l'avait vu, sans doute aurait-il comprit dans quoi il allait être fourré le lendemain… mais il n'avait rien vu et même si ça avait été le cas. Qui aurait pu imaginer la folie des Black ?!

**-Fin du 53ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	54. Dinosaures

**Chapitre 54 :**

**Dinosaures**

Quand Lucius Malfoy ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle pour accueillir les élèves, rien ne se passa. Il n'y avait personne.

Ah. Tiens, évidemment. La première rébellion de ses élèves ! Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper, c'était la base d'un bon dirigeant et il allait y remédier.

Par contre... il s'attendait à tout sauf ça.

"Graouuu. Grrr…"

Un énorme lézard, entre le dragon et l'igouane mangeait curieusement les tapisseries pendant qu'un troupeau de petits rongeurs échappaient difficilement à un autre lézard gigantesque au design ridicule avec une immense gueule et de tous petits bras.

"Qu'est-ce que..." commença-t-il mais il ne savait même pas quoi dire.

"T'as voulu faire le malin avec les Black, je ne vois pas d'autre explication." répondit Severus Rogue.

"C'est des élèves ?"

"Pour le moment, c'est surtout des dinosaures." répondit Minerva McGonagall.

"Des dinosaures ? J'ai déjà entendu ce mot... ne s'agit-il pas d'une théorie moldue ridicule ?"

"C'est de la science."

"Je n'y vois là qu'une explication stupide d'un ignorant face à un tibia de dragon."

Ils reculèrent pour laisser passer une meute de raptors qui poursuivaient un pauvre Gallimimus, Minerva McGonagall secoua sa baguette et le Gallimimus se transforma en Théodore Nott.

"Est-ce que j'étais une putain de PROIE ???" hurla-t-il.

"Il semblerait, oui." répondit vaguement la professeur de métamorphose. "J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je connais le sortilège pour retransformer les élèves. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je ne peux l'utiliser que sur une cible en mouvement ou cinq cibles immobiles, on peut aller jusqu'à dix si la conservation de la masse est plus ou moins respecté. Mauvaise nouvelle qui en découle, il faut attraper du dinosaure. Mauvaise nouvelle parallèle, il faut réunir les élèves dans un endroit sécurisé. Et mauvaise nouvelle qui découle des deux mauvaises nouvelles logiquement rattachées à la première… ça va prendre du temps. Puis-je rajouter une autre mauvaise nouvelle ?"

"Bah sachant que t'avais une bonne et une mauvaise et que t'en es à ta quatrième seule mauvaise nouvelle..." plaisanta Severus Rogue. "Vas-y, on n'est plus à une mauvaise nouvelle prêt."

"Ça va être très difficile."

"Ah bah ça m'aurait étonné."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ?" demanda Lucius Malfoy. "Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils créent une association des élèves opprimés... pas qu'ils transforment tout le monde en ersatz moldu des dragons !"

"Tu ne connais pas Harry Black, n'est-ce pas ? T'as dû leur dire un truc du genre "aaah le bon vieux temps" et eux, ils ont entendu "et si on revenait au bon vieux temps... mais lequel ?" et paf ! Ils ont remonté la chaîne préhistorique et Michael s'est certainement arrêté aux dinosaures pour s'amuser et les deux autres ont acquiescé."

"Quand je parle du bon temps, c'est le miens, évidemment !" s'écria Lucius Malfoy. "Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul bon temps."

Pendant qu'ils parlaient... ou plutôt… pendant qu'ils augmentaient pour savoir quel temps était le bon vieux temps et à quel point les traditions n'avaient un sens qu'à partir du moment où elles étaient créée jusqu'au moment où une nouveauté les remplaçait par une autre tradition et donc que ça n'avait aucun sens absolu, les professeurs s'étaient séparés en trois groupes distincts :

Groupe 1 : toi, tu chasse et tu t'occupes aussi de retransformer les élèves. Composé de Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue et Fillius Flitwick.

Groupe 2 : toi, tu récupère les élèves retransformés et tu en prends soin jusqu'à la fin du processus. Composé de Pomona Chourave et Madame Pomfresh.

Groupe 3 : toi, tu... euh... non, surtout tu touches à rien. Rien du tout. Composé de Sybille Trelawney et Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Hééé !" s'écria ce dernier, vexé. "J'ai pleins d'idées pour capturer des reptiles géants ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toucher à rien ?!"

"Parce qu'il nous les faut vivants !"

Finalement... il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour se débarrasser du plus gros. Il ne resta plus qu'un groupe de raptors, un tyrannosaure et un diplodocus. Oui, un diplodocus ! Mais c'est le diplodocus le plus coriace que vous ne verrez jamais.

"Nan mais c'est Harry, ce diplodocus ou quoi ?!" s'écria Rogue en rechargeant ses fioles paralysantes.

"On s'en fiche, pour le moment de ce diplodocus…" critiqua McGonagall, la baguette dégainée. "Concentre-toi sur les raptors ! Y'en a combien ?"

"J'ai balancé la balise rouge, la verte, la jaune puis la bleue... au moins quatre et…" il lança un sortilège à l'un des raptors sans marque. "Orange et Rouge ! Ça y est, ils sont tous marqués."

"On sait qu'il nous en reste six." compta Flitwick. "J'ai déjà posé les pièges devant chaque porte et chaque fenêtre."

"Tu nous a coincé dans la pièce avec des raptors ?!" cria Severus. "Mais… mais... ils vont..."

"Pour le moment, y'a pas eu de mort. Et si c'est une blague des Black, je suis certain qu'on n'est pas en danger."

"Tu hibernais à la Saint-Valentin, ou quoi ?"

"Moi ? Ahem. Nooon… pas du tout. Il s'est passé quoi, à la Saint-Valentin ?"

Ni Severus ni Minerva n'eût le temps de lui répondre. Il y eut d'abord des éclats de voix venant du couloir puis quelqu'un posa un pied sur l'un des pièges et...

"AAAH !!! MERDEUH !!!"

Une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas un dinosaure.

"Weasley et Weasley et Weasley et Weasley !" s'écria McGonagall avec sa voix la plus stricte. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Dans mon souvenir, vous étiez un ptérodactyle, deux ankylosaures et un paralausolophus… N'êtes-vous pas censé être à l'infirmerie ?!"

"Ginny voulait prendre une photo pour le Journal de l'École !" dénonça Ron.

"Hé ! C'est pas toi qui voulait un crâne de T-rex ?!" s'indigna-t-elle.

"Oh si... et je l'aurai. Je l'aurai !" cria-t-il en brandissant son fusil au dessus de sa tête. "Tatatatataaa !!!"

"D'où sortez-vous ce fusil ?! Arrêtez, ce sont des élèves."

"Moins cinq cent points pour Gryffondor !!!"

"Oh, arrête, Severus. C'est pas le moment."

L'un des pièges avait été activé… n'est-ce pas ? Trois raptors en profitèrent pour s'échapper, il resta quatre raptors dans la pièce et ils encerclèrent les élèves et les professeurs. Attendez... quatre ?!

"T'as mal compté ! Y'avait sept raptors, pas six." accusa Minerva.

"Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?! Si je dis qu'il y avait six raptors, c'est qu'il y en avait six. Hein Fillius ? Fillius ? Fillius !!!"

L'un des raptors sauta à la gorge de Minerva McGonagall et lui mordit la trachée… les Weasley hurlèrent. Leur Directrice de Maison se transforma en raptor.

"Professeur Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" s'écria Ginny, appeurée.

"Il se passe… il se passe que c'est pire que ce que nous pensions. Nous ne sommes pas face à une armée de dinosaures… nous sommes face à une armée de dinosaures zombie. Si vous vous faites toucher, vous vous retransformerez en dinosaures."

"On n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'infirmerie..."

"Exactement, Weasley ! Je rajoute un point à Gryffondor pour cet éclair inattendu de lucidité et j'en retire mille… pour tout le reste."

Ron et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel... évidemment. Leur Professeur de potion libéra Fred ou George, l'un des deux qui était tombé dans le piège et il réunit ses élèves derrière lui.

"Si vous faites exactement ce que je dis, vous en sortirez vivants."

"On doit vous obéir ?! Jamais !" répondit Ron.

"Très bien, comme vous voudrez mais si vous la jouez solo… rendez-moi votre fusil pour que je le donne à votre petite soeur."

"Espèce de criminel, ma soeur n'est encore qu'une toute petite fille… On ne donne pas une arme à un bébÉÉÉ !!! Aïeuh, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Je vais le dire à maman."

"Crétin." répondit Ginny. "J'ai déjà ma propre arme, professeur Rogue. On a tous un fusil."

Rogue essaya de toucher l'un de ses collègues, un raptor sans marque mais ce dernier l'esquiva aisément… trois fois.

"Petite futée…" soupira-t-il. "Comment se fait-il que vous ayez tous un fusil ?!"

Enfin, son rayon toucha l'un des deux raptors, il se transforma en Flitwick et les quatre raptors restants se carapatèrent.

"Merde. On a perdu Minerva." commenta ce dernier.

"Fusil. Explication. Maintenant !" exigea Rogue.

"Euh... Lockhart nous a offert des fusils pour qu'on puisse se défendre à la Saint-Valentin. Après, il a armé certains profs pour qu'ils puissent aussi se défendre face aux élèves armés. Je crois qu'il a donné un silencieux pour la bibliothèque et un Bazooka pour le Directeur Malfoy… mais il a crut que c'était un artefact magique, on ne risque pas qu'il l'utilise par inadvertance."

Fillius Flitwick recula, le visage blême. Il prit le temps pour récupérer son souffle afin de demander :

"Mais bordel, il s'est passé quoi à la Saint-Valentin ?!"

**-Fin du 54ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	55. Pâtes au pesto

**Chapitre 55 :**

**Pâtes au pesto**

"Vous pensez que la diversion a fonctionné ?" demanda Harry.

"Transformer tous les élèves en dinosaures ?! Oui, je pense que ça suffit…" répondit Hermione.

"On aurait peut-être dû armer les dinosaures ?" proposa Michael.

"Leur donner des avions de chasse !" renchéri Max.

"Oooh non… un tel potentiel gâché." soupira Harry.

Le trio infernal était tellement déprimé à cette idée qu'ils faillirent abandonner. C'était sans compter sur Luna qui avait apporté avec elle des biscuits-nounours cracheurs de feu à capturer soi-même.

"Merci, tu sais comment nous remonter le moral." dit Harry, une larme émue au coin de l'oeil. "REVIENS ICI SALOPERIE !!!"

Il fallut dix minutes pour que les deux serpentards et le serdaigle attrapent tous les biscuits. Ils en mangèrent la moitié et vendirent le reste à Hermione er Drago avant de rejoindre Luna qui buvait son thé au plafond.

"Contrairement aux apparences, nous ne sommes pas réunit ici pour manger notre goûter." déclara Michael d'une voix sérieuse. "Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas encore sept heures."

"Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour résoudre l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets afin de virer le Père Malfoy qui contrarie tous nos plans."

"Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que vous auriez pu trouver cette Chambre plus tôt ?! Est-ce que vous auriez pu arrêter le Monstre dès le début des agressions ?! EST-CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ À QUEL POINT J'AI LA TROUILLE ???" hurla Hermione.

"Tu m'as déjà fait la gueule pendant des semaines... tu vas pas remettre ça !" dit Drago.

"Je pourrais…"

… mais elle ne le fit pas.

Depuis que Lucius Malfoy avait prit le contrôle sur l'école, elle n'était plus qu'une moins que rien et elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule de sa vie. Et pourtant, les élèves sont rarement gentils avec une miss-je-sais-tout et première de sa classe, de surcroît.

"On va profiter de notre diversion pour mettre en commun les résultats de nos recherches." déclara Michael. "Moi, j'ai trouvé la Chambre des Secrets."

"Moi, je sais quel est le Monstre de la Chambre des Secrets." dit Harry.

"… comme par hasard..." marmona Drago.

Et comme tout le monde se tourna vers lui, il répondit qu'il n'avait rien cherché du tout et que ça ne l'intéressait même pas, de toutes les manières.

"Quand on nous parle d'un lieu introuvable… j'ai tout de suite pensé à chercher dans les plans de l'école. Évidemment, la Chambre des Secrets est dissimulée mais ça signifie qu'il y a un espace vide dans l'école !" expliqua Michael. "La Chambre des Secrets est immense, je sais qu'elle se situe dans les fondations."

"Tu crois vraiment que personne n'a pensé à lire un fichu plan, l'intello ?!" questionna Drago.

"Peut-être... peut-être pas... J'ai dit que je savais OÙ se situe la Chambre des Secrets, ça ne nous dit pas comment y entrer."

Harry, Max et Luna hochèrent la tête comme s'ils venaient de comprendre les mystères de l'univers. Hermione et Drago levèrent juste les yeux au ciel avant de croquer leur biscuit... c'est bon ces trucs.

"Comme j'entends le Monstre de la Chambre des Secrets parler dans les murs de l'école..." commença Harry.

"TU... QUOI ?!"

"… et que je suis fourchelangue…" poursuivit-il comme si Hermione n'avait pas démoli son tympan avec sa voix. "J'en ai déduit que le Monstre est un serpent. Hors… il n'y a qu'un serpent qui pétrifie des gens et... non, en fait il n'y a pas de serpent qui pétrifie les gens."

"Bah c'est juste pas un serpent." répondit Drago comme une évidence. "Si t'es l'Héritier de Serpentard, c'est logique que tu sois le seul à..."

"Ah non, pas encore. On a très peu de temps !"

"Toute une école transformée en dinosaures ?!" rappela Hermione. "Je crois qu'on a tout le temps de s'attarder sur des détails. Comment vous avez fait ça, d'ailleurs ?!"

"On a peut-être été aidé par des adultes." répondit Michael. "Bref, il n'y a pas de serpent qui pétrifie donc c'est forcément un serpent qui s'est retrouvé entravé."

"Ou alors c'est PAS un serpent."

"Exactement, Michael. J'en ai donc déduit que ce monstre que l'on recherche est un basilic."

"Mais vous m'écoutez ou pas ?!"

"Non, Drago, ils ne t'écoutent pas."

Max acquissa et elle rajouta que ça coïncidait avec le sang de poulet avec lequel le message avait été écrit et qu'elle avait léché. Si tout à un goût de poulet, c'est pas forcément facile de déterminer quel animal avait été égorgé mais les poulets d'Hagrid avaient été retrouvés morts... n'est-ce pas ?!

"Ça prouve bien qu'Hagrid est innocent. Encore une fois, bravo Hermione."

"Moi aussi, j'adore Hagrid. Vous croyez pas que ça me blesse tout autant que vous ?!" dit-elle. "Le basilic, autrement appelé Roi des Serpents est l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses du monde. Le venin du Basilic est mortel, on ne peut le guérir qu'avec des larmes de phénix..."

"Ok, il faut qu'on chope Fumseck !" s'écria Harry. "Vas-y, continue…"

"Si les araignées le craignent tout particulièrement, il n'en est rien des poulets dont..."

"Aah Haa !" s'écria Max. "On tient un truc... Continue."

"Où en étais-je ? Il craint le chant des poulets et…"

"Il faudra que je trouve un poulet pour chacun d'entre nous, quand on ira dans la Chambre." dit Michael.

"Je ne veux pas que Max y aille !"

"Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione y aille !"

"JE NE SUIS PAS UN PETIT CHAT !!!" s'indignèrent-elle d'une même voix.

"Hermione est née-moldue, on n'envoit pas un né-moldu là-dedans." supplia Drago.

Max sembla réfléchir... C'était peut-être trop dangereux. Tout le monde l'ignorait mais elle était une née-moldue aussi. Elle avait été élevé par une louve qui lui avait appris comment l'accompagner durant les nuits de pleine lune mais elle lui avait surtout enseigné l'importance de rester à l'abri tant que c'était nécessaire. Pour une fois, il était peut-être temps de lâcher prise ?

"Je resterai ici avec Hermione." dit-elle.

"T'es une sang-pure, toi !"

"Et qui va surveiller Hermione, gros malin ?!"

"Bah moi." répondit Drago. "Personne ne peut m'obliger à descendre dans les entrailles de l'école pour me faire bouffer ! Je suis pas un héro et je ne le serai jamais. Jamais."

"Peu importe, on s'en fiche pour le moment. On ne va pas descendre dans la Chambre aujourd'hui." interrompit Michael. "Il faut d'abord résoudre entièrement le mystère pour mettre en place un bon plan et s'entraîner enfin d'être tellement préparé que ça sera une balade de santé."

Michael n'avait peut-être aucune notion de fun mais son sens de survie était surdéveloppé… bon, en même temps, il avait été entraîné par Max.

"Y'a un truc qui ne colle pas... enfin, non. Y'a plusieurs trucs qui ne vont pas." dit Hermione. "Admettons que vous ayez raison : comment un serpent de cette taille pourrait se déplacer dans l'école ! On l'aurait vu, non ?"

"À ton avis ?" demanda Michael.

"Mon avis ? À moi ? Mais je croyais qu'au moins, vous auriez des arguments !"

"Le poulet ! C'est un super argument et puis en plus, Luna est d'accord avec moi. N'est-ce pas, Luna ?"

"Je ne sais pas où trouver une paire de lunettes de soleil suffisamment grandes pour couvrir les yeux du basilic..." répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé. "Néanmoins, pour mettre nos camarades à l'abri, une fois qu'ils seront re-transformés en humain, je propose qu'on retire les sauces à base de basilic des plats... J'ai vu Neville s'étouffer avec les pâtes au pesto, la semaine dernière."

"Très bonne idée, Luna. En plus, ça pue et c'est dégueux !" approuva Harry. "D'autres propositions ?"

"La tuyauterie ! Le serpent utilise la tuyauterie !" cria Hermione. "C'est évident... Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?!"

"Non, c'est pas ça." répondit Max. "Ok, il peut se déplacer dans les tuyaux mais comment il aurait fait pour attaquer Miss Teigne et Colin et Justin ??? Y'a bien une tuyauterie partout mais aucun robinet assez grand pour faire sortir une bestiole de cette taille."

"Mais alors… comment fait-il ?"

"C'est de ma faute." avoua Michael. "J'ai pété les murs durant ma première année ici car j'avais la flemme de marcher sur d'immenses distances… y'a des entrées et des sorties un peu partout dans le château et les couloirs sont suffisamment grands pour nous laisser y marcher sans ramper, ça aurait été trop fatiguant."

"Il utilise ton réseau ?"

"J'en ai bien peur, oui."

Si on récapitule... La Chambre des Secrets est immense et se situe sous le château mais personne ne sait comment y entrer et elle abriterait un Basilic, immense serpent se déplaçant dans les passages de Michael pour attaquer l'école avec son regard mortel… son regard mortel...

"Comment expliquez-vous qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort ?" demanda Hermione. "Si le serpent est capable de tuer d'un seul regard…"

"À ton avis ?"

"Vous comptez vraiment sur moi ?" dit la gryffondor, émue. "Je ne savais pas que j'étais si importante pour..."

"Nous on connaît déjà la réponse, en fait. On te laisse juste du temps pour réfléchir sachant que tu es moins intelligente que... Aïe ! Méchant lapin !"

"Tu l'as mérité." grogna-t-elle. "Et puis en plus, je suis sûre que vous vous servez de moi, encore."

"Le jour où Miss Teigne a été pétrifié, nos chaussettes étaient trempées. Colin ne se sépare jamais de son appareil photo... Justin n'était pas la seule victime, souviens-toi."

"Oh." prononça Hermione. "Vous saviez vraiment…"

"Maintenant qu'on sait où, quoi et comment... il est temps de savoir qui et pourquoi !" conclut Michael. "Fin de la séance."

**-Fin du 55ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	56. L'Étoile en Or de l'Élève Honorable

**Chapitre 56 :**

**L'Étoile en Or de l'Élève Honorable**

"Non, non !!! Pitiiié… Éloigne ce steak de ma vue. Je... je..." supplia le serpentard.

"Bah alors, Théodore ! T'as peur d'un p'tit bout de viande ?" ricanna Drago en lui secouant le contenu de sa fourchette devant le nez.

"J'étais une proie, Drago… une proie. Ça laisse des marques, tu ne peux pas comprendre."

Effectivement, les dinosaures avaient laissés des marques. Déjà, l'école était encore à moitié saccagée ça et là et surtout, une partie de l'école était soudainement devenu vegan pendant qu'une autre partie avait une lueur folle dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant un élève isolé.

"Mes chers élèves..." déclamma Lucius Malfoy d'une voix trainante.

Tout le monde cessa de parler. Les sangs-purs restèrent assis et les autres se levèrent, les sang-mêlé se mirent au garde à vous et les nés-moldus avaient disparu sous les tables, ils devaient poser un genou au sol et garder la tête baissée.

"Nous savons tous quels sont les responsables du remarquable incident magique qui a eu lieu dans l'enceinte de notre École." dit-il. "Vous vous doutez bien qu'au temps d'Albus Dumbledore, vous auriez attendu d'avoir des preuves mais ces gens-là sont de ceux qui ne laissent aucune trace... jamais."

Harry, Max et Drago échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer... et ils étaient mal barrés !

"J'accuse Harry Black, Max Black, Luna Lovegood et Drago Malfoy." poursuivit-il. "Avancez jusqu'à moi, en silence, je vous prie."

Heureusement pour eux, il n'avait pas encore réhabilité les coups de canne... enfin... pour le moment. Ils espéraient juste ne pas être les premiers à en bénéficier. Au pire, Junior les avaient déjà entraîné à résister à la torture et ils trouveraient un moyen de se rebeller.

"À genoux."

Les quatre coupables mirent un genou au sol, on leur avait appris à ne jamais totalement s'agenouiller. Harry et Max commençaient à apprendre les coutumes des sangs-purs, Drago connaissait ça par coeur et Luna... Luna, on ne sait pas trop.

"Métamorphoser la totalité d'une école de magie, instantanément en animaux gigantesques qui n'ont jamais existé… c'est un acte de magie incroyable. Que de puissance ! Que de style ! Que d'élégance !" complimenta Lucius Malfoy. "C'est pourquoi, en ce jour si particulier, je vous donne l'Étoile en Or de l'Élève Honorable."

"Qu… quoi ?" bégailla Drago. "Mais pourquoi ? On a enfreint le règlement ! Et puis on…"

"C'est brillant, Monsieur Malfoy." coupa Harry. "Absolument brillant… Qu'en penses-tu, Max ?"

"J'ai pas compris."

"Je t'expliquerai."

Quand Lucius claqua ses doigts, Dobby l'elfe de maison lui apporta un petit coussin vert où étaient entreposées les quatre étoiles. Severus Rogue prit les étoiles et les accrocha chacune sur la poitrine des quatre élèves.

"Par cette étoile, je reconnais votre Puissance Magique. Par cette étoile, je vous donne le droit d'attribuer et de retirer des points aux élèves selon leur comportement. Par cette étoile, je convertirais les points que vous rapporterai à votre maison en véritables gallions d'or. Par cette étoile, je vous nomme Élèves Honorables."

D'un geste de la main, Lucius ordonna aux élèves d'applaudir puis il leur demanda de s'arrêter.

"Vous pouvez retourner à vos places."

"Max, je donne cent points à Serpentard pour bonne conduite."

"Harry, je donne cinq cent points à Serpentard pour ta générosité."

"Max, je donne mille points à Serpentard pour... tes… euh... tes cheveux !"

"Monsieur Malfoy, on vient de rapporter mille-six-cent points à Serpentard... on peut avoir notre argent ?"

Deux secondes ! Il leur avait fallut deux secondes pour briser son système. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour faire des ajustements ! Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça sous son nez ? Personne n'est assez avide d'argent pour ça... Personne. Si ?

"J'ai oublié de mentionner une petite règle en ce qui concerne l'attribution des points : un Élève Honorable ne peut en aucun cas attribuer ou retirer des points à un autre Élève Honorable."

Est-ce que le Grand et Puissant Lucius Malfoy venait de changer d'avis ?! Oui. Il avait rencontré les Black.

"Un autre Élève Honorable… c'est ça ?" répéta Harry avec un sourire diabolique.

"On ne s'auto-attribue pas de point, Monsieur Black." répondit Severus Rogue.

"Crotte de biquette empaillée."

Les quatre Élèves Honorables s'en allèrent et le Directeur Malfoy déclara que le repas était terminé, seuls les sangs-purs avaient pu manger convenablement durant la cérémonie pendant que les autres étaient restés debout ou à genoux.

"Tu peux nous éclairer, Harry ?" demanda Drago, après qu'ils ait quitté la Grande Salle. "J'ai cru qu'il allait nous démonter à coup de canne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait changer d'avis ?"

"Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de nous punir." répondit Harry. "Ça n'aurait eu qu'un effet de court-terme et ça nous aurait surtout poussé à renverser le Système… lui, en l'occurrence."

"Il n'aurait pas fait long-feu, je peux te l'assurer." grogna Max.

"Exactement et il le sait très bien." approuva Harry. "Au lieu de nous punir et d'allumer en nous le feu de la révolte, il a préféré nous récompenser pour qu'on apprécie qu'il soit à la tête de l'école."

"Et c'est le cas ! On est au-dessus de tout le monde : on va pouvoir s'amuser à être injustes et en plus, on va gagner un max de pognon ! Il est génial !!!"

"Voilà. C'est exactement comme ça qu'il a gagné. On n'a strictement plus aucune raison de vouloir le destituer de son rôle de Directeur. Non seulement on ne va pas se battre, il vient de calmer des potentiels ennemis très dangereux mais en plus, on va se battre pour qu'il reste. Il a gagné de très puissants alliés."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On est corrompu !" cria Max. "Je ne renoncerai pas à mes privilèges, tu m'entends ?!"

"Moi non plus, Max, je te rassure." dit Harry. "On va continuer à enquêter et on va lancer des sérieuses sessions d'entraînement. En attendant... je propose qu'on annule la rébellion."

"Les Malfoy contre les Black… échec et mat." annonça fièrement Drago.

**-Fin du 56ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	57. Quelques problèmes d'hippogriffe

**Chapitre 57 :**

**Quelques problèmes d'hippogriffe**

"AAAH !!! J'étais venu nettoyer ton crottin, espèce de piaf indigne !!!" cria Drago Malfoy en courant comme un dératé. "Pourquoi il me déteste ???"

"Il fallait t'incliner pour lui témoigner ton respect, pas lui balancer un gallion d'or… Les hippogriffes sont des animaux très dignes, tu sais ?!"

Buck l'hippogriffe était monté sur ses grands chevaux (sans mauvais jeu de mot) juste avant de prendre en chasse le blondinet dans les champs de citrouilles pendant que la bande était en train de nourrir les animaux.

"UN MALFOY NE S'INCLINE PAS DEVANT LES FAIBLES !!!"

"Ouais bah il faudra reconsidérer la question… C'est toi qui es en charge des hippogriffes." lui rappela Max.

"Vous l'avez fait exprès, bande de sadiques !!!"

Harry, Max et Michael hochèrent la tête d'un air satisfait. Hermione n'avait quasiment plus le droit de respirer alors elle était resté dans le château et Luna balançait des graines à oiseau dans le lac pour redonner de l'énergie aux potentiels oiseaux en train de se noyer.

Ils avaient presque fini de nourrir tous les animaux dangereux d'Hagrid et bien qu'ils aient malencontreusement brûlé une partie de la forêt, ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal…

"AAAH !!! Aidez-moi, le piaf veut ma mooort…"

… à part Drago qui avait quelques problèmes d'hippogriffe.

"Bien." dit Michael d'une voix confiante. "Si nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour, ce n'est pas QUE pour humilier Drago Malfoy… bien que ce soit très drôle."

"Je t'emmerde !" répondit le concerné avant de hurler à nouveau. "C'est pas à toi que je parlais, le piaf ! Gentil hippogriffe, gentil... AAAH !!! Mais puisque je me suis excusé ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?! Pardon !!!"

Drago se transforma en fouine pour disparaître dans un pot de fleur puis il se rappela qu'il ressemblait à une proie pour son "ami" l'hippogriffe. Ce dernier essaya de le gober et le serpentard se demanda pourquoi il n'avait que des idées de merde.

"Si nous sommes tous ici, c'est pour commencer l'entraînement." poursuivit Michael. "Nous irons dans la Chambre des Secrets uniquement quand j'aurai décidé que nous sommes prêts."

"Oui Maître Michael." dirent Harry, Max et Luna en s'inclinant.

"Drago, j'attends ta soumission !" exigea le serdaigle.

"Loin de moi l'idée de contrarier tes plans foireux mais je suis en train de me battre en duel avec un hippogriffe !"

Et d'ailleurs, c'était l'hippogriffe qui était en train de gagner... largement. Reste à savoir où il a apprit à manier l'épée.

"Nous savons très peu de chose sur cette Chambre des Secrets : elle se situe dans les fondations de l'école et elle est immense, probablement très vide et crasseuse puisque personne n'y va jamais. C'est pourquoi, je préconise la même préparation que l'année dernière quand nous avons franchis la trappe gardée par Touffu."

Autrement dit, ça risquait de prendre des mois… il fallait que Michael s'arrange pour louer ou emprunter ou voler tout ce dont ils auraient besoin à très bas coût, c'est-à-dire gratuitement (bah si... quand c'est gratuit, c'est pas cher) Sachant qu'il irait jusqu'à mettre un raton laveur dans leur sac-à-dos, l'Héritier aurait le temps d'agresser la moitié de l'école en attendant qu'ils soient prêts.

"Pendant ce temps-là, il faut que nous devenions aveugle." poursuivit-il. "J'ai déjà entraîné Cecil alors je sais comment on va s'y prendre."

"Aveugle ? Comment ça ???" demanda Drago avant de ramper dans la boue. "Ô Grand Hippogriffe, Seigneur des Cieux, moi, le Grand et Puissant Drago Malfoy, je m'engage à… AÏEUH ! Mais j'étais en train de m'incliner devant ton bec. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ???"

Drago poussa un petit cri loin d'être glorieux et absolument pas viril avant de détaler pour ne pas finir en bouillie pour hippogriffe-mangeur-de-sorcier.

"Profitons du spectacle, mes amis." proposa Michael en montrant Drago qui sautait dans le lac pour échapper à l'hippogriffe. "Je vais vous expliquer mon plan."

Miss Teigne et le reflet du basilic dans l'eau.

Colin Crivey et le reflet du basilic dans l'appareil photo.

Justin Finch-Fletchley et le basilic à travers Nick-Quasi-sans-Tête.

"Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir..." dit Harry.

"Ça parait évid-glouglou !" expliqua Drago, il était en train de se noyer. "Il faut qu'on-glouglou… des miroirs ! Pour éviter qu'Hermione se fasse-glouglou… un joli miroir en argent ! Glouglouglou… non, en or massif ! Je... glouglou…"

"Tu veux qu'on ait chacun un miroir dans notre poche, c'est ça ?" résuma Max. "... ou seulement Hermione qui est née-moldue ?"

"Non, pas du tout, mon plan est mieux." assura Michael.

"C'est une excellente idée, Michael." dit Luna.

"Ah oui ? Tu trouve ?" s'entousiasma-t-il. "C'est totalement mon idée !"

S'il avait été en état, Drago se serait rebellé pour que tout le monde sache que c'était son idée. Bien sûr, Michael aurait quand même gagné, mais au moins, il aurait un peu lutté… au lieu de se faire humilier par un hippogriffe en colère.

"Attends une seconde… Si Justin a pu être protégé par le fantôme de Nick-Quasi-sans-Tête, ça signifie qu'on pourrait juste porter une paire de lunette !" s'écria Harry.

"Oh bien sûr, Harry. Tu veux mettre tes lunettes pour ressembler à ton papa ?"

"Nop. Pas du tout. Jamais. Oublie, c'était une idée naze… Explique-nous ton plan génial."

"Première étape, à partir de maintenant : j'explique le plan. Deuxième étape, après ça : on va récupérer Drago… s'il est encore vivant mais je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Troisième étape : je me montre condescendant. Quatrième étape : on passe aux choses sérieuses !"

Harry et Max échangèrent un regard.

"Euh... y'a vraiment un plan ou tu fais juste ton intéressant depuis toute à l'heure ?!"

"On ne peut pas faire son intéressant si on est nul, Max. Je profite de ma supériorité !" dit Michael. "J'ai été condescendant donc on passe au plan : Harry va invoquer Bloody Mary puisqu'il s'entend vachement bien avec les démons et les Forces du Mal. Elle est connecté à tous les miroirs donc elle devrait en savoir plus que nous sur les agressions... je suis sûr qu'elle a tout vu."

Drago était trempé et couvert de boue, sa robe d'école était déchirée et il était recouvert de miel de la tête aux pieds. Il poussa Harry pour échapper à un coup de patte agressif et potentiellement mortel… et il se retrouva suspendu à un arbre par les pieds.

"AAAH !!! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Traître !"

"Tu as bousculé le Grand Saigneur Harry-le-Tout-Puissant alors tu dois payer." répondit Harry.

"Pourquoi je suis ami avec vous ?"

"Franchement, Drago. Tu nous le demande dix fois par jours : principalement parce que personne d'autre ne te supporte."

Abandonné à son sort, Drago se laissa approcher par Buck… il ne pouvait plus lutter. L'hippogriffe devait le trouver suffisamment pathétique car il arrêta de le pourchasser et l'aida même à descendre de l'arbre. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago comprit qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul Être Supérieur entre eux et que ça ne serait pas lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

"Grâce à Mary, Harry devrait trouver le moyen d'entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets… sinon, on devra utiliser les gâteaux d'Hagrid pour fracasser un mur." expliqua Michael. "En ce qui concerne l'entraînement, on va devenir aveugle… C'est le seul moyen d'être parfaitement protégé."

"On va faire un entraînement comme à la maison ?" demanda Max.

"On va faire exactement l'entraînement de la maison." répondit Harry.

Et Drago pâlit… juste avant de sauter sur le dos de Buck pour s'enfuir dans les airs !

**-Fin du 57ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	58. SANGDEBOURBE

**Chapitre 58 :**

**S.A.N.G.D.E.B.O.U.R.B.E.**

"Donnez votre baguette, Miss Granger." ordonna le Professeur McGonagall d'une voix triste mais ferme.

"Malfoy n'a pas le droit de faire ça !" s'indigna-t-elle.

"Le Professeur Malfoy." la corrigea la Directrice de Maison, la main tendu pour récupérer la baguette. "Il est notre Directeur, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait tous les droits."

"Il ne peut pas nous priver de nos baguettes… ce serait comme nous enlever notre identité de sorcier."

Pendant que les sangs-purs étaient en cours et que les sangs-mêlés avaient remplacé les né-moldu dans des salles d'études où il ne se passait rien, la situation des nés-moldus se dégradait inexorablement : ils étaient parqués dans leurs salles communes et devaient se séparer de leur baguette... sans doute devraient-ils quitter l'école, si ça continuait.

"Si vous pensez qu'il va s'arrêter là..." commença la Professeur avant de secouer la tête. "Peu importe. Donnez-moi votre baguette."

Hermione capitula. À peine rendit-elle sa baguette qu'elle fut violemment poussée sur le côté... le côté des sans baguette, ou des sang-baguettes comme aimaient le dire les sangs-purs et certains sang-mêlés.

"Si seulement je pouvais contacter mes amis..." soupira Hermione. "À nous cinq, on aurait pu faire un soulèvement !"

"Ils ont été corrompu, la semaine dernière." lui rappela un Troisième année. "Aaah, c'était la belle époque... on avait encore le droit de manger dans la Grande Salle. On était les rois du monde et on ne le savait même pas !"

"Je vais me séparer de mon dernier cookie..." dit un Première année. "Y'a encore l'un de mes amis de l'autre camp qui accepterait de contacter mes parents en échange de ce cookie, je dois le faire avant que la situation n'empire."

Des murmures se répandirent… une élève commença à pleurer.

"Vos baguettes seront brûlés vendredi soir lors d'un Grand Feu de Joie." annonça Minerva McGonagall juste après avoir confisqué la dernière baguette.

"QUOIII ???"

"Nooon, pitié !!!"

"Silence ! Soyez dignes, mes gryffondors." exigea-t-elle. "Réjouissez-vous, le Directeur Malfoy souhaite que vous assistiez au Feu de Joie… ça signifie au moins que vous serez encore dans l'école jusqu'à la fin de la semaine."

Il y eut des hurlements de rage, de peur et de tristesse… la fierté des gryffondors avait cramé bien avant leurs baguettes.

"Je n'aurai plus le droit de vous voir ni de vous parler jusqu'à la Fête du Feu de Joie." leur annonça leur Directrice de Maison, une larme au coin de l'oeil. "J'ai pour ordre de vous enfermer dans les Donjons de Punition de la Maison des Gryffondors qui, surprise ! ont été entièrement rénovés et réhabilités pour l'occasion. En attendant, je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire au revoir ni que vos baguettes seront précieusement conservée dans le bureau du Directeur… Dragon Malicieux. Faites attention au courant d'air glacial qui s'échappe de derrière le Grand Tableau du Lion Enchaîné, je l'ai placé là moi-même."

Hermione releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Nooon… elle avait mal entendu. Le Professeur McGonagall ne pouvait pas les pousser à se révolter. Ce serait totalement... courageux. Ils étaient des gryffondors ! Une armée de soldats prêts à combattre pour une cause loyale et juste.

Ils avaient leur courage, ils avaient les informations… il ne leur manquait plus qu'un chef !

En toute logique, ça serait un septième année. Ce serait le choix le plus... serdaigle. Un Serpentard aurait choisi le plus influent et un Poufsouffle aurait organisé une élection. Ils étaient des gryffondors alors l'un d'eux allait foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir, le plan (si, par miracle, il y en avait un...) allait totalement foirer et ils ne donneraient à Malfoy qu'une excuse pour tous les renvoyer.

"Vous avez entendu ce que McKitty nous a dit ?!" cria un Troisième année, enflammé. "Il est temps de nous rebeller !!! Qui est avec moi ???"

"NON !!!" hurla Hermione.

Tout le monde poussa un cri étonné. Elle avait tenu tête aux salles d'études, elle avait critiqué les injustices et s'était même levé contre son professeur préféré quand il avait fallut rendre la baguette...

"TRAITRE !!!" s'enflamma le Troisième année.

"Non, pas du tout. Je suis totalement avec toi, il faut qu'on se rebelle." affirma-t-elle. "Mais... euh… As-tu le moindre début d'idée d'un plan ?"

"On s'en fiche, de ça. Si tu n'es pas avec nous, tu es contre nous !"

Il y eut des cris et des hochements de tête... Hermione réalisa qu'elle était la seule deuxième année de sang moldu et qu'elle n'avait aucun ami, aucun soutien.

"Du calme… du calme…" dit-elle en espérant qu'elle possédait de la diplomatie et de quoi mener une rébellion. "Comment tu t'appelle ?"

"Je suis Cormac McLaggen." répondit-il.

"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, enchanté."

"Tu as des jolis cheveux." lui confia-t-il.

Il y eut un silence et puis un hurlement et tous les élèves se mirent à paniquer : certains se cognèrent entre eux pour régler des comptes et d'autres cognèrent leur tête sur les murs... il n'y avait pas grand-chose à casser dans le Donjon de Punition de la Maison des Gryffondors.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" paniqua McLaggen.

"Tu n'es sans doute pas au courant mais... parler de mes cheveux c'est... un sujet tabou." lui expliqua Hermione. "C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je pense être un meilleur choix que toi pour mener cette rébellion et je vais te le démontrer en vingt-trois points, tous très pertinents. Je les ai trié par ordre de…"

"Vas-y, je te laisse aux commandes."

"… Quoi ?!" dit-elle.

"De toutes évidences, tu es mieux préparée… ce qui est un peu flippant mais passons... Tu as réussi à combattre Harry Black, tu sais mater le fils Malfoy et tu es l'une des élèves les plus brillantes de cette école. C'est à toi de mener cette révolte."

"… mais j'avais préparé un argumentaire." dit Hermione d'une voix dépitée.

Quand elle demanda si quelqu'un avait une idée de plan à soumettre, elle recueillit deux "on fait tout péter !!!", un "on fonce récupérer nos baguettes immédiatement et à mort Malfoy !!!" et quinze "nooon, pitié, ne nous fait pas de mal…" mais ce dernier point était dû à un immense malentendu.

"Je réitère la question : est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de plan avant que j'annonce mon plan ?"

Quinze mains se levèrent.

"S'il s'agit d'allumer un feu ou de foncer sans rien de plus consistant ou de balancer du crottin d'hippogriffe à la figure de Malfoy, l'un des deux, peu importe… vous pouvez baisser la main."

Quatorze mains se baissèrent.

"Comment t'as deviné ? T'as des frères et soeurs ?!"

"Non." répondit-elle. "Je suis amie avec les jumeaux Black… et j'ai survécu pendant prêt de deux ans."

"Waw !"

Il n'y avait plus qu'une main levée.

"Petit… Première année, c'est ça ?" demanda Hermione et il hocha la tête. "Ton idée est la meilleure alors savoure bien cet instant… Aujourd'hui, tu es écouté par un supérieur hiérarchique. N'en fais pas une habitude car c'est une chose qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Du haut de tes onze ans, tu es la petite étincelle de la créativité enfantine qui ne s'est pas encore éteinte sous l'oppression. Tu es un nouvel espoir. Un héro ! Quelle est ton idée ?"

"Euh… j'ai envie de faire pipi et y'a pas de toilettes ici. J'ai le droit d'uriner dans le crâne, là-bas ?"

Hermione aussi apprit une chose très importante ce jour-là : elle était de loin la plus intelligente, dans cette pièce et elle devait absolument réussir sa révolte pour écouter à nouveau le ton condescendant de Michael ou de Max ou d'Harry.

"Vas faire pipi mais demande pardon à ton nouvel ami le crâne."

"Pardon mon ami le crâne." dit le Premier année en regardant l'un de ses camarades droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne suis pas un crâne, je suis... AAAH !!!"

Après, il y eut le… euh... je vais sauter un peu dans le temps, vous ne voulez pas lire ça. Je disais donc : il y eut un instant de rien puis, quelques minutes plus tard... Ah ? Comment ça a pu dégénérer à ce point ?! On va sauter quelques minutes... disons une heure, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ça, moi non plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard ET une heure plus tard, tous les élèves étaient alignés en rang et Hermione Granger avait le visage recouvert de peinture rouge et or. Elle était monté sur une chaise pour dominer son armée et elle annonça d'un ton décidé :

"J'annonce ouverte la première réunion de la Société Autoproclamée des Nés-moldus de Granger, Défenseurs Engagés de la Belle Organisation Ultra-Révoltée contre la Barbarie Eugéniste !"

Il y eut un grand silence.

"Est-ce que t'es sûre de toi pour le nom de notre société secrète ?" demanda Cormac. "C'est peut-être un peu... long."

"Oh ? Vous trouvez ?"

Il y eut des hésitations... peut-être qu'on a raté quelque chose d'important en sautant dans le temps, toute à l'heure mais tout le monde semblait terrifié par Hermione. Essayez de combler ça avec votre imagination.

"On pourrait peut-être appeler ça la... S.A.N.G.D.E.B.O.U.R.B.E. ?" proposa-t-elle.

"OUIII !!! À bas l'oppresseur ! Vive la S.A.N.G.D.E.B.O.U.R.B.E. ! Vive la S.A.N.G.D.E.B.O.U.R.B.E. !"

**-Fin du 58ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	59. La Sang-de-bourbe contre le Fachisme

**Chapitre 59 :**

**La Sang-de-bourbe contre le Fachisme**

Hermione se tenait droite face à ses troupes. Le plan n'était pas trop complexe… il était très bien ajusté. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie si on peut être efficace ?

Étape 1 : sortir des Donjons de Punition de la Maison des Gryffondors en utilisant le passage du Professeur McGonagall et se déplacer dans le château en secret dans les passages creusés par Michael.

Étape 2 : récupérer toutes les baguettes et les échanger contre de simples bouts de bois qu'ils avaient déjà passé de longues heures à tailler, ils avaient aussi prévu de quoi remplacer celles des élèves nés-moldus des autres maisons.

Étape 3 : avec l'avantage des baguettes, ils allaient aussi profiter d'une faille dans le règlement de l'école pour que Lucius Malfoy ne puisse pas les renvoyer chez eux... du moins, pas pour le moment.

Étape 4 : il finirait par changer les règles mais d'ici là... bon, ils auraient au moins gagné du temps.

"Tout le monde se souvient du plan ?" demanda-t-elle.

"On écoute tout ce qu'Hermione dira et on agit sans poser de question. Nous n'avons pas de cerveau, chef !" répondit son armée.

"Il serait peut-être plus prudent de confier le plan à quelqu'un d'autre ?" suggéra McLaggen.

"Pourquoi ?" dit Hermione. "Il ne peut rien arriver de grave, j'ai tout prévu."

Un instant face à ses troupes... l'instant d'après, elle était dans le parc de Poudlard face à Harry et Michael.

Oh. Merde.

"Ramenez-moi !" exigea-t-elle.

… mais il n'y avait pas QUE ça, évidemment. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle croyait : elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres, sa voix était légèrement plus basse et ses robes d'école avaient viré au vert.

"Vous… vous… vous..." balbutia-t-elle, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. "Est-ce que vous avez échangé mon corps ?!"

"Techniquement, non, c'est l'inverse : on a transféré ton esprit dans le corps de Drago Malfoy, le siens est dans ton corps mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème puisque les nés-moldus sont enfermés."

"INVERSEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT LE SORTILÈGE !!!" hurla-t-elle.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de répondre, elle comprit à leur visage qu'ils ne comptaient absolument pas inverser leur maléfice.

"Toi, tu as l'intelligence et la malice, un brin du courage des gryffondors." expliqua Michael. "Lui, il n'est que le fils de Lucius Malfoy et le sang le plus pur que nous ayons pu trouver… Honnêtement, si ton esprit si brillant pouvait rester à jamais dans ce corps si précieux, ce serait l'idéal.

"Vous ne comprenez pas !" insista-t-elle. "J'ai une armée de gryffondors à commander, on s'apprête à récupérer nos baguettes… c'est vraiment très important, je ne veux pas qu'on brûle ma baguette !"

"Tu... tu as créé une armée ?" demanda Max.

"Oui !"

"C'est absolument génial !" s'écria Harry. "Tu pourras nous la prêter ?"

"La S.A.N.G.D.E.B.O.U.R.B.E. est à moi."

Harry et Max se mirent à rire… avant de réaliser qu'Hermione était sérieuse.

"Attends… t'as vraiment appelé ton armée la S.A.N.G.D.E.B.O.U.R.B.E. ?!"

"Oui, c'est la Société Autoproclamée des Nés-moldus de Granger, Défenseurs Engagés de la Belle Organisation Ultra-Révoltée contre la Barbarie Eugéniste… mais y'avait trop de lettres pour tenir sur les badges alors on l'appelle la S.A.N.G.D.E.B.O.U.R.B.E."

Ils s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

"La Sang-de-bourbe contre le Fachisme !

"Oh mon dieu !" cria Hermione.

"Ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça." répondit Harry.

"Je n'avais jamais pensé que la S.A.N.G.D.E.B.O.U.R.B.E. puisse étre détourné en sang-de-bourbe." avoua-t-elle. "Il faut changer le nom, c'est une catastrophe..."

Sans doute ne voyait-elle pas le potentiel : "Sang-de-bourbe VS Sang-Purs, choisissez votre camps.", "Sang-de-bourbe, du sang sans artifices.", et autres slogans...

"Y'a tout un coup marketing à t'apprendre, petit padawan." lui confia Michael. "… mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on t'a convoqué."

Hermione se demanda si transférer son esprit de force dans le corps de son meilleur ami pouvait réellement être considéré comme une convocation… non. Pas du tout. C'était violent et totalement dingue ! Comment allait-elle se débrouiller si elle avait soudainement la vessie pleine ?! Est-ce qu'ils y avaient réfléchi ??? Hors de question qu'elle retire la moindre couche de vêtement, elle pisserait dans le pantalon de Drago s'il le fallait !

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous fixe avec ce regard noir… Ça a été très compliqué de réussir ce tour de passe-passe, on a demandé l'aide d'un pro et honnêtement, ça me tue de l'admettre. Alors estime-toi chanceuse !"

Hermione regarda autour d'elle... de lui... d'elle... peu importe. Elle regarda autour et vit enfin Luna, en plus du trio maléfique et... Qu'est-ce que le Professeur Lockhart fichait ici ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne ressentait plus la moindre attirance pour lui ? Était-ce comme ça que les garçons le percevaient ? Pouah… et brrr.

"C'est moi, le pro dont il s'agit." précisa-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus importante.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir le corps de Drago Malfoy en plein fouet, l'esprit d'Hermione écumait et elle le frappa de toute la force de ses poings. Junior la regarda avec un sourire moqueur… avant de se prendre un violent coup de poing sur le nez ! Heureusement que ce n'était pas le siens... du sang coula.

"Vous avez vécu plusieurs jours, enfermée dans le Donjon de Punition de la Maison des Gryffondor alors vous ignorez pourquoi vos amis ont fait appel à mes... mesures." dit-il. "Sacré crochet du droit."

"Merci."

"Je n'ai pas tout compris à leurs délires, les jumeaux sont difficiles à suivre… Néanmoins, on vous a fait venir pour une raison parfaitement honorable. Était-ce nécessaire d'effectuer ce tour de passe-passe extrêmement coûteux en énergie ? Non, certainement pas. Mais c'est fun alors j'ai accepté."

"Gilderoy Lockhart n'aurait jamais accepté une telle folie !"

"Moi ? Si." dit-il.

À moins que ce ne fut-ce plutôt...

"Moi, si." dit-il.

… ce qui change si peu et pourtant…

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin que j'expérimente la vie de Drago Malfoy ?! Est-ce une sorte de test bidon comme dans ces romances à l'eau de rose écrites pour les midinettes ?"

"N'insulte pas 'La vie de mon autre Toi' !" s'indigna Harry. "Ni 'Toi mon Moi.' ni 'Dans tes chaussures' ni 'L'orage de l'autre côté de la Lune' ni… waw, ça commence à faire beaucoup... et j'ai même pas parlé de 'Ta culotte en soie noire' mais c'est un autre niveau."

"T'en a lu combien de ces merdes ?!" releva Max.

"Vingt-six." répondit Harry.

"Ah... ça va. J'aurai cru que c'était pire vu le poids de ton dernier colis secret."

"Attends... Tu veux dire en tout ?" s'écria Harry. "Depuis le début de la semaine, je peux encore compter mais… mais... si on multiplie la surface en centimètre par le poids du hibou postal divisé par les kilomètres parcouru... ça fait beaucoup."

"STOP !" hurla Hermione. "Expliquez-moi ce que je fiche ici immédi… attendez une seconde… Harry lit de la romance cul-cul la praline ?"

"On ne dit pas cul-cul la praline." grogna-t-il. "C'est méchant pour le cul-cul."

Passé le choc de la révélation, on lui expliqua enfin ce qu'elle faisait ici... ce n'était pas très rassurant quoique émouvant.

"Tu me manquais." lui dit Luna.

"J'ai élaboré un entraînement très complet pour apprendre à se protéger et riposter face à un basilic." lui dit Michael. "C'est essentiel que tu y participe, tu es la plus sensible d'entre-nous…" son oeil se perdit du côté de Max.

"Ça manquait clairement de baston sans Gryffondor bête à frapper dans le foin." lui dit Max.

"Drago me tapait sur les nerfs… tu es largement plus fréquentable." lui dit Harry.

"Tu me manquais." répéta Luna.

Le Professeur Lockhart (Junior) ne lui dit rien, il était occupé à soigner son nez… avec un peu de chance, elle lui aurait fracturé ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé voir Lockhart complètement défiguré ?

"Drago s'est porté volontaire ? C'est adorable de sa part." commenta Hermione.

Harry, Max et Michael échangèrent un regard avant de battre très fort des cils.

"Il était vraiment très content de s'en aller dans ton corps après l'accident de la machette." affirma Luna d'une voix si douce. "Oh et il y a eu aussi la tronçonneuse, le supplice du vernis à ongles et la torture de son nouveau meilleur ami, Buck l'hippogriffe."

Ils l'avaient torturé ? Hermione était surprise d'être étonnée… Et comment Drago Malfoy pouvait-il être ami avec un hippogriffe ?

"Il s'en passe, des choses, quand on est enfermé à l'écart…" commenta Lockhart d'une voix doucereuse.

Il n'avait plus rien de l'icône qu'elle avait idolatré… sans doute exerçait-il un charme étrange sur les femmes (et Michael) et maintenant qu'elle le voyait sans ce brouillard étrange, il paraissait froid et sa voix était malsaine.

"Vous avez le pouvoir d'inverser le sortilège et votre nez est à portée de mon poing…" remarqua-t-elle. "Si j'étais vous, je la fermerais."

"Si tel est votre désir…" dit-il en s'inclinant avant de rajouter avec un demi-sourire "Lady Malfoy."

Drago avait la peau blanche et incroyablement fine... elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point jusqu'à ce moment où le sang lui monta à la tête. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir à quel point sa honte était visible !

"Le plan est vraiment très élaboré, d'une rare finesse tout en était suffisamment accessible pour des cornichons tels que Drago." expliqua Michael. "J'ai conçu ce casque pour nous rendre parfaitement aveugle."

Il leur montra un casque, semblable à un casque de moto et quand il l'enfila, il y eut dix couches de protections qui s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de ses yeux.

"Ce casque est parfaitement opaque et il offre une protection sur-mesure pour éviter une fracture du crâne." explique-t-il. "Luna, tes ondes cérébrales sont très délicates alors je ne garanti rien... tu feras attention, d'accord ?"

"C'est aussi clair que le miel." répondit-elle.

"Comment tu peux être sûr que le casque offre une protection contre le regard du basilic ?" interrogea Hermione.

"Simple : un aveugle ne peut pas voir les yeux du basilic donc si on devient aveugle, on est intouchable."

Hermione échangea un regard désespéré avec... Lockhart. Merde, Drago lui manquait pour partager son désarroi ! Il n'y avait que ce crétin de Lockhart, elle était en train de partager un moment avec Lockhart… AAARGH !!!

"Ton plan génial… c'est de devenir aveugle ?" répéta-t-elle.

Peut-être que sur un malentendu, c'était pas ça...

"Exactement." répondit-il.

… ah si, c'était aussi débile que ça en avait l'air.

"S'il s'agissait juste de se bander les yeux, j'aurai pu le faire moi-même !" dit-elle. "C'est vraiment cool d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'être immunisé au basilic, je suis sérieuse mais ça pourrait être cool de ne pas devenir la cible de tout le reste ! Être aveugle, sans entraînement c'est être vulnérable à tout et n'importe quoi : une branche d'arbre et tu te crève un oeil, une racine et tu te pète une jambe, un caillou et tu fini à l'infirmerie !!! Il n'y a pas seulement un basilic mais aussi l'Héritier de Serpentard. Comment on peut se défendre si on meure en heurtant une brindille ?!"

"L'entraînement est la clé de la réussite, petit scarab…"

"On ne va pas s'entraîner au combat en étant aveugle !" cria-t-elle. "Déjà, c'est courir à notre mort mais surtout, il nous faudrait des mois et des mois... On a déjà un Lord Malfoy au pouvoir tyrannique à renverser et il ne reste plus que quelques mois avant la fin de l'année. Je crains que l'école ne ferme avant qu'on ne soit prêt que ce soit de la main de Malfoy, du crochet du Basilic ou de l'esprit de l'Héritier. Pour résumer, ton plan est vain en plus d'être idiot."

Harry et Max reculèrent, ils étaient effrayés. Hermione réalisa qu'elle venait de traiter Michael d'idiot… pas vraiment, en fait mais il n'était jamais cohérent quand il s'agissait d'un de ses plans. Elle eut peur qu'il n'explose tout mais Luna resta sagement à côté de lui et elle était totalement immunisée à… bah à tout, on ne sait ni comment ni pourquoi.

"Tu me déçois, Hermione. Ce séjour chez les gryffondors t'aura ramolli le cerveau… Admirez mon plan !"

Hermione sentit le casque quand il s'abattit sur elle. Il y eut un hurlement, Max et une série d'explosions, Harry.

"Ça sent la lavande." commenta Luna. "J'aime bien ce casque, je vais l'appeler... Thierry."

Hermione ne voyait rien : ni le parc ni aucune ombre d'un quelconque plan.

Elle entendit le pas des chevaux… ah. Était-ce l'hippogriffe qui s'approchait d'elle ?

"Bonjour Buck, je suis... ton ami Drago, en un sens, je suppose."

"Hermione, ne te fatigue pas à parler, les sombrals ont une très bonne vue mais ils n'entendent pas très bien."

"Les sombrals ?!" répéta-t-elle en reculant, un peu effrayée. "T'as amené un sombral prêt de moi ???"

"Oh, Michael, c'est vraiment très ingénieux." le félicita Luna. "C'est Nox qui s'approche de moi ? Bonjour, ma grande… oh, tu es une belle jument. Oh oui ! Gratouilles de l'amour."

Hermione fit entièrement confiance au plan de Michael, il ne fallait que se fier au ton de Luna Lovegood. Et pour cause, les sombrals, comme les womatous sont des animaux télépathiques... Le plan était simple, en effet : ils allaient s'entraîner comme Cécil.

**-Fin du 59ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	60. Arbre à chat

**Chapitre 60 :**

**Arbre à chat**

Severus Rogue réalisa un peu tard l'événement qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Il fallut que Lucius l'invite à dîner en tête-à-tête, qu'il refuse pour une énième fois (il était trop occupé à réparer ses conneries de monarque absolu pour perdre le temps d'un dîner) et que son ami veuille vraiment lui parler des prouesses de son fils au Quidditch avant le "grand jour".

Le grand jour…

Le grand jour...

Le match de Quidditch des Serpentards contre les Gryffondors ! Comment avait-il pu oublier le match ?!

"Je dois y aller." dit-il subitement, en plein milieu de son cours de potion.

"Vous êtes le Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas partir !" s'indigna l'un de ses élèves au sang-pur.

"Ah bon ?"

Oh, oui, bien sûr...

"Le cours est terminé."

"Mais on vient à peine d'entrer !" s'indigna un Serpentard.

Comme il ne pouvait pas lui retirer des points pour insolence (c'était un Serpentard), il les menaça de les garder tout le week-end. Ses élèves semblèrent réaliser que c'était vendredi et de surcroît leur dernier cours.

"Bon week-end, Professeur Rogue !" lui dit une élève ce qui éclencha un raz-de-marée.

En un battement de cil, les chaises étaient rangées et il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle de cours… au cas où il puisse se raviser. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Severus Rogue avait une question à régler, une bonne fois pour toute !

En vérité, il se fichait bien du match de Quidditch : Harry Black allait pulvériser les règles et les joueurs adverses, Serpentard gagnerait le match et la coupe resterait sur son étagère. Parfaitement inintéressant. Ce qui l'intéressait, en revanche, c'est ce qui se produisait chaque veille d'un match de Quidditch : Harry s'introduisait dans ses appartements pour... pour... bon, il n'avait pas encore comprit l'intérêt du Capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard à part boire du café et foutre le bordel dans ses appartements. Ah, peut-être le deuxième point.

L'année précédente, il y avait surtout eu la surprise. Pour ce début d'année, il avait décidé d'y remédier mais piéger Harry Black n'avait pas fonctionné... alors cette fois-ci, il découvrirait comment son élève s'introduisait chez lui pour pouvoir mieux l'en empêcher, la prochaine fois.

Il avait bien réfléchit : tenir un sortilège de désillusion toute la nuit, ça serait épuisant. Il voulait observer le tableau qui menait à ses appartements et il avait remarqué l'un des passages de Michael P. Parker devant chez lui... il suffisait d'y coller un cadre vide, de vaguement se déguiser et l'illusion serait parfaite.

Pourquoi avait-il choisit de se poudrer le nez et de rehausser le noir de ses cils avec du mascara ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait porter rien d'autre qu'une robe noire. La plupart des gens aurait trouvé ça pire de se tartiner le visage avec des tas de produits cosmétiques mais pas lui.

Il s'installa dans sa cachette très tôt. Peut-être trop tôt... mais on n'est jamais trop prudent avec Harry Black. Pour ne pas risquer d'être distrait, il n'avait emmené aucun livre ni rien pour s'occuper. Il resta la nuit avec l'oeil fixé sur son tableau.

Il ne se passa rien. Ni dans la soirée, ni dans la nuit, ni le matin. Harry Black n'était pas venu ou s'il était là, il ne passait pas par la porte contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait.

Quand Severus Rogue passa le tableau, il… il... QUOI ?!

"BLACK !!!" cria-t-il.

Il ne voyait pas Harry Black mais il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu faire… ça.

"Oh, bonjour Severus !" lui dit-il poliment. "Un café ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec mes meubles ?!"

"Quand je suis rentré, il y avait un bordel monstrueux alors j'ai décidé de faire le ménage. Ne me remerciez pas, criez-moi dessus, c'est mieux."

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! Mes appartements sont aussi propres et bien rangés qu'une photo dans un magazine pour vendre des meubles ! Je ne vois pas en quoi votre BORDEL est censé être un rangement. Peut-être une forme d'art mais certainement pas du rangement !"

"J'ai trié vos meubles par ordre alphabétique." expliqua Harry. "Arbre à chat, armoire, bibliothèque, boîte, bourgeoire…"

Oh bon sang ! La connerie d'Harry était effectivement une forme d'art.

"Je n'ai pas trouvé le chat, par contre." marmona Harry.

"C'est normal, je n'ai pas de chat."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous avez un arbre à chat ?!"

"C'est pour Minerva, bien sûr."

"Ah oui ! Suis-je bête..."

Du café, Severus Rogue avait décidément besoin de café. Réfléchissons… L'encrier était par-ici, ensuite il y avait la commode, son chaudron, une pile de chaises, le canapé et voilà : la cafetière ! Le pire, c'est qu'il arrivait à s'y retrouver.

"J'ai besoin d'une grande tasse…"

"Ah, c'est avec les ustensiles, dans l'autre pièce."

Harry s'en alla pour lui chercher une tasse.

"Prenez plutôt un mug."

"Ah bah c'est de l'autre côté."

Severus esquissa un sourire, ça pourrait être amusant...

"À moins que je ne veuille un bol."

"Argh, décidez vous ! C'est encore plus loin."

"Non, non. Finalement, donnez-moi une tasse."

"Si vous changez encore d'avis je vais…"

Harry n'eut pas besoin de le menacer, Severus Rogue était déjà mort de trouille. Il n'avait pas peur d'un gamin mais ledit gamin était actuellement chez lui et possédait un don incontestable pour les explosions… Attendons qu'il s'éloigne de la vaisselle, enfin plutôt des objets commençant par la lettre T.

"C'est pour quoi, votre rouge-à-lèvre ? Vous faites votre coming-out ?" demanda Harry en lui donnant une tasse pleine de café.

"C'était pour vous attraper mais vous n'êtes pas rentré par la porte !"

"Bien sûr que si mais je suis ici depuis hier… c'est long d'organiser un rangement." lui expliqua Harry. "Vous auriez peut-être pu mettre d'autres vêtements au lieu de vous maquiller comme ça, c'est très traumatisant pour ma pauvre personne."

"Je n'enfilerai jamais plus une robe qui ne soit pas noire ! Vous avez déjà oublié la Saint-Valentin ?"

Harry blémit, avala le contenu de son mug cul sec avant de se resservir en café… il se balança d'avant en arrière avant de murmurer :

"On ne parle plus jamais de la Saint-Valentin."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la Saint-Valentin ?" questionna le Professeur Flitwick.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ?"

"Fauteuil, flacon, Flitwick…" récita Harry.

"C'est pas un meuble, c'est un professeur !"

"Ah bon ? J'ai confondu."

Le Professeur Flitwick put enfin s'en aller.

"J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'autre Professeur ici." menaça Severus en cherchant entre les livres et le paravent, à la lettre M pour Minou.

"Il y a le lit, est-ce que c'est un Professeur ?" demanda Harry et Rogue secoua la tête. "La bibliothèque non plus ? Bon, ça va alors. Il n'y a personne."

Harry but son café, il se servit une autre tasse.

"Quelle est votre tactique, pour demain ?" questionna le Professeur des Potions.

"Est-ce que vous cherchez à… faire la conversation ?"

"Non, pas du tout."

"Vous devenez social !"

"Ne racontez pas de bêtise, voyons."

Harry expliqua : Drago Malfoy avait donné le livre de règle à Hermione Granger. Autrement dit, il avait fraternisé avec l'ennemi. Mais il pouvait s'en servir…

"C'est pour ça qu'on ne devrait pas mélanger les élèves des différentes maisons. Vous êtes amis avec n'importe qui, vos relations auront des conséquences sur votre avenir." lui dit Severus.

"Je le sais bien : j'ai choisi la personne la plus intelligente, qui se trouve être à Gryffondor et l'élève le plus influent qui, heureusement, est à Serpentard. Michael, c'est mon frère… on a été obligé de mélanger Serpentard avec Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Luna est juste PARFAITE ! Et vous n'allez pas me faire la morale sur mes fréquentations, les vôtres sont déplorables."

"N'insultez pas votre mère."

"Je parlais de Lucius, en fait mais il paie plutôt bien. On n'avait pas réussi à atteindre nos quotas à cause de cette fichue Chambre des Secrets, il est arrivé juste à temps pour nous remplir les poches." songea Harry. "Nicolas Flammel est une très bonne fréquentation."

"… Nicolas Flammel." répéta Rogue.

"On l'appelle Nico, entre nous."

"LE Nicolas Flammel ?"

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

"Lucius Malfoy est une fréquentation obligatoire, c'est loin d'être un ami mais… j'ai déjà dit qu'il nous payait ? Vous, vous êtes déjà plus manipulable et c'est largem…"

"JE ne suis PAS manipulable, c'est moi le marionnettiste."

"On a quand même réussit à vous couper un bras."

"Voldemort est une fréquentation déplorable... Je crois que vous avez raison, malheureusement. Vous choisissez bien mieux que moi vos alliés."

"On n'a pas encore totalement apprivoisé Peter…"

"Qui est Peter ?"

"Peter Pan."

Severus Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, à peine étonné.

"Vous avez trouvé Peter Pan, évidemment. Est-ce que le Pays Imaginaire existe ou c'est une métaphore littéraire pour la magie ? Il est vraiment immortel, je suppose…"

"Je parlais de Junior, en fait. On l'appelle Peter Pan."

"J'aurai dû m'en douter."

Harry se mit à rire, d'abord doucement comme un serpent en sifflant et puis de plus en plus fort, à gorge déployée comme une panthère.

"Vous avez vraiment cru qu'on avait rencontré Peter Pan ? HAHA."

"Oh, fermez-la."

**-Fin du 60ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	61. Trois corps étendus

**Chapitre 61 :**

**Trois corps étendus**

"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Un très grand jour." commença Harry en tournant autour de son équipe comme un vautour.

"Oui, Cap'tain Black !" récita l'équipe.

Ils étaient en ligne parfaite et répondaient comme des robots très bien programmés. Un seul joueur de Quidditch dépassait des rangs : l'attrapeur, Drago Malfoy.

"Franchement ?" railla ce dernier. "L'équipe d'en face est amputée de deux joueurs nés-moldus, on a des balais sur-puissants… On va gagner, c'est évident. Arrête de nous bourrer le crâne."

Harry l'ignora.

"Capitaine Black, Seigneur des Gâteaux… Tu aurais recadré n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! Pourquoi Malfoy a tous les droits ?! C'est injuste."

"Il a payé nos balais et son père est le Directeur de l'École." répondit Harry. "J'ai déjà dit qu'il a payé ? Avec de l'or !"

Drago releva le menton d'un air fier. Il n'y avait rien que l'argent ne pouvait acheter… Ceux qui affirment le contraire sont pauvres !

"Revoyons le plan, une dernière fois." dit Harry et ses joueurs soufflèrent, c'était au moins la millième fois. "Une personne dont je tairais le nom nous a trahis…"

"Tu m'as donné l'autorisation !" s'indigna Drago. "Ce n'était pas une trahison, ça t'a aidé à monter un plan."

"Certes, ne nous embarrassons pas de détails futiles." balaya le Capitaine. "L'équipe d'en face possède mon Livre des Règles de Quidditch. Je vais donc crier les numéros et vous, vous allez m'ignorer. Totalement. Je ne suis plus votre Capitaine, je vais diriger les balais de l'équipe adverse avec ma voix. Ça sera... amusant."

"Oui Capitaine Black."

"Vous allez être lâché en autonomie, je compte sur vous."

Madame Bibine rentra dans les vestiaires où l'équipe de Serpentard révisait sa tactique, elle allait les faire rentrer sur le terrain car ils avaient l'habitude de se faire attendre. Harry marchait à la tête, Drago se tenait juste après et ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements.

"Donnez-moi un S ! Donnez-moi un E ! Donnez-moi un R ! Donnez-moi un P ! Donnez-moi un E ! Donnez-moi un N ! Donnez-moi un T ! S.E.R.P.E.N.T. !!! Allez les Serpents !" chantonna Max Black, à la tête de l'équipe des pom-pom girls.

L'équipe des gryffondors étaient déjà là, Hermione et Angelina en moins. Les cinq joueurs restants semblaient dépités, ils allaient perdre.

"Les joueurs, en place." dit Madame Bibine. "J'attends de la discipline et du fair-play pendant ce match..."

Elle regarda l'équipe des serpentards.

"Euh... je veux dire... de la discipline, c'est déjà très bien." corrigea-t-elle. "À mon coup de sifflet…"

"Arrêtez." s'écria Minerva McGonagall. "Personne ne jouera. Le match est annulé."

"Continuez." ordonna Lucius Malfoy. "On en a déjà parlé, je refuse d'annuler ce match pour des broutilles."

"Une agression d'élève n'est pas une broutille, Monsieur Malfoy." contredit Minerva. "Harry, Drago et Max... Vous devriez me suivre à l'infirmerie."

Lucius Malfoy répéta qu'il y aurait un match.

Il aurait pu s'attendre à la réaction des gryffondors : les Weasley, indignés, refusèrent de monter sur leur balais. Alicia Spinnet avait déjà songé à supporter ses deux amies nées-moldues en ne jouant pas ce match, elle était resté pour l'équipe… Elle décida de ne pas jouer. Il ne restait plus qu'Olivier Dubois sur le terrain.

"Gryffondor abandonne ?" remarqua Lucius Malfoy. "Peu importe, que les Poufsouffle ou les Serdaigle prennent leur place ! Il y aura bien une équipe pour jouer..."

Par contre, il n'avait pas pensé que ce puisse être Serpentard qui refuse de jouer.

"C'est Hermione !" s'écria Drago, livide. "C'est forcément Hermione…"

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps : sa soeur n'avait pas été touché et la Directrice Adjointe les avaient convoqué, eux trois. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Hermione Granger avait été pétrifié par la basilic. À moins que... non. Non, elle avait été pétrifié. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte.

"L'équipe des Serpentard ne jouera pas ce match, Lord Malfoy." annonça Harry avant de se tourner vers sa Professeur de Métamorphose. "Il faut que nous allions à l'infirmerie, c'est ça ?"

Pitié… faites qu'ils ne doivent pas aller à la morgue.

"Oui." répondit-elle. "Suivez-moi, vous… vous risquez d'avoir un choc mais..."

"Pétrifaction ? Ou… ou… pire ?" demanda Harry.

"Pétrifaction, heureusement." répondit Minerva.

Drago les laissa sur place, il avait jeté son Nimbus 2001 au sol et était partit comme une flèche vers le château.

Le chemin sembla durer des heures. Max attrapa la main d'Harry, ils ne se lâchèrent pas jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ils retrouvèrent Drago et Luna.

"Entrez."

Il y avait trois corps, étendus : Colin Crivey, Justin Finch-Fletchley et... pas Hermione Granger.

"Michael !" cria Max. "Non. Ça ne peut pas être Michael… Pourquoi Michael ?! Ça ne peut pas être lui."

Elle lâcha la main d'Harry pour se précipiter à son chevet, elle aurait volontiers sauté sur le lit avec sa forme de renard mais il y avait trop de témoins qui ne devaient pas être mis au courant pour les animagi. Alors elle le toucha… puis elle posa sa tête contre lui.

"Je vous avais prévenu."

"Vous ne comprenez pas." contredit Harry. "Ça ne PEUT PAS être lui, littéralement. Ça devait être Hermione."

"Hé !" s'indigna Drago.

"Ça va, je peux comprendre leur réaction." dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

"Oui mais quand même, c'est..." répondit Drago avant de réaliser. "Hermione ! Tu es là !!!"

"Oui. J'ai eu l'autorisation de quitter ma prison pour motif particulier…" répondit-elle. "À ce propos, nous ne parlerons pas de ce qu'il s'est produit la dernière fois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Félicitations pour avoir réussit la révolte à ma place, c'est tout. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler."

"Michael est un sang-pur." insista Harry. "Comment il a pu être touché par le ba… le Monstre de Serpentard ?"

Minerva McGonagall fronça les sourcils : le ba… ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient trouvé le Monstre ? Ba comme... mmmh… réfléchissons. Victimes pétrifiées. La dernière fois, il y avait eut un mort. Peut tuer d'un seul regard. Mais pourquoi des gens pétrifié ? L'eau, l'appareil photo, le fantôme et le miroir ! Ils savaient ce qu'était le Monstre, Michael s'était protégé. Basilic. Le Monstre était un Basilic.

"J'ignorais que monsieur P. Parker était un sang-pur." répondit-elle, simplement. "Êtes-vous sûr ?"

"C'est mon frère !" cria Max. "Évidemment qu'on est sûr !"

"Max, le serpent doit reprendre le contrôle sur ton lion." répliqua Harry. "Michael n'est pas notre…"

Il regarda le visage figé. Il avait beau savoir que c'était réversible, voir un proche dans cet état était... terrifiant.

"Michael est notre frère." dit-il. "Michael est mon frère."

Hermione n'était pas surprise, Drago un peu plus et Luna savait toujours tout. Minerva McGonagall s'en étonna aussi, elle ne savait pas si c'était une façon de parler ou si c'était vrai... leur ton était si franc.

"Votre ami s'en remettra." assura Madame Pomfresh. "… ou votre frère, si vous le ressentez ainsi. J'ai connu bien des amitiés fraternelles. Il n'y en avait pas de plus belle que James Potter et Sir… euh... on ne doit plus en parler. Michael s'en remettra, je vous le promet."

"James Potter et Sir-Quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Probablement l'un de vos cousins... peut-être un oncle, vous devriez au moins connaître son nom, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ni Harry ni Max n'avait étudié suffisamment sérieusement les généalogies sangs-purs mais ils avaient au moins appris l'arbre des Black. Sirius Black.

"On peut rester, encore un peu ?" supplia Max. "Michael aime bien bouquiner avant de s'endormir... Je veux lui lire un livre."

Minerva McGonagall hocha la tête. Comment aurait-elle pu les en empêcher ?

**-Fin du 61ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	62. Aneth

**Chapitre 62 :**

**Aneth**

Michael n'avait pas eu le temps de les préparer de manière optimale avant d'être pétrifié... alors ils iraient dans la Chambre des Secrets, le plus vite possible.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." dit Harry en fixant le miroir, il essayait de ne pas pleurer.

"Je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oublié !" s'écria Mary d'un air ravi, son reflet était apparu. "Comment va mon mortel préféré ?"

"Il a été pétrifié." répondit Harry.

"C'est toi, mon mortel préféré et tu m'as l'air trop remuant pour un pétrifié."

"Mon frère a été pétrifié, j'ai besoin de me battre." expliqua-t-il avec rage.

Mary sortit du miroir… elle ne s'attendait pas à faire face à une bande de gamins.

"Oh ? Nous ne sommes pas seuls ?"

"Il y a un basilic dans l'école, il y a eu plusieurs agressions et à chaque fois, il y avait un reflet. Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr." répondit Mary. "J'étais là, je suis dans tous les reflets. J'ai tout vu. La petite chatte m'a fait de la peine, son Maître est tout seul maintenant. Le petit blondinet a eu ce qu'il voulait, en un sens. Pauvre gosse. L'attaque du fantôme était impressionante, je ne savais pas qu'un fantôme pouvait souffrir à ce point. L'autre gamin n'était qu'un poufsouffle, c'est injuste. Depuis quand on agresse les poufsouffles ?"

"Le dernier était mon frère." expliqua Harry. "Je dois aller dans la Chambre des Secrets. Peux-tu me dire comment on y entre ?!"

Mary hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans le miroir. S'il n'y avait pas de miroir en face de la Chambre des Secrets alors elle irait fouiner dans les dossiers du monde démoniaques. Aucun doute, elle leur dirait comment faire.

"Est-ce que tu viens d'invoquer un démon ?" demanda Hermione.

"Question rhétorique." répondit Harry. "La réponse est inutile."

"La vie n'est pas une putain de blague." dit Max qui était étonnament mutique depuis l'agression. "L'un des notres a été touché, nous devons le venger."

"Ça fait des mois que vous ne faites rien d'autre que des putains de blagues, justement." remarqua Hermione. "Il y a eu des tas d'agressions… il aurait pu y avoir des morts."

"On s'en fichait, ça ne nous concernait pas."

"Vous êtes égoïstes."

"Oui, nous sommes égoistes. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Si ?"

Hermione avait oublié qu'ils étaient à Serpentard : ils servaient leurs intérêt avant tout le reste. Elle faisait parti du reste. Pouvaient-ils être amis ? Voulait-elle être leur amie ? Elle ne savait plus.

"L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se situe dans les toilettes des filles du 2ème étage." indiqua Mary. "On y entre par un passage, derrière l'un des lavabos, celui qui ressemble à un serpent."

"Évidement." dit Harry. "Merci. Qui me suit ?"

Hermione hésita.

Drago refusa.

Max attrapa sa baguette et avança, Harry la poussa.

"Pas toi. Tu reste ici."

"Je veux venger Michael." dit-elle.

"Drago, garde-la." ordonna Harry. "Si tu la lâche, je torturerai Buck et ton hibou Grand-Duc. Ensuite, je tuerai le hibou et je le donnerai à bouffer à Buck. Tu regarderas ton ami manger ton ami. Pour finir, je te ferai bouffer Buck. Compris ?"

"Elle restera ici." promis Drago. "Je garde Hermione… mais Max sera ma priorité."

"Je ne veux pas y aller, de toutes les manières." répondit la Gryffondor.

"Tant mieux."

Harry se demanda si Michael aurait accepté que Luna aille dans la Chambre des Secrets, ils étaient si proches… Il l'avait entraîné mais il avait tenu à entraîner Hermione aussi. Que faire ?

"On y va, Harry ?" demanda Luna avec une voix moins angélique que d'habitude. "Nox piétine d'impatience."

"Oui, je vais chercher Da'skel et on pourra y aller." assura-t-il.

Ils enfilèrent leur casque, montèrent sur les sombrals et activèrent les visières de protection qui les rendaient aveugles.

Max, Hermione et Drago les regardèrent flotter dans les airs sur leur monture… ils disparurent au détour d'un couloir, en direction de la Chambre des Secrets.

"Max..." dit Hermione. "Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Tu viens de le faire."

"Effectivement. Puis-je te poser une autre question ?"

"Tu viens de le faire."

"Puis-je te poser deux questions ?"

"Tu en as posé trois."

"Ok." dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas une blague, juste une réponse froide mais... depuis l'incident, elle retrouvait un peu la personnalité de son amie et ça la faisait sourire bêtement.

"Harry et toi... Vous n'êtes pas vraiment jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est mon frère mais on n'est pas né le même jour, si c'est ta question. On a décidé d'être jumeaux car on est de la même année et c'est plus simple pour les inscriptions à Poudlard… en plus, c'était notre rêve."

"Attends une seconde !" interrompit Drago. "Ça veut dire que l'un de vous est le véritable héritier !!! Tu es née avant ou après lui ?!"

"Peu importe, nous sommes jumeaux maintenant."

"Ça importe vraiment : s'il est ton ainé, je ne vais pas être obligé de t'épouser !"

"Je suis née en janvier, le même jour que Sherlock Holmes et l'auteur."

S'ils étaient de la même année et qu'ils étaient frères, Harry était forcément né entre huit et douze mois plus tard, probablement en Juillet. Elle était l'aînée.

"Zut."

"Michael est votre grand frère, c'est ça ?" demanda Hermione.

"C'est ça."

"Ah merde. C'est un vrai sang-pur ?!" s'écria Drago. "Mais… pourquoi il s'appelle Parker ? Vous habitez ensemble ? Pourquoi tu l'as jamais dit ? J'y comprends plus rien. Où est l'arnaque ?"

"Il n'y a pas d'arnaque. Red est la plus âgée, ensuite il y a Logium et Praesepe. Harold est à equidistance de Praesepe et de Michael. Harry et moi, on a le même âge, à quelques mois prêt… Cecil aurait dû entrer en première année s'il n'avait pas été handicapé, Dumbledore l'a refusé. Lestat n'a que neuf ans mais il est costaud. La plus jeune, c'est Carmilla mais ses dents sont aiguisées. Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront à Poudlard, vu leur condition."

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi croire. Logium et Praesepe Belzebut aussi étaient de leur famille ?! Quoique… les jumeaux Satans, ça tombait sous le sens, dit comme ça.

"Vous êtes combien ?! Les sangs-purs n'ont jamais autant d'héritiers, c'est indécent." critiqua Drago. "Il est admis d'avoir un hériter remplaçant pour assurer l'héritage en cas d'accident, on peut éventuellement avoir deux remplaçants si on est très prudents. Mais pas dix ! Même la Mère Weasley n'a pas pondu autant de rejetons. Vous êtes indignes."

Les murs tremblèrent.

Hermione attrapa sa baguette, elle ne savait pas si ça venait de Max ou… d'ailleurs.

"Drago, je crois que tu l'as mis en colère. Excuse-toi."

"C'est pas Max, ça. Ça vient de… de…"

La porte se brisa et ils virent l'immense reptile, surgir devant eux. Ils fermèrent immédiatement les yeux et puis plus rien. Étaient-ils morts ?

"Vous ne risquez rien, Aneth ne vous fera pas de mal." les rassura Harry. "On a scellé son pouvoir mortel, elle n'a jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit… L'Héritier l'a obligé, ce fumier. Alors on l'a libéré."

"Vous avez libéré le basilic ???" cria Hermione.

"Frère de Carmilla, Lestat, Cecil, Michael, Harold, Praesepe, Logium et Red, hein ?" dit Drago. "Imposteur !!!"

Harry, qui était monté sur le basilic, sauta au sol et prit Max dans ses bras :

"T'as parlé de la Meute ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? On ne parle pas de ça ! Jamais !!!"

"Michael me manque..." répondit Max. "Logium et Praesepe me manquent. La Louve me manque, je veux rentrer à la maison. Harry, je veux retrouver ma famille."

Harry posa son front sur le front de Max et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Sa respiration chatouilla le nez de Max qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, par réflexe et ce rire la détendit plus jamais.

"Je suis là, d'accord ? On doit juste déposer Aneth dans la Forêt Interdite pour qu'elle soit à l'abri et plus personne ne sera agressé." lui explique-t-il doucement.

"Comment tu sais que c'est une femelle, elle te l'a dit ?"

"Les basilics mâles ont des plumes écarlates sur le haut de la tête." lui rappela Harry. "Tu n'as pas bien écouté Hagrid."

"Tu as appelé ton Sombral Dada-Squelette, Da'skel et le basilic s'appelle Aneth… T'as pas l'impression d'être un peu trop littéral avec les noms ?"

"Peut-être un peu..."

"Après on ira voir Michael ?"

Harry faillit lui dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient apprivoisé le basilic que Michael serait dépétrifié, ça ne servait à rien d'aller le voir. Il ne se réveillerait pas... Mais Max en avait besoin pour une raison qui lui échappait.

"On lui amènera Ganondorf, ça va lui faire plaisir de voir son chien." répondit Harry, à la place.

"Oh oui, il sera content."

Si ça faisait du bien à Max alors ils iraient.

**-Fin du 62ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	63. Une toute nouvelle forme de torture

**Chapitre 63 :**

**Une toute nouvelle forme de torture**

"La viiie n'est qu'une illusion pourriiie !!!"

Quand Junior accueilla le trio amputé d'un membre (qu'on appellera désormais les jumeaux Black) pour leur petite session de magie noire hebdomadaire, il se boucha instantanément les oreilles.

"Le destin c'est du cacaaa !!!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!" hurla Junior.

Harry avait des cernes qui descendaient le long de ses yeux jusqu'au milieu de ses joues.

"C'est juste Max qui déprime…" répondit-il. "Je lui ai proposé d'exprimer ses sentiments et elle s'est découvert une passion pour les chants improvisés."

"Et le camion, il fait pouet-pouet et prout qui pue."

"Les paroles sont très inspirées…" commenta Junior.

"Elle adore ça, j'ai jamais dit qu'elle était douée."

Effectivement, elle était pas doué du tout… même carrément nulle, elle chantait tellement faux.

"Comment on arrête ce massacre ?!"

"J'ai tout essayé et ça fonctionne plutôt bien." répondit Harry. "Le soucis, c'est qu'elle déprime à chaque fois que je trouve un moyen de l'arrêter donc je préfère la laisser chanter."

Il avait essayé le laser, les coups d'épée et puis le canard en caoutchouc qui fait boum, entre autre. Son seul répit, c'était la nuit car les dortoirs des garçons étaient séparés de celui des filles pour son plus grand bonheur (et celui de Drago).

"J'avais prévu de vous faire torturer des lapins mais Max vient d'inventer une toute nouvelle forme de torture... Je suis très fier de votre créativité, votre emmerdement est passé à un niveau légendaire."

"Je suis pas certain que ça soit volontaire."

Harry réfléchit un instant.

"… je suppose néanmoins que l'air horrifié sur les visages des gens participe à sa joie de chantonner."

"De toutes évidences." répondit Junior.

Il avait prévu de les entraîner à l'Impero, comme ils étaient censé être quatre : deux devraient lancer le sortilège et les deux autres auraient dû apprendre à y résister. L'exercice pouvait tout aussi bien fonctionner avec deux jumeaux mais Max était trop occupé à leur casser les oreilles et Harry avait un autre plan...

"Et si on faisait une petite sortie ?!" proposa-t-il. "Il faudrait vous remonter le moral, à tous les deux."

"Mon moral va très bien." assura Junior.

"Tu torture des petits animaux…" rappela Harry.

"Faut bien se détendre."

"C'est exactement ce que je dis."

Junior lui aurait bien rétorqué qu'il explosait des trucs au hasard pour se détendre mais jamais Harry n'aurait avoué. Quand on l'accusait d'avoir pété l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, (actuellement celui de Lucius), il répondait naturellement qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve et qu'il avait tout nettoyé après l'avoir fait.

"Le p'tit piou-piou chie sur la brancheuuuh !!!"

"On peut la mettre sur pause ?" réclama Junior. "Je suis à deux secondes de retapisser la pièce avec sa cervelle."

"Max ? Chut."

Elle s'arrêta de chanter. C'était effectivement très simple mais elle se mit à pleurer, presque instantanément. Michael lui manquait énormément et les jumeaux Belzebut étaient trop occupés à réviser leurs examens de fin d'année pour passer des moments en famille. Bref, tout allait de travers sans parler de la dictature Malfoy qui semblait presque anecdotique… c'est dire !

"Debout Ganondorf ! On va faire une promenade." dit Harry.

Il entraîna Junior et Max jusqu'au parc de Poudlard, le chien les collait en aboyant tristement et Harry passait son temps à lui dire qu'il n'était pas Michael et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre les aboyement.

"Je ne comprends pas bien le but de cet exercice." commenta Junior, les sourcils froncés.

Les deux jeunes sorciers avaient lâché le chien sur le haut d'une colline avant de le suivre, les bras écartés dans le vent du printemps. Le mangemort les suivait en tentant de comprendre où ils voulaient en venir.

"Viens, cours et amuse-toi !" cria Harry.

La fin de l'année approchait… le plan pour ramener Face-de-Serpent n'allait pas tarder et ils devaient rallier Junior avant que ça n'arrive. Sinon, ils risquaient de le perdre pour toujours et ils avaient tant investi en lui...

"S'amuser ?" répéta Junior, hébété.

On ne lui avait jamais appris à s'amuser.

Pour son père, Barty Senior, il n'y avait que le travail qui comptait et Junior n'avait jamais eu le moindre moment à lui : tout était rentabilisé, noté et réprimandé. Il avait un vague souvenir de sa mère le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter après une dure journée de travail mais Senior craignait que ça ne l'empêche de se concentrer alors… leurs rapports avaient été coupés si bien qu'il ne pouvait même plus dire si c'était un véritable souvenir d'une caresse ou bien un rêve. Un doux rêve.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi s'amuser va pouvoir vous aider à lutter contre les Forces du Mal." précisa-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas idée, Peter. Si je ne me trompe pas... et ça n'arrive jamais... c'est ÇA qui fera toute la différence, à la fin."

"Je ne m'appelle PAS Peter. Je préfère encore Barty."

Il y avait eut le travail acharné, l'épuisement et les pleurs… Junior en était arrivé à un point où sa plus grande source d'amusement était de faire glisser un bout de savon sous une douche glaciale et il avait compté chaque petite bosse des moulures du plafond, au dessus de son lit. 7890, il les avait compté plus de cinq cent fois.

"C'est ridicule. On court avec un chien ?! Je comprend pourquoi les gens lancent un bâton : c'est plus rapide."

Le chien s'en allait, revenait pour leur aboyer dessus et repartait de plus belle… vers la cabane d'Hagrid, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rendu visite à son ami Crockdur.

"Ça tombe pile poil !" s'écria Harry, heureux. "On va nourrir les Niffleurs !!!"

"Vous m'avez fait venir pour nourrir des animaux ?!" s'indigna Junior. "Je suis un mangemort, je vous entraîne aux Forces du Mal et vous me faites faire des tâches ménagères ??? Je rêve !"

"Roooh… détends-toi un peu, Pet'. C'est vraiment fun, je t'assure."

-COMMENT VEUX-TU DEVENIR QUELQU'UN D'IMPORTANT EN ÉTANT UN TEL FLEMMARD ?!-

"Ah ! Ta gueule." cria Junior, à la voix de son père, dans sa tête.

Ok, il devenait cinglé… il but une gorgée de potion.

"Tu bois beaucoup trop de polynectar, une dose correctement préparée peut durer toute une journée." critiqua Max. "T'es accro ou t'es juste très nul en potion ?"

"Je suis juste désespéré d'être aussi mal considéré…" soupira Junior. "Je suis le Mal incarné et ça fait des mois que j'enseigne, ça commence à me rendre fou ! Les élèves de cette école sont aussi stupides que des manches à balais et vous sembliez être des étudiants un peu plus intéressants mais... mais... voilà où nous en sommes : on va câliner des Niffleurs !"

Harry secoua la tête, un sourire amusé.

"Y'a eu un petit malentendu : nous sommes des Serpentards, tous les trois. Moi, je sert mon intérêt : rendre le sourire à ma soeur, elle a besoin de beaucoup d'amour en ce moment donc nous allons gratouiller les peluches sur pattes. Toi, tu sers tes intérêts : servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, notamment en nous côtoyant et j'ai tellement d'intérêts à m'en servir… C'est pour ça que tu iras t'occuper à notre place des Crabes de Feu, des Sombrals et d'Aneth."

Junior ignorait ce qu'était un Crabe de Feu mais rien qu'au nom, il approuvait. Les sombrals n'étaient rien d'autre que l'incarnation de la mort elle-même, il revoyait chacune de ses victimes dans leurs yeux creux… Il revivrait la belle époque.

"Qui est Aneth ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"C'est le nom du basilic de la Chambre des Secrets." expliqua Harry. "C'était dangereux de la laisser dans l'école, on lui causait trop de mal alors j'ai décidé de l'amener dans la Forêt mais elle a besoin de compagnie… comme Norbert mais c'est moi qui m'occupe du dragon, évidemment."

S'il avait été censé, Junior aurait blémit ou fuit mais il était devenu fou, il y a bien des années... alors il se frotta les mains en esquissant un sourire dangereux.

"Ah ! Un basilic. Là ça devient tout de suite plus intéressant."

Ok, définitivement cinglé et peut-être un brin suicidaire…

-Père, ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi, je le jure, Père, ne me renvoi pas aux détraqueurs… Non ! Mère, non ! Je ne l'ai pas fait, ce n'était pas moi, je n'ai rien fait, je ne savais pas ! Ne m'envoie pas là-bas, ne le laisse pas faire ! Je suis ton fils ! Je suis votre enfant !-

"Ça fait partit de votre plan, tout ça ?" demanda Junior. "Comment vous envoyez des voix dans ma tête ? Legilimentie ?"

Harry et Max échangèrent un regard. Ça faisait peut-être partit du plan, surtout si ça fonctionnait mais ils ne faisaient rien du tout…

"Notre plan ?" répéta Harry.

"Votre aberration, devrais-je dire : vous croyez encore que vous allez me recruter dans votre armée pathétique…"

"J'en suis sûr et si t'as des visions chelou… peut-être que ton destin est déjà scellé mais tu refuse de le voir."

"Le destiiin du pingouiiin est un vrai désaaastre !" chanta Max. "Et moiii dans tout çaaa, je chante la chanson du..."

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Junior avait déjà disparu… il revint quelques heures plus tard, cramé de la tête aux pieds, à moitié chauve et mort de rire.

**-Fin du 63ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	64. Fumier de dragon

**Chapitre 64 :**

**Fumier de dragon**

Les nés-moldus avaient récupérés leurs baguettes mais ils n'avaient pas récupéré leurs droits. Si Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas pu les renvoyer chez eux, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne change les lois.

"Stupéfix !"

"Stupéf-aïeuh, ça brûle."

En attendant, ils restaient tous enfermés dans les donjons de punition de chaque maison et ils apprenaient à se défendre. Principalement pour passer le temps mais ça pouvait leur servir.

"Tu crois vraiment battre ton adversaire avec un stupéfix plus fort ?" railla Hermione, après avoir désarmé trois élèves plus âgés.

"Euh... oui."

"Il faut que tu sois le plus malin, pas le plus fort. Je te conseille..."

"ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Quelqu'un arrive !!!" cria un élève de première année en courant vers eux.

Il faisait souvent le guet en se recroquevillant dans un passage de l'oiseau (autrement dit Michael) quand les autres élèves de sa maison pratiquaient la magie en secret. Ils ne leur fallut qu'une poignée de seconde pour exploser les cibles, cacher leurs baguettes et manger les restes de biscuits à la fraise que Drago Malfoy leur envoyait par le biais de Dobby, l'elfe de maison… ce dernier fait était un secret absolu donc tout le monde était au courant, bien sûr.

"Bonjour, chers... élèves ?" dit Lucius Malfoy.

Son ton confus ne laissait aucun doute, il ne les considérait pas comme des élèves… ni quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs.

"Suivez-moi." exigea-t-il.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?" demanda Hermione.

Il hésita à répondre et après quelques secondes de flottement, il leur lança :

"Vous allez en cours."

Un murmure enjoué se répandit dans les rangs. Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis sur... euh… non, probablement pas. Peut-être que Dumbledore était revenu ? Quoique, ça semblait peu probable. Oh, peut-être qu'il avait voulu les renvoyer et qu'il avait dû se heurter à un refus et plus encore, il avait dû revoir ses règles abjectes ? Oui !!!

Hermione se demanda pourquoi ils restaient tous ensemble… ils n'étaient pas du même niveau donc pourquoi iraient-ils au même cours ? À moins que... à moins qu'ils n'aillent pas vraiment en cours.

"Arrêtez." dit-elle… mais personne n'écouta.

Ils continuèrent à descendre les escaliers, ils traversèrent quelques couloirs jusqu'à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"Professeur Lockhart, je vous ai apporté des cibles."

Quand le Professeur Lockhart vit les nés-moldus, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire diaboliquement... avant de jouer son rôle. Il était censé être un piètre sorcier, imposteur et légèrement stupide. Mais quand même, on lui apportait du sang impur sur un plateau d'or, son préféré pour taper dessus.

"C'est un cours sur les sortilèges impardonnables… est-ce que vous êtes sûr de vous, Professeur Malfoy ?" dit-il en imitant au mieux Lockhart.

"Il n'y a rien de mieux : les élèves vont apprendre les sorts de la meilleure façon qu'il soit et les rebus vont apprendre où est leur place. C'est un double bénéfice. Néanmoins, si vous avez quelque chose à y redire, je vais être obligé de..."

"Oh non, c'est parfait. Merci."

Lucius Malfoy trouvait le comportement de Lockhart très étrange. Il resta un moment dans la salle de classe mais son collègue semblait vraiment ravi de se servir des nés-moldus.

"J'aimerais conduire les Poufsouffles au sang de bourbe à leur cours de métamorphose." informa le Directeur.

Lockhart aurait adoré voir la tête du chat quand elle allait comprendre de quoi il s'agissait réellement. C'était un coup extrêmement risqué de Malfoy… Il prenait trop de confiance en son pouvoir et ce n'était pas un bon signe mais c'était tellement juissif.

Harry, Max et Drago étaient en cours de botanique quand Lucius Malfoy leur apporta une poignée de serpentards au sang impur.

"Professeur Chourave, je vous apporte des cibles." dit-il.

"Nous sommes en train d'étudier les figues." informa-t-elle. "À moins qu'ils ne servent à manipuler le fumier de dragon, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin de cibles dans mon cours."

"Attendez !" cria Harry. "Vous voulez dire que notre engrais, c'est du caca de dragon ?"

"Évidemment, monsieur Black. À quoi vous attendiez-vous ?"

"Je croyais que c'était une sorte de terre enrichit magiquement…" répondit-il. "BATAILLE DE CROTTE DE DRAGON !!!"

En moins de deux secondes, la classe s'était transformée en champs de bataille.

"Êtes-vous sûr que nous laisser avoir cours avec les deuxième années est un choix très judicieux pour nous faire souffrir, Monsieur Malfoy ?" demanda l'un des serpentards.

"Je ne... euh..."

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il hésita. Pour sa défense, c'est très perturbant d'assister à une bataille de crotte de dragon.

"Votre fils est sacrément dissipé."

"Le problème ne vient pas de mon Héritier, de toutes évidences, il y a un soucis avec le cours de botanique. Tout simplement."

"Hé Malfoy, je crois que ton père est aveugle en plus d'être con !" commenta Théodore Nott avant de se prendre un projectile aussi gros qu'un boursouflet adulte, en plein visage. "Je l'ai mérité mais on sait tous que j'ai raison."

Lucius Malfoy regarda la bataille pendant quelques secondes, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Peut-être était-il temps de prodiguer ses premières tortures ? Et si on commençait par les torturer psychologiquement…

"Où rangez-vous les cultures de mandragores ?" demanda-t-il.

"En quoi ça vous concerne ?" répondit le Professeur Chourave d'un air suspicieux.

"Comme vous n'avez pas besoin de cible, j'aimerai me servir des nés-moldus que j'ai sous la main pour brûler leurs âmes et il me faut un combustible."

Les nés-moldus de Serpentard semblaient se foutre éperdument du sort des mandragores, ça aurait mieux marché avec les poufsouffles et leur sens aiguë de la justice.

"Cette serre est rempli de plantes, servez-vous." invita Chourave.

"Il me semble qu'il y a un surplus de mandragore, n'est-ce pas ?" insista Malfoy qui avait au moins une Poufsouffle sous la main pour s'amuser. "On ne va tout de même pas dépétrifier les sangs-de-bourbe, c'est une bénédiction."

Harry Black s'était protégé de la pluie d'excréments derrière un bouclier magique, lui-même derrière Max Black, elle-même derrière un autre bouclier magique, lui-même derrière Drago Malfoy, lui-même derrière un bouclier magique, eux-mêmes sous la table… bref, il était trèèès protégé.

"Severus Rogue a déjà récupéré les mandragores, n'est-ce pas, Professeur Chourave ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et innocente.

Si les Serpentards et les Serdaigles ne prêtaient pas d'attention aux mandragores, ce n'était pas le cas des jumeaux Black. Harry savait très bien que le père de son ami ne s'arrêterait devant rien, il était monarque absolu après tout... Il leur fallait donc un gobelin de paille, autrement dit un leurre.

"Monsieur Black ! Comment osez-vous divulger une information aussi importante ?! Dix points de moins pour Serpentard."

Oh. Merde… Le mensonge était crédible : après tout, c'est Severus Rogue qui allait fabriquer la potion à base de mandragores pour réveiller les pétrifiés. Est-ce qu'il aurait confondu le gobelin de paille avec un véritable gobelin de sang ?

"Harry Black, je donne cent points à Serpentard pour votre franchise."

"Pour vous servir, Lord Malfoy."

"Dix points supplémentaires."

"Le plus grand de tous les sorciers."

"Mes bottes sont propres, inutile de les lécher deux fois." remarqua le Directeur de l'École. "Professeur Chourave, je vous retire l'habileté d'ajouter ou de supprimer des points, votre injustice est écoeurante."

Il leur laissa les nés-moldu de Serpentard avant de s'en aller vers les cachots, Harry était sur le point de sauter du rez-de-chaussée où se déroulaient les cours de botanique jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… non mais en visant bien, peut-être qu'il allait tomber dans une plante vénéneuse.

"Monsieur Black, arrêtez de fixer la fenêtre avec cet air malheureux et allez me chercher un cache-pot dans la réserve de la serre numéro 3."

"Ma vie est fichuuue, je suis un minable..."

"Serre numéro 3." insista Chourave entre deux clins d'oeil.

"Je crois que vous avez du pollen, dans l'oeil."

Pourquoi est-ce que les Black étaient aussi nuls en langage corporel ?! Tant pis, elle attendrait la fin du cours pour aller lui montrer les mandragores dans la serre numéro 3… avant ça, elle prendrait de longues minutes avant d'arrêter la bataille d'engrais. La routine habituelle, quoi.

**-Fin du 64ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	65. Petite réunion secrète

**Chapitre 65 :**

**Petite réunion secrète**

Harry était allongé sur le dos, sur son lit à baldaquin vert. Il venait de s'acheter un cadenas transparent qui montrait tout le mécanisme interne quand on l'ouvrait avec sa clé et il s'entraînait à manipuler ses outils de crochetage… pour le moment, il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour ouvrir l'objet. Pas mal mais pas assez rapide.

"Pourquoi tu t'embête ?" demanda Drago. "On est des sorciers, je te rappelle. L'alohomora n'a pas été inventé pour rien."

"Simple : j'utilise des méthodes sorcières pour tromper les moldus et des techniques moldues pour tromper les sorciers."

"Pas con. Et les nés-moldus ?"

Max leur répondit :

"Les nés-moldus font chier."

"Ah bah voilà, ça fait un siècle que je vous le répète !" fanfaronna Drago. "Attends une seconde... Max, c'est le dortoir des garçons ici !"

"Je sais, ça se sent à l'odeur."

Théodore Nott passa sa tête en dehors de ses rideaux et glapit avant de préciser qu'il allait au moins enfiler un caleçon.

"Harry... J'arrive pas à dormir..." dit-elle. "… ça fait des semaines et je suis tellement fatiguée. Je peux dormir dans ton lit ?"

"Bien sûr mais tu te roule en boule à mes pieds, j'ai pas envie que tu m'assassine par erreur."

"Merci."

Max posa Ponpon (sa peluche lapin) aux pieds du lit, elle retira ses chaussures avant de s'installer confortablement après avoir piqué l'oreiller de Drago qui ne s'offusqua même pas, ça servait à rien.

"Hé oh ! Il est hors de question que ta soeur dorme avec nous, Black." grogna Blaise Zabini.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour l'en empêcher ?"

"Rien, tant que vous êtes réveillé… mais dès la seconde où vous dormirez, je vous taillade."

"Pfff." souria Harry, confiant.

Max trembla, au bout du lit avant de pleurer. Elle était hypersensible en ce moment à cause de Michael notamment et aussi l'emprise de Malfoy sur l'école qui était de moins en moins agréable et surtout Logium et Praesepe qui semblaient avoir un gros problème vis-à-vis de la Meute… Les jumeaux Belzebut n'avaient pas rendu la moindre visite à Michael.

"J'ai peur de Zabini maintenant, j'peux plus dormir." gémit-elle. "Je vais rendre visite à Michael."

"Je t'accompagne." dit Harry.

Les garçons se moquèrent d'eux : c'était impossible de sortir depuis que Malfoy était Directeur. Ils ignoraient juste que leur ami avait creusé les murs pour créer un réseau complet permettant de parcourir toute l'école sans se faire prendre.

"Un jour, mon père finira par vous choper et ça risque de vous coûter cher." murmura Drago, le seul à les prendre au sérieux.

"On a pleins de gallions"

"Métaphoriquement." rajouta-t-il avant de se rappeler que ses amis n'avaient jamais pigé la moindre métaphore.

Harry et Max quittèrent le dortoir en pyjama et baskets, ils pointèrent chacun leur baguette sur leur parchemin des loups : leur dernière mise à jour rendait l'encre invisible tant que l'un des sorciers de la p'tite bande ne pointait pas sa baguette sur le coin supérieur gauche.

"Tiens, y'a que les préfets qui sont dehors, ce soir." commenta Harry en montrant quatre petits points, un par maison se baladant dans le château. "Aucun prof de garde ? Malfoy est aussi prétentieux que son fils... à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse."

"Harry, regarde." dit Max.

Oh. Merde. Tous les Professeurs s'étaient réuni au même endroit, un embranchement de couloir qui n'avait rien de particulier à part un tableau représentant un satyre toujours bourré qui insultait quiconque fixant son cadre plus de trois secondes.

"Peut-être qu'ils font une petite fête ?" proposa Max. "Hein ??? C'est ça, Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Viens, il faut qu'on sache qui a été touché."

Le visage de Max se renfrogna quand il l'entraîna dans le château, dans la direction opposée à l'infirmerie.

"Ça peut pas être l'un de nous, je suis la seule née-moldue de la bande." se rassura Max.

"Hermione pourrait…" commença Harry.

"On s'en fou, je te parle de la Meute."

Harry aurait bien voulut lui expliquer que Michael avait été touché et qu'il était un sang-pur mais ça l'aurait inquiété pour rien alors il garda le silence.

"Attends…" murmura Max. "Aneth n'est plus au château ! Comment ça pourrait être une nouvelle agression ?"

À moins que ce ne le soit pas, justement.

"Peut-être que Dumbledore est revenu."

"Ou Hagrid !" s'exclamma Max, ravie. "Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on lui fasse un câlin !!!"

Max lui passa devant et elle courut dans le château comme une folle avant de s'arrêter net. Harry prit quelques secondes pour la rejoindre et son coeur manqua un battement quand il vit l'inscription sur le mur.

Au début, il avait naïvement cru que l'Héritier aurait marqué

_\- Avis de Recherche : a perdu un serpent géant de plusieurs mètres -_

_Si vous le voyez, vous mourrez mais si vous trouvez un cadavre, laissez-le au sol et appelez-moi que je puisse retrouver mon animal dans les environs._

_\- Grosse récompense à la clé -_

Mais non, bien sûr, ç'aurait été trop beau.

"Le pire est arrivé." annonça Minerva McGonagall d'un ton grave. "Un élève a été capturé par le Monstre et emmené dans la Chambre."

\- _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets. -_

"Qui ?" demanda Fillius Flitwick.

"L'un de mes Gryffondors."

"Ah bah ça va, c'est pas une grande perte." marmona Severus Rogue.

"Ce type est un psychopathe, on devrait lui interdire d'enseigner !" dit la Bibliothécaire.

"C'était une plaisanterie. Le Monstre a capturé votre humour, aussi ?"

"Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le moment de rire, Severus." critiqua Minerva d'un ton sec.

"Un psychopathe, vous dis-je !"

"Hé ho, je suis un sociopathe pas un psychopathe. Un peu de respect, je vous prie."

"Nous allons devoir renvoyer les élèves chez eux dès demain." déclara la Directrice Adjointe.

Harry sentit une présence derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et appuya sur la gâchette qui libéra sa baguette secrète, il l'attrapa au vol juste avant qu'elle ne s'éjecte : il ne souhaitait pas poignarder quelqu'un d'important par erreur.

"Junior ?" chuchota-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? On t'a pas convoqué pour leur petite réunion secrète ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de revenir." lui répondit-il le plus discrètement possible. "Je m'apprêtais à descendre dans la Chambre… mais j'ai eu peur qu'ils partent à ma recherche si je ne les rejoignais pas à leur fête surprise. Vous viendrez avec moi, après ?"

"Qui a été emmené dans la Chambre ?"

"Logium Belzebut, il va mourir." répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

"NOOON !" cria Max en se jetant sur lui. "ASSASSIN !!!"

Si leur présence n'avait pas été remarqué jusque-là… c'était fichu, maintenant.

"Lockhart, où étais-t…" commença le Professeur de Métamorphose avant de remuer sa baguette pour éloigner Max. "On ne mord pas les Professeurs, Miss Black ! Ni personne, en société mais passons... Comment avez- vous quitté votre dortoir ?"

"Peu importe, on y retourne." assura Harry. "Le Professeur Lockhart va nous raccompagner. N'est-ce pas, Gilderoy ?"

Le Professeur Lockhart, Barty Croupton Junior leur adressa un clin d'oeil puis il hocha la tête en prenant un air à la fois terrifié et charmeur, comme l'aurait fait le vrai. Severus Rogue était le seul à comprendre qu'ils n'iraient pas en direction des dortoirs...

"Je ne suis pas sûre que..." commença Minerva.

"Tu ne fais pas confiance au Professeur Lockhart ?" attaqua Severus.

"Si. Bien sûr, c'est un Professeur. Je dis juste qu'il aurait pu nous aider."

Elle réalisa qu'il ne leur servirait à rien, autant l'envoyer en mission d'escorte.

"Très bien, partez."

Max pointa l'un de ses couteaux dans le dos de Junior et Harry ferma la marche pour empêcher quiconque de voir sa soeur menacer les reins d'un Professeur. Ils attendirent d'avoir traversé tout un étage du château jusqu'aux escaliers avant de parler, un peu plus librement mais toujours aussi discrètement. Les murs avaient des oreilles, ici, littéralement.

"J'ai hâte de vous présenter le Maître, il va vous adorer."

"Ferme-la, Barty." grogna Max au bord des larmes.

Pas de tristesse… c'était des larmes de rage et de peur. Elle était terrifiée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous ne pensiez pas réellement m'avoir enrôlé dans votre petite armée ridicule ?"

"Logium Belzebut est mon frère, espèce de mangemort merdeux." répondit Max. "Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas nous dire tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le rituel qui est censé ramener Face-de-Serpent à la vie et puis après, je te bute."

"Tu n'y arriveras pas, gamine."

"Ne me tente pas."

"Essaie."

Max ne sortit pas sa baguette, ça n'aurait servit à rien… elle déguéna un pistolet de la poche de son pyjama bleu, retira la sécurité et elle le visa avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. La balle toucha le corps de Gilderoy Lockhart en plein coeur avant d'être éjectée de l'autre côté. Du sang sortit de sa bouche et Junior tomba, visiblement mort.

"Putain de merde, Max."

**-Fin du 65ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	66. Avada Kedavra

**Chapitre 66 :**

**Avada Kedavra**

"Putain de merde, Max." répéta Harry, pour la troisième fois face au corps de Lockhart qui gisait à leurs pieds. "Bordel pourquoi tu l'as buté ?"

"Je croyais qu'il allait se défendre." répondit-elle. "Pourquoi il n'a pas bougé ?!"

Parce qu'il était trop sûr de sa supériorité, qu'il ne connaissait rien aux armes moldus et qu'il leur faisait confiance, principalement. S'il avait su… enfin, n'en parlons plus, c'est passé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? On le laisse là ?"

"J'en sais rien."

"Je veux pas aller à Azkaban, Harry."

"C'est moi qui irait, ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais le plan des tuyauterie et j'ai de bonnes ressources mentales pour ne pas craquer... Faudra juste m'amener une barque, d'accord ?"

Elle allait lui répondre que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas y aller et que de toutes les manières, elle n'irait pas non plus. Ils étaient riches, plus ou moins, ils pourraient…

"AAAH C'ÉTAIT QUOI, CETTE MERDE ?!" cria Barty Croupton Junior en se redressant, soudainement. "Ça fait maaal ! Et pourtant je m'y connais en torture."

"Qu… Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est un zombie ?" demanda Max.

Le Polynectar avait cessé de faire effet : Barty Croupton Junior était plus petit, plus maigre et plus crade que Lockhart mais bizarrement, ses yeux de dingue étaient moins effrayants… peut-être parce que le physique collait mieux à ce regard meurtrier.

"Un zombie ?" répéta-t-il avant de rire et même sa voix était complètement tarée. "Pas du tout. Ça, les enfants, c'est le véritable pouvoir du Polynectar."

"Ça rend immortel ?" demanda Harry.

"Non, juste invincible."

Il leur expliqua en secouant sa manche vide, là où aurait dû se trouver le bras qu'ils lui avaient arraché : à chaque fois qu'il se transformait en Lockhart, le bras repoussait et quand il avait perdu tous ses cheveux sous Polynectar, ces derniers avaient repoussés dès qu'il avait repris une dose.

"Attends une seconde… Ça veut dire que si tu meurs sous Polynectar…" dit Harry avant de secouer la tête. "Non, tu peux pas ressuciter, c'est pas possible !"

"Pas exactement. Admettons qu'une de mes élèves crève mon coeur avec un engin bizarre, par hasard : c'est le coeur de Lockhart qui cesse de battre mais dès que le Polynectar arrête de faire effet, c'est MON coeur qui prend sa place. Un coeur pas crevé donc il n'a aucune raison de ne plus battre."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils et referma la bouche. Non, en fait, ça se tenait.

"On peut boire du Polynectar et se transformer en soit-même ?" demanda-t-il.

"Si ton coeur est touché et qu'il se retransforne en ton coeur... ça ne changera rien." commenta Junior.

"Sauf que je me transforme pas en moi du présent mais en moi du moment où j'ai arraché un bout d'ADN. Du coup, mon moi du présent est touché mais mon moi du passé est intact. Ça fonctionne !"

"On s'en contre-fiche ! Logium est en train de mourir !!!" rappela Max.

Oh. Merde. C'était pas du tout le bon moment pour philosopher, surtout qu'Harry ne venait pas trouver le moyen d'être immortel, juste invincible. Pas mal mais certainement pas de quoi laisser l'un de ses frères crever dans une immense pièce humide et froide.

"Ok, on y va pendant que Peter nous raconte comment on peut arrêter le processus de résurrection !"

"Alors déjà, faut vraiment que tu arrête de m'appeler Peter parce que ça commence à légèrement m'agacer et j'ai tendance à tuer plus facilement les gens quand je suis tendu… Ensuite, je ne vais pas DU TOUT vous permettre d'empêcher le Retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et enfin, enfilez ça."

Il donna à Harry et Max un masque argenté à la tête de mort, chacun. Ils avaient vu suffisamment de photos dans des vieux journaux de guerre pour savoir ce que c'était : un masque de mangemort.

"On va pas mettre ça dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, t'es malade ! Si on porte ce masque, n'importe qui nous tuera à vue."

Junior retira son masque, c'était pas con... puis il se rappela qu'il ne portait plus le visage de Lockhart mais le siens, celui d'un mangemort. Bah tant pis, il pouvait porter fièrement ses traits, c'était rare après tout...

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes du 2ème étage, ils virent un élève bloqué devant le robinet à la tête de serpent :

"Ouvre-toi, ouvre-toi, ouvre-toiii…" suppliait-il.

"Castor !" s'écria Max avec entrain. "T'es au courant ?"

"Évidemment !" leur répondit Praesepe, furieux. "Je vous avais dit qu'un truc clochait avec Logium !!! Vous m'avez pas écouté... C'est ce stupide carnet, j'en suis sûr !"

Il remarqua enfin Barty Croupton Junior qui accompagnait Harry et Max et il pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur l'intrus. Il savait très bien QUI il était et il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer.

"Avada Kedavra !" dit-il.

Le rayon vert se dirigea droit sur Croupton qui eut à peine le temps de faire voler un petit rat traînant dans un coin des toilettes abandonnées sur la trajectoire verte. Le rat mouru à sa place. Il était déjà mort une fois ce soir, pas deux !

"Praesepe, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! On ne tue pas les gens de sang-froid comme ça !" cria Harry. "C'est aussi valable pour toi, Max."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais si tu te trouve face à Voldemort ?"

"Je le bute, direct. Mais c'est pas pareil, il a tué mes parents."

"Exactement." répondit Praesepe, un oeil froid posé sur Barty Croupton Junior.

Il connaissait le nom et le visage de chaque mangemort présent ce fameux jour, celui où ses parents furent assassinés : Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange et Barty Croupton Junior.

"Lequel d'entre vous a tiré ?" demanda-t-il. "LEQUEL ?!"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"LE 21 AOÛT 1986 !!!" insista Praesepe. "Le jour où mes parents sont morts !!!"

"Désolé, j'en n'ai pas le moindre souvenir. Pour toi, le jour où tes parents sont morts est probablement le plus important de toute ta vie… mais pour moi… c'était jeudi."

Praesepe n'avait aucun souvenir de la mort de ses parents, il ne se souvenait que d'un orphelinat aux murs froids. Et puis il y avait eu Horlogium, harcelé par tous les autres à cause du nom de ses parents et du camp qu'ils avaient choisi pendant la guerre… le camp qui avait laissé beaucoup d'orphelins, leurs camardes de chambre. Ils s'étaient rapproché et depuis, Praesepe n'avait plus été seul. Plus jamais.

Alors non, le jour où ses parents étaient morts n'était pas le jour le plus important de toute sa vie : Logium était son passé, son présent et il devait s'assurer qu'il soit son avenir.

"Ouais, c'était un jeudi." répondit-il. "Devait faire chaud, hein ?"

"Probablement."

"On va sauver mon frère Je verrais ce que je vais faire de toi plus tard."

Il ne pouvait plus sauver ses parents… il pouvait encore sauver son frère.

"Dis-moi comment on y entre, mangemort."

"Hé, j'ai un nom, tu sais. Je ne suis pas un monstre."

"C'est tous des monstres." répliqua Praesepe. "Tu mérite pas d'avoir un nom."

"Mon père a pensé exactement comme toi, c'est marrant." plaisanta-t-il. "Je ne peux pas y entrer... mais je crois que ton ami, Potter, possède le don qu'il nous faut."

Praesepe utilisa la légilimancie pour demander à Harry s'il était conscient que le Mangemort allait le livrer aux Forces du Mal dès qu'il en aurait l'intention et Harry lui répondit qu'il était capable d'effrayer la Mort en personne donc il ne craignait plus grand-chose à part qu'elle revienne chercher le reste de l'âme qu'elle lui avait volé, il y a onze ans.

"Hesssh hara'sssahhh…" murmura Harry devant le lavabo qui ressemblait à un serpent.

Le passage s'ouvrit exactement comme quand il était allé chercher Aneth : le robinet s'illumina d'une lumière blanche avant de tourner sur lui-même, dévoilant un tuyau suffisamment grand pour sauter dedans.

"C'est génial, absolument comme dans mes rêves les plus fous : on vient d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets !!!" s'écria Junior comme si c'était Noël. "C'est profond vous croyez ?"

Il pencha sa tête et regarda l'intérieur du trou : il ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel. Comme il avait échappé à la mort deux fois en une seule soirée, il supposait que c'était un bon signe.

"Oh bah ça, on va pas tarder à le savoir." répondit Praesepe en le poussant dedans.

Junior poussa un hurlement qui ressemblait plus à un "youpiii" de joie qu'un "aaargh" de terreur…

"Un, deux, trois, quatre…" il y eut un bruit sourd. "Ah ? Bon, ok, ça fait trente-neuf mètre. Pas mal. À qui le tour ?"

"Pourquoi y'a toujours une chute ? Pourquoi ???" pleurnicha Max en se rappelant la trappe de Touffu.

Harry la poussa instantanément dans le vide, avant que son visage ne vire du blanc au vert et qu'elle vomisse tripes et boyaux. Il sauta après elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne cherche pas à lui péter le nez à la seconde : il voulait affronter Face-de-Serpent avec un nez, merci bien.

Praesepe hésita, juste une seconde avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un sauvetage.

"J'arrive Logium." promit-il avant de sauter. "Je te sauverais même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire de ma vie."

**-Fin du 66ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	67. Chaque battement de coeur

**Chapitre 67 :**

**Chaque battement de coeur**

"Maintenant qu'on est tous dans la Chambre des Secrets, enfilez le masque." ordonna Barty Croupton Junior.

Harry et Max n'avaient pas voulu le faire dans les couloirs car ils n'étaient pas suicidaires mais si Face-de-Serpent les attendait… ils feraient mieux de feindre une fidélité qu'ils n'éprouveraient jamais.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bordel ?! N'écoutez pas ce mangemort."

"Écoute, Praesepe, on n'a pas la même vison des choses et c'est normal : il a peut-être tué tes parents et tu ne porteras jamais le masque. Nous, on cherche juste à approcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres car on poignarde mieux son ennemi en étant à ses côtés. En plus, Junior est notre pote maléfique."

"Je suis quoi ?!" grogna le mangemort.

"T'es un moins-que-rien." répondit le Gryffondor. "Mais vous avez peut-être raison."

Il arracha son écharpe rouge-et-or, retira sa robe doublée en soie rouge et abandonna ce qui le rattachait à la maison des lions. Il laissa tout sur une pile d'ossements. Y'avait pas que du serpent, là-dedans… Il savait reconnaître un crâne humain quand il en voyait un et une chose était sûre : c'était pas du toc.

"On passe devant." dit Junior en tirant Harry et Max tout près de lui. "BOMBARDA !!!"

Sa baguette visa le plafond et Praesepe eut à peine le temps de comprendre mais il ne pu rien faire pour l'en empêcher : de lourdes pierres tombèrent du plafond pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

"AAAH CONNARD !!!" cria-t-il. "J'aurai dû te buter dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion !!!"

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" demanda Harry.

"Je lui sauve la vie." répondit Barty Croupton Junior. "Dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendra compte qu'il ne sert à rien, il va le tuer froidement."

"Praesepe ne sert pas à rien et il peut repousser ces rochers très facilement." indiqua Max. "Vas-y, montre-lui, Castor !"

Praesepe ne répondit pas : sa baguette était brisée, la moitié de son corps avait été touché par les souffles de l'explosion et il souffrait le martyr. En plus de ça, il n'y avait pas eut qu'une chute de rochers : tout le tunnel était fragilisé et il risquait d'aggraver la situation en agissait bêtement. Il allait devoir faire des mesures précises, étudier l'état des roches et trouver une solution autrement qu'en dégageant l'espace d'un claquement de doigts.

"Passez devant, je vous rejoint. Sauvez mon frère, si vous le pouvez, m'attendez pas… je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui reste. Dès que toute cette histoire sera derrière nous, je le trucide pour m'avoir flanqué la frousse de ma vie !"

Harry et Max hochèrent la tête mais il ne le voyait pas. Junior décida de leur fournir toute la tenue du parfait petit mangemort, cape comprise car ils n'étaient pas crédibles : lui dans un pyjama noir, elle en pyjama bleu, décoré avec des petites têtes de licornes multi-colores.

"Bah quoi ? On est mal fringué, c'est ça ?" grogna Harry. "Au moins, on a pas ta gueule."

"Tenez-vous correctement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est juste derrière cette porte."

De toutes évidences, il trépignait d'impatience. Évidemment puisqu'il s'apprêtait à lui livrer deux futurs mangemorts déjà entraînés et surprise : l'un d'eux est Harry Potter. D'ici quelques instants, il deviendrait le plus Grand de tous les Mangemorts et quand le Seigneur Noir serait en train de torturer un infidèle, il lui dirait "tu ne vaux pas Barty Croupton, lui c'est le meilleur d'entre tous." Et quand son père se présenterait "Bonjour, je m'appelle Barty Croupton mais Senior. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'appeler mon fils comme moi et il est plus célèbre que moi, désormais."

"Hé oui, Papounet, je vais prendre le nom que t'as jamais voulu me donner par la force et c'est TOI qui sera un NoName désormais !!! Mouhaha !"

Harry regarda Max et Max hocha la téte : complètement taré, le Junior.

"Hesssh hara'sssahhh"

La porte s'ouvrit : un serpent se faufila entre sept serpents qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, sept verrous qui cédèrent l'un après l'autre. Harry estima qu'il lui aurait fallut près d'une heure pour crocheter cette porte avec son matériel, il n'était pas assez rapide pour cambrioler une banque.

"Après toi." invita-t-il en poussant Junior dans l'ouverture.

De l'autre côté de la Chambre, Lord Voldemort âgé de seize ans regardait Horlogium se vider de toute son énergie vitale sous une immense statue représentant Salazar Serpentard. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, il le sentait : chaque battement de coeur était plus vivant que le précédent. Bientôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait de Retour, plus fort que jamais.

"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'attendait à voir débarquer Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley… pas trois mangemorts. Quand avait-il recruté deux personnes aussi petites ? Non, ça ne lui disait vraiment rien. Ce n'était pas normal… à s'y méprendre, c'étaient des gamins.

Ça sentait le coup fourré.

"Déclarez votre identité." demanda-t-il, une fois de plus.

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse pour attaquer le plus grand d'un coup de doloris : si c'était l'un des siens, il se souviendrait qu'on doit répondre à chacune de ses questions sans hésiter ni mentir et si c'était un ennemi... et bah, ce n'était qu'une torture de plus !

"AAAH !!! Pardon, Maître. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

Il connaissait vaguement cette voix… un fidèle, alors ? Très bien, parfait.

"Retire ton masque, mangemort." dit-il et ce dernier s'exécuta. "Ah ? Ce n'est QUE toi. J'attendais Lucius Malfoy… ou même Rogue, ça aurait été mieux."

"Severus Rogue est un meilleur mangemort que moi ?"

"C'est une question ou une affirmation, que je sache si je dois encore te punir."

"Affirmation. Évidemment, My Lord."

Barty Croupton Junior se courba avant de se reprendre un Doloris. Mauvaise réponse ? Pourtant, il avait cru que...

"Ça m'a manqué." avoua le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire. "J'espère que tu n'as pas pris la liberté de prêter nos masques à n'importe qui et surtout pas des GAMINS."

Ah. Euh. Erreur tactique. Merde, il ne sentait déjà plus son corps, il faudra la jouer finement. Avec doigté et délicatesse… meeerde (bis), les Black étaient tout (vraiment tout) SAUF délicats. Son corps n'avait pas fini d'être réduit à néant.

"Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, My Lord, c'est..."

"Ah Lucius !" s'écria le jeune homme avec un large sourire qui aurait fait fondre le Seigneur des Ténè… ah ok, peut-être pour ça qu'il était aussi narcissique.

"Quoi ? Non, c'est pas Malfoy, je vous apporte…"

"Ferme-la, Barty. Le Seigneur ne t'a pas autorisé à l'ouvrir." exigea Lucius Malfoy qui arrivait, derrière eux, d'un couloir qui n'existait pas auparavant… il avait défoncé un mur. "Puis-je le punir, Maître ?"

Tom Jedusor hocha la tête et se délecta du hurlement de Croupton. Ah, décidément, on ne s'en lasse pas.

"Retirez votre masque immédiatement et peut-être que je serai clément." dit-il à l'intention des deux petites silhouettes encapuchée.

Harry Black. Max Black. Oh. Agréable surprise… ou peut-être pas... il ne savait plus où les situer.

"Harry Black, c'est toi qui m'a donné la Pierre l'année dernière."

"Oui mon Seigneur." répondit-il en s'agenouillant. "… pour vous servir."

"… cette même Pierre qui a consumé ce qu'il restait de moi."

"Je l'ignorais, Maître mais je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Punissez-moi à votre gré."

"D'accord."

Il lui envoya un sortilège de torture et l'enfant se tortilla sur le sol en hurlant plus que n'importe lequel de ses mangemorts, hautement satisfaisant. Harry savait que plus il hurlait fort, plus le tortionnaire prenait de plaisir et moins longtemps durerait la torture. Une soif plus vite comblée…

"Ça suffira pour le moment, tu n'es pas encore à moi."

"Je ne le mérite pas mais je ferai tout pour me racheter." promis Harry avant de jeter un oeil à Logium, étendu sur le sol. "C'est un acte de magie incroyable ! Comment avez-vous réussi un tel exploit ?"

Harry s'approcha lentement de son frère, suivit par Max qui avait décidé de faire profil bas... Pour le moment, il n'était pas mort et ils devaient éviter de tout foutre en l'air : c'était un numéro d'équilibriste sur une lame de couteau et elle avait le vertige.

"On dirait que ça vient de ce carnet..." insista Harry. "Oh, j'ai compris : Logium Belzebut a lut un rituel de résurrection qui est écrit dans ce carnet noir. C'est intelligent, de votre part."

Et comme Voldemort ne répondait toujours pas, il rajouta pour le narguer :

"Un peu simpliste, non ? Pour le Grand et Puissant Lord V-euh Seigneur des Ténèbres."

On ne prononce pas ce nom surtout devant lui.

"T'as rien compris, c'est beaucoup plus subtil que ça : j'ai enfermé un bout de mon âme dans ce carnet quand j'avais seize ans. Je me suis promis que je reviendrais pour finir la Tâche que mon Ancêtre Salazar Serpentard avait prévu d'accomplir mais j'ai décidé de voir encore plus grand ! Je ne vais pas me contenter de tuer les sangs-de-bourbe du l'enceinte de cette École : je vais exterminer la vermine du monde entier !"

Harry s'inclina en marque de respect, suivit par sa soeur et les deux mangemorts les imitèrent. Il faudrait détruire ce carnet… d'un seul coup.

"Ils sont plus vifs que vous deux." commenta Voldemort, à l'intention de ses mangemorts. "Peut-être que je devrai vous remplacer ?"

Barty Croupton Junior resta au sol, les autres s'étaient redressés mais il savait qu'il était dans le collimateur.

"À ce propos, Maître, si je puis me permettre..." commença-t-il. "Je les ai tous les deux formés pour..."

Mais Lucius Malfoy le coupa :

"Si Max Black vous plaît, sachez que j'ai tout de suite sentit son potentiel : elle a déjà épousé mon Héritier."

"C'est très bien, Lucius." félicita le jeune Voldemort.

"Mais moi, j'ai…"

"Ils sont formés aux techniques de combat magique et ils manient aussi les armes, entre autre." informa Malfoy. "Ils sont entraînés depuis le berceau, leur tutrice est une tueuse."

Entraîné depuis le berceau ?! m… mais... non ! Barty Croupton Junior ÉTAIT celui qui les avait entraîné ! Il DEVAIT l'être : il les avait spécialement préparé pour leur rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne pouvaient pas être entraînés à la naissance, sinon il aurait juste été l'un de leurs professeur parmi tant d'autre. Une anecdote.

"Barty, tu disais ?"

"R… rien."

Il lui restait un atout, le plus important de tous : il était le seul ici à connaître la véritable identité d'Harry Black. Enfin, non, bien sûr mais il pouvait le confier au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Le confier ? Le vendre plutôt...

_Junior est notre pote maléfique._

_Viens, cours et amuse-toi !_

_Il faudrait vous remonter le moral, à tous les deux._

_Pourquoi vous changez pas de nom ? Moi je supportais plus mon prénom et je suis devenu Max._

_On aimerait que vous nous donniez un cours sur la magie noire._

_Après tout, c'est vous notre Professeur Contre les Forces du Mal. Non ?_

_Si je ne me trompe pas... C'est ÇA qui fera toute la différence, à la fin._

_Pouvait-il les vendre ? Voulait-il les vendre ?_

Harry lui avait dit que s'il avait des visions chelou (quoique vieille dire le mot "chelou") ça signifiait que son destin était déjà scellé… mais qu'il refusait de le voir.

Et maintenant, le voyait-il ?

**-Fin du 67ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	68. Mort

**Chapitre 68 :**

**Mort**

Severus Rogue avait été trop occupé par ses devoirs de Professeur jusqu'à présent : ils étaient tous parti dans une dernière recherche de la Chambre des Secrets et il avait fallut que son bureau explose pour qu'il trouve un prétexte pour s'en aller. Jamais il n'aurait pensé remercier Harry Black pour ses "petites bombes surprises", il lui donnerait une boîte de chocolat (goût café) s'il lui ramenait la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, en plus de celle de Quidditch.

_\- V. revient ce soir, il va te réclamer. Je passe par les cachots, demande au Baron Sanglant. -_

_L.A M._

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy lui avait laissé un mot sur son bureau et ô miracle, ce dernier était l'un des rares meubles a ne pas avoir été pulvérisé. Le reste de la pièce avait été totalement saccagée !

"Si je donne des chocolats à Black, j'y rajouterais quelques gouttes de... mmmh… peut-être que je pourrais le transformer en puce ? Une toute petite puce de rien du tout… Et ensuite, je mettrais cette puce dans une boîte, et cette boîte dans une autre boite et puis je m'enverrai cette boîte par la poste et quand elle arrivera, je... je..." il hésita en secouant la tête. "… ou alors, pour économiser un timbre, j'utiliserai un hibou. On peaufinera les détails plus tard, c'est brillant."

Où en était-il, déjà ? Ah, oui, bien sûr : le Retour de Lord Voldemort. Junior avait eu la "grande idée" d'y conduire Harry et Max. En temps normal, ça aurait pu être la fin du monde : leur entrée du côté Obscur de la Magie. Mais c'était sans compter sur le hasard (ou peut-être pas...) : Logium Belzebut était en danger.

Du coup, Severus Rogue était plutôt confiant : Harry et Max allaient lui botter le cul. Il craignait plus pour les fesses du Seigneur des Ténèbres que pour le destin du monde, à vrai dire.

"Tu as perdu ton masque, Ssseverusss ?" lui demanda un Lord Voldemort beaucoup trop jeune dans un sifflement insupportable quand il arriva enfin dans la Chambre des Secrets.

"Je suis Professeur des Potions : porter le masque m'aurait trahit, Maître." répondit-il.

Harry et Max Black étaient en train d'attendre une diversion et c'était lui, de toute évidence : Harry profita de son arrivée pour choper l'un des couteaux de sa soeur, sous ses robes de mangemort et il s'agenouilla à côté d'un petit carnet noir. Oh, c'était un rituel de transfert : le journal servait de catalyseur.

"Que fais-tu ?" demanda Lord Voldemort qui venait de voir le manège du garçon.

"Tom Elvis Jedusor…" lut Harry comme s'il s'était accroupi pour lire l'inscription. "Oh ! Professeur Rogue ?! Vous êtes de notre côté ?" demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention, une nouvelle fois.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître... ça fonctionna : le jeune Voldemort regarda à nouveau son mangemort, il voulait dire quelque chose d'impactant. Réfléchissons...

Harry enfonça le couteau en plein milieu du carnet. Voldemort ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite mais il hurla de douleur, quelques secondes plus tard.

"Échec et mat." fanfaronna le Serpentard.

Il lascéra les pages du carnet, une à une… C'était comme poignarder Lord Voldemort en personne.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais si tu te trouve face à Voldemort ?_

_Je le bute, direct._

Alors, oui, c'était plaisant et il tirait davantage de plaisir à l'entendre hurler... puis ce dernier ricanna. Mais il n'était toujours pas mort. Quoi ?!

"Tu croyais vraiment qu'un simple couteau viendrait à bout du plus Grand Sorcier de tous les Temps ?!"

"J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais essayé de poignarder Albus Dumbledore… et toi, Tom ?"

Ok, là, il avait peut-être poussé.

"Avada Kedavra !" dit Max en visant le carnet, rien. "Avada Kedavra !" répéta-t-elle en visant Jedusor, rien.

"J'avais un doute sur votre allégeance..." leur confia Voldemort. "… plus maintenant."

"ON S'EN FICHE DE L'ALLÉGEANCE, TON RITUEL EST EN TRAIN DE TUER NOTRE FRÈRE !!!" cria Max. "Fais un échange, choisi n'importe qui... mais pas Logium."

"Mmmh ? J'ai pas envie." répondit Lord Voldemort avec un sourire, ça devenait amusant.

"Prends-moi à la place." demanda Harry.

"C'est mignon, les sacrifices. J'ai toujours adoré ça."

"T'as aimé celui de ma mère ?"

"Black, fernez-la." exigea Rogue. "Vous manquez de respect au Sa…"

"Tu veux une bonne raison de nous échanger, P'tit Tom ? De me prendre MOI à la place ? J'ai un argument qui…"

Severus Rogue franchit la distance qui le séparait des Black en deux enjambées et il plaqua violemment sa main sur la bouche et le nez d'Harry, l'étouffant sans le vouloir.

"J'aurai dû mieux former la Nouvelle Génération, je m'excuse, Maître." dit-il précipitamment.

"Laisse-le parler, Severus. C'était amusant."

Harry mordit le doigt de son Directeur de Maison : il venait de se libérer ET de perdre l'occasion de recevoir une très belle boîte de chocolats.

"Le rituel est terminé, c'est trop tard." averti Barty Croupton Junior.

"Endoloris !"

Encore une fois, il était pris pour un punching-ball d'entraînement au sortilège de la torture. Est-ce qu'il enchaînait les gaffes ou bien son Maître était juste fou ? Pourquoi posait-il la question ?

"Barty, tu viens de ruiner mon jeu : Harry Black ne peut plus se sacrifier si l'agneau sacrificiel est déjà _mort_."

_Mort… mort… mort..._

Harry n'entendait plus que ce mot-là, comme un écho : le sang martellait ses oreilles et il n'entendait plus que ça, à la place : _mort_.

Logium était _mort_ ?

Il tomba à genoux, le sol se mit à trembler.

De son côté, Max n'avait pas encore totalement percuté… c'était comme si son cerveau refusait de comprendre que Logium était... était... allongé, sur le sol, ça c'était sûr. Il... quoi ?

"Face-de-Serp…" commença-t-elle avant de réaliser que CE Voldemort-là n'avait pas une tête de serpent. "Ah merde, c'était cool comme surnom… T'as oublié ton Journal Intime, par terre."

Elle ramassa le carnet, glissa sur les dalles mouillés et tomba : sa robe de mangemort recouvrit entièrement le carnet.

"Oups, j'ai glissé..."

Le souffle d'Harry était erratique, à côté et le sol n'avait pas fini de trembler (pas étonnant qu'elle ait glissé) et s'il savait où tout ça allait les mener, il tremblerait davantage.

"Tiens, récupère ta merde et dégage : c'est notre École." dit-elle en lui balançant le carnet.

Lord Voldemort rattrapa le Journal et Lucius ricanna.

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je vais partir... mais avant ça, je vais laisser dans cette Chambre trois squelettes au lieu d'un seul : je ne partirais pas avant que vous soyez _morts_."

_Mort... Mort ? Mort !_

Le sol avait fini de trembler : ce fut au tour des murs, ils se fissurèrent à toute vitesse comme un courant électrique se répandant partout. La magie d'Harry était puissante et sauvage. Bientôt, des bouts de plafond tombèrent dans un immense fracas.

"Severus, tue le garçon." exigea Voldemort. "Barty, tu n'as qu'à te charger de la fille."

Les deux mangemorts échangèrent un regard… Severus Rogue n'était pas aussi confiant que les Black en ce qui concernait Barty Croupton Junior : ils voulaient le recruter mais il était sadique et totalement taré. Mais si lui, il s'approchait trop rapidement... il serait découvert et les deux adolescents seraient tués.

"Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit judicieux, Maître. Le garçon allait nous confier quelque chose. Un secret." tenta-t-il.

"Oh ça ? Sans importance." répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Tue-le."

"Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait..."

"Je ne ressens plus ta marque, Severus." informa finalement Tom Jedusor. "Est-ce que tu t'en es débarrassé ? Tue. Le. Garçon."

Oh, très bien : ça ne servait plus à rien de jouer la comédie dans ce cas-là… il pouvait sauver ses deux serpentards, ils n'avaient qu'à quitter la Chambre des Secrets. Seul petit soucis : Harry semblait totalement incontrôlable.

"Tu te charge d'Harry et moi de Max, d'accord ?" répéta Junior.

Oui, c'était exactement ce que leur Maître leur avait demandé... deux fois ! À moins que... à moins que l'un ne se CHARGE d'Harry et l'autre de Max, tout dépendait ce qu'il entendait par ce mot.

Harry et Max étaient persuadé que Barty Croupton Junior allait les rejoindre... peut-être pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Au pire, Max mourrait et lui, il sauverait Harry. Harry Potter devait vivre, quelqu'en soit le prix à payer.

"D'accord, tu te charge de Max." répondit Severus.

Il jouait à un jeu de pile ou face mais une chance sur deux de s'en sortir... c'est déjà pas si mal.

À partir de là, il ne prêta plus aucune attention à la Chambre des Secrets : ni les murs qui tombaient en lambeau, ni le cadavre de Logium sur le sol, ni Max qui hurlait quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Il faut qu'on ramène son corps ! Il faut qu'on le ramène à la maison !!!"

Severus Rogue ne savait même pas comment il s'en était tiré… une chance insolente. Il avait prit Harry dans ses bras et quand il réalisa qu'il devrait le porter jusqu'à la sortie, il cru que c'était perdu d'avance. Peut-être que le gamin avait inconsciemment visé Lucius Malfoy, à ce moment-là : la Grande Statue de Salazar Serpentard fut brisée en deux et la moitié de son visage glissa et tomba sur Lucius Malfoy. Peut-être que c'était juste un accident. Quant à Voldemort… aucune idée. Ni Severus ni Junior n'y étaient intéressé, ils étaient trop concentré sur leur survie pour s'en soucier.

Severus Rogue quitta la pièce principale de la Chambre des Secrets avec un Harry inconscient sur les bras mais ce dernier percuta le mur du couloir sinueux et sembla reprendre conscience.

"Tu peux marcher ?" demanda Severus. "On doit sortir d'ici."

"Où est Max ?"

"Elle est devant nous."

C'était juste un petit mensonge mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de remors : il allait leur sauver la vie.

"Max ! Max on arrive !" cria Harry. "Venez !!!"

Ils prirent le couloir de gauche... l'ouverture que Lucius avait créé était juste quelques mètres plus loin en longeant le mur de droite.

"Max ? Max ? Max ?"

"On va la retrouver, ce n'est pas..."

"Elle va se perdre si on la laisse toute seule." informa Harry. "MAAAX ???"

"Harry ?"

Ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec...

"Praesepe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es de l'autre côté de la Chambre…"

"J'ai dû creuser pour créer un autre passage. Vous avez trouvé Logium ?"

Harry heurta une pierre, surprit et il tomba en avant. Logium... Logium était... il… il...

"Max est avec lui." répondit Severus Rogue, là c'était vrai... plus ou moins. "On vous expliquera tout quand on sera dehors : Voldemort est de retour et il n'est pas ravi qu'on se soit échappé."

"De... de retour ? Comme l'année dernière ?" demanda Praesepe.

"Non, pire que l'année dernière."

"On t'expliquera plus tard." balaya Harry. "Praesepe, pour Logium, il faut que tu sache..."

Severus calcula : le temps qu'Harry lui explique, qu'il comprenne et demande des détails… Après, il faudrait gérer son état émotionnel et puis... Ah non. Pas ça, ils lui diraient plus tard quand la mort aura arrêté de les chasser. Et ce n'était PAS une tentative pour fuir les émotions !

"On va sortir par là où vous êtes entré." coupa-t-il.

"Impossible : on a fait une très longue chute quasiment verticale dans une tuyauterie. Il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen..." expliqua Harry.

"Par Merlin, nous sommes trois puissants sorciers : on trouvera bien un sortilège pour nous expulser dans le tuyau." répliqua Rogue.

Harry avait presque oublié qui il était et où il se trouvait, avec tout ça. Bien sûr : la magie !

"Ce fichu Mangemort qui a pété les murs : ça n'arrête pas de tomber autour de nous." grommela Praesepe.

"Ah non, désolé. Ça c'est moi." répondit Harry. "Choc émotionnel."

"Parce que Voldemort est de retour ? On s'y attendait, tu sais... c'est aussi pour ça que Red a continué les entraînements même si elle n'a plus besoin qu'on lui donne autant d'argent pour faire vivre la Meute. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais. On va le buter, cet enfoiré."

Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Ça n'était pas ça, le soucis. Comment on annonce ça ? Il ne savait pas... Alors il dit simplement :

"_Logium est mort_, Praesepe, c'est ça qui a ramené Voldemort. Max a pu récupérer son corps et on va lui faire une jolie cérémonie. _Logium est mort_."

**-Fin du 68ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	69. Ni queue ni tête

**Chapitre 69 :**

**Ni queue ni tête**

Albus Dumbledore retrouva son bureau : presque rien n'avait bougé et pourtant… tant de choses s'étaient passés.

"J'aimerai le rapport de Severus, aucune idée d'où il se trouve ?" demanda-t-il.

Il était seul dans la pièce avec le Professeur McGonagall qui secoua la tête.

"Il a disparu quand son bureau a explosé." expliqua-t-elle.

Albus leva un visage inquiet vers elle et elle précisa :

"Il n'était pas à l'intérieur, c'est juste un petit cadeau d'Harry Black, vous savez... les explosions…"

"Toujours aucune nouvelle de Lucius Malfoy ?"

"Rien pour le moment, il s'est volatilisé dès qu'on l'a prévenu de l'incident."

"C'est parfait."

Albus se demanda si les deux mangemorts s'étaient retrouvé au même endroit... Si Tom… il secoua la tête, non, disons plutôt si Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets alors peut-être avait-il convoqué certains mangemorts ? C'était une possibilité.

"On n'a plus de nouvelles de Lockhart, il a disparu avec les Black quand ils ont voulu retourner dans..."

"Les Black ?" répéta Dumbledore, un pli soucieux sur le visage.

Il ne savait pas où les ranger... peut-être qu'ils avaient faussé compagnie au Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour suivre leur Professeur de Potion préféré ? Dans ce cas, ils étaient probablement du côté des Forces du Mal. mais il aurait plus de réponse quand son potionniste reviendrait... _SI_ il revenait. Ah cette incertitude… à chaque fois, ça l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ont bien pu mijoter les Black durant mon absence, Minerva ?" s'enquit-il d'un petit air joyeux.

"Je devrais peut-être poursuivre les recherches avec les autres... on ne sait jamais, un coup de chance..." proposa-t-elle.

Albus s'assit sur son bureau mais il courba le dos. Il avait toujours détesté l'attente...

"Ah ? Oui, bien sûr. Allez-y, ce n'est..." il soupira longuement. "… ce n'est… je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais vous dire. Nous parlions de quoi ?"

Le vieil homme avait l'air tellement confus et les recherches étaient si vaines… sans doute était-il épuisé. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait posé cette question : il avait besoin de se divertir et Fumseck n'était pas encore revenu.

"La moitié des élèves sont devenu végétariens." expliqua-t-elle. "L'autre moitié semble vouloir les croquer : ils ont transformés tout le monde en dinosaure ! Des dinosaures... Vous auriez dû voir l'expression de Monsieur Malfoy."

"Dinosaures ? Ah. Très bien, quoi d'autre ?"

"Ah et ils ont vidé toutes les caisses de l'école… on n'a plus suffisamment d'argent pour payer les assurances."

"Ça devait bien arriver, un jour prochain."

"Le sablier des Gryffondors est dans le négatif."

"D… dans le négatif ? Comment ça ?! On est presque en fin d'année !"

"Ils avaient le droit d'ajouter et de retirer des points et ils gagnaient de l'argent en faisant ça, d'ailleurs : c'est pour ça qu'on n'a plus d'argent."

"On n'a aucun moyen de gagner la Coupe, cette année, c'est ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas NOTRE Coupe, Albus, la mienne à la rigueur mais... vous ne trouvez pas que le système des points est complètement illogique ? Chaque maison se bat pour une Coupe qui leur est donné par des Professeurs qui eux-mêmes voudraient gagner ladite coupe. On pourrait essayer de..."

Un énorme fracas les interrompit : les barrières de la cheminée avaient cédées. Les deux sorciers pointèrent leur baguette sur le passage… ils s'attendaient au pire.

Une fissure partant de là traversa tout le bureau et les flammes prirent une teinte verte... amis ou ennemi ?

"Severus !"

D'abord il y eut le soulagement et puis la surprise : le Professeur tenait fermement Harry Black contre lui avant de le pousser sans ménagement sur le carrelage. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le sol, le regard fixés sur le plafond et les larmes aux yeux, son corps était pris de convulsions régulières. Severus était poussé par Max, elle-même poussé par le Professeur Lockhart et elle tenait Logium dans ses bras. Ce dernier tomba comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé la Chambre des Secrets ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé d'aide ? Je ne…" questionna McGonagall.

"Du calme, laissons-les s'installer."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ?!" demanda Harry Black, en pointant Dumbledore. "Je ne veux pas lui parler... Severus, je veux partir. Je ne peux pas..."

"Silence. On se calme."

La pièce s'ébranla et la magie d'Harry brisa toutes les vitres, d'un coup.

"JE VEUX QU'IL S'EN AILLE !!!"

"Est-ce que Logium Belzebut est mort ?" demanda Minerva McGonagall qui voyait bien mais refusait d'admettre.

Max le tenait contre elle, elle refusa de le lâcher. Plus jamais.

"Je l'ai ramené pour Red, Red elle va vouloir le récupérer… il faut qu'on l'enterre. Mais avant il faut qu'on brûle son corps. Harry, il va falloir que tu brûle le corps de Logium pour pas que Praesepe le ressuscite. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un zombie, ça fait trop peur... Harry j'ai peur..."

"Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? Depuis le début…" proposa Albus Dumbledore.

Quand le Professeur Lockhart essaya d'installer Harry sur une chaise, le sol trembla et les murs craquèrent à nouveau alors il décida de le laisser au sol. Max, elle, refusa de lâcher Logium mais elle l'allongea sur quelques coussins pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal et qu'il n'attrapa pas froid : son corps était déjà glacé.

"Logium a été capturé et emmené dans la Chambre des Secrets." expliqua Severus Rogue. "Les jumeaux Black ont écouté notre conversation... ils savaient comment se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets parce qu'ils ont étudié un plan de l'école : toute une partie manque sur les plans et les cartes."

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Personne n'avait jamais lu le moindre plan de l'école ?!

"Ils ont demandé que le Professeur Lockhart les raccompagne dans leur Salle Commune car ils savaient comment le manipuler : ils lui ont demandé de les suivre jusqu'au mur le plus proche des estimations du plan. Là, ils ont défoncé les briques avec… c'était quoi, déjà ? Un biscuit d'Hagrid ?"

"Plus dur que l'acier." répondit Harry.

Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait oublié la facette la plus sombre des Black : ils étaient terriblement attachants.

"Quand on est rentré dans la Chambre des Secrets, on a croisé Praesepe dans l'un des tunnels…" reprit Harry avant de froncer les sourcils. "Ah bah non : on l'a croisé dans le château, en fait. Il voulait rentrer dans la Chambre des Secrets, c'est ça."

Surtout ne jamais avouer que l'un d'entre eux savait ouvrir la porte car seul l'Héritier de Serpentard en était capable et... bah ils ne souhaitaient pas aller en prison.

"C'est là que Lockhart nous a menacé avec sa baguette." repris Max. "Il a expliqué comment il avait déjà effacé la mémoire de tellement de sorciers méritants pour s'attribuer leurs mérites."

"J'ai fais ça, moi ?" demanda Junior qui avait repris une dose de Polynectar pour endosser à nouveau son rôle.

Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû peaufiner leur mensonge, ça n'avait ni queue ni tête mais... ils s'étaient enfui avant d'avoir pu mettre en place la fin du plan qu'ils avaient pourtant commencé à concocter tous ensemble ! Praesepe avait pété les plombs et puis… et puis après...

"Moi je ne voulais pas qu'on s'attribue mes mérites alors j'ai lancé un sortilège explosif." indiqua Harry, ça semblait cohérent. "La moitié de la Chambre s'est écroulé : j'étais devant avec Max mais Praesepe est resté derrière avec le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ah et puis aussi, détail important : Lockhart s'est pris un coup sur la tête et il est devenu complètement fou !"

"Je suis fou, moi ?" demanda Junior. "Pourquoi ?"

"Ah vous voyez : il est incohérent." s'exclama Harry.

À vrai dire, Junior avait chargé Harry et Max de nourrir le vrai Lockhart, enfermé dans la malle… et il était tellement insupportable qu'Harry lui avait donné quelques gorgées de filtre de paix. Premièrement, il avait mal réagit et puis surtout... Comment Harry avait pu savoir qu'il était tombé dans un chaudron quand il était petit et qu'une autre prise rendrait les effets permanents sur son cerveau ?! Comme ils avaient réussi à rallier Junior… c'était son dernier jour sous Polynectar. Ils n'allaient pas tarder de se débarrasser du vrai Lockhart et il était complètement fêlé !

"Le groupe a été séparé, et ensuite ?" demanda Albus qui savait détecter des mensonges mais il voulait leur version des faits même si la moitié était inventée.

"Max et moi, on a continué." raconta Harry. "Et c'est là qu'on est tombé sur un épouvantail vivant, on a compris qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort par la suite... Barty-truc-much-bidule, un horrible nom."

"Oooh ? Regardez par la fenêtre : y'a un épouvantail qui vous fait un gros doigt d'honneur !" s'écria Lockhart en prenant une voix folle qui le rendait encore plus flippant.

"Il a voulut qu'on enfile une tenue de mangemort… c'était horrible !"

La suite de leur récit était plus ou moins fidèle aux événements : un peu bâclée, peut-être, mais précise. À partir de là, Lucius Malfoy et Lord Voldemort étaient deux témoins en dehors de leur petit accord mensonger donc ils devaient raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Le rituel, la mort de Logium Belzebut et le Retour de Lord Voldemort.

"Le basilic, dans tout ça ?" demanda Albus Dumbledore qui verrait plus tard quoi croire dans cette histoire de résurrection précoce.

Ah ? Il savait pour le Monstre ? Bien sûr, évidemment qu'il était au courant...

"Aucune idée, il n'y avait pas de basilic. Heureusement sinon on serait mort. Pourquoi y aurait-il eu un basilic ?" s'étonna faussement Harry.

"On a réussit à s'enfuir par un miracle inexplicable et après... on a atterri ici." conclut Severus Rogue d'une voix ferme et décidée.

… sauf que non : ils étaient revenu dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Il y avait eu un accident et puis… surtout... Ça serait mieux que je vous le montre, non ?

Retournons un peu en arrière : Harry Black, Praesepe Belzebut et Severus Rogue viennent de quitter la Chambre des Secrets. Je vais vous raconter l'incident qui les a forcé à trafiquer leur récit…

**-Fin du 69ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	70. Pan

**Chapitre 70 :**

**Pan**

"Mort ? Mort ? Comment ça Logium est mort ??? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ?! Il ne peut pas être mort."

Quand Harry remonta, le long du tuyaux, il puisa davantage dans ses réserves magiques déjà affaiblies par son craquage nerveux… Il s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage des Toilettes du Deuxième Étage, tremblant.

"JE TE POSE UNE QUESTION !!!" agressa Praesepe qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. "Professeur Rogue, j'exige de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mon frère n'est pas mort... Hein ? Comment c'est possible ?"

"Lord Voldemort a utilisé votre frère pour revenir à la vie : il a pressé son énergie vitale comme une orange et s'est débarrassé de l'épluchure."

"NOOOOOOON !!!"

Toutes les toilettes explosèrent : il y eut sept grandes giclées d'eau et la pièce ne tarda pas à se remplir d'eau puante, lentement mais sûrement.

"C'est de ta faute." accusa Praesepe.

Severus Rogue allait s'expliquer quand il vit que cette phrase ne lui était pas adressée... c'était une histoire entre frère.

"C'est de VOTRE faute, à tous !" poursuivit-il.

"J'ai mal partout, Praesepe…" murmura Harry. "On…"

"Et Logium, tu crois qu'il n'a pas mal partout ? Ah ? Bah non, pardon puisque tu l'as assassiné !"

"Qu'est-ce… tu débloques !"

Mais Praesepe n'était pas prêt à l'entendre : il n'en n'avait pas fini :

"Je t'ai dis que mon frère avait un problème ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?" il attendit quelques secondes. "JE TE POSE UNE QUESTION !!! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as répondu ???"

"J'ai dis qu'il n'y avait aucun problème… mais… comment j'aurai pu savoir ? Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?"

"On aurait pu le sauver ! Voilà, ce que ça aurait changé !!! Mais toi tu t'en fiche, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et tes amis les Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas ton jumeau, après tout..."

Harry releva la tête, des larmes pleins les joues... déjà qu'il était triste pour la mort de Logium et en plus... Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas lui laisser quelques minutes de répit ? Juste quelques instants…

"Tu sais quoi ? J'avais envie de te tuer." avoua Praesepe. "… mais ça ne sera pas suffisant : tu ne vas pas souffrir et finalement, c'est Max qui va tout devoir gérer."

"Max a récupéré son corps, tu sais ? On va pouvoir lui faire un enterrement…"

"JE M'EN FICHE DE ÇA !!! TU VEUX FAIRE QUOI ?! LE RESSUSCITER ???"

… oh. Le ressusciter ! Ils pourraient le ressusciter. Mais peu importe, ce n'était pas assez : jamais il ne récupérerait un frère, bien vivant. Ils ne vieilliraient plus ensemble.

"Je ne vais pas te tuer, Harry. Mais tu vas devoir faire vraiment très attention à Max... vraiment très très attention... un accident est siii vite arrivé, n'est-pas ?"

Ok, là c'était clair : Praesepe avait complètement pété les plombs ! Peut-être qu'il reprendrait ses esprits… mais… et sinon ?

"Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie, tous les deux." dit le Professeur Rogue. "Ensuite, j'irais voir le Professeur McGonagall…"

"HORS DE QUESTION !!!" cria Praesepe.

Il se transforma instantanément en castor (sa forme d'animagus avait une queue aussi blanche que ses cheveux) et puis détala dans le couloir sans demander son reste. Merde. Là ça devenait dangereux. Ils avaient perdu le castor et ce dernier avait une dent contre eux, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

"Harry ? Harry ? Harry ?"

"Max !!!"

Harry se précipita vers le robinet : la voix de sa soeur émanait de la Chambre des Secrets.

"Comment t'as fait pour grimper ? Est-ce que Praesepe est avec toi ?" cria-t-elle.

"Utilise un Ascendio, ça devrait suffir."

Le cadavre de Logium fut le premier à remonter… suivit par Max et enfin, Barty Croupton Junior qui s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant, sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait pour sa traîtrise et la douleur s'était emparé de tous ses nerfs.

"Il faut qu'on retrouve Praesepe, il est peut-être resté blo…"

"Il est sorti, Max mais… on ne va pas parler de lui, pour le moment : si tu le croise, promet-moi de t'enfuir aussi vite que possible comme si ta vie en dépendait. D'accord ? Parce que ta vie en dépend, c'est très important."

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"On va en parler dès que possible, je te le promet. Mais juste avant ça..."

Harry regarda Barty Croupton Junior qui se tordait sur la Pierre comme un verre-de-terre amputé, il hurlait et sifflait comme si on était en train de lui arracher son âme... ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr puisqu'il n'avait pas VRAIMENT une âme.

"Peter, est-ce que tu es prêt à faire le sacrifice du reste de ton bras ?"

"Ne… ne... m'appelle p… AAAAAAAAAAH !!!"

Harry tendit une main vers Max, la paume vers le haut et elle compris ce que ça signifiait : la tronçonneuse ! Elle dormait avec un flingue dans sa poche droite et un couteau dans l'autre mais elle ne se baladait tout de même pas avec une tronçonneuse.

"C'est ce que j'ai de mieux mais ça va lui faire un mal atroce."

Ah oui, d'accord… ils allaient couper le bras de Junior avec un petit couteau de lancer. Génial. Ça allait prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps.

"Renonce-tu à ton bras ?" demanda Harry qui avait déjà commencé à lui taillader la chair, de toutes les manières. "Renonce-tu à ton allégeance ? Renonce-tu à ton nom ?"

"Oui, tout ça mais que ça s'arrête, par pitiééé... Est-ce que ça va fonctionner, cette fois-ci ?!"

"On n'en sait rien."

Il aurait bien voulut dire quelque chose de cynique et drôle mais le seul son qui accepta de sortir fut un : "AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH !!!" tonitruant.

"Accepte-tu de porter le bras mécanique ? Accepte-tu de nous rejoindre ? Accepte-tu qu'on t'appelle Peter ?"

"NON SURTOUT PAS !!!"

"De toutes les manières, on n'a pas de bras complet… juste des avants-bras."

"Je veux le br-AAAAAH méc-AAAH-nique mais p-AAAAAH porter le prénom du r-AAAAAH, c'est hors de question !"

"Nous on veut bien t'appeler par le nom que tu vas choisir mais t'es trop prétentieux pour en trouver un à ta hauteur... Du coup, on a pris les devants pour ne pas passer notre vie à ne pas pouvoir te nommer."

"Ok, ok, d'accord. Je vais choisir un nom."

Il réfléchissait pendant qu'on lui coupait le bras et Harry raconta à Max tout ce qui s'était déroulé en quelques minutes à peine : comment Praesepe avait menacé de la tuer pour venger son frère et surtout, il s'était échappé.

"Je vais te mettre sous Polynectar dès que possible." conclut-il. "Je crois qu'il nous reste pleins de réserves grâce à Pet… Juni… euh... bidule. Et Praesepe ignore le Véritable Pouvoir du Polynectar."

"AAAAAAAAAAH !!!"

Entre la douleur provoquée par la colère de Lord Voldemort et celle provoquée par un petit couteau déchirant ce qu'il restait de son bras... jamais il n'avait tant souffert.

"C'est bientôt fini." assura Max. "On voit ton os et il se détache correctement."

"Je crois que vous AAAH-vez raison : je suis trop prétentieux pour choisir un nom. Peter Pan, c'est pas MAAAL aïeuh… pas mal mais trop féérique. Peter c'est hors de question. Et... Pan, c'est un dieu alors, je suppose que ça pourrait le fff-AAAAAH !!!"

Severus Rogue fixait la tuyauterie, celle qui reliait le passage jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets… y'avait de quoi se promener dans le château, en silence et sans se faire repérer. Et si... si leurs ennemis empruntaient ce chemin ?

D'un coup de baguette, il commença une invocation pour placer un sceau de téléportation sur le sol qui les mènerait droit dans la cheminée la plus proche de Minerva McGonagall. Puisqu'Albus Dumbledore n'était plus là… elle était sa digne remplaçante.

"J'accepte de faire parti de votre petite bande... comment est-ce qu'on prête allégeance ?"

"Il n'y a pas d'allégeance : tu étais au Service de Lord Voldemort mais nous, nous croyons à la fidélité. Nous ne sommes pas en train de briser tes chaînes pour te menotter… Tu seras libre, c'est tout."

Là, il y eut une détonation et le tuyau céda. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait : Severus Rogue poussa Harry sur le sceau et Max aggripa le corps de Logium, elle ne le lâcherait pas.

"Je renonce à mon nom de Mangemort : à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous pouvez m'appeler… Pan, dieu de tout et de tous." récita Barty Croupton Junior… désormais connu sous le nom de Pan.

Le sceau clignota d'une lumière verte, une fissure brisa le mur des toilettes et se dirigea droit sur le sceau de téléportation avant de réapparaître plus loin : elle traversa tout le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et d'immenses flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée...

**-Fin du 70ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	71. Réunion de famille

**Chapitre 71 :**

**Réunion de famille**

Michael cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, extrêmement confus... Il ne savait plus qui il était ni où il était ni pourquoi son crâne semblait s'être fissuré en deux de l'intérieur.

"Tout va bien, monsieur Parker, surtout ne vous inquiétez pas." lui murmurait une voix non-identifié.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû la reconnaître mais il était incapable de se souvenir. Qui était-il ? Où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

"Vos muscles peuvent prendre plusieurs minutes avant d'agir à nouveau… il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer."

"Vo atta qua dipour labilo ?" demanda-t-il.

… mais non ! C'était pas ça du tout !!! Pourquoi sa bouche disait ça ?! Il voulait juste demander ce qui s'était passé et surtout : qui était-il, bordel ?!

"Vo atta qua dipour labilo ! Vo atta… vo atta…" répéta-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

Il n'y voyait rien mais peu à peu, la lumière l'aveugla : il était allongé sur un lit dans une immense pièce blanche. Un petit homme était penché vers lui, soucieux et deux petits gamins pleuraient, l'un contre l'autre.

"Pi touli takka ? Patouk !!!"

Son doigt bougea… et peu à peu, le reste de sa main. Il ne sentait absolument plus son corps et c'était... c'était...

Michael ! Il s'appelait Michael !!! Et... et il était élève à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, louveteau marqué par Red Wood ! Pourquoi Harry et Max pleuraient-ils ? Oh ! Oui, bien sûr : il s'était fait pétrifier par le basilic.

"Touilli !" dit-il pour les rassurer... c'était censé dire qu'il allait bien.

Bon, sans doute était-il plus judicieux de patienter avant de parler… son cerveau avait été touché. Pendant qu'il reprenait peu à peu l'usage de son corps, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu l'usage de la parole pour toujours…

"Je vais bien." assura-t-il.

Ah ça y est !!! Michael P. Parker était de Retour… pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Mouhaha.

"Harry, Max : tout va bien. Je suis vivant, vous pouvez arrêter de pleurer, c'est extrêmement gênant."

"V… vivant ?" répéta Max avant de pleurer de plus belle.

Harry pleura également et c'était de plus en plus embarrassant.

"Euh... les gars ? Tout est fini ! Je vais bien."

"Tout est finiii…"

Ok ? Est-ce qu'ils se fichaient de lui pour le mettre mal à l'aise ? Si c'était ça... bah ça fonctionnait bien.

"Michael, je suis contente que tu sois réveillé." lui dit Red Wood.

La Louve était là ! Elle semblait... froide. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait été pétrifié, tout de même. Bon, ok, il avait peut-être voulu jouer avec le feu. Mais tout avait fini par s'arranger, au final. Tout ?

"Malfoy en est où de sa Domination de l'École ?" questionna Michael.

Max n'avait plus d'énergie, elle tomba au sol et Harry s'assit, à ses côtés. Les deux s'emblèrent s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé, bordel ?!

"Il a été renvoyé, Albus Dumbledore est revenu." expliqua le Professeur Flitwick.

"Vous pouvez foutre le camps, Professeur ?!" grogna Red. "Sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est une réunion de famille."

"Oooh Colin !!! Mon petit bébé !!!"

"Maman, arrête. C'est gênant."

Ah ouais, ok, ce genre de réunion de famille où plusieurs familles se partageaient la même chambre d'hôpital. Génial… songea Michael. Réunion de famille ?! Mais...

"Où sont Logium et Praesepe ?" demanda-t-il.

Red lui tendit maladroitement une fleur des champs complètement ratatinée avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Avant toute chose, je t'aime très fort..."

Ok. Un truc s'était passé. Le basilic ! Il y avait eu un mort. Et... non. Non. Non, c'était pas ça. Il s'imaginait des trucs.

"Lucius Malfoy a été renvoyé quand l'Héritier de Serpentard a emmené un élève dans la Chambre des Secrets." lui dit Red.

"D'accooord… et ?"

"L'Héritier de Serpentard c'est Vol… on va peut-être éviter de prononcer son nom, ce n'est pas très sécurisé."

"Voldemort ? On n'a jamais eu peur de prononcer son nom…" rappella Michael.

"Sauf qu'il... il est de retour." le prévint Harry. "Véritablement, cette fois-ci. Il s'est échappé, on ne sait pas où il se cache..."

La main du Serpentard tremblait : de rage, de tristesse et de peur... sa magie craquela le sol sous ses pieds et les fissures grandirent rapidement et s'étendirent jusqu'au plafond.

"Harry, calme-toi." lui dit Max. "Tu recommence et ça fait peur aux parents de Colin."

Les trois moldus (une mère, un père et un petit-frère) n'étaient pas encore très habitués au monde magique et ils ne savaient pas si l'école était suffisamment sécurisée puisque leur fils avait été gravement blessé… en quelques sortes. Alors voir un gamin qui fissurait les murs sans y penser, c'était… effrayant.

"Red, dis-lui." exigea-t-il. "Le plus vite sera le mieux, c'est comme arracher un pansement."

"D'accord." répondit-elle.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles les deux familles de moldu présentes n'arrêtèrent pas de jacasser : on est tellement soulagé, on t'aime si fort, on est fier de toi... blablabla.

"Logium est mort." lâcha Red et elle ne laissa même pas à Michael le temps de tout assimiler. "Praesepe l'a très mal vécu, il s'est pointé à la maison pour récupérer toutes ses affaires avant même que je sois mise au courant de cette l'affaire. Il insistait pour embarquer tout ce qui appartenait à son frère mais j'ai refusé. Il était furieux."

"Je pense qu'il veut toujours buter Max…" commenta Harry. "Faudra faire gaffe, vraiment. On… on n'est pas invincible surtout contre l'un des nôtres."

Michael avait soudainement très mal au crâne et il était certain que ce n'était pas qu'un effet secondaire de la pétrifaction. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ?! Un demi-siècle ???

"La fausse identité des fameux frères Belzebut a été dévoilé… La famille Pyrites s'était débarrassé d'Horlogium quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin à cause de l'identité de ses parents mangemorts mais ils ont fini par le reconnaître post-mortem : il est mort en héro pour sauver l'école, dans la version officielle des faits."

"Y'a des connards partout." commenta Michael qui avait envie de vomir, maintenant.

"Quant à Praesepe… on sait qu'il n'est pas son frère mais ils ne l'ont pas rallié aux P…"

Red s'arrêta et murmura "Procyon" comme si c'était important de garder le secret. Peut-être qu'il reviendrait ? C'était une crise passagère... Ils devaient rester soudés, coûte que coûte.

"Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas frères et qu'il a menti sur son âge, il aurait dû être en 6ème année… de toutes les manières, il n'a pas eu son diplôme alors Dumbledore a dit qu'il devrait revenir pour finir ses études."

Il y eût un petit temps durant lequel Red réfléchissait. Elle revoyait les deux garçons, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontré et que la Meute n'existait pas encore... ils étaient juste trois gamins paumés et avaient compris qu'ils risqueraient moins leur vie s'ils s'unissaient. Ils étaient loin de se douter où leur petit trio allait les mener.

"Les funérailles auront lieu dimanche." informa-t-elle pour conclure.

"On pourra y aller ?"

"C'était un camarade de classe... les élèves de Poudlard ont le droit de se rendre à la cérémonie, il risque d'y avoir du monde."

Michael demanda si les examens de fin d'année étaient maintenu, avec tout ça et Red lui répondit qu'on n'était pas dans un film. Alors il se rallongea… peut-être qu'il devrait abandonner les résultats d'excellence, cette année. Quand aurait-il le temps de rattraper son retard ? Son frère était mort, l'autre avait perdu l'esprit... il n'était pas en état d'ouvrir un bouquin.

"Je veux rentrer à la maison." dit-il.

"Moi aussi, Red." gémit Max.

Les vitres avaient tenu jusqu'ici par un miracle inexplicable : la colère d'Harry avait fissuré les murs et s'était répandu jusqu'aux fenêtres. Un coup de pression de trop et il y eut un grand bruit précédant une chute de minuscles éclats de verre. Il y eut des hurlements et un blessé... ça devenait dangereux.

"Michael, je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser mais j'aurai vraiment besoin que tu fasse un boulot pour moi… pour eux."

Red lui donna un papier plié en six et le visage du Serdaigle s'assombrit quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait : papiers de succession de la Noble Famille des Black.

"C'est extrêmement compliqué… je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver." dit-il.

"Si Harry et Max perdent leurs parents, je pourrais vous ramener à la maison. Tous les trois."

Il ignorait complètement comment il allait s'y prendre, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qui réussirait.

"Ça sera fait, ce soir."

**-Fin du 71ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	72. Un stupide piaf nommé Erol

**Chapitre 72 :**

**Un stupide piaf nommé Erol**

Les yeux d'Harry se perdaient dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée, les flammes semblaient vertes éclairées par l'eau du lac et la lumière verdâtre dansait sur les murs. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, la salle commune des serpentards était plongée dans un silence angoissant.

"Tu ne dors pas ?" demanda Max qui montait l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles.

"Toi non plus." répondit-il.

Ils n'y étaient plus arrivé depuis les événements de la Chambre des Secrets.

Max traversa la salle commune, posa sa peluche lapin sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux et ferma les yeux.

"Tu crois qu'on pourra le voir, une dernière fois ?" demanda-t-elle.

"La fermeture du cercueil est réservé à la famille."

Autrement dit, pas eux.

Horlogium Pyrites avait fondé la Meute avec Red Wood et ils avaient élevé Max depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ils avaient recueilli Michael puis Harry… Mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Aux yeux de la loi, les Pyrites avaient reconnu Horlogium après l'avoir abandonné durant quinze ans et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

"C'est injuste, on est tellement plus qu'une simple famille ! Nous, on a créé notre propre clan. On choisit nos membres, on n'a pas hérité d'une famille pourrie : la moitié intégrée et l'autre rejetée. Nous on est une vraie meute, on veille les uns sur les autres. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous séparer."

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé de cuir noir et Max se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil avant de changer d'avis : elle se leva pour se blottir contre son frère. La meilleure distance : zéro.

"Essaie de dormir, Max."

Ils restèrent éveillé toute la nuit… s'endormirent au petit matin quand les poissons commencèrent à s'agiter dans le lac.

"Debout."

Drago les tira de leur sommeil express, ils avaient somnolé une petite heure, tout au plus. Il leur donna une éponge humide, de quoi se débarbouiller et un bout de toast trop grillé. Un peu égoïste, parfois (la plupart du temps) mais ça restait un bon pote. Peut-être n'était-il pas que riche et influent, en fin de compte ?

"L'examen de potion commence dans dix minutes." informa-t-il. "Je suppose que ça sera un jeu d'enfant pour Max mais..."

Il confia à Harry une dizaine de fioles.

"Sois discret, quand tu les ouvriras : on t'a collé les recettes obligatoires entre le bouchon et le goulot. Hermione s'est chargé de tout écrire sous prétexte que la calligraphie prend trop de place. Quel culot !"

"Merci."

Pendant que les Serpentards de deuxième années grimpaient quelques marches jusqu'à la salle des potions, d'autres fissures rejoignirent les craquements qui fragilisaient déjà les murs.

"Harry, si tu continue, tu risque de faire péter toute l'école."

"Je ne... j'arrive pas à me contrôler."

"De la magie accidentelle à douze ans ! Sérieusement ?!"

Cette fois-ci, les murs se mirent à trembler et Drago songea qu'il était fort imprudent de se moquer d'Harry Black… comme d'habitude mais en plus dangereux. Ce qui n'était PAS DU TOUT une bonne nouvelle.

"BLACK ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être en train de faire, là ?!" gronda son Directeur de Maison quand il franchit la porte.

"Je me rend à l'examen de potion, Professeur Rogue." répondit-il.

"Sortez immédiatement, vous risquez de détruire mes murs ! C'est extrêmement dangereux."

"Mais, comment je vais f…"

"Attendez-moi dehors, avec Max." répondit le Professeur. "Je vous rejoint dans un instant."

Les deux élèves patientèrent… ils pensaient devoir attendre jusqu'au début de l'examen mais ils attendirent davantage : jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de l'heure.

"Vous pouvez entrer." les invita leur Professeur quand les élèves furent sorti.

Harry brisa une fiole contenant une potion de régénération sanguine et explosa trois bocaux remplis d'yeux de... de... je ne sais pas, juste des yeux de toutes les couleurs qui flottaient dans un liquide poisseux.

"Michael a réussi, vous avez d'ores et déjà vos papiers de Lord Black." leur confia Severus Rogue qui retirait son bras mécanique pour le nettoyer et régler la précision du pouce. "J'irai vous chercher pendant votre examen de métamorphose, vous allez devoir quitter le cours en urgence et vous ne finirez pas l'année."

"On va rentrer chez nous."

Harry était soulagé. Max était soulagée. Michael aussi, même s'il n'était pas là pour leur montrer.

"Je vous conseille de préparer vos valises, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps."

"Est-ce que vous…" commença Max.

Albus Dumbledore avait engagé Severus Rogue en tant que Professeur des Potions pour payer une dette : enseigner jusqu'au Retour de Lord Voldemort, reprendre son travail d'espionnage à partir de là. Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit soucis : les Black avaient amputé son bras, il avait renoncé à la Marque des Ténèbres. Severus Rogue était libre.

"Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé le choix et j'ai hésité à revenir l'année prochaine." leur confia Severus Rogue. "Quand il m'a dit qu'il comptait faire revenir Horace Slughorn pour me remplacer, j'ai immédiatement accepté de rester ! Surtout quand j'ai appris que Pan avait posé ses valises chez moi. De quel droit l'avez-vous invité dans ma demeure d'été ?!"

"On est vraiment traumatisé, Sev'." gémit Harry. "Il ne faut pas nous punir, tu sais ?!"

"Mouais… Vous avez de la chance d'avoir complètement déréglé les sabliers durant le règne de Lucius Malfoy : au moins, Serpentard est sûr de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons."

La règle tacite était respectée : si tu me rapporte la coupe alors je te laisse tranquille même si tes bêtises ont une influence sur mon petit confort quotidien. En ce qui concernait Harry Black, il devait à tout prix s'arranger pour gagner les deux Coupes car le niveau de son emmerdement était légendaire.

"On ne va pas passer nos examens ?"

"Vous avez déjà d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières. Ça ne servait à rien de risquer la sécurité de mes cachots, je sais déjà qu'on ne va pas prendre en compte les notes de vos examens, compte tenue des circonstances…"

"Ça valait bien la peine qu'Hermione et Drago s'arrangent pour nous permettre de tricher en toute impunité." grommela Max.

"Vous ne méritez pas votre succès."

Ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas vrai...

"Je vous conseille de passer voir la cabane d'Hagrid, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Le hibou qui était censé le faire libérer s'est perdu en chemin ! Un stupide piaf nommé Erol."

**-Fin du 72ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	73. Sauvage et explosive

**Chapitre 73 :**

**Sauvage et explosive**

Les murs se brisaient. Le sol tremblait. L'école était en tain de se fissurer. Tous les élèves avaient peur d'Harry Black et de sa magie accidentelle.

Max, quant à elle… c'était plus discret et surtout moins dangereux : ses cheveux passaient du bleu au blond en passant par le rouge et le noir. Il n'y avait pas que ça, cependant et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ses dons de métamorphomage étaient en train de revenir.

"Harry Black. Max Black. Posez votre plume et venez me voir, immédiatement et sans poser de question."

L'examen de métamorphose avait commencé, quelques minutes auparavant et tous les élèves présents soufflèrent de soulagement : Harry Black allait briser les murs ailleurs et ils allaient pouvoir se concentrer sur leur examen ! Hourra.

"Vos parents sont décédés durant la nuit. Je suis sincèrement désolé." leur confia Severus Rogue dans un couloir car il fallait maintenir l'illusion devant les tableaux.

Albus Dumbledore gardait un oeil attentif dans toute l'école grâce aux tableaux. Paranoïaque jusqu'au bout de la barbe !

"Votre tutrice Red Wood est venu vous chercher, vos valises vous attendent dans la bureau du Directeur."

"Crowley, Skaro et Ganondorf ?" demanda Harry.

"Tout est prêt pour votre départ."

Severus Rogue les conduisit à travers le château jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier menant au bureau du Directeur. Il fallait un mot-de-passe pour y accéder, espérons qu'un élève n'ait jamais besoin de s'y rendre en urgence…

"Bulles baveuses."

"C'est quoi son problème avec les sucreries ?!"

"Quand on est aussi vieux et aussi sage..." commença Severus Rogue comme s'il citait un proverbe chinois. "… tout est réuni pour être complètement timbré."

Ils montèrent tous les trois sur la même marche qui commença à s'élever de quelques centimètres avant que la magie d'Harry ne déraille, pour la millième fois et qu'il ne casse le mécanisme malgré lui.

"C'est pas vrai !" grommela Max.

À vrai dire, elle commençait à avoir très peur… pour elle, pour les autres et pour son frère. Tout ça risquait de mal finir. Il aurait dû reprendre le contrôle sur sa magie il y a déjà longtemps.

"Je peux vous hisser jusqu'à la plateforme, là-haut." assura leur Professeur. "Vous êtes tous les deux suffisamment petits, légers et agiles… Il faudra prévenir le Directeur que je suis coincé ici, d'accord ?"

Quelle connerie, cet escalier ! Il n'avait jamais su l'apprécier, cet espace petit et sombre avait tendance à raviver sa claustrophobie.

Il patienta quelques minutes avant d'être libéré et quand il pénétra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, il regretta de ne pas avoir été bloqué dans la Gargouille à tout jamais...

"S'il te plaît, je t'en prie. Contrôle-toi !!!" suppliait Max qui s'était réfugiée derrière Red.

Harry était au centre de la pièce et tout tournoyait, dans une bourrasque magique puissante qui embarquait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage : des livres, un globe-terrestre, des bougies, un squelette d'oiseau bizarre et des dizaines de petits objets précieux et tranchants.

"Peut-être pourrais-je poser un léger verrou sur votre magie, monsieur Black ?" proposa gentiment Albus Dumbledore.

"Ça va pas ?! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Espèce de taré !"

Comme Harry était en colère... sa magie s'emballa davantage. Apparemment, il était loin d'être au max et c'était extrêmement dangereux. Jamais il n'accepterait qu'on pose un verrou sur sa magie !

"Red, raccompagne-nous à la maison. J'ai peur..." gémit Max.

Harry s'approcha de sa soeur pour lui faire un câlin mais elle recula, effrayée. Elle avait peur… peur de lui.

"Je..." dit-il mais il ne savait pas comment la rassurer. "Je pourrais accepter qu'on me pose un verrou."

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore s'illuminèrent ! Il n'aimait absolument pas cette magie sauvage et meurtrière qui s'échappait de son élève. On aurait dit une infection de magie noire...

"Pas vous, grand fou." grogna-t-il. "Sev… tu l'as déjà fait, alors… est-ce que tu pourrais ?"

Ce dernier grommela.

"J'ai déjà entravé votre magie, oui mais c'était un verrou total. Je ne peux pas vous retirer complètement l'accès à votre magie pour l'été, ce serait suicidaire."

"Je sais me battre." assura Harry. "Je manie assez bien l'épée et j'ai toujours un poignard prêt de moi..."

"Je peux tenter de brider légèrement votre magie mais je dois vous prévenir que je ne suis pas un expert. Albus est beaucoup plus compétent que moi, ça sera moins dangereux pour vous s'il..."

"Seul celui qui pose le verrou est capable de le retirer." récita Harry. "Je refuse que ce cinglé pénètre mon esprit. Je prend le risque, c'est important. Pour Max."

Severus Rogue posa ses doigts sur la tempe de son élève pendant que Michael jura qu'il prendrait la relève pour assurer la protection de Max, cet été. Harry ferma les yeux et senti son Professeur entrer à l'intérieur de son cerveau... pas vraiment dans ses souvenirs, un peu plus loin.

"Détendez-vous."

"Je sais."

"Vous devez me faire une confiance absolue." demanda le Professeur. "Dans le cas contraire, je pourrais rester coincé..."

"D'accord."

Harry avait promis alors il ne bougea pas quand Severus Rogue le poussa en arrière. Il tomba sur le sol mais s'accrocha de toutes ses forces pour résister au besoin viscéral de se défendre ou se venger.

"Je devais en être sûr." s'excusa Rogue.

Il avait passé le bouclier de feu de son élève avec la même facilité que la première fois et il s'enfonça dans son esprit, au-delà des souvenirs qui tournoyaient et s'entre-choquaient douloureusement. Ce gamin avait vraiment besoin d'une thérapie !

Il arriva jusqu'au noyau magique et là… là il s'arrêta pour contempler l'horreur de la situation. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il craignait !

Premièrement, la magie d'Harry était sauvage et explosive... bon, ça, on s'en doutait. Mais savez-vous pourquoi ? Albus Dumbledore, expert en verrou magique depuis 1793 ! Il avait été confronté à un bébé survivant à un Avada Kedavra alors il avait condamné sa magie avant de le déposer chez les pires moldus de l'univers. Pas une siii mauvaise idée, en soit mais Severus Rogue n'était pas connu pour sa bonne foi et Harry Black non plus. Ô combien il risquait de s'énerver quand il serait mis au courant (pas tout de suite mais il l'apprendrait, le moment venu).

Ensuite, s'il perdrait totalement le contrôle sur sa magie… c'est que le verrou était en train de se fissurer et il libérait une magie sombre, épaisse et poisseuse. Severus Rogue l'observa de loin car il sentait la mort émanant de cette magie-là. Une chose était sûre : c'était méga dangereux. Il se demanda si ça n'avait pas un lien avec Lord Voldemort… après tout, le verrou avait commencé à se détériorer à la mort de Logium, certes mais ça correspondait aussi au Retour de Lord Voldemort.

Enfin, il enferma le verrou défectueux dans une boîte métaphorique pour maintenir cette magie dangereuse. Un jour, il savait qu'il devrait la libérer pour ne pas que cette noirceur ne finisse par polluer l'âme d'Harry Bl-Potter mais… il allait devoir apprendre à l'apprivoiser.

Pour résumer : ils étaient encore enfoncé dans la merde jusqu'au cou, comme si le Retour de Lord Voldemort ne suffisait pas.

Il se retira.

"J'ai condamné 80% de ta magie mais tu ne devrais pas sentir trop de différences." lui confia Severus Rogue après s'être retiré de l'esprit de son élève.

Il lui tendait une petite perche pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait vu, à l'intérieur et comme Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux... peut-être qu'il avait capté le message. Ou alors, il était juste en train de se dire qu'il était vraiment trop fort pour ne pas sentir la différence entre 100% et 20% de l'usage de sa magie. Savait-il qu'il était le seul sorcier à savoir utiliser 100% de sa magie disponible ?! Il n'avait pas eu le choix, bien sûr mais... au vu de son sourire, il l'ignorait.

"On peut rentrer à la maison, les enfants ? Vous avez dit au revoir à vos camarades ?"

"Pas vraiment… on les verra au cimetière."

Une chose était sûre : Harry, Max et Michael n'avaient plus qu'une hâte et c'était rentrer chez eux. Red leur donna de la poudre de cheminette et ils allèrent un par un dans la cheminée avant de disparaître.

"Professeur Rogue, monsieur Dumbledore…" salua Red Wood avant de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette. "Au revoir."

D'immenses flammes vertes la consumèrent et le calme revint dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard… jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

**-Fin du 73ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	74. À la mémoire d'Horlogium

**Chapitre 74 :**

**À la mémoire d'Horlogium**

Harry noua sa cravate verte autour de sa gorge serrée et alla aider Max qui n'arrivait plus à faire un noeud correct avec ses doigts tremblants et ses yeux embués.

"Il va tellement me manquer." dit-elle.

"Non. Il va tellement nous manquer, à tous."

Ils descendirent l'escalier et arrivèrent dans la cuisine qui n'avait jamais été silencieuse pour le petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, si. Bien sûr.

"On dirait des tueurs à gage, vous deux, dans votre costume deux pièces intégralement noir."

"Ma cravate est bleue." contredit Max. "J'aime le bleu, c'est Logium qui m'a offert ma première peluche hippopotame bleue mais elle a été dissoute. J'aime le bleu."

Les vampires ne viendraient pas. Quand Harry, Max et Michael avaient demandé pourquoi les deux plus jeunes loups n'étaient pas venu les voir, Red avait répondu qu'on ne parlait plus des vampires jusqu'à nouvel ordre et Harold avait hurlé à s'en crever les poumons.

"Le. Wo. Ma. Tou. Pe. Ti. Le. Ve. Ni. Re. ?" demanda Cecil en utilisant son clavier vocal.

"Je pense qu'il peut nous accompagner, on devra rester au fond..." répondit Red. "Ne vous attendez pas à être traité avec considération."

Michael remuait, inconfortable dans son costume et il passa plusieurs minutes à se gratter de la tête aux pieds.

Il avait passé sa nuit à jouer au dernier jeu de voiture où il avait affronté Logium : son frère avait gagné le record et existerait à jamais dans une ligne de code qui reproduisait les mouvements de la voiture fantôme. Il avait fallut plusieurs heures à Michael, des nuits complètes avant de rattraper la voiture fantomatique… quand le jeu lui avait proposé de sauvegarder, il avait quitté la partie pour que le score de Logium ne soit jamais effacé et qu'il puisse y vivre à tout jamais.

"Max, Michael, Harry, Harold et Cecil… Chacun d'entre vous mettra une poignée de terre symbolique pour enterrer le cercueil. On ne pourra jamais mettre ce que Logium aurait voulut avoir dedans puisque... puisqu'on n'est pas... enfin, officiellement, on est personne pour lui et je suis sincèrement désolée." leur dit Red. "Vous pourrez en profiter, si vous voulez lui donner une dernière chose."

"Ça sert à quoi ? Il est mort." dit Harold.

"C'est un rituel qui sert plus pour les vivants qu'aux morts… mais c'est tout le temps le cas. L'enterrement, en soit, c'est juste un moment pour réunir les amis et la famille afin d'être tous là pour pleurer le même chagrin."

Les enfants prirent des fleurs et des tomates, personne n'allait comprendre mais eux... eux, ils savaient et Logium aurait compris.

On s'imagine toujours des enterrements longs et inconfortables sous une pluie battante mais le soleil n'avait jamais été aussi radieux. Il faisait une chaleur à assommer un eruptif !

"Toutes mes condoléances."

Harry, Max et Michael retrouvèrent Drago, Hermione et Luna qui avait respectivement apporté une immense fontaine en or massif sertie de diamants, un bouquet de roses (fleur) roses (couleur) et un réveil sans aiguille.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il sonnera mais on peut espérer." leur confia-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry et Michael entouraient Max pour la protéger et Hermione s'ajouta et tira Drago vers eux. Elle voulait que leurs amis profitent, ils étaient loin de la cérémonie donc ils étaient d'autant plus attentifs. Inutile d'être distrait par une menace de mort...

Un castor à la queue blanche regarda la petite bande d'un air songeur avant de détourner son attention pour écouter les discours… il avait une chose à régler mais pas tout de suite, son frère n'aurait pas approuvé.

"Aujourd'hui, nous connaissons tous une terrible perte. Horlogium Pyrites était, comme nous le savons tous, un très puissant sorcier toujours prêt à rigoler et, encore plus important, un très bon camarade."

La famille Pyrites prit la parole à mainte reprise. Ils enchaînèrent les banalités (et vous pouvez essayer de voir combien de ces affirmations semblent coller à votre propre personnalité) : "c'était un gagnant", "un travailleur infatigable", "très intelligent, il aimait les défis", "calme et concret", "il aimait le confort et la stabilité", "avec son esprit vif et curieux", "sa personnalité créative aimait la nouveauté", "efficace, il cherchait toujours à résoudre les problèmes avant qu'ils n'éclatent", "il avait l'âme d'un chef mais un chef de grand coeur", "il était toujours entourés d'amis et d'admirateurs", "avec son grand besoin de stabilité, il était loyal et franc", "il savait passionner son auditoire", "son intuition lui permettait d'aider les gens", "il était toujours en quête d'amis et savait accepter tout le monde au-delà de leurs qualités ou bien leurs défauts"

Max aurait voulu hurler qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien ! Même Neville Longdubat aurait pu écrire un meilleur discours... sûrement même, il était son ami.

"À présent, je pense que vous avez tous le droit de savoir comment il est mort." leur déclamma Albus Dumbledore qui avait pu se préserver un espace de parole, évidemment. "Logium Belzebut… ou Hologium Pyrites, si vous préférez… il a été assassiné. Par Lord Voldemort. Le Ministre de la Magie refuse que j'en parle… mais le cacher aurait été une insulte à sa mémoire."

Il se retira et on posa le cercueil dans la tombe de la famille Pyrites.

Un à un, les personnes présentes prirent une poignée de terre blanche et tranchante dans un petit bol orné de fleurs et ils jetèrent tous une poignée dans le trou. Quand Max avança, elle eut un léger vertige et elle jeta une peluche de singe avec la terre… certains la virent mais tous gardaient le silence. La tolérance d'un enterrement.

"Ils l'ont brûlé, tu crois ? Pour éviter qu'on puisse le transformer en inferi."

"C'est un enterrement sorcier, ce genre de mesure est automatique bien que payante."

_La mort est un commerce juteux._

Harry fit le premier à lever sa baguette, une petite lumière éclaira doucement son visage. Max suivit puis Michael... et ensuite, tout le monde.

"À la mémoire d'Horlogium."

**-Fin du 74ème chapitre-**

**-Fin du Livre 2 : Le Pouvoir de la Chambre -**

**…à suivre dans...**

**Livre 2,5 : Le voyage de la Meute**

* * *

_À la mémoire de ma grand-mère, Miriam J. décédée en ce début d'année 2020 à l'âge de 97 ans._

Pour tous ceux qui ont perdu un proche.


	75. Livre 2,5 : Le Voyage de la Meute

**Livre 2,5 : Le Voyage de la Meute**

**Résumé :**

Suite du Livre 0 : Le Pouvoir de la Meute

Suite du Livre 1 : Le Pouvoir de l'École

Suite du Livre 1,5 : Le Retour de la Meute

Suite du Livre 2 : Le Pouvoir de la Chambre

[Interlude estival]

Quand Harry, Max et Michael fouillent dans les affaires de Logium après les funérailles, ils découvrent un vieux parchemin : la Carte du Maraudeur… De son côté, Red décide d'utiliser ses économies pour leur payer un voyage autour du monde ! Opération : amusez-vous, bordel à nouille !

**Extrait du Chapitre 1 :**

"Lunard, Queudvert, Patmol et Cornedrue. C'est quoi, à votre avis ?"

"Des pseudonymes ?" proposa Harry.

"De toute évidence."

Michael renifla d'un air entendu. Il se demanda ce que ça pouvait signifier...

"Lunard, ça sonne comme Luna."

"Tu crois que ça a un lien ?"

"Baaah… Lunard pourrait être une élève sage et studieuse, un peu tête en l'air. À Serdaigle, bien entendu." expliqua Michael.

"À oui, je vois !" s'écria Max avec une vigueur feinte. "Et Queudvert, ça serait…" elle se mit à chanter, faux encore pire que d'habitude. "Que d'vert, je ne vois que du vert, que d'vert mon cheeer !!!"

Michael et Harry n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour comprendre : les billets verts et la Maison du Serpent.

"Il est vénale et il adore l'argent : SERPENTARD !!!"

Les trois sorciers rirent ensemble et Max alla rejoindre les deux autres sur le lit de Logium. La chambre était trop vide, la moitié des affaires avaient été rassemblée dans un carton et l'autre avait été dévalisé par les autres gamins quand Red leur avait donné l'autorisation de se servir.

"Patmol, il adore le fromage." assura Max comme si elle venait de découvrir le plus grand mystère de l'univers. "C'est un Poufsouffle et sa forme de Patronus est... un rat !"

"Ouiii !!!" s'écria Harry, tout content. "Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver la maison du dernier."

"Ça c'est facile." dit Max. "Cornedrue, c'est ton père donc il est à Gryffondor."

"Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que James vient foutre là-dedans ?"

"Bah ça se voit que t'as jamais vu ta gueule, le matin. Tes cheveux, Potter, c'est des cornes drues et si ce n'est toi, c'est donc ton père."

"NOOON !!!"

**...à suivre dans...**

**Livre 2,5 : Le Voyage de la Meute**


End file.
